Let Me In
by Sucker For Jalice
Summary: Jasper Hale Whitlock is under a self-loathing rampage because of his last "Love". He's afraid he might get hurt again. Can Alice help him overcome his past and fears? Will he let her in? Enjoy! Hopefully...
1. Monstrosity Is Me

Hey all! Well… If any of you have noticed, "Let me in" has been deleted. I just thought it could be a wee bit better if I worked on some of it. Phew! So this is the first chapter. Enjoy...hopefully and Let me know what you think of it so far! Thank you! It will soon have a better title... just stick with this one for a while. :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Monstrosity Is Me

Bright golden rays filtered through the blinds of the windows, making me squint in my sleep as I stirred under the soft covers. On my nightstand, the alarm clock was going to give off in ten seconds.

"Just five more minutes." I sighed wearily, closing my eyes again. Five minutes is all I need to make up for the lack of rest I had last night. I almost began to drift away when the damn alarm buzzed. I let out a guttural sound at the back of my throat.

_"Damn. It's morning already. Do I have to wake up now?_" I grunted in displeasure when realizing today's agenda.

"The hell with this." I muttered, sitting up straight while slamming a fist on the clock's snooze button.

Getting off my bed, I walked groggily to the bathroom, and stared at my distraught appearance in the mirror. I hissed in revolt as my eyes scanned the hideous red lines engraved on both my arms and chest.

It's another day, and I'm still as monstrous as ever. _"Why?" _

I ran my fingers through my honey blond locks, as I scrutinized my disgusting reflection. Starting with my face, there were few rosy patches of scars trailing down my right cheek to the undersides of my jaw. My arms were completely horrifying to look at. Every time I flexed them, the red slashes resembled unnatural protruding veins. They looked like they've been stung repeatedly by dozens of jellyfishes.

My whole torso was a complete mess too. So much damage everywhere. _"How could she do this to me?"_

I took my hands away from my hair, and placed them on my chest. Sighing sadly, I let them trace along a large pink gash, that came across my heart to my left nipple. _"Who would want this?" _I thought, while running my other hand to the scars on my hard abdomen. _"Any of this?"_

"Who would ever want me?" I whispered to the mirror, watching the ugly blond monster mimic my own words. He was even copying my every move. Both his hands were on his disfigured body, and his face was distorted in disapproval at what he touched. From the bags under his eyes, he did not have a goodnight sleep. His dull blue eyes were so lifeless. There were slight stubbles of gold hair growing above his thin top lip, chiseled chin, and even the sides of his pale scarred face. _"He needs to shave."_

"Damn right I need a shave." I agreed with my mind, tearing my eyes away from my reflection to a nearby razor. I reached for it, now scowling at the ugly blemishes at the back of my hand.

Once I had the razor in my possession, I turned on the faucet to let the water run cold. I grabbed a fresh bar of soap that settled behind the faucet, and lathered it all over the rugged areas of my face.

I held the black manly device to my face, ready to remove all that unwanted hair. Pressing it firmly to the right side of my face, I slowly slid the razor up. I watched as the soapy suds were being wiped away as my mind wandered on to how the monster in the mirror became who he is.

_Not so long ago in __Texas__, me and my girlfriend, Maria, were inseparable. It was very clear how my love for that woman would never cease. _

_ Everyday I would come home from work and randomly sing about her. Isn't that what happens when you fall in love?  
_

_My twin sister, Rosalie, would get very annoyed with me. An unattractive frown would creep on her pretty face just as I bustled through the family room, chanting my lover's name._

_"Jasper," she would say, flipping her glorious blond hair over her shoulder, "I swear I'll smack you upside the head, if you keep singin' about that goddamn whore!"_

_"She's no such thing!" I barked at her, flipping her off. "She's more of a woman than you'll ever be, Rosie!"_

_Rose turned away from me, while rolling her eyes._

_Momma and Pop didn't mind me at all. They were just proud that I found someone who I can bother other than them. _

_"Maria, Maria, Maria." I sang, as I made it to my room. I threw myself on my bed and began to daydream about my woman._

_Maria. How do I describe her? _

_Beautiful __Latina__. Well…that's a good start. _

_"Be more specific, Jasper." my mind tells me._

_"Sure." I'd answer, a stupid grin forming on my lips. I closed my eyes, and began to visualize my Latin Queen. __I loved the way her almond-shaped brown eyes lit up when she smiled. That gorgeous white smile of hers always sent shivers down my spine. I enjoyed grazing my fingers against her smooth tan skin. I especially adored how her long dark hair tumbled down her back. _

_Maria was the best thing that ever happened to me._ _I loved her more than life itself_. _I was so sure she felt the same way._ _She tells me every day and night about her never ending love for me. She completed me_. _She's my one and only…until one night, everything changed._

_No one else was in the house, but me and Maria. She and I cuddled in my bed after our glorious lovemaking. I could stay like this forever. Maria traced smooth circles on the back of my hand. I kissed the top of her head and hugged her closer to me. She returned the hug and began placing soft kisses on my neck. I gently pushed her on her back and got on top of her. I groped her breasts as her long lean legs wrapped around my waist, pushing me into her hot wet heaven. _

_She moaned into my mouth and then out of nowhere, she ended up on top, straddling me. She wore a sexy devilish grin which made me thrust my hips up to hers. _

_"Mi amor?" she moaned, also moving against my quivering member._

_"Yes, darlin'?" I answered, I always used my Southern drawl on her. It drove her wild. Maria threw her head back in ecstasy._

_"Can we do something a little different?_

_"Anything you want." I hope it was something kinky._

_"How do you feel about a threesome?" I stopped my thrusts. "That's way too kinky." I thought as she stared down at me, with hopeful eyes._

_"Darlin'?" I tried to reason with her, "What are you on about?"_

_"How do you feel about a threesome?" she repeated. "Nettie seemed interested when I asked her."_

_I hesitated to say something. I opened my mouth once or twice, but nothing came out._

_"What do you think?"_

_I only stared at her. Is she for real? This is too good to be true. Nettie was one of Maria's closest friends, and she was well…hot. Very hot. How could I turn this opportunity down?_

_"Sooo? Mi amor, what do you think?" She urged on. She slowly slid up my cock, and slammed down on it. I moaned in response. _

_"Fine!" I yelped, as she slammed herself again.  
_

_She grinned while getting off me. Maria walked naked around my room in search for her flowy red dress. _

_I groaned in disappointment as she threw the blasted material on her beautiful nude body._

_"I'll be right back in a few,__ cariño__ ." She told me, making her way to the door. I watched in awe as she swayed her voluptuous hips._

_"Promise?" I asked, trying my best not to run over to her and make her mine again._

_"Te lo prometo." She left and closed the door behind her. I miss her already._

_A few minutes have turned into hours,__ as I kept waiting for her. What the hell is taking her so long? What could she possibly be doing?  
_

_"Ugh." I grunted in impatience. "What's going on?"_

_Very desperate and impatient, I scurried off my bed and threw on a woolly sweater and a simple pair of blue jeans. _

_"Maria?" I called out, while going down the stairs. "Maria, where are you?"_

_I was at the bottom of the stairs, looking left and right for that little minx. I sniffed something odd in the air. Why does it smell like an old gas station?  
_

_"Maria?"_

_Still no answer from her. " Something is not right." the voice in my head warned me. _

_I ignored the faint warning and kept searching for my lover. I almost made it to the living room when a swishing noise stopped me from behind. I turned around to find Maria standing in the doorway. She was smiling wickedly at me and there was a small match in her hand._

_"You really want that threesome, don't you?" She said quietly. Her usual sweet voice was now bitter. My stomach felt uneasy when I noticed her lightly dragging the match on the rough edge of__ a small cardboard box._

_"Maria?" I spoke, carefully walking to her with outstretched hands. "Don't mess with that."_

_She smirked while she pressed the match more firmly on the box. I edged a little closer._

_"What are you doing?" I held out my hand for her to hand over the dangerous crap. "Give me that, Maria."_

_"Answer me." She hissed, sliding the match across the box. My eyes widened as I saw a blueish spark._

_"Maria, cut it out."_

_"Do you know the meaning of a relationship, Jasper?" She asked, making another attempt to light the match. _

_"Of course I do… stop doing that!" I shouted, diving forth to swipe away what's in her hands. Maria backed away before I could touch her._

_"Apparently you don't. You don't want me. You want Nettie." She assumed, fuming madly through her nose as she made a third attempt._

_"You're being ridiculous." I scoffed, walking closer to her. She continued to back away._

_"And you're a cheating bastard." She managed to finally light the match. She held it in front of her to keep me from coming any closer. The tiny orange flame, danced dangerously on the tip of the worn out match._

_"I never cheated." I confessed. "You seemed so serious when you asked me."_

_"And you thought about it, didn't you? You wanted it." She glared at me as she took a step forward, almost trying to poke me with the flickering fire. I could easily take it away from her, but I didn't want to hurt her. Momma always taught me to always treat a lady properly…even if the lady is being more of a man than I am. _

_"Yes, I did think about it. Why would you ask me that in the first place?"_

_"It was to test your faithfulness." She answered. "You failed. And for your information, while I left you waiting…I took the liberty to steal gasoline from your garage and poured it all around the house."_

_I gaped at her in horror. No wonder it smelled funny. Okay, this clearly wasn't the sweet Maria, who I've fallen in love with. This was someone else. "Have you lost your fucking mind?" _

_"No!" She shouted, stomping as she stepped further in my direction. "I've lost my boyfriend to a two cent whore!"_

_And with that, she threw the match over my head. It landed on top of momma's favorite knitting chair, and the whole thing lit on fire. After hot demonic flames devoured the chair, the fire began to disperse quite rapidly._

_To make matters worse, two thin hands on my back, shoved me into the burning inferno. _

_"Now you can be with Nettie." She slurred. "Just like you wanted."_

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as I drew the razor away from my shaven face. My chin stung a little. I put the razor under the faucet and let the cold water wash the hairy residue from the sharp blades. I rubbed my thumb over the blades to get rid of the hairy gunk a lot quicker.

I looked up to the mirror again when I finished cleaning the razor. The miserable man still looked terrible though he was now free of unwanted facial hair. Now the pinkish scars on his right cheek were more evident for the world to judge. It was a bad a idea to shave after all.

"Well," I spoke to the mirror, "enough moping and get ready, Whitlock. Rose is waiting for your sorry ass."

* * *

I hope I made it a lot better. Let me know if you hate it! :/


	2. Possible Repetition?

Hehe, thank you for the reviews! ^^ I appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Possible Repetition?

I sat alone at a large fancy table in, skimming through the Ihop menu without any interest.

"May I take your order now, sir?" asked a soft voice. I looked up from the list of edible servings, and gazed at the young waitress. Her name was Angela, from where it says on the front of her navy apron. She was awkwardly thin and tall with a horrible posture. Her hair was light brown, and it was pulled back in a messy bun. Tendrils of left out strands framed her kind face. Her amiable honey eyes glimmered with nervousness behind her red rimmed glasses. She held a notepad and a black ballpoint pen, ready to mark down my order.

"When my sister gets here," I assured her, "I'll be ready."

"Okay." She smiled in understanding and walked away to tend other hungry customers.

I sighed in morose. Apparently she was appalled by my atrocious appearance, but was gentle enough to not make me feel uncomfortable. She seemed like a very nice girl. Quite shy, but other than that… nice. She didn't deserve to be scared like that. I'm so horrible.

I continued on skimming through the menu when I heard a chair squeak across from me.

"Hey, Jasper." My sister finally arrived. I put the menu down, and stared at my beautiful twin.

"Mornin' to you." I greeted her, watching her shrug off her beige trench coat and putting it over the back of her chair.

Once Rosalie made herself more comfy, Angela came back to our table with an extra menu.

"Thank you." She told the shy waitress, while taking the menu.

"Anyone want a drink first?" Angela asked, pulling out the pad and pen from out of the pouch of her apron.

"May I have a cup of coffee with milk, please?" Rose said, smiling sweetly.

"Sure." Angela told her, while scribbling down my sister's order. After she finished, she turned to me and asked if I wanted the same.

"Yes, but no milk." I responded. She nodded at me, and wrote down mine.

"I'll be back in a few." She ensured us, and left.

"So," I began to say, "remind me why we're here?"

Rose twitched in excitement and flipped her luscious gold locks behind her shoulders. She leaned forward and beckoned me to do the same.

I huffed in annoyance while leaning in too. Rose giggled as she raised her hand in front of her beautiful face. I stared at her hand and noticed a golden ban wrapped around her ring finger. On top of the ban, lay a small shiny diamond.

"He proposed!" She squealed through fits of giggles while blushing furiously. "He proposed to me yesterday." She was still giggling.

I sat back against my chair again, and glared at her. She abruptly stopped when she saw my expression.

"What's the matter?" She asked, her blush quickly disappearing from her cheeks. "Jazz, what's wrong?"

How could she be so daft? Is she willing to deal with another trauma?

"Jasper?"

I relaxed my face as I mentally cursed myself for what I have to say to her.

"Listen, Rose, this isn't the first engagement you've had..." I watched the happiness escape from her sapphire-blue eyes, as worry and sadness took its place in them. "Remember what happened?"

"Jazz, that's all in the past, please don't bring it up." She muttered, nervously twirling a strand of her hair between two fingers. She started to tremble a little in her seat, probably remembering the awful event.

"What if something goes wrong, Rose?" I spurred on. I don't want anyone else hurting my sister.

"It won't, Emmett's different." She says, nodding in self-assurance. "He won't ever hurt me, he promised."

_He better have promised. I swear to God I'll kill him if he ever..._

_A year after my" accident", pop thought it would be better to live in __Michigan__. He says we needed some relief from all the drama that "she" inflicted on us. _

_We waited three months until my burns were healed so we could make the big move._

_After we arrived in __Chicago__, __Michigan__, Rosalie instantly fell in love with our new home. She became so popular where ever she went. She always had luck meeting new people…well, they were mostly men. She thinks it had something to do with her alarming wit, but I told her it was because of her physical attraction. It was the truth. Rosalie was always beautiful from the day we were out of our mother's womb. Back in our high school years in __Texas__, she was constantly nominated the most popular girl, without trying to compete. She wasn't superficial as one would think. Rose never was a cheerleader, flirted with any of the guys, nor ever went out with any of them. She was all about fixing broken pipes and scrap metals._

_So anyways…me, momma, and pops, were adjusting the new television set in the living room as Rose bustled through the front door making us all jump in fright._

_"Good God, Rose!" exclaimed pop, clutching a hand over his heart. "Where's the fire?"_

_I scowled as he shot me an apologetic look, and then glanced back at his precious daughter. _

_"I think I found the "one"." She sighed, slumping down on a nearby couch._

_Momma chuckled and sat next to Rosie. _

_"The "One" Rosie?" she said, tucking a lose strand of hair out of Rosalie's eyes. "You're a little too young to know it, don't you think?"_

_"Damn right you're too young!" barked pop, still recovering from the early scare. "Who is this son of a bitch?"_

_"Howard, language!" chastised momma, stroking Rosie's reddened cheeks._

_"What I say? Apparently this boy didn't have my permission to date my little girl."_

_"I'm twenty, poppa," She corrected him, grinning foolishly, "I'm not a little girl anymore."_

_"You maybe a young woman, Rosie, but you're still my little pumpkin in my eyes." He told her in a harsh tone. "And that son of a bitch ain't gonna that away from me!"_

_"Howard!"_

_"What I say?"_

_Three days after hearing pop's immature rants, Rosalie finally introduced us to her prince._

_And let me tell ya somethin'; I didn't like him one bit. Neither did pop. _

_Royce King II was his name, and he belonged to a wealthy family in the city. His father was a well known banker who recently passed on, leaving his dick of a son to take his place. He told us all this in a pompous manner. Pop stiffened beside me and momma at Royce's rude behavior. _

_Royce was tall but not taller than me. I'm only six foot tall, so he maybe somewhere at five eight or nine. His neatly combed hair was a pale yellow color, and his fair skin was slowly losing it's recent tan. There were hints of egotistic importance reflecting from his icy-blue eyes. What annoyed me most about him was how he carried himself. He was a vain little piece of shit. What does Rose see in this guy? I honestly questioned her taste in guys, but I never thought it was this low. Maybe she was superficial as she seemed. A girl with so much charms as her, would likely be enthralled by a rude, rich, and handsome hell of a man…like him. _

_"I saw how beautiful and lovely she was, so I gathered my courage and decided to finally get to know her better." Royce said. He has been telling his story on how he first laid on eyes on Rosalie. So it was all about beauty to him? How biased can this man be? My sister is so much more than the beauty that she is. She can do so much better. I just hope she does soon. I didn't like the way he looked, touched, or talked about her. Like she's some sort of a winning prize. _

_But unfortunately, Rose kept on going with this loser for the next two months, and told us the dreadful news. _

_Pop and I were opposed to it. Momma was too but she knew she'd lose Rose if she didn't accept her wishes. _

_"Royce confessed his undying love for me today!" She shrieked in delight, waving an enormous diamond ring under our mother's nose. "I'm getting married!"_

_"Rosie, but what your education first?" croaked our father. He looked like he was about to cry a river. He certainly wasn't ready to let his daughter go. _

_"Poppa, I will continue." She cooed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Royce is going to make sure I'll continue."_

_"I doubt it." I huffed. "He only wants a trophy wife."_

_That snide remark was meant to offend her, but Rosie gave me a sheepish grin and hugged me for dear life._

_"You'll be my best man." She whispered through her sisterly hug. I tightened my hold on her, letting my tears fall as my forehead touched her shoulder. Like my father, I didn't want to let her go as well._

_The day after her engagement, Rose said that she was going to meet up with her fiancé for a simple cup of coffee where they first met. She giggled at the fact that she used that courted word. Once she was out that door, she never came back. _

_"Where the hell is she?" asked pop, nervously pacing back and forth in front of the door where Rose last stood. "It doesn't take this long for a morning coffee!"_

_"I don't know, Howard." My mother chimed in, also worried sick. "She always calls us to let us know if she will be hours late. This isn't like her."_

_I had a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach. Something wasn't right. _

_The phone rang, making us all jump from our skins. Momma and I watched as my father gingerly picked it up and put it to his ear. My mouth went dry as I sensed a wave of nausea. Momma brought a hand to her forehead in worry, as we waited for pop to say something._

_He hung up the phone in slow motion, and sunk to his knees. Bad news._

_"The hospital called." Momma and I froze in horror at his words. "They found Rosalie."_

_Within seconds, we rushed to the hospital. We had a rough time getting there because pop's hands were shaking so badly as he drove._

_A small pudgy nurse, led us to my sister in room "209". My heart almost gave out when I saw her. My God, what happened to her?_

_Momma let out a horrified gasp while pop fainted._

_Rosalie was in a terrible condition.. She was badly bruised and bloody from head to toe. I couldn't recognize her face. It was almost as big as a ripe watermelon on a hot summer's day. Her big blue eyes, were now black pudgy slits. She was having a difficult time breathing through a bloody swollen nose. Her arms were black and blue at her sides with tiny crimson gashes. Her long blond hair was sprawled every where. Her legs also matched her bruised arms. The white summer dress she wore earlier was now tattered and stained. I noticed the bottom of the dress had a high tear that wasn't there before. I could almost see some red fluid oozing down from her inner thighs. Once she noticed us in the doorway, she weakly raised a hand and waved. The blasted ring was the only thing on her that wasn't damaged. I almost began to fume in anger. Royce had something to do to with this._

_"Judas' Priest!" bellowed a masculine voice behind us. "__Doris__, she's not cleaned up yet for family to see! Get them out!"_

_The pudgy nurse gave me and my mother an apologetic look and ushered us out. Two strong custodian workers helped carried my father out. _

"Here's your coffee with milk." I heard Angela say out of nowhere. I was so into my head that I didn't hear her coming.

"And here's your coffee." I thanked her as she placed a white mug in front of me.

"Are we ready to order?" She asked timidly, her pen ready.

"Yes, I'll have the stuffed French toast combo, please." ordered Rosie, who now stopped her recent fidgets. She looked more relaxed as she played with her open cell phone.

"With whip cream on top?" offered Angela, scribbling down the order.

"Yes, please."

"For you, sir?" she said, turning to me.

"I'll have the ham and egg melt." I responded. I picked up my mug and held it to my face. I felt relaxed too, when the delicious odor entered my nostrils.

"Okay. Your meals with arrive shortly." And she left again.

"Emmett will be here any minute!" squealed Rose, her thumbs dialing random buttons on her mobile.

"Mhm."Oh please. Like I care.

"HEY ROSE!"

Crap, he's here already. I took a huge gulp of my coffee, and ignored the burning pain on my tongue.

"My monkey man." Rose sighed dreamily, while looking straight ahead for her new _fiancé._

I swore under my breath. I thought it was just me and her having breakfast together. Not him. Ugh. Why does he have to ruin this for me?

"What's up, my man?" He thumped me hard on the back, and sat next to my sister. The huge man smiled at me, and then at Rose. His smile widened even more, making his dimples more evident.

"Hey there, Rosie." He greeted her, planting a kiss on her red cheek. He lingered for some time as Rosalie playfully shoved him.

"Emmett, cut it out." She giggled while he continued on smothering her with more kisses. "We're not alone. Alice, why are you still standing?"

Alice? You mean he didn't come alone?

"Umm."

Who said that? Who ummed?

I looked up from my coffee and saw the small annoying girl staring nervously at me and then at Rose.

"Ali, sit down, sweetie!" urged Emmett pulling out an empty seat next to me. "You can't eat standing up. It's gums up the works, trust me."

"Ew." Rose told him. "I'm eating, Em."

"I know, Rosie, and you're doing a good job."

The midget sat down quietly as I glared at her. I couldn't wait to leave.

* * *

Thanks again!


	3. Why I Despise Her

Hello :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Why I Despise Her

I got home in one peace. All I want to do now is sleep my ass off. I really could use the rest. I threw off my shoes and quickly dropped on my couch. Just as I was about to enter dreamland, my fucking cell phone started to ring. Shit! I pulled it out from my pants' pocket and checked who's calling.

I scoffed. It's Rosalie. "What could she possibly want now?" I sighed, as I pressed the "O.K" button.

"What?" Nice way to hello, isn't it?

"What do you mean "What"? Can't a girl call her own brother anymore?"

"I suppose so. What is it?"

I heard her breathe out nervously.

"Jazz, is there something going on between you and Alice?"

My ears went hot, and my heart drummed the theme of George of the Jungle. _The little bitch finally ratted on me, didn't she?_

"No!" I shouted into the phone. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. She's going to think that there is something wrong, so I eased my tone. "What makes you say that?"

She cleared her throat and answered my question. "I noticed you two avoiding each other. Alice seemed a little intimidated by you. And from time to time, you shoot her dirty looks when ever she asked for a napkin or adds ketchup on her eggs."

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed in frustration. How could she notice all that when She was all over Emmett?

"That's 'cause ketchup is gross." I lied, trying my best to cover my ass.

"You love ketchup."

"I meant it's nasty with eggs." That was the truth.

She scoffed on the other line. "Whatever you say. So anyways… I also noticed nasty bags under your eyes. You've been having nightmares again? Want to tell me about them?

I clenched my jaw. "No. I'm alright. But you can do me a favor."

"What?"

"Stop noticing crap. You're starting to act like our mother."

Her smile was audible over the phone. "If you promise me you'll treat Alice better, then you have my word."

"You had to ruin the mood, didn't you, Rosalie?" I spat. The hell with that! I'm not going anywhere near the little instigator.

"What did she ever do to you?" Pause. "She's a very sweet girl."

"I have an early start tomorrow, bye Rose." I hung up. Oh please, sweet my ass. That little midget has pissed me off from the first day I met her.

_By the time Rose and I celebrated our twenty-fourth birthday, we decided to finally move on our own. We desperately needed to be away from __Michigan__. Very far away as possible so the memories of our pain could dissolve._

_Rosalie, my poor sister, was beaten, raped, and left for dead in a vacant parking lot near an abandoned warehouse. Our father certainly did suffer so much after what happened to his little princess. He never joked around anymore, which made our household very bland and depressing. Surely, when Maria tried to kill me, pop, did behave this way but when I showed full recovery, he gained his charisma back. But this time… it's never returning. _

_Momma on the other hand, was different. She was worse than pop. Her usual angelic face was now ruined with worry lines. Momma gave birth to two precious children for the world to love, not the other way around. Every time she would try to look at any of us in the eyes, hers would tear up and she'd run away to her bedroom. It'll take the whole day for her get over herself. _

_We hated seeing them like this. Rose and I blamed ourselves. Why were we ever born? How would everything be if they never met? It would so be much better than this. We decided to do something quick. We both can't live like this anymore. _

_With a doctoral degree for psychology and a master degree for teaching, Rose and I decided to use them in __Washington__ State__. It was perfect for us, because it's far away from what we want to forget. We gave ourselves a pat on the back as we made our final move to a little town called Forks. From that time in our miserable lives, we finally began to see hope and happiness returning back to our faces. _

_One day, Rose and I were doing our monthly shopping at a local grocery store when I heard her accidentally bump into someone._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I didn't see you, I swear!"_

_"It's alright, baby!" said booming masculine voice. It made me cringe a bit. I looked up from our grocery list and saw Rosalie standing in front of a very, very, very HUGE man._

_He looks like a goddamn football player or a bodybuilder. Somethin' like that. He doesn't look like the type who would down a whole bottle of droids though, because of his childish-like qualities. This burly man was two inches taller than me and Rose and also paler. His hair was dark with soft short curls. When he smiled, his hazel eyes lit up as his dimples did too. How can such innocent features come from a HUGE intimidating man like him? Talk about complete irony. _

_"Are you sure you're not angry?" asked Rosalie, a light blush creeping on her cheeks._

_"I'm not sure." He pouted. "I think you hurt me a little." He starts rubbing his buffed biceps with a wince. He's feigning pain. _

_"Really? I'm so sorry! How badly does it hurt." Oh god, Rose is having a dumb blond moment. I rolled my eyes. _

_"It won't hurt so much if you tell me your name." he added, throwing her a huge smile, flashing his irresistible dimples at her. His smile disappeared quickly when he continued on rubbing his arm. _

_Realization dawned on Rose. The worry she had was gone, and now she started to laugh. I haven't heard her laugh in a long time. It made me smile inside. _

_"You're sick." She told him, holding a hand out to shake the stranger's. "I'm Rosalie."_

_He took her hand with the use of his suppose "bad arm", and held it to his lips. "What's up! I'm Emmett." And he kissed her hand. _

_Great. Just Great. _

_When I thought we were doing just fine on our own, Emmett Cullen had to drop in. _

_I really did think Rose would end all this relationship bullshit. I honestly don't want to see her suffer again. I kept warning her when this buff guy began to take her out on numerous amounts of dates. The only response I get from her is; "Jasper, give him a break. He's wonderful. And besides, he treats me with so much respect."_

_I just want her safe. I love her. But I guess I should get off her flaming back, and worry about me for now on. _

_As they moved further in their relationship, Emmett convinced her to force me to his family's dinner party. I told her I didn't want to go, but she threatened me somehow. I'm not saying it out loud. It's hurts too much. _

_"Remember, Jasper," Rose said, looking back at me from the passenger seat in Emmett's black jeep. "just try to enjoy yourself."_

_"Sure, sure." I told her, staring out the window, admiring the fancy houses passing by. Just fucking great. Rich people. When we get home, we're going to start packing._

_Emmett pulled over in front a very nice cozy house and parked the jeep in its drive-way. We got out, and made it to the front steps. Emmett dug into his jacket's pockets, and pulled out a rusty gold key. He opened the door and ushered us in. _

_My eyes widened as I took in the fancy crap in this house. I was impressed and __instantly felt right at home. The atmosphere was very heartwarming, and basically everything looks quite comfortable. Rosalie did a great job finding a guy like this idiot._

_"Okay, you both could just go right ahead to the living room on the right. The whole family is there waiting." He kissed Rose and left to get something in his jeep. She and I followed his instructions._

_"I hate crowded areas." I muttered. Just as we were getting closer to the living room, Rose pulled me over to a corner. She seemed very irritated._

_"Look, Jasper", she whispered in a threatening voice, so no one could hear her, "I'm so fucking sick of your "I hate life" shit. So please, try to act like you're enjoying yourself. You're really pissing me off. Behave."_

_"Okay, are you done, momma?" I mocked her. She groaned in frustration as we entered the living room. There's a shit-load of people here. I must leave. But I couldn't since Rose claimed that this was "important" for her. All eyes were on us. I smiled my best polite smile without caring if I looked scary enough. Rosalie left my side to hug a kind-looking woman with honey colored hair. She moved on to an older blond man, then to a young couple, and then finally hugged a very tiny girl with long waist-length hair. Rose turned around to face me, as the tiny one sat back on a her armchair._

_"Everyone, this is my brother, Jasper!" she exclaimed, quite proud of herself. I smiled at these strange people. The honey-haired woman, came in front of me and pulled me into a motherly hug._

_"I'm Esme!" she says. "I'm finally delighted to see you in the flesh."_

_I was speechless. Her kindness reminded me Bambi's mother. Shit, I hate that movie because it's the only film that makes me sob like a complete imbecile._

_I felt a hand pat my shoulder. The older blond man, mysteriously strode over to introduce himself. I didn't notice it. What the fuck is he? A vampire? _

_"I'm Dr. __Carlisle__ Cullen, Rose has told us you were also a Doctor...but not medically."_

_"I'm basically a psychologist in training." I tried to sound modest._

_"Great, you can help Bella here," he joked, "she has problems." Behind him, the girl with mahogany hair, buried her head on her partner's shoulder. I guess she was trying to hide her flushed face. I chuckled a bit. Soon, everyone joined in for a light laugh. The tiny girl hopped off her arm chair, daintily walked towards me, and held out her hand._

_"Hi, I'm __Alice__," she piped up. I took her small hand in mine. At that contact, I felt oddly strange, so I quickly withdrew my hand from hers. I ignored the look on her delicate elfin face. _

_Ten minutes later, I was actually enjoying myself. And it wasn't because Rose asked me to, but it was mostly because these people started to grow on me. This whole thing was very genuine._

_I learned a lot from each of Emmett's family members. First, Esme is a very kind mother of three children, and is a professional yoga instructor. __Carlisle__ is the most respected doctor in our local hospital. Emmett works as a construction worker but he complains about the random bugs he finds while eating lunch. He seems to be so tough in appearance but is a complete cuddle-bear in the inside. Edward is the odd middle child, with dreams of becoming an orchestra instructor. Edward's girlfriend, Bella, is the daughter of a police chief, is very quiet, and works as a chef. Lastly, __Alice__ is the baby of the family. What shocked me the most was that she was not as young as she appeared to be. I thought she was fifteen but she's really in her early twenties. She is still in college studying photography. She's on her way to be a fashion editor. _

_We were all having a great time. Emmett told us about how he and Rosalie both met. It made me laugh, how Rose blushed as Emmett noted the story with a huge amount of detail. The food was great, and it was all thanks to Bella._

_"So, that's how we've met." Emmett had a dreamy expression as he stared at Rose. I wanted to vomit. The rest of the family laughed and awed at them. I needed a drink. Luckily for me, __Alice__ was sitting next to me, and next to her was a bottle of wine._

_"Can you please pass the wine?" I asked politely. She smiled and brought the wine to me. I gladly took it. As I was pouring the wine, __Alice__ accidentally knocked the cup down when she was reaching for the mashed potatoes. My shirt was drenched, and I was almost going to lose it._

_"Oh my God!" squealed __Alice__, "I'm so sorry!"_

_"It's fine" I said through gritted teeth as I tried to clean my shirt with a napkin. Everyone but __Carlisle__ and Esme, were smirking at me and Alice. __Carlisle__ cleared his throat and advised __Alice__ to take me to the laundry room._

_Tiny fingers wrapped it selves around my wrist, and I was strongly pulled by __Alice__ out of the dining room. She took me past the kitchen, the living room, and up the stairs, until we reached another room which smelled like water and lavender soap. She let go of me and went over to a nearby washing machine._

_"Okay," she said, as she started the machine, "give me your shirt." She was not looking at me when she held out her hand._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Your shirt, give it to me."_

_I suddenly felt uncomfortable. She put her hand down and turned to me. Her big brown eyes staring into my blue ones. She also had innocent features like her older brother. She seemed dazed as I stood there feeling completely vulnerable. Wait. Hang on. Me... vulnerable? Who the hell does this little girl think she is? Making me feel like shit? I will not have this child take the best of me. Fuck her._

_"Don't worry," she assured me, "I won't hurt you." She held out her hand again._

_"Do you have a spare t-shirt?" I asked. I hope she did. I don't feel like walking around flashing my horrific body._

_"Yes, I'll be right back!" she chimed. __Alice__ left. I was alone in the laundry room, wondering how I can clean myself without her seeing anything. I started to undo the first three buttons until I heard __Alice__ walk in front of me._

_"Et voila, un tee-shirt!" She had a bright smile on her adorable face while holding out a black t-shirt. I thanked her as I took it.  
_

_What happened next was uncalled for; The little, sick, conniving, snake, placed her hands on my chest and undid all of the buttons. I stood there like I've been stunned. Slowly I started to get angry. I saw how her eyes widened. I heard her gasp in shock as little her fingers traced my scars. Angry as I was, my hands held hers in a firm and painful grip. Who told her she could touch me? Who does this bitch think she is?_

_She whimpered as she tried to release her hands from mine. I glared at her. I watched her struggle against my grip._

_"Listen here, __Alice__," I snarled as she whimpered again, "don't fucking touch me. I can take you down very easily. Don't speak of this to anyone. Understood?"_

_She nodded frightfully, tears streaming down her reddened cheeks. _

_"If you know what's good for you, __Alice__, forget what you saw on me." I wanted her to hate me. I wanted everyone to hate me. I hate myself. Therefore, others should hate me too._

_She nodded again. I let her go. She quickly took a step back away from me while rubbing her bruised hands._

That happened a year ago. And that was why I can't stand her. That's why I despise her so much. _  
_


	4. My Unexpected Visitor

Hello :) No flashbacks in this chapter. Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Chapter 4: My Unexpected Visitor

"Shit!" I shouted, punching my pillow in frustration. "Why can't I sleep?"

I fluffed it to see if it would do me any good. I rested my head on the pillow again and groaned, "It's not working."

I don't understand. Yesterday I haven't slept a wink and I was dead tired when I returned home from Ihop. Seriously, why can't I sleep? I should be knocked out by now.

After a couple of failed attempts, I decided to wait a little longer. Maybe by then, I'll sleep like a baby.

I got up from my bed and walked out of my bedroom to the living room. I plopped down on a couch and rested my head in my hands. _"What to do now?"_ I thought, running my fingers through my hair.

I feel like a fucking insomniac. My body aches for some rest but it suddenly refuses when I try to give it what it wants. I'm always irritated by the simplest things even if it's a little kid saying a simple and sincere "thank you". I can't concentrate properly. And worst of all…I feel like crap. Hey, maybe I am an insomniac after all.

"I need a drink." I muttered, lifting my tired self off the couch. Going over to the kitchen, I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Who the hell could that be?" I said, as I opened one of the wooden cabinets. I sure as hell wasn't expecting any visitors today. I took out a bottle of vodka and stared at it for a while. A gentle smile formed on my lips.

"My only friend." I sighed, admiring the swooshing sounds of the bubbly liquid as I shook it gently. Ah, music to my ears. "You always make me feel so much better."

I set the bottle on the counter while I searched the cabinets for a cup. There was a glass one hiding behind a blender. I happily took it, and placed it next to the vodka.

I heard another knock on the door. _"That person could wait." _

If I continued on ignoring the knocks, that person can just take a hint and go away. I began to pour vodka into my cup when a couple of rough knocks startled me, making me spill.

"Damn it!" I swore, wiping at my now stained shirt. Seriously, who the hell was that?

I hastily pulled out a table cloth, and stomped to answer the door.

"HOLD YOUR FUCKING HORSES!" I roared. There was a small gasp behind the door. Is that Rose? I calmed down and began to clean my shirt with the table cloth. If it was Rose, I couldn't let her see that I was drinking. She hated when I drank alcohol.

"Rose, hang on." I said, making sure my shirt was alcohol-free. Satisfied when it no longer smelled like vodka, I unlocked the door.

"Damn it, Rose, what the hell do you want?" I asked, twisting the knob and opening the door. "We just talked half an hour ago…Rose?"

There was no one there. I could've sworn she was there. Curiously, I looked to the right and then to the left. The halls were empty.

"Ahem." What was that? It sounded like it came from the floors or something. Probably I heard that knock from downstairs. I had neighbors living down there.

I groaned as I started to close my door. And then I saw it. A small hand shot out to keep the door open.

I looked at the owner of that small hand. I almost laughed at how extremely tiny she was.

"Hi, Jasper." Alice spoke softly, bashfully looking at her feet.

"Why are you here, midget?" I asked, scanning her up and down with my eyes, as if trying to add more things on my "I hate Alice" list.

"I came here to confront you, Jazz." she replied, swinging her delicate little arms like a child.

I smirked and started to close the door, but she stopped me again. I glared at her and shoved her arm off my door. I have to remind myself to clean this later.

"Look, midget, I really don't feel like conversing with the likes of you. Leave."

"But Rosalie sent me here to settle our problems." She confessed, with pleading eyes. I swore under my breath. _"Shit, I should have known Rose was up to something. That's what the whole phone call was about."_

"May I come in?" She asked. I gawked at her for one minute and then thought about my sister. Because I loved her so much and wished to stay on her good side, I let the Tinkerbell-wannabe in my apartment.

I watched her settle herself nicely in one of the couches. Her big brown eyes sparkled as they examined my apartment. I couldn't help but notice how adorable she was. She was wearing a semi-long red winter coat that rode up her bare thighs when she sat down. The warm color of that coat goes so lovely on her seemingly soft porcelain skin, and especially with the light blush on her cheeks. She played with her tiny fingers on her lap while biting her pink plumped bottom lip and then running her tongue over them. Her heart-shaped elfin face was such a precious thing to look at; Her large brown orbs twinkled with purity, her little nose scrunches up adorably when ever she pouts or laughs, her long delicate eyebrows would sometimes furrow when she disapproves of something, and that long black hair went all the way down to her tiny waist. It framed her face nicely. Even though it made her look less than her actual age, she looks so beautiful with it.

Because I was so busy gawking at her like a complete moron, I didn't hear my name coming out of her alluring mouth for the last couple of minutes. Even her voice was beautiful. So angelic.

"W-what?" I stammered, tearing my eyes away from her and went to go sit on the other couch next to where she sat.

"Is it okay if I take off my coat?" she asked, slowly raising her hands to her small chest to begin undoing the black buttons of her stylish red coat.

"Um sure…whatever." I replied bowing my head as I slouched forward to rest my elbows on my knees. _Like she has anything to show. _I sniggered at my mental sneer.

"Okay." I heard her say. "Let's talk now." I lifted my head up and automatically regret doing so. Great, how will I ever look away now?

With her red coat laying beside her, Alice sat there looking very innocent in a pretty white dress. If I didn't hate her so much, I would definitely pounce on her and drink up all of her goodness. I stared at her petite form not caring if she was aware of me doing so. The dress was so tight from the top and flowy at the lower half, making her waist even tinier. The neck line was shaped like a "V", which gave me the opportunity to see the delicate outline of her modest cleavage. I could tell the dress wasn't so long, because it caressed the smooth pale skin above her knees. How could she wear that dress in the freezing cold? It's fucking February for fuck's sakes! What is the meaning of this?

I stopped ogling at her attire and frowned at her. She smiled nervously at me, as her cheeks turned rosy. What the fuck does she really want? Did she come here to seduce me? Provoke me?

She stopped smiling and looked down at her white ugg boots. She scowled and bent to adjust them. I could swear my dick jumped in happiness as soon as I got a great view down her dress. Her breasts didn't seem as small as I expected them to be. They were somewhat in between. Perky, I presume. Oh, how I would love to...oh god, stop it. The bitch was trying to fucking tempt me. This has to stop.

"I think it's best if you leave, little girl." I growled at her. She looked up from her boots with confusion written on her pixie-like features. "I know what you're trying to do."

"I don't want to leave after you and I have our problems settled." She said, pouting at me. Damn it, she wants to be difficult. I'll show her difficult. I strolled over to her and grabbed her coat.

"Listen to me." I told her in a harsh tone. "You're going to put this back on, and leave my house." I threw the red coat in her face. She blinked several times in shock and then she started to get angry. Good.

"First of all, this is an apartment." She retorted, getting up in front of me. "And second, I'm not leaving after we talk!" She smacked my stomach with her coat as she said those last words.

Furiously, I yanked the coat out of her hand, and forced it on her. She tried her best to get me off her but soon stopped when I grabbed a fistful of her dark hair. She yelped in pain as I began to pull her to the door. I nearly hissed at her when she slapped my hand away from her head, pretty damn hard. I ignored the strange stinging sensation, and glared at her. I was fuming. Why can't this bitch leave?

"Don't touch me!" She shouted. She dug into her coat's pocket and pulled out a pink cellphone. "I swear I'll tell Rose you were man-handling me!"

I scoffed at her naïve threat. Did she actually think Rose would scare? I'm older than her by a minute.

"Go ahead, munchkin," I mocked her, "like I give a shit."

She almost pressed a button on her mobile, when I grabbed a fistful of her hair again. I was about to lead her to the door, when one of her fucking hairclips cut my index finger.

"Shit!" I shouted as I hastily took my hand away from her. Alice stood there, staring at me with worry. She put her phone back into her pocket and held out her hand.

"May I see it?" she said, staring at my slight bloody finger. I stared at her as if she had three heads.

"No. Why?"

"Trust me," she ensured me with bright eyes, "my father is a doctor, I know what to do."

Before I could protest, Alice snatched my hand and observed my small wound. I noticed her pale cheeks turn a faint rosy color. She closed her eyes and licked her plump bottom lip, and slowly brought my bloody finger into her hot mouth. _Oh, fuck me._

I seriously couldn't move. I felt myself getting a bit warm as she sucked. I could feel her tongue lapping at the red fluid seeping from the cut. Her teeth were gently grazing the tip of my finger. My pants were starting to get way too tight as I stared at her. Part of me wanted to sabotage her small body in the most sexual ways that should be banned from the history of fucking. On that thought, I shuddered in pleasure. She must have sensed that, because she finally stopped. Still blushing, she pushed my hand to my chest, and looked down at her feet.

"I'll see you later, Jasper." she whispered, shame engraved in her voice.

When she left, I stood there staring at the spot where she had been. I still had my hand to my chest. I couldn't move because I'm trying to take in what just happened. Slowly I looked at my index finger. It was still bleeding.

* * *

:) YAY!


	5. Quite Disturbing

Hey! Thank you again! And yes, Alice is still a virgin...not for long :') Sorry about the whole physical abuse, but it's just one of my many weird fetishes or turn-ons. And I'll try to make her breasts not seem so small. But small bosoms are so cute! I wish i had them. :'( Oh well... in between is always good.

* * *

Chapter 5: Quite Disturbing

_I was in the middle of pure ecstasy. Small hands were running down my bare chest and back. Her sighs of pleasure were driving me crazy. My lips trailed butterfly kisses down her neck. I sucked and nipped the sensitive skin below her jaw. She mewed when I fisted a handful of her long black hair and gently pushed her head back for better access. The small noises emitting from her appetizing mouth made my lower region twitch. I felt her wetness slowly rubbing along the side of my throbbing erection. I groaned at the contact and bit hard on her neck. She trembled slightly as I caressed the bitten mark with my tongue. She tasted so…deliciously sweet. _

_I laid her down carefully from our sitting position. Her legs were still wrapped around my waist, though I never entered her yet. I Leaned into her and captured her awaiting lips with mine. I grabbed the back of her head and pushed her more to me to deepen the kiss. I broke away from her lips and kept kissing lower and lower. I left wet trails on her neck and collar bone. Her tiny fingers slipped in my shaggy hair as my mouth came in contact with her lovely perky breasts. I cupped one of them and pinched the small rosy nub, not so gently. She gasped in shock and tried to pry me off her. I took her hands and roughly set them above her head._

_I stared into her brown eyes. They were wide with innocence. I dipped my head to her neck and bit hard on the tender flesh which made her whimper in pain. I brought my head up to look at her again._

_"Shut the fuck up, __Alice__, you want this." With those words, I rammed into her frail body._

I gasped as I shot up from my pillow. My whole body was drenched in sweat. My breathing was rapid and so was my heart. That has got to be one of the strangest dreams I've ever had. Bringing my knees up to my chest, I rested my arms on them. I remained in that position, replaying it all in my head. The whole thing was just mind-blowing...it almost felt so real. But why was it about her? I don't understand. I hated that little bitch.

"Well at least it wasn't real." I told myself. And why do I sound so disappointed?

I looked at my clock to see that it was only two in the morning. _Wow, it's early. _Feeling tired and confused, I laid back on my bed and pulled the covers up to my chest. As I tried to relax my body, something _"down there" _was bothering me. I opened my eyes and looked down to discover a huge tent. _How will I sleep now? _I thought, glaring at my stiff "Buddy". _Fucking great._

Six hours later, I woke up from a restful night of slumber. I'm feeling great. With a huge smile tugging at the corners of my lips, I jumped off my bed and went to the bathroom.

The great feeling was instantly gone when I spotted my ghastly reflection in the mirror. Grumbling to myself, I grabbed my colgate toothpaste and squeezed some of it on my toothbrush.

I'm deeply satisfied of how fresh and clean I was when I stepped out of the bathroom. But I was not in a great mood anymore. _"Damn mirror!"_ I mentally cursed it as my stomach began to growl. Needing breakfast, I went to the kitchen and checked to see what could satisfy my grumbling stomach.

I opened the fridge. _Nothing!_ I opened the cabinets. _Zip!_ And finally the kitchen closet. _Nada!_

"What?" I said in disappointment. "How is there no food?"

I ran my fingers through my hair realizing what I must do. Annoyed and pissed off, I grabbed my car keys hanging from the hook above the counter, and left.

I drove to the local supermarket, and parked my crappy car in the parking lot. I got out my car and walked inside the store, taking a cart with me. I need a shit-load of food. Pronto, before my stomach eats itself.

I started off in the breakfast section, and collected an armful of cereal; Cocoa Puffs, Captain Crunch, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Trix, and Lucky Charms. I threw them in the cart and walked to the snack isle.

"Hmm." I said, examining the delicious sugary treats. "What to buy?" At random, I started to toss what I wanted into my cart.

My search still went on until my cart was half full. There was definitely a shit-load of food; The five different cereals, three huge bottles of pepsi, four gallons of water, three cartons of Florida orange juice, seven bags of chips, four boxes of pasta, a gallon of one percent milk, six packages of hot dogs and burgers, three bags of wheat bread, and a whole box of fruit roll ups. All that's missing now was healthy crap. Well, I gotta stay fit somehow.

I walked around the produce area and skid to a halt when I spotted red delicious apples. "_I love apples._" I silently gushed, as I picked one up and twirled it around my hand._ "Reminds me of momma's famous apple pie."_

"So what will it be this time, Alice?" I heard a throaty male voice say behind me. I paused at whatever I was doing and spun around slowly.

My mouth went dry and my heart skipped a beat. There _she_ was. I know that long black hair anywhere. Her back was to me while she spoke to a muscular but average-looking man, with light brown cropped hair behind the deli bar. He was chopping up a pound of well-cooked ham into thin slices, and staring intently at Alice. I didn't like it. There's something not so good on how he looked at her. It was like he wanted to eat her. I almost crushed the apple in my hand when I saw him lick his thin lips in a greedy manner while she looked away for a second.

As I stared at them, some thoughts came in mind. _"How in the hell did he know her name anyways? That creep. Ugh, stop looking at her like that!"_ I felt like marching over there and punch his face in until he passes out. It was sinful how he undressed her with his putrid dark eyes.

"You know," she told him in an "as a matter of fact" tone, "the usual, James."

My mind paused. Oh, well. That answers my silent question. But how, when, and where do they know each other exactly?

"Are you sure just capicola?" he asked, winking at her and slicing away at the last remnants of the cooked ham. Alice giggled at his flirtatious behavior. She sounded so sweet giggling like that. Why can't she do that around me? _Oh my God, jealous much? You maltreated her, remember?_

I ignored my mind's sass and continued staring, with a closer look this time. Slyly, I edged a little to the right where the pineapples were, and went around them. Perfect. I could definitely see her face now. My heart sank when I saw her blush at whatever that creep was telling her.

I pretended to examine the fruits, while watching and listening to their conversation.

"James, I don't want any ham. I just want seven simple slices of capicola." she told him softly but with a hint of firmness to her demand. She pouted her lip at him, and I saw the effect it had on him. He shifted to one side, and grinned at her as he took off his dirty plastic gloves to pick up the thinnest slice of ham.

Alice's eyes widened in curiosity when he brought the piece of ham close to her perfect lips. Alice grimaced in disgust and eyed him strangely.

"Don't worry," he assured her "my hands were already clean."

She nodded and parted her inviting lips. I watched with fury as the creep lazily placed the slice between them. A sudden blush colored her soft cheeks, as James' one finger grazed her bottom lip. Her mouth closed and she began to chew down what he fed her. The idiot withdrew his hand from her face and went back to his work._ His ass is mine._

"Okay, you wanted seven slices of capicola?" he asked, smirking at his devious flirtation. Alice nodded and played with the buttons of her red coat. Did I mention how adorable she was? _You hate her, remember?_

Alice continued playing with her coat until James reached over to her with a small white bag.

"Here you go, Ali-baby. No more free ham samples." She jumped up and grabbed her order. He gave her a final wink before she thanked him and skipped away.

I was left shooting daggers at this James character. _He touched her. That bastard._

"Sir!"

I snapped out of it and looked over at James, who stared back at me.

"Sir, you've been standing there for two whole minutes." He confirmed. He then looked at me as if I had problems. "Is everything alright?"

I nodded and cleared my throat. "I'm fine." I lied. "Just making up my mind here."

"Oh," he said, chuckling while cutting another cooked ham, "I was just curious."

Not wanting to feel more suspicious, I grabbed my cart and strolled over to the deli section. I stood in front him now, watching as he cut the meat.

As soon as he noticed me, James stopped slicing. "How may I help you, sir?"

I didn't want to do this, but my ass is on the line. "I would like to buy thirty slices of ham and bresaola, please."

His eyes glazed over in astonishment. "Thirty?"

I nodded. _The poor bastard didn't want to do any work? Aww, that's too bad._

"Of each?"

"Yep." I replied, popping the "p".

"Okay." He sighed, relaxing his tensed broad shoulders. "I'll get to it right away."

"Sure, sure." I told him, watching him cut twenty-seven more slices of the ham. Just as he cut through the twenty-sixth, a door opened from behind him. An olive skinned, dark haired man came in carrying a tray of fresh cold meats. He was tall but not as tall as James. His eyes were dark brown and were much friendlier.

"Laurent, can you get me the bresaola?" James asked him, still cutting away.

The man named Laurent stared at James from behind, and lifted a dark eyebrow.

"Ze braiser?" Laurent questioned in a heavy French accent.

James nodded.

"D'accord." And he left to fetch the bresaola.

"I'm almost done with the ham, sir," James informed me, "only thirteen more to go."

"Mhm." was all I could muster.

"Et voila." Laurent came back carrying a reddish-purplish meat in his gloved hands. "I will start working on zem now. How many of zem do you wish to purchase, monsier?"

"Thirty." I responded, frowning when James was cutting a tenth slice.

"Right away, monsier!" Laurent says, cheerfully cutting a slice of the bresaola. "So, James, oo was zat mademoiselle you were attending to?"

I froze. They were going to talk about Alice. _Damn It._

"Oh, she's an old friend from high school." replied James, now beginning to wrap up my thirty slices.

_So that's how they know each other!_

"You've been friends for long." Laurent assumed.

"Yep, we sure have. Too bad she's still not interested in me."

_Thank goodness for that._

"Zat eez too bad. She's a beauty eezn't she? Tres jolie."

"Very nice. She's all grown up now." James slurred inappropriately, as he caressed one of my hams. _That bastard._

"What is her name, eef you don't mind me asking."

"Alice." James sighed, his pupils dilating with lust. _She doesn't want you, so keep dreaming, James._

"Such a preettee name for such a preettee young woman, non?" Laurent was almost finished cutting. I sighed in relief. I wanted to leave, before I could slaughter James.

"Mhm. And such a warm mouth she has," he slurred some more, again stroking one of the three remaining unwrapped hams, "I like to feel what she can do with it."

I was almost close to slit his throat open but Laurent came forth with my neatly wrapped bresoala.

"All done, monsier." he chimed gleefully. "Have a fine day."

James also handed my order. I yanked it out of his grimy hands. I thanked Mr. Frenchy, and turned to leave.

After I was a few feet away from them, I could still hear them chit chatting.

"Did you see that fucker's face? It's freaking scary." James sneered.

"Oh, get back to work, you old pervert." ordered Laurent.

"He's a dead man." I growled, walking on line to pay for my groceries. "He's dead."


	6. It's Valentine's Day?

Olá a minha gente! Como são todos vocês? What's up? Thank you for the awesome reviews! :D You're all awesome!

Okay...I realized I made a mistake on a certain French word "Monsieur". But I'll let it go for now. I'm not French at all, hehe. But it's cool to learn it.

* * *

Chapter 6: It's Valentine's Day?

I arrived home carrying seven bags of groceries, fuming madly at what happened earlier. I dropped the bags on the kitchen counter and began to put the stuff away.

How could she let him touch her like that if they're only friends? James said it himself; Alice never wanted him. I don't understand how she could let him touch her so inappropriately. Why didn't she retaliate from him? I sensed her discomfort when she felt him caress her kissable lips. I seriously want to kill him. Well… not only do I want to kill him, but Alice as well. How could she be so naïve? She let him for fuck's sakes!

I paused while putting the milk away in the fridge. "_Maybe I am jealous."_ I thought, but then I shook my head in denial. "_No. Absolutely not_. _There's no way that little bitch has me sprung already."_

Or maybe I was. I'm not sure. It probably had something to do with her "curing" my injured finger. That was very…orgasmic.

I paused again as I felt a throb in my nether regions. "Down, buddy."

It didn't listen. I sighed in defeat. "Fine, you could hang for a little while, you monster."

Once I finished unpacking my groceries, I walked to my bedroom, limping. I groaned uncomfortably as my jeans became extremely tight. I have to do something. I must. My cock was punishing me for wanting a quick release. And I'm pretty sure I was going to enjoy it.

Slowly, I brought a hand to the front of my jeans and stroked the huge bulge that's trying to break free. I hissed in pleasure when I squeezed hard on it. Yes, it did want release.

I undid the button of my jeans and carefully pulled down the annoying zipper. I felt a jolt of relief when I no longer felt the uncomfortable tightness. My stiff cock jumped out through the slit of my boxers, begging to be pleased.

"Hang on, buddy." I groaned at it. I limped to my bed and threw myself on my back. I pulled out my whole package out of my boxers, and began to touch myself.

"Shit!" I gasped, gently but firmly stroking my cock up and down. It was excruciatingly hard and already wet from pre-cum.

My eyes fluttered shut when _she _came in mind. Now everything started to get hot. My swollen cock pulsated in agonizing pleasure when I thought about how wet and hot her mouth was. If only she was right here…right now…

I moaned at the impossible thought. I could picture her on her knees while I stroked her reddened cheeks with my hands as she sucks me off. Her dainty little tongue swerving around my sensitive head as her innocent eyes stared up at my euphoric-stricken face.

"Oh shit!" I groaned loudly. I hope the neighbors couldn't hear me.

Now I pictured me taking James' place behind the deli bar. Instead of him touching her, I'm the one doing it. I wanted to feel her soft lips under the rough pads of my fingers. _Not him. _I wanted to be the one to make her blush the way she did._ Not him_.

My hand began to stroke my hard-on in a tantalizing tedious pace, as I imagined her underneath me. I'll fuck her so bad that I'll make her believe she belongs to me. Only to me. _Not him_. I'll make her scream my name after each thrust. I'll make her beg for more. I'll make her want no other man. Her body is mine. _Not his_.

"Ohgodohgodohgod!" I moaned, feeling my balls tighten. I was so fucking close to my release. I pumped even faster while thinking more and more about her.

"Damn it, Alice!" I gasped, as I shot a huge load of thick translucent substance all over me. "Woah."

Out of the blue, my cellphone started to ring, giving me no time to catch my breath.

"Hello?" I said, surprised at how raspy my voice sounded. I almost forgot what masturbation does to me.

"Good, he's there, Rose...Hey Jazz!" It's Emmett. What the fuck does he want now?

"What?" I growled at him. My eyes widened in shock when I saw my "mess". I'm gonna need a mop.

"Shit! You sound like you ran a mile." he teased. I cringed in shame. I just jacked off while thinking about his baby sister. How awkward do I feel now? Very.

"Yea, I was doing push ups. What is it, Emmett?"

"Wow, don't work out too hard. You'll look abnormally huge." he joked, and then was talking to someone next to him. "He's working out, Rose. How cute is that?"

"Yes, very." I heard her say with sarcasm. "Now ask him."

"Anything for you, my little bossy boots." he gushed at her in endearment. A hard slap was elicited from the other line followed by the pained whimpers of the tough Emmett Cullen.

"Not so hard. I'm sensitive, Rosie!" he whined playfully. I wanted to vomit.

"What is it you want to tell me?"

Emmett cleared his throat and answered, "My parents are having a Valentine's Day party, wanna come?"

"Tell him I'll grab him by the balls and drag him myself if he refuses!" called out Rose.

"Rose says that she'll-"

"I know," I cut him off, "I heard her."

I froze, blankly staring at my wall.

"Wait…it's Valentine's Day?" I asked in shock. I never noticed it. No wonder I saw red-heart shaped balloons everywhere.

"No, this is Emmett." he says, "Today is Valentine's Day though, so please come." He hung up.

Deeply astonished by today's holiday, I stayed where I am thinking about my last "Love" for a little while.

"Crap." I muttered. "I hate Valentine's Day." It was the last holiday I had with that horrible woman.

Not wanting to think more about _"Her", _I decided to get ready and go this special event.

I finally made it to the Cullen's house without having a fatal car accident. On the road, I had images of a pixie kneeling in front of me, undoing my pants. _Good God, man! Didn't you already fantasize about that? _I shook my head in disgust.

The party was going great from what I expected. I thought it was going to suck. Everyone seemed to be at ease. While Emmett was wooing my sister with romantic songs on the karaoke machine, I was in a deep conversation with his brother, Edward. We both cringed when Emmett's voice cracked in one high note.

His performance was very horrifying to endure. I felt pity for my sister for settling with an off-key vocalist. Even though it was scary for her to watch him sing "Lovin' You" by Minnie Riperton, she didn't seem to care. She loved him for him, flaws and all.

Apart from us talking, his girlfriend, Bella, was holding a glass of wine very close to her chest and nodding away at everything Alice was saying. I listened carefully to what she was saying, though it was hard to because she's a complete motor-mouth. The only things I caught on so far was how badly Bella needed her help on dressing up. That made me laugh.

"Did I say something funny?" asked Edward, who looked a bit worried.

"Sorry, I just remembered something, that's all." I said, trying hard not to offend him. He shrugged and then picked up on where he was talking about.

Due to the fun I was having, I never noticed how dark it was becoming outside. Well, you know the saying;"Time flies when you're having fun" and all that crap.

Anyways, we're all in the dining room, resting but talking after another great meal cooked by the amazing Bella Swan. Half of the time I kept talking to Esme and Carlisle, I stole a few glances at Alice. She was still chatting uncontrollably with Bella, and this time Edward was in the conversation. I noticed Edward cutting Alice off whenever she goes on top speed. It felt awkward being here, talking to her parents without them knowing how hard I jerked off to their little girl. I gulped in fear when Carlisle gave me a friendly pat on the back.

A few minutes have passed, and little Alice Cullen has decided to go home. She got off from the dining table and hugged her parents, brothers, Rose, and Bella. Since I was the only one she didn't hug, Alice winked at me while putting on her coat. I was relieved no one saw that.

Just after she left, we all headed back to the family room. Again, Emmett pulls out the damn karaoke machine and sings his last song to Rose and Esme. Edward and I laughed at how horribly he was singing, so Edward decides to save his brother from further humiliation and sings to his love, who was blushing furiously. Apparently, he had a magnificent voice. While he was singing, Emmett showed no signs of jealousy and started to dance at the song's smooth melody.

Knowing that I would be tired eventually from all this fun, I decided to call it a day. I thanked everyone for a wonderful evening and departed.

I sighed in relief when I made it home. I climbed up the stairs and headed straight for my door, which I found opened.

"That's weird." I mumbled, pushing it open. "I thought I locked it properly."

I went in and locked the door behind me. I froze when I heard kitten noises from the living room. The hell?

I walked to where the strange sound came from and flicked on the light switch. I jumped in surprise when I saw Alice sitting on one of the couches. She held a tissue to her little nose and sneezed. _So that's where the kitten noise came from._ Alice put her tissue down, and smiled up at me.

"Hi." She chirped.

"How the hell did you get in?" I growled at her through gritted teeth.

She simply held up a replica of my key. "I found it under your doormat."

I should have known that. I always kept a spare under the doormat in case I lose the first one.

"Why the hell are you here? I told you I don't want to speak to you."

"I have something for you." She replied taking out a small white envelope out of her coat's pocket. Alice jumped off the sofa and walked gracefully to me.

"That's all?" I barked, snatching the envelope away from her generous hand.

She nodded as I towered over her. _Damn she's so small. _

"Okay, you can leave now." I told her. I watched her dance to the door with a disappointed look on her pretty face.

She stood by the open door, and wished me a sincere goodnight. Alice was gone.

I was still in the same spot with the envelope twirling around my fingers. Sighing softly, I decided to get this over with and opened the envelope.

I furrowed my brows when I pulled out a red card with a pink heart in the front. _What in the world?_

Slowly opening it, I stilled my heart's alarming pace when I read her neat handwriting.

_Hey, Jazz!_

_Please be my valentine ^^_

_Love from, __Alice_

I tore it in half. I don't want to deal with this again. I hate Valentine's Day. Love is a waste of my time.


	7. A Nightly Visit

YO! Thank you all for the reviews again! DWO, tell your sister to make an account already! Damn it! My mother was reading this, and asked, "Penny, what is going on in that mind of yours? What is this?" I only answered. "It's sexual poetry, mami. It's an assignment for school." Hehe!

* * *

Chapter 7: A Nightly Visit

I was so tired, both physically and emotionally. Too much has happened today. After tossing the ruined halves of the valentine card over the living room table, I went to my room.

"It's been a long day." I whispered to myself as I collapsed on my bed. My eyes were beginning to droop with sleep when a soft knock broke my peaceful mood. _Well, there's my way back to the world of insomnia._

"Shit, you gotta be kidding me!" I growled, lifting my tired self off the bed. I stumbled to the living room, cursing at who ever stood behind the goddamn door. "This better be fucking important!"

I groaned when I finally reached the door. I bent my head to look through the peephole. To my surprise, a small Alice Cullen stood there. Her brown eyes held fear as she swung a giant black bag by her side. Her hair wasn't in its usual neat "do",some of it was tossed hastily over her shoulder in tangles. Her red coat wasn't on right because a couple of the buttons were in the wrong hoops. She must have been in a hurry.

"What do you want?" I barked at her, still staring through the peephole.

"Jasper, can I please stay here for tonight?" she asked through shaky intakes of breaths. _What the hell happened?_

"Why would I let you stay?" I taunted, my hand reaching for the knob.

"Please, Jasper." she pleaded, slowly turning to look at the staircase, in case someone was out to get her. "Just for one night, I promise."

"Why can't you go bother your brothers? Or Rose?"

"Because you were the closest one from my house." she explained. "And plus…there are too many doors here for him to search in."

"Him?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Are you trying to put everyone is this building in danger, midget?"

"No, I don't mean to." she confessed, trembling. "Please Jasper, let me in."

I sighed as I decided to do the unthinkable.

"Before I open this door," I said, "you better be out of here by morning. If anyone here gets hurt or worse, I'll have you put away for conspiracy."

Her eyes lit up in hope as she nodded. I took off the locks and opened the door to let her in.

"Remember, you're out by morning." I reminded her, as I watched her lay her bag on a couch.

"Yes, I got it, thanks." Alice muttered, undoing the uneven rows of buttons of her coat. Once she took it off, I gasped at the fresh bloody scar implanted on her pale right arm. She spun to face me in horror, and covered her wound with her left hand. "_Okay, something is not right here." _I thought, also noting her disheveled attire; a worn out white shirt, and a ruined pair of jeans. She looks like she's been hit by a truck.

"What the hell happened to you?" I spewed, scanning her untidy appearance.

She gulped and looked at her feet. "After giving you your gift, I left to help Bella and Edward. They were redecorating their new home and needed my help. When I was done with that…" she paused for a moment for a deep breath, and then continued, "I got home to find an intruder." Alice frowned and settled on the couch where her huge bag laid. "He didn't mess up my belongings or anything, he just sat somewhere waiting for me."

"Did you see his face?" I asked. I cursed myself for becoming so worried.

She shook her head. "He wore a black mask."

"How did you manage to escape?" _Damn it, Jasper!_

"Well… after he grabbed me and tried to force me down on the hard floor, I noticed a glass vase behind him. In order to get it, I struggled a lot to make us move a bit. Once I was close, I reached for the vase and smashed it on his head. And that was my cue to leave."

I stared at the black bag next to her. Alice noticed where my eyes were and began to explain. "He was unconscious for a while, so I took the liberty to pack what I needed. I'm very quick. After I saw him trying to regain his conscious, I ran instead of driving. My car is very ostentatious, it'll be very easy for him to find me."

"If he finds you here, I'm going to kill you." I threatened, grabbing her by her uninjured arm and yanking her to my bathroom.

"Not so hard!" she whined. "I'm still a little woozy!"

"Shut up, you ingrate." I spat at her, pushing the bathroom door open and taking us inside. "I have to do something about that cut on your arm."

"It's fine." She covered it again when I tried to examine it. I pushed her hands away but she pulled back. _She's such a baby!_

"It's not fine. It looks disgusting. Did he do that?" I said, searching behind a glass cabinet for any wound disinfectants.

She shook her head. "On my way up, I accidentally fell on a lose nail. It ruined my coat! Do you know how much I paid for that coat? It's a Betsy Johnson design!"

"Well, that serves you right for coming here when you could be bothering your brothers." I sneered, taking out a bottle of rubbing alcohol, a bag of cotton balls, neosporin, and a box of bandages.

I motioned her to give me her arm so I could tend to it. Alice started to pull away when she saw me taking the lid off the rubbing alcohol bottle. I held her arm with a firmer grip.

"Stay still, you coward." I hissed, carefully holding the bottle upside down on a single cotton ball with one hand. I didn't want her to flinch away.

"You really hate me, don't you?" she asked me in a sad whisper. She winced as I started dabbing her bloody cut.

"More than you know." I told her, enjoying how she squirmed in discomfort at the piercing stings.

She stayed quiet for now. I smiled to myself when I rubbed the wound with neosporin. She squirmed again when the cream started to take its full effect. I put two cotton balls on the creamed wound and picked up the box of bandages. I held it to her face. She looked confused.

"Which color?" I catechized. A small smile formed on her elfin face when she pointed at a yellow bandage.

"Okay." I complied. After taking her preferred bandage out, I peeled off it's wrapper and gently placed it on her disinfected cut.

"Thank you." She told me with a gentle smile. I could feel my face getting hot. I cleared my throat and nodded at her while I tried to head out.

"Jasper?" she stopped when one of my feet stepped out the doorway. I turned my head to give her my attention.

"Is it alright if I take a quick bath?"

I nodded again and continued to leave her alone.

"Jasper?" _Damn it! What now?_

"Which ones are the hot and cold knobs? They don't have labels."

I spun around in frustration and walked back inside the bathroom. I saw her standing in front of the tub. I pushed her out of the away so I could adjust a warm bath for her. That's when I realized it was on shower mode. I forgot to turn if off this morning.

I grunted as Alice squealed in fright when cold water sprinkled down on us. Alice backed away carefully but slipped on the water splattered on the marbled floor. I caught her around her tiny waist just before she could break her neck. I will not have her blood on my hands.

She trembled in my arms from shock. I rubbed the small of her back to calm her down.

"First you were almost assaulted and now you almost died," I teased, still smoothing her back, "life really must hate you more than I do."

She stiffened and glared at up at me. I stared down at her. My "buddy" jumped in excitement at how close she was to me. I slowly slid her down with both my hands on her hips until our clothed groins brushed against each other. She gasped and lowered her head on the crook of my neck. I almost thrusted my hips forcefully up to hers when I caught a glimpse of her sudden blush._ I caused that. Me._

Her heart was pounding fast against my chest when my hand crept under her shirt. I closed my eyes, relishing her incredibly soft skin. She sighed on my scarred skin, sending my whole body in uncanny tremors. Her breathing hitched when I raised her shirt above her bra. I pulled away from her and yanked the worn out material over her head, throwing it aside.

I held her by her arms and shook her to get her to look at my face. Her eyes were bright with worry and lust, her cheeks were flushed in embarrassment, and her lip quivered slightly. I loosened my firm grip on one of her arms and brought a hand to her face. I cupped her cheek and stroked the rosy patch with my thumb. She bit her bottom lip nervously as my other hand played with one of the straps of her pink bra. _She's so lovely._

Through parted lips, she let out a soft sigh when my fingers lightly grazed the velvety curve of her cleavage just above the flimsy pink undergarment. I slid one strap down her shoulder while caressing her tender ivory flesh. The hand on her beautiful face, also worked on the other strap but gave that shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Jasper…" she whispered, putting her hand on top of mine that was about fondle her.

I shushed her. _She's not going to ruin this._ Swatting her hand away, I continued where she interrupted me._  
_

Instead heading for the grab, I let my hands roam around her, feeling her sanity flesh. I groaned like an animal when I pulled her to me again. I buried my face into her dark hair and inhaled her sweet scent. I don't know what scent it was but it was the juiciest and the sweetest thing I've ever smelled. I wonder if she tasted just as sweet like her mysterious aroma.

Alice gasped when I undid the clasp of her bra. I slid the thing off without breaking our embrace. Now I can definitely feel the insatiable softness of her dulcet skin. I moved against her, as I caressed the smooth planes of her back. My hands went down to her small waist and hoisted her up more above my throbbing manhood.

She brushed her lips against my neck and I quickened my grinding pace. I felt like a dog in heat, dry humping the fuck out of her. She mewed as I pressed her more to me. _Oh, Make that sound again, sweet angel. _I thrusted harder and this time she muffled her moans against my neck. _Don't shy from me. I want to hear you scream!_

I stopped moving when I felt her wiggle her hips on my erection. I moaned in sheer pleasure. _That feels so good._

"Keep going, sweetie," I urged her, my voice husky with lust, "don't stop."

She whimpered at my command.

All of a sudden I got tired of resting on my knees. The floor was too hard for resting any body parts. I got to my feet, with Alice still clinging on to me. She was gyrating her hips in a torturous slow motion. _Holy fuck, that's…oh god. That feels so amazing. _I gripped her tight ass with both hands and pushed her down hard. She gasped and clawed on my shoulders. _Shit!_

I looked past her head and locked eyes with my reflection. My stomach began to feel sick. I discontinued my movements, and stared at the hideous monster corrupting an innocent young woman. I saw how her long ebony hair swung from side to side as she circulated her hips on the large bulge in the monster's pants. Behind her dark locks, his sick hands glided up and down her porcelain skin. I saw him hold her small waist in a possessive grip as he helped her learn how to please him. He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered words of impurity. Her beautiful face hid underneath his scarred jaw and nuzzled it.

"Jasper?"

I have to stop this. I can taste sick in the pit of my stomach.

"Jasper?"

What the hell am I doing to her? I'm such a beast.

"Jasper!" her angelic voice startled me. "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Alice." I gasped trying not to vomit. I carefully settled her to her feet. "I can't."

She covered her breasts with crossed arms and gaped at me. Her face was flushed in dismay.

"Your bath is ready." I imparted and she looked over at the full tub. We were caught up with each other that we paid no attention to the running faucet. "Remember to leave in the morning when you wake up."

She nodded and turned to face the tub so her back was to me. I ran a hand through my drenched hair while exiting the bathroom.


	8. Changing My Mind for Her Sake

Hey! Thank you again! I've never seen so much reviews like that! That's a first for me! Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 8: Changing My Mind for Her Sake

I woke up the next morning to a strange movement next to me. I turned my head to see that it was Alice, sleeping soundly.

_"What is she doing on my bed? I don't recall telling her to sleep here." _ I thought, shifting from my back to lay on my side. I let out a soft breath as I watched her sleep peacefully. It amazed me how this annoying creature slept like a baby. She was curled up in a fetal position, her hands tucked under a pillow, and her bottom lip was formed in the cutest pout I've ever seen. Her hair intrigued me the most. It sprawled everywhere around the pillow. I wanted to reach out and remove the strand tickling her tiny nose…or possibly pull her tightly to me.

_"Crap, what_ _the hell am I thinking_?" I stopped staring at her and got on my back again. _"I hate her, remember? Wait…what time is it?_" I looked over to my clock on my nightstand and saw that it was only eight forty-five. Shit, it's almost nine, and sleeping beauty right here has to wake up already. Last night, I told her to get her shit and get out by morning, but I guess it's hard for _some people _to understand that concept. My thoughts soon went back to the sexual event in the bathroom. I shook my head in disgust. _How could I possibly try to do that to her? I'm such an animal._

"Rise n' shine, midget!" I yelled, shaking her by her shoulder, while avoiding the "thought". "Get up!"

"Mm." she groaned as she began to stir. Alice, then turned to her other side, so that her back was facing me. "Just one more minute, mommy."

_"Mommy?" _I mouthed and then shook my head. "_She's still in dreamland."_

"Alice, it's time to get up." I demanded, lifting a leg over the bed as I sat up.

"Mm…mommy, I don't want to go to school." She whispered sleepily, cuddling her face on the fluffy pillow. I remembered her doing that to my neck._ Enough, Jasper!  
_

"I want to stay home and bake cookies with you." Alice finished and then light snores come out from her. She's still asleep.

"Midget." I began to get frustrated with her. "Get your ass up and leave."

She stirred again.

"Alice?"

"Mhm." she let out, lifting her head up a bit only to put it under the pillow. "The other kids are so mean. I don't wanna go." More light snores were elicited.

"That's it." I huffed, getting off my bed and snatching the covers away from her. "Alice, wake up!"

"Jasper, you awake?" she asked, her voice muffled due to the pillow on her head.

"No shit, Sherlock." I retorted, walking over to my window to open the blinds. I heard her squeal in surprise when I welcomed the sun's bright rays to my dark room. I spun around to see Alice with her knees up to her chest and her head buried in them. Her hair acted like a satin curtain as it flowed around her.

"Do you really want me to go so soon?" She whispered, rocking back and forth. "He could still be out there waiting for me."

_Crap, I forgot._

I sighed when I realized the shit she had been through yesterday. If she gets out of here all alone, that freaking stalker would try to finish what he's started. I cringed in horror when I pictured her in Rose's place.

I couldn't imagine Alice like that. She's so small, so fragile and defenseless. "_Defenseless? She freaking knocked the creep out with a freaking vase. But still… she's…look at her! I can pick her up with a finger and put her in my pocket. _

I walked over to the bed and sat by her rocking form. I tried to be bold enough to reach out and touch her, but I refused to. Instead, I stared at her, thinking about what we should do. It was wrong of me to shoo her away after what almost happened to her. But I still don't want her in my apartment.

"Alice?"

"Mhm." She still rocked back and forth. I opened my mouth and closed it again. I forgot what I wanted to say.

"Nevermind.

Her head shot up from her knees and then she sprinted out of my room. Curious, I headed out as well. I found her in the living room, frantically searching through her black bag. She had a horrified expression when she pulled out her cellphone. Alice flipped it open and rapidly dialed a number.

"I forgot to call Charlie!" she exclaimed, when she saw me staring at her. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Who's Charlie?" I asked, getting a little anxious and worried. "_Seriously, who was this man? And how does she know him?"_ My anger was boiling in my stomach at this "Charlie" character.

"He's the chief police." Alice answered in a hurried tone. "He's Bella's father."

"Oh." I let out, feeling my face burning with embarrassment. Thank God, she didn't notice that.

I watched her pace in impatience at the first couple of rings. I smiled to myself at how oddly adorable she was at this very moment; Her long dark hair was swaying dangerously behind her as she moved, her brows were furrowed in deep concentration, and her bottom lip was red from her biting on it in frustration.

I couldn't help but notice that her short, powder-blue nightgown was slightly see-through. I can make out the small pinkish nipples protruding to the front surface of her gown, and also the outline of her panties. I wonder what color or type they were? If only she'd take that gown off…

"CHARLIE!" Alice shrieked, making me tear my perverted eyes away from her revealing sleepwear. I heard a scruffy sound coming from her phone. "No, everything is not alright!"

She paused for a moment and then yelled into her phone.

"Charlie! I don't know what the hell happened! Yesterday, I came back from Bella's place…no, she's fine, calm down, Charlie! It's me that's not fine…well… I am now…thanks to Jasper…he's Rose's brother, calm down…it happened around nine something pm… I forgot to call you…not to say hello…Charlie, let me explain…how are you anyways…don't distract me…after I got back from Bella's house, I found an intruder in my house…let me finish…he didn't do anything…well, he did try…Charlie, don't cry!"

Alice stopped rambling as she held the phone away from her ear. A strange sound emitted from it, which sounded like a dog in pain. She tapped her little foot as she waited for Charlie to stop bawling.

"ALICE!" roared the scruffy voice in the phone. Alice put the phone back to her ear and listened to what Charlie had to say.

"Mhm…mhm…I'm going to my parent's house right now…I won't be alone…try to see if he's still in my house…it won't be dangerous…try to bring back up…what do you mean "no"…oh, I see…alright, thank you so much, Charlie." She hung up the phone, and dropped on the couch behind her.

I still remained standing, staring at her. Alice threw her legs on the vacant spot of the couch and laid back. I noticed how the hem of her gown rode up to the middle of her creamy fair thighs. Traveling up her thighs, I could see the violet flowery prints of her cotton panties._ "I wonder what magic lay beneath…"_

"Jasper?"

"What?" I responded, now looking at her worried face. I hope she didn't catch me ogling at her crotch.

"Do you mind taking me to my parent's house?"

"Why?" I said, trying very hard not to take a second peek.

"Charlie, recommends that I shouldn't be alone. Could you please take me?" she pleaded, sitting up, widening her large eyes in hope. "Pretty please, Jazz." She pouted her lip.

_Damn it! Rose used to pull that "puppy pout" crap on me. And I always give in. _

"Please, please, please!"

_What do I do now?_

"Please, please, please!"

"Fine!" I shouted. "Shut the fuck up and get ready so we can get this shit over with!"

With a joyous squeal, Alice jumped off the couch and ran to me. Her little arms wrapped around my waist.

"Thank you so much, Jazz!" she squealed happily, bouncing up and down. Her supple breasts were pressed firmly on my abdomen, making my lower region budge by her contact. "I owe you so much! I don't know what I'll do without you!"

_Stop bouncing like that __Alice__! It's not doing so well for me right now. I don't want a repeat of last night!_

"I don't know", I said, shoving her off me, glaring at her fall on the floor from my brute force, "why the hell you had to bring me in this fucking mess."

Alice trembled in shock and began to tear up. I watched her in silence as she slowly got to her feet and excused herself to get dressed.

It has been an hour already, and Alice still was in the bathroom. I groaned at how intolerable she's being_. _

_"Damn it! Why do girls take a long ass time to get ready?"_

I was already dressed and ready to go. I stood beside the bathroom door preparing to strangle her when she finally gets out. I really want to get this whole mess over with.

"ALICE!" I roared, thumping hard on the door. "HURRY THE HELL UP!"

"Hang on!" she yelled back. "I'm almost done, I promise!"

"What could you possibly be doing in there?"

"Trying to be unrecognizable!"

"Really?" I scoffed at her childish nonsense, "How? Are you trying to make yourself grow an inch in there? No wonder it's taking so long for something so impossible!"

"Har har." She murmured. I heard weird snipping noises. I began to get worried.

"Alice?" I knocked the door lightly, careful not to startle her. She could be holding something sharp, and I really don't want to be responsible for a midget's death. "What's going on in there? What's that noise?"

"Umm…nothing." she sounded unsure.

"Don't lie to me."

"Okay, fine." she sighed, "I'll show you. Promise you won't laugh?"

I rolled my eyes and swore I won't laugh. Her footsteps neared the door and the knob started to turn.

"It's about time…Who the hell are you?" I asked in shock. Earlier Alice had gone in that bathroom for a quick shower but now…a different petite person stood in front of me. This stranger looked up at me and held up a pointy set of scissors and a dark long ponytail. There were numerous amounts of hair on her raggedy old clothes Alice wore yesterday. _Why is this person wearing Alice's clothes?_ I blinked a few times in disbelief. _This is Alice. _She had cut her hair.

"What did you do?" I said, trying very hard not to laugh. She didn't cut it very well. Her once long locks now hung in a mediocre bob down to her chin. The ends were very uneven.

"I thought it was a good idea at first." she confessed, tightening her grip on the scissors. She hung her head in shame. "I shouldn't have done it. It looks stupid."

I chuckled. "Damn right it does! Come on, we have to go."


	9. This Is a Big Deal?

What's up? I've been caught up with some stuff...so now let's continue with this, okay?

HERE WE GO! Hehe!

* * *

Chapter 9: This Is a Big Deal?

Alice and I arrived at her parent's house around eleven. When we made to the front steps, the door automatically swung open to reveal the whole family, Bella, and Rose; All of them wore scared expressions on their faces. Esme pulled us both into the house very quickly and engulfed her daughter in a bone-crushing hug. Sooner or later, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Rose copied Esme's actions. Alice struggled for freedom from their tight embraces, especially with Emmett.

"OH MY GOD!" he bellowed, tears streaming down his face while he swung her around like a ragdoll, "OH MY GOD!"

"EMMETT!" shouted Alice, writhing effortlessly in his buff arms, "I'M FINE! LET GO!"

"OF COURSE I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO, SHRIMP!" he cried, tightening his hold, "I PROMISE TO NEVER LET ANYONE HURT YOU!"

"EMMETT!"

"I know, I know," cooed Emmett, stroking the top of his baby sister's head, "big Brother Em is here, hush now. No one is going to hurt you, hush."

"Emmett?" choked Alice, who stopped writhing.

"Yes, Ali?" replied Emmett, still stroking her hair.

"I can't breathe." she croaked. The big goofball stopped petting Alice and looked down to see her face turning into different shades of blue.

"Oh." he emitted, finally letting her go and flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, shrimp. I just get so caught up in the moment, you know?" He then started to fan himself as more tears escaped from his puffy eyes. "You're my baby sister…I'm sorry, I can't!" He ran upstairs wailing at the top of his lungs with Rose trailing after him.

I groaned at them leaving. _"One hell of a man you chose, Rose. Excellent."_

Right after the whole touchy "Oh my God, I'm so glad you're okay!" crap was over, they all noticed the hideous state of Alice's hair. Rose, Bella, Esme and Emmett chastised her for being so self-destructive.

"Why would you do that?" scrutinized Rose.

"Your hair was so beautiful long!" cried Esme.

"Are you crazy?" piped up Bella.

"I can't comb it anymore!" roared Emmett.

Alice sighed as she explained why it was necessary to chop it all off. Edward and Carlisle nodded their heads in agreement while the girls took some time to cooperate. Emmett, on the other hand, was not pleased.

"But I can't comb it anymore!" he was silenced by receiving a hearty slap from his fiancée and his mother.

"Hey enough!" announced Carlisle, walking over to Alice's side and taking her in his arms again. "I know this whole situation is a bit hectic to handle, but we're going to have to deal with it together. If Ali thinks this new look would protect her from this fucker..." he locked eyes with his daughter, "then I'm alright with it. Your safety matters more to us than your odd haircut, Sweetheart."

Alice wrapped her frail arms around her father's waist as he pulled her into a final hug. Esme smiled lovingly at her pixie-child and apologized for her previous comment. She then decided to make up to her by giving her the biggest make-over of her life with the help of a family friend.

Later in the kitchen…

"Niña, no seas inquieta!"

I watched Alice fidget uncontrollably in a chair while a tall honey-skinned woman with shoulder length brown hair, stood behind her with snapping sharp scissors.

"No!" squealed Alice, shielding her uneven short locks with her arms. "You're going to butcher it, Carmen!"

The woman named Carmen, rolled her hazel eyes at the girl's immature behavior, and shifted her weight on one hip.

"Mi hija," she said, flipping her wavy hair with a scissor free hand, "the only thing I'm going to butcher is your face if you don't keep still. And besides, you're the one who cut it in the first place, no?"

"But you'll cut it too short!" complained Alice, shaking her head away from Carmen's anxious hands. "I'm going to look like an ugly boy!"

"Por favor, mi vida! I'm going to make you look bellisima!"

I chuckled when Carmen snapped both of Alice's arms to her sides. Alice let out a low grunt when the lovely Spanish lady ran her fingers through the black choppy ends.

"You're going to make it worse!" complained Alice, wiggling in her seat again. As soon as her mother came into the room, she immediately stopped moving.

"Alice, enough!" shouted an annoyed Esme Cullen, glaring at her daughter. "Carmen is doing us a favor to help you, please cooperate!"

Alice quivered her bottom lip and her eyes grew wide, "She's going to make it shorter…"

"Alice, stop it."

"But she—"

"Alice, cut it out."

"But—"

"No buts!" snapped Esme, sitting on a chair next to me. "It's your fault you did that to yourself."

"I thought it was for my own protection." said the pixie, grimacing as Carmen began to comb out her dark tangles.

"Carmen is just going to perfect those ends, relax."

A smug grin formed on Carmen's lips as she set the scissors down by the kitchen counter. She took two giant beige bottles from her black purse, that sat on top of the table.

"Querida, I'm going to need you to lay your pretty cabezita back on the edge of the sink." She said, wrapping a blue towel around Alice's neck.

"Porque?"

"Porque? What do you mean "Porque?"? I'm going to wash that hair."

"But I already washed it this morning." whined Alice. Without saying another word, Carmen lifted Alice by her waist and hoisted her up against the sink. Esme, hurried to where they were and turned on the faucet.

I was very entertained because of how much of a brat the midget was becoming.

"Jasper!" shouted Esme, holding the struggling girl around her waist.

"Mhm." I answered, trying not to laugh when I saw Alice sprinkle little droplets of water at her fuming mother.

"Go and get Emmett, quick! And stay out of here! This is going to get ugly!"

"Okay." I told her. I left before I heard any more of the midget's complaints. I ran past the living room, where Bella and Edward sat by a white piano. I got to the staircase, and climbed up. My pace slowed when I saw random pictures of the Cullens lined above the golden rails. They were framed neatly in gold. "_Fancy. Damn rich people." _I shook my head but then paused when a picture of a happy little girl caught my attention.

The girl was sitting on her older brother's lap while her second oldest brother stood beside them, his arm resting on the back of the chair. They all had huge smiles on their faces, which were all covered in chocolate cake batter. The little one was holding a giant spoon that also contained specks of chocolate all over it. I laughed in the inside when I saw a small smudge of batter on her tiny nose. Her pink tongue was at the corner of her smile, reaching for the long chocolate mark that smeared across her rosy cheeks. Her large brown eyes were so full of life that almost made me feel like a little kid again.

_"This picture certainly is the most precious thing ever."_ I tore my attention from it and continued to climb up the stairs.

"Emmett!" I yelled, wandering through the glorious vast halls. "_There were so many doors up here. Where the hell could he be?"_

The fresh scent of lavender soap seeped through the slight open gap of a door right next to me. "_The laundry room." _I mentally sighed remembering the time when Alice first saw "me'". A low moan made me push the unwanted though to the back of my mind. I turned ahead to where it was coming from and walked straight to a door which was labeled "_A"._ I almost pushed it open but my sister's voice spoke, so I just stood behind the door.

"It's okay, baby," I heard Rose say, "she's not hurt at all."

Emmett sniffed.

"Em, you're overreacting."

"I'm." Sniff. "Not." Double sniffs. "Overreacting."

"Yes you are. Look at you!" she hissed, and something just squeaked. "You're in her room and hugging her favorite stuffed animals."

"Hey! Give me Mr. Blue Giraffe!"

"Emmett, you're being ridiculous." scorned Rose. I can picture her burying her head in her hands.

"I'm just a little shocked, Rosie. The bastard could of done.." he let out a frustrated groan. There was another audible squeak.

"I know, Em, but she's fine. She told us she fought him off. Where do you think she gets that spunk from?"

"Me?" He sniffed, but there was a sudden smile in his croaky voice.

"Yes, Em," said Rose, "she takes a lot after her older brother."

More sniffles were elicited.

"_Okay, this is getting ridiculous. The worse didn't happen…these people need to get over it already." _ I thought as I pushed the door open and startled the two goons. Emmett was sitting in a corner, clutching a lavender bunny rabbit to his heart for dear life. Rosalie sat in front of him, also holding a giant blue giraffe on her lap. They were both surrounded by a herd of stuffed fluffy animals. _That explains the annoying squeaks._

"What do you want?" Rose spat at me, shooting me daggers with those icy blue eyes of hers.

"I was looking for Emmett?" I said, but it came out in a question. "Don't give me that look, I'm just following orders."

"Whatever." she retorted. "Why do you need him?"

I ignored her and looked at Emmett, who was wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Your mother wants you. She needs help with Alice."

"Okay, hang on." he said, carefully getting to his feet. He stepped over Tiger doll and looked back down at Rose. "I'll be right back." He was out, leaving me alone with my sister.

"You do realize he's carrying around a purple rabbit, right?" I told her, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, he needs it to calm him." she muttered angrily. "Don't tease him."

"Geesh, what the hell is your problem, Rose?"

"Wow, I can't believe you're not taking this seriously." She got to her feet and dropped the giraffe with the rest of its furry friends. "Alice almost experienced the same shit I went through and you're coming up with jokes!"

"Correction, Rose…" I snapped, making her flinch, "It almost happened! She's fine! The little bitch just happened to have more luck than you!"

SLAP!

I put a shaky hand to the clear side of my face and winced at the burning sting it gave out. "_I can't believe she slapped me." _I glared at her.

"What the hell happened to you, Jasper?" she asked, shoving my shoulders pretty hard. "What the fuck happened to you? You're never this much of a jerk. You're a complete asshole!"

"What the hell happened to you, Rose?" I barked at her, pushing her as hard as she shoved me. "We came to this fucking place to forget all that shit in the past! And now you're willing to have another fucking repeat! You can't resist the beatings can you? Huh? You enjoy it so much now that you've finally found a fucking body-builder to add more pain!"

"JASPER, SHUT UP!" she screeched, slapping me harder. "JUST SHUT UP!"

I smirked at her and held both her hands in mine. "Hit me again, Rose. You're not solving anything."

Her face scrunched up in pure hatred against me as fresh tears ran down her cheeks. "Why can't you bring my brother back?"

_Oh don't be so dramatic. _

"I don't recognize my brother anymore. All I see is Ro—"

I told her to shut up. I knew where this is going. I gripped her wrists with more pressure until I heard her hiss in pain. I don't want to be compared with _him._

"I'M BACK!" roared a joyful Emmett, from outside the door. I quickly let go of Rose's hands and stepped away from her. The huge man came in and gathered my distraught sister in his arms.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked her, brushing the strands of blond hair out of her eyes. He wiped at her wet cheeks with both his thumbs before caressing her face. Rose shook her head and gave him a loving smile.

"Don't be foolin' me!" he teased, tilting her chin up to gaze at her watery eyes. "I know, baby. Ali is fine now. Don't worry."

"Okay." whispered Rose. Emmett returned the smile and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Atta girl." said Emmett, rubbing her arms up and down. He then turned to me. "Mom just cooked up a batch of brownies with rainbow sprinkles, want some?"

"Maybe later." I told him. "I'm going to chill here for a while."

He nodded in understanding and took Rose's hand in his. "Yea, I get you. If there's any need for you to cry…there's a couple of great stuffed animals over there to cuddle." He pointed at the toys in the corner and then headed for the door. Before he could leave, he turned his head around. "I suggest you cuddle with Mr. Blue Giraffe, he's a good help."

I sighed in relief when they both finally left. I spun around the girlish room until I saw a white canopy bed. It looked pretty comfy, so I walked up to it and laid down. I brought my hands to the back of my head and felt my eyelids droop down with sleep. Rest is all I need right now…today was too much for me.

* * *

Okay! :) I believe translation is needed here? Yep.

**Niña, no seas inquieta**- Girl, stop fussing/ or stay still

**Mi hija**- My daughter/my girl

**Por favor, mi vida**- Oh, please, my dear/ or my life

**Querida**- Dear one

**Cabezita/cabeza**- Head

As you can see, I had a lot of fun with Emmett and Carmen. My aunt is named Carmen and she's such a sassy lady. So I kind of put her in this chapter. Hehe!

**Thank you!**


	10. Complications

Hey! I know I always say this...but THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D My cousin is always on my ass about me being so damn modest. Screw her ^^

* * *

Chapter 10: Complications

_I was in the back of a car with a strange man sitting next to me. His hands kept touching my bare knees under my white sundress. I repeatedly I pushed it away. "Why won't this man listen?" I thought. "What part of "no" doesn't he understand?"_

_"Come on, Rose" he slurred, scooting even closer, "you know I can't resist you."_

_I could feel my stomach churn unpleasantly when he brought my face to his. He pressed his thin lips hard on mine and kissed me. I pulled away immediately when I felt my dress ride up to my thighs. "What the hell is he doing? This isn't like him!"_

_"Royce!" I shrieked, slapping his hand away. "Stop, I want to go home now!"_

_ "Rose, just sit back and relax." he said, gripping my right thigh. He dipped his head at the crook of my neck and attacks it with wet sloppy kisses. I closed my eyes and bit my lip to fight back a moan. It feels very nice, but something is telling me that this isn't right. _

_"Royce, please –" _

_He cuts me off by capturing my lips again. I gasped when his teeth sunk in the tender flesh of my bottom lip. "Okay, this stops right here." my mind spat. I pushed him off me and got out of the car. "Why did I ever agree to stay out this late? I must have been so desperate."_

_"Rose!" I heard him yell behind me. I ignored him and continued to walk away. _

_"Damn, which way is home?" I muttered, spinning around on the spot. "Where the hell did he take me?"_

_"ROSE!" _

_"WHAT?" I shouted, turning around to yell profanities at him. Before I could open my mouth, I felt four sets of strong hands grab my arms. One covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. "What the hell is going on?" my head yelled. "Where did these men come from?"_

_I saw Royce and some other stranger with darker hair coming to my direction. They were both smirking at me. What is he doing…?_

_"So this is her, Royce?" the dark-haired man spoke. I shuddered at the sound of his menacing voice and began to squirm for my release. One of the men holding me, gripped my arm harder to get me still. _

_"Mhm, isn't she beautiful?" Royce asked him. They both scanned my struggling body up and down with their greedy eyes. _

_"I don't know," said the stranger, still staring hard at me, "she's wearing too much. I can't tell."_

_Royce laughed and then snapped his fingers. The two men man-handling me, forced me on the solid ground and began to rip at my dress. After that, I watched and felt them take their turns violating me. _

I sat up, panting as sweat trickled down my face. "_What in the world happened? How could I possibly have a dream like that?" _ I brought my hands to my face and slid my fingers through my shaggy hair.

"I guess that's my punishment." I whispered to myself, closing my eyes. "I shouldn't have bashed Rose. That was wrong."

Opening my eyes, I let out a groan when I realized where I was. I was sitting on a white canopy bed surrounded by walls of pale pink and yellow flowers. _"Wow, this is very girlie."_

Besides the floral patterns, there were also pictures of pointless girlie things; ponies, kittens, and cute puppies. The drawers and dressers were a soft baby pink. And to top everything off…there were dolls everywhere; Porcelains dolls, Barbies of all races, a Barbie Dream House, and even colorful giant stuffed animals.

"Man, this bitch is spoiled." I said under my breath. I got off the bed and left her room.

When I headed downstairs, I noticed the whole family, but Alice, sitting in the family room. All of them were listening to a tall semi-burly policeman with a dark mustache and curly brown-grayish hair. He looks like he's around his late forties.

"When I arrived there," he said, pacing around with his hand on his gun holster, "the lights were on."

"So… he's still waiting for my baby?" choked Esme, who was pulled into Carlisle's comforting arms.

"It's most likely he is." replied the policeman quite sadly.

"Can't you just go in there with back up?" suggested an anxious Emmett. Rosalie stroked his hand in reassurance. "It's only one guy after all."

"I wish I could, but it maybe too risky."

"How could it be too risky if it's one guy?" shouted Emmett, snatching his hand away from Rose as he stood up. "Charlie, I thought you'll do whatever it takes to protect Ali!"

"I am doing all I can." said Charlie calmly, shaking his head at the scared bodybuilder. "He may have other accomplices or any other dangerous weapons. I couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt."

"BUT ALICE TOLD US IT WAS ONE PERSON!" he roared, making everyone, even me shudder in fear.

"EMMETT!" yelled Rose, also standing up. She looked behind her and picked up a discarded purple rabbit from the couch. "Calm down, baby. Here take Bunnykins and calm down."

"But—Alice—Charlie said—" stammered Emmett as Bunnykins was nestled in his shaky arms. "She's not safe."

"Shush." murmured Rose, caressing Em's frightened face as she slowly pulled him back on the couch with her. "Shush. Me and Bunnykins are here now. So is Ali…calm down."

"Okay." uttered Emmett, curling on the couch in a fetal position and laid his head on Rose's lap. He clutched the rabbit to his chest as Rose rubbed his shoulder.

"Who is this young man?" boomed Charlie, alarming the family. I tried to smile when the Chief police was approaching me with an extended hand.

"That's Jasper, daddy." responded Bella who was still sitting by the piano with Edward. "He's Rose's twin."

"I didn't ask you, Bells, but thanks for the info." he teased her while I shook his hand. I saw Bella bury her flushed face on Edward's shoulder.

"So you're Alice's so called "Hero"?" he said, his mustache turning right side up due to the grin he was giving me.

"Umm…sorry?" I'm confused. "_Hero? What the hell is he on about?"_

He grinned even wider and thumped me hard on the back as he chuckled. "He's a modest fellow, ain't he?"

"He was there for Ali when she needed him." piped up Esme, blowing her nose in a blueish hanky. Carlisle hugged her more to him and threw me an encouraging smile.

I returned the gesture and coughed to hide my sudden embarrassment. I could feel Rose's burning glare. _She's very pissed with me. She does have a good reason to be._

"I better be going now." Charlie huffed, stalking away from me. He stopped by the doorway and took his coat from the rack. After giving everyone a hug and a pat on the head to the vulnerable Emmett, Charlie was gone.

Throughout the whole afternoon, we've all remained in the living room, discussing what should be done for Alice's sake.

"She should stay here." suggested Esme, dabbing her teary eyes.

"I agree." said Rose. "She does have half of her things here, anyways."

"But what if she goes out and that creep finds her?" asked Bella, creasing her forehead with worry lines.

"That won't happen." stated Edward. "With that new haircut, no one will be able to tell it's her."

"You're wrong." I told him. "She's still the small Alice, haircut or not."

"Oh, shut up." he spat at me.

"Eddie, behave." Bella warned him, tugging at his sleeves.

"It's getting late," said Carlisle, checking his watch, "we'll continue this conversation tomorrow."

"But we—" stammered Emmett, but Rose shook her head at him. Emmett sighed and got to his feet along with my sister. Soon enough, me, Rose, Emmett, Edward, and Bella were putting on our coats by the doorway.

"Jasper?"

I looked up from the zipper of my coat to the soft honey orbs of Esme Cullen.

"Would you like to stay the night?" she asked, fidgeting with a tear-stained hanky.

"I don't know, Mrs. Cullen." I said, "I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh please, call me Esme." she chimed, "And you're not bothering me at all. Besides, you saved my little girl's life. It's the least I could do."

"Thank you, but it's fine really."

"I won't take "no" for an answer." she said taking me away from the door. "You live so far away. You need rest."

"Hey!" cried Emmett, from behind. "Can I sleep over too?"

"Emmett, sweetheart, you live next door." Esme responded over her shoulder as she led me up the stairs.

I was now in Emmett's old room, laying on his massive bed with my hands behind my head. I stared at the green "glow in the dark" stickers on the ceiling. _"I don't want to be here." _I thought._ "Why did that bitch come to me in the first place? I can't wait to get back to my apartment." _

My thoughts came to an end, when I heard the door click and soft creaking sounds of someone walking in.

"Jasper, you awake?" Alice's soft voice broke through the dark. I clenched my jaw. "Jasper?"

"What?" I hissed, still staring at the ceiling._"Life must really hate me. She was the last person I wanted see."_

The creaks were getting closer until I felt the bed shift a little.

"What do you want?" I spat at her, without the intention of looking at her. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?"

"You're not sleeping, silly." she whispered. I felt something slide up my leg. _"The hell?"_

"I just thought I'd pay you a little visit." she continued. At that moment, whatever was on my leg now slid up to my thigh. _"Is she touching me?"_

"Midget, please leave."

"Wow," she giggled, "even in my parent's house, you still have the nerve to insult me."

"That's because you deserve it for bringing me into this sh—WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted, sitting up quickly when something brushed past my groin.

"Shh!" warned Alice, pressing a finger to her plump lips. "My parents are asleep!"

I shoved her "touchy" hand away from my abdomen, and swung a leg off the edge of the bed.

"I'll make sure they're awake to get you out of my sight!" I blustered, lifting myself up to go. She stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"No!" she begged. "I'll go away, I promise."

I shook the small white hand away from me and glared to where she sat. I couldn't see her clearly due to how dark it was, but I should make out the pale outline of her delicate elf-like face.

"Do me a favor?" I told her, balling my hands into fists.

"Mhm?" she emitted.

"Can't you just lean in a little so I could punch the shit out of you?"

"You can't hit a girl." she scorned. "That's pathetic."

"It's the only way to get rid of you."

She let out a sigh of annoyance as I felt her getting off the bed. I began to feel relieved at the thought of her finally leaving me in peace, but instead I felt uneasy and curious when I heard her lithe footsteps nearing an area not so far from the bed.

"Bitch, what the hell are -?" a dim light engulfed the darkness of the room, completely cutting me off. I turned my head to where I heard her footsteps, and then…my heart suddenly dropped to my stomach.

There she was… just standing there near me, resting against the wall while her right hand was glued on a turning switch. Her fingers twirled around the center of the switch as her wide dazzling brown orbs hypnotized me beneath those long fluttery dark lashes. Her succulent red bottom lip was pulled between dainty pearly whites making me want to replace them with mine. The magenta robes she wore went so well with the natural blush of her soft cheeks. Her creamy pale shoulders were bare because of how silky her robes were; I just want to run my hands all over them and cherish the tender mouthwatering flesh. Her left hand was clutching at her chest to hold up the drooping pink material from revealing the precious soft mounds that I desperately longed to touch. The robes she had on were up to the middle of her firm thighs, which beckoned me to part them and claim what is rightfully _mine_.

What really captivated me most was her hair. It looks so amazing_. _Correction; It is incredibly sexy and alluring. Before, it flowed all the way down her back, swaying dramatically whenever she moved. But now…it was cropped short and stuck out in different directions, accentuating her lovely pointed bone structures and making her eyes larger but even more enticing. Her new hair gave her sense of something magical. "_Very magical."_ She reminded of a fairy pixie. "_So fucking beautiful."_

I stayed sitting on that bed, watching her tantalizing lips whisper my name. I finally came to my senses when something sprang upward in my trousers.

"Uh…I'm sorry?" I stammered, trying to stop myself from salivating. Alice smirked at me and her eyes darted from my face down to my enormous stiff "tent." Her rosy cheeks became even rosier.

"I asked if you prefer my hair this way or long?" she asked, biting her lip again while she bashfully glanced at her feet.

"Umm…" I'm too embarrassed to say anything. This bitch is causing me to suffer from her outrageous beauty.

"You know…" she said, still looking down, blushing harder than ever, "you're the first person to see me like this. I had to cover my head when everyone else was here. I wanted you to be the first since you took me in when I desperately needed help."

I stayed quiet. I don't know how much longer I could hold myself from grabbing her and fucking the crap out of her.

"Jasper, are you listening to me?"

I nodded, biting on my tongue to the point of it being split into two. Alice smiled sweetly and walked slowly to me. My breath almost hitched when I felt her small hand touch my chest. Carefully, Alice placed one of her knees up on top of the bed, where it settled next to my hip. She leaned her body in until her supple breasts where pressed on my arm, provoking my cock to throb painfully. Her soft breath was hitting my neck as her face leaned more into it. I wanted to let out a guttural moan when her palatable lips touched the skin underneath my jaw. Tediously, they grazed up my jaw, up to my cheeks, and then they hovered close to my ear.

"Goodnight, Jasper." she whispered, lightly blowing in my ear. The tiny hairs behind my neck stood up and so did my cock. Well… it's more alive than ever.

"Goodnight." I finally answered. I could've sworn my voice cracked. I heard her giggle as she withdrew herself from the bed and turned off the light. When her audible footsteps made it out of the room, I sighed to myself as I glared at my treacherous throbbing manhood. "That evil bitch."

It was going to be complicated to fall asleep.


	11. This Is Torture

70 reviews! Woah! That's a first, thank you.

And... Just to let you all know, I didn't really intend on making Alice as innocent as she seemed. I sort of imagined her as an undercover freak...but not so freaky. I'll make her reveal something to back that fact in later chapters. Thanks ^^

And like always... I do not own Twilight. It all belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. :D I should have wrote that in the very beginning. Damn!

* * *

Chapter 11: This Is Torture

I limped out of Emmett's room to the bathroom across the hall, with the most irritating boner of my life. I blame the conniving little tramp who slept in the room next to the bathroom.

"Stupid bitch." I muttered, lifting up the toilet seat to do my _business. _I pulled down my boxers a little and took out my swollen cock and aimed it at the crystal clear water. I grunted in displeasure when I accidentally squirted at the rim of the toilet. _"Son of a bitch! I'm definitely going to kill that girl." _I grabbed it hard to steady it and finally struggled to urinate. _"She's dead."_

"Hello?" said a shimmering voice from outside the door. I shook my _buddy _once and pulled my boxers back on before I told that person to go away.

"Hurry up!" the voice squeaked, "I gotta go tinkle!"

"That's too much information, midget." I said, darting for the sink. I turned one of the tabs and put my hands underneath the cold running water. I heard her groan in impatience followed by the soft rapid stomps of her little feet. I laughed to myself. "_She must be doing the potty dance."_

"Does this help you?" I teased, turning the tab all away around to let out more sounds of splattering water.

"Stop it!" she whimpered, her breath hitching up.

I smirked as I turned the hot tab on. "_This is payback for my lack of sleep due to that fucking boner you gave me." _ I wanted to say.

"Jasper, get out, please!" She begged breathlessly. "I really, really, really have to go!"

"After I take my shower, shave my face, and brush my teeth." I told her, now going to turn on the fancy shower.

"Ugh! Come on!" she groaned. I heard her "dance" again and I couldn't help but laugh. "But you don't have any facial hair!"

"I feel a stubble coming in." I lied. My eyes widened in amazement when I saw a row of black switches near the mirror cabinet. "What are these switches for?"

"I don't know! You figure it out!" she squealed again in frustration. "Hurry up and shower, I'm about to burst!"

_"So was I last night…shut up, Whitlock." _ I thought to myself as I touched the first switch. "So tell me what the first one does."

"Umm..that's to turn on the shower!" she shouted as she did her "dance". "Hurry!"

_"This is fun," _I thought, now moving on to the second one, _"I deserve a little revenge."_

"What about the second one?"

"It fogs up the sliding glass doors! Jasper, please stop!"

"What about the third one?"

"I swear to…Jasper, come on!"

"That's what it does? Interesting." I joked, flicking the shower switch on. Alice whimpered again at the vast sprinkles of water. I chuckled with gusto at my evil doing.

"I'm just going to let it run after I shave off the stubbles!" I called out over the watery noise, while I took off my boxers and shirt.

"JASPER!" she screamed, thumping hard on the door. "GET OUT!"

"What's going on here?" Carlisle's curious voice piped in where the midget was. "Alice, what's wrong? Why are you so jumpy?"

"I gotta go really badly, daddy!" Alice shrieked.

"Sweetheart, why don't you use my bathroom? Jasper is our guest, you must not bother him like that."

I laughed in silence as the warm water ran down my back. "_That's right, midget. Listen to daddy."_

"But he was torturing me!" she complained childishly.

"Nonsense, Ali." laughed her father. "How could he be? He's only showering."

"But he—"

"No buts, you little monster." he bantered. "Go in me and mommy's room."

Alice grumbled as her footsteps were no longer near the door. I laughed out loud while finishing my sweet time in the bathroom.

"Good morning, Jasper!" greeted Esme, flipping a couple pancakes over by the stove, as I came in the kitchen. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than ever, thank you." I lied, pulling out a chair from under the table and slumped down on it.

"You're very welcome." She smiled as she picked up two well done pancakes with a spatula and put them on an empty plate. "It was the least I could do for what you've done for us."

I rolled my eyes. _"Oh get over it. Nothing happened to your annoying offspring."_

"Good morning, mommy!" chirped the pestering pixie, dancing into the kitchen with an adorable smile on her face. I grinned smugly at her when she caught my eye. She scowled at me, probably still bummed about the bathroom incident.

"Good morning, sweetie." replied her mother beaming at the sight of her happy child. Smoke was coming out of the burning pancake, as Esme's eyes grew large at Alice's new haircut.

"ALICE!" she exclaimed drawing herself away from the stove to her daughter. "I LOVE IT! IT'S SO YOU!"

Alice went red in the face as her mother fawned over her stylish cropped "do". Before the pancake could have a chance to catch fire, I got up and took Esme's place to flip it over.

"Carmen is a genius!" squealed Esme, ruffling Alice's hair.

"I guess I underestimated her." said Alice, shrugging her shoulders.

"You sure have. "She'll butcher it!" mimicked Esme, causing Alice's smile to fade away.

"Not funny. I thought she was going to because of how she held those horrifying scissors."

"Don't be silly, Ali! She did an amazing job! Wow, maybe she could do my hair sometime."

"She should. I could so see you working the bangs." Alice piped, leering at her mother.

"Alice, what happened to the rest of the hair you cut off?" Esme asked, still messing with her daughter's ruffled cut.

"I gave it to daddy." she replied.

"Why?"

"I told him it's for Locks of Love foundation. Daddy thought it was a generous idea."

"That is very nice of you, Love." said Esme, kissing the pixie's rosy cheeks and then turned back to tend the rest of the pancakes. She seemed surprised to see me making three more batches.

"Sorry, it was burning." I enlightened her, now working on a fourth one.

"Oh, silly me!" she said, blushing as she giggled to herself. "I'm so sorry. You're such a doll!" she told me. She then shooed me away politely so she could finish the rest. "Thank you, Jasper. What would we do without you?"

_"Possibly burn down the whole house." _I mentally joked as I sat back down on my seat. "It's no big deal."

Esme tittered in silent amusement as she finished the last of the pancake batter. "Charlie is right. You are modest."

I was going to say something else when a squeaking sound disturbed me. Alice pulled out a chair and sat next to me. _Very close _that her leg touched mine.

"Breakfast is almost ready after I fry the bacon and eggs." said Esme in a sing-song tone.

I edged my chair away from Alice, but she scooted closer. _"Leave me alone."_

"Ali, how do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled." Alice responded, placing hand on my lap just when I tried to push her chair away from me.

"How about you, Jasper?"

"Umm…" I started to say, as the small hand on my lap began to slide up slowly to my crotch. "Sunny-side up." I let out, my voice cracking when she squeezed my erected manhood. I grabbed her hand with one of mine and glared at her. Sweat was forming on my forehead, as she gripped harder. "_Is she crazy? Her mother is right there!"_

"Okay." said Esme, scrambling Alice's preferred eggs. Alice began to stroke me through my jeans. I dropped my head on top of the table as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. _"Oh God."_

"So Jasper?" I heard Esme say.

"Mhmmm." I moaned, not trying to make it sound sexual. The torturous strokes had my mind turning into mush. I sucked my teeth in when her thumb brushed the tip.

"You know you could stay another night, if you want?"

"Mhmmm." I groaned. My heart was racing madly as her hand worked its magic in more sensual caresses. I bit my lip to hold back my moans of pleasure. I wanted her to stop but it _feels_ too fucking amazing._ "Keep going…I'm almost…Oh shit!"_

"Your eggs are almost ready!" her mother asserted cheerfully. I gasped when Alice massaged my balls, which were now starting to tighten up.

"Mhm." sighed Alice, stroking me with more pressure. Slowly, I turned my bowed head to look at the little minx. I found her biting her bottom lip as she stared into space. Her eyes fluttered as she grabbed me harder, feeling the large hard length of my cock. Her tongue slipped out of her slightly parted lips and licked the reddened mark caused by her bite. Her eyes fluttered again as she caught me staring at her. She threw me a very wicked grin as she pumped faster. "_Okay, I'm going to cum."_

"What's wrong?" she whispered with false innocence. She continued on until my body succumbed in an orgasmic bliss. The little devil released her grip and brought her hands on top of the table, just when her mother placed a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs in front of her. I lifted my head up and ran my fingers through my hair. My face was completely hot and flushed from what I just experienced.

"Jasper, are you alright, dear?" asked a worried Esme, setting my plate in front of me.

"Yeah, I just got chills." I lied. Alice giggled as she poured syrup on her pancakes.

Esme smiled at me and returned to prepare her husband's breakfast. I leaned over to Alice, who was munching happily on her bacon.

"This doesn't end here, midget." I growled at her. She gulped down whatever was left in her mouth, and stared at me in fear. Carlisle arrived and we all sat in silence enjoying our delicious breakfast…well, they were. My soaked underpants made it difficult for me to enjoy my food.

As morning rushed on to the afternoon, I kept making plans on how to get back at the little bitch. Seriously, how dare she jerk me off while her mother was in front of us? That's sick! What the fuck did I do to make her do _that_? Oh wait…that may have been my punishment for what I did to her this morning. But still! It doesn't give her the right to touch me until I bust. _"She's going down."_

After a long afternoon of planning, I finally had an idea. And that idea is going to have to wait until our bedtime, because the rest of the family, Rose and Bella were supposed to stop by to discuss Alice's safety. When they got here, we all sat in the living room to voice out our opinions.

"She still should stay here and Charlie should bust a cap in the creep's ass already!" boomed Emmett, playing with Alice's hair, which fascinated everyone.

"Daddy's working on it, don't rush him!" piped up Bella, receiving a death glare from Emmett.

"I thought we settled this already?" said Edward, staring at Alice with concern. "She'll be staying here, not anywhere else."

"Yea…but what if she tries to escape?" asked Rose. "We all know how adventurous she is. She can't stay in one spot for the longest time."

"For the longest time, woah uh oh, for the longest time—"

"Emmett stop singing Billy Joel!" snapped Esme, "This is serious."

"I'm sorry! I can't help it. I love that song!" he confessed as he ruffled his sister's hair some more.

"Focus." Rosalie said to him and then looked at Alice. "No offense, Alice, you should be put on house arrest. We can't let you leave."

"But—"

"It's for your own good."

"That's harsh, Rosie." Emmett told her. "She can go out with anyone of us, that way we could watch her."

"That's not so bad, Em, wow." agreed Carlisle. The rest also agreed to the suggestion, but I didn't say anything.

"But she can't be alone in here though." said Bella, killing everyone's buzz.

"Jasper and I are always here." Esme confirmed. I stared at her, my eyes wide with shock. _"Damn, now I'm really involved. Thanks a lot, midget."_

"Great!" exclaimed Carlisle, getting to his feet. "It's settled then! Alice is staying here and will be under everyone's supervision for now on until Charlie gives us the word."

Alice groaned and buried her face in Emmett's shoulder. Her brother comforted her by kissing her sweetly on top of her head.

"Can I have Carmen's number so she could do my hair too?" asked Emmett, as the day was coming to an end for every one of us.

I waited a couple of minutes to make sure everyone was sleeping soundly in their rooms so I could test my plan. Satisfied with the silence, I crept out of Emmett's room to Alice's. I pressed my ear on the door to check if she was awake. All I could hear was the soft light snores of her peaceful slumber. Carefully, I turned the knob around and was surprised it was unlocked. I pushed it open and cringed at the creaking noise it gave out.

"Shit." I grumbled, stealing glances at the white canopy that almost lit up due to the bright Hello Kitty nightlight plugged in a nearby outlet. Her bed almost looked like a floating cloud with an angel resting on it. The small white bundle stirred a little, but she didn't wake up. I sighed in relief and tip-toed over to her. My heart gave out when I saw her sleeping face. _"What was I going to do?" _I thought, as I stared at her angelic face. I mindlessly sat down by her side and gawked at her.

She was in her famous fetal position, with her hands resting underneath her pillow. Her bottom lip quivered like before when she slept on my bed. _"Seriously, what was I going to do? Oh yeah…now I remember."_

Smiling devilishly, I slowly pulled the white sheet from her frail shoulder down to her small feet. Alice stirred again from the lack of warmth. I placed a hand on her cheek and caressed the velvety skin. My thumb lightly grazed over her sensuous lips, and they trembled under my touch. I took my hand away and rested them on top of her shoulder. I took note of the light pink nighty she wore, and pulled the thin strap down her shoulder. I bent my head and let my lips hover above it. My tongue slipped out of my lips and lapped once at the delectable creamy flesh. I closed my eyes as I savored her sweet taste implanted deep in my taste buds. My cock sprung to life as I pushed her on her back and then jumped on her. _"I have to have more!"_

"Jasper!" she squealed, finally awake from my random disturbance. Alice squirmed underneath me to get me off her. "What are you doing? Stop it!"

I covered her mouth, and forced her to look up at me. I grinned at her surprised brown orbs.

"Payback is a bitch, isn't it, Alice?" I jeered. She wiggled again to escape, but I pressed my body more on her to hold her still. I groaned when her thigh brushed against my throbbing erection. "Your parents are sleeping, Alice. You don't want to wake them up, don't you?"

She shook her head, and said something but it was muffled by my hand. I parted her legs and thrusted into her clothed sex. I dipped my head to her neck and bit her hard, making her whimper in pain. I moaned in pleasure as I crushed my hardness into her again. I sucked at the bite mark and ran my tongue over it to ease her pain. She mewed against my hand, making me rotate my hips to hers in slow tender circles.

I stopped moving when I heard something from outside her room_. "It may be one of her parents. They had to ruin my moment." _I growled as I detached myself away from her small body, and hovered over her. I uncovered her mouth, and stared at her dazed rosy face.

"That'll teach you to mess with me. Especially in front of your parents." I spat at her. I got off her bed as she covered herself with the blankets again while shaking madly. She avoided my eyes as I glared at her. "_She had it coming."_

Without another word, I left her room, feeling completely like crap instead of the opposite. _Maybe I shouldn't have done that. _


	12. Awkward Situations

:D Relax, you guys, lol! He didn't rape her...she had clothes on! Silly gooses ^^

Oh, and my mother is giving me other ideas to add to this story...but it's kind of weird that she reads my stories. Hmm oh well, at least she's open to what I do. If you're reading this mami...please make tacos tonight and I love you very much because you told me to :)

AND OMG! Did you guys see the Movie Awards! Twilight kept winning everything! Like wow! And I love the host Aziz Ansari, he was freaking hilarious! From now on, my new dance is the "I don't know" dance. Lol! Okay...let's get on with this! WAIT! I was disappointed when I saw everyone but Ashley and Kellan. I LOVED Jackson's and Rob's new hair. Especially Jackson's! YUM!

And one more thing! I'm sorry if I made Alice seem dumb... I never meant to do that. Sorry. I only wanted her to be a little childish and playful because she's still a virgin. Thank you for the heads up :) I'll try to lower down the tempers and hate... even though it's like my biggest fantasy, but I'll tone it down. Forgive me?

And thanks again =^.^=

* * *

Chapter 12: Awkward Situations

The next day, I woke up feeling like shit. I still couldn't believe what I've done last night. It was completely juvenile and inappropriate, especially since these people have been nothing but nice to me, and I return their thanks by almost dishonoring their daughter in their own home.

_"You jackass." _ my mind flared at me. And I agreed with it. I am a jackass.

After completing my morning rituals, I headed straight downstairs to the kitchen. I saw Esme making oatmeal. She smiled when she saw me come in.

"Good morning, Jasper!" she chimed, stirring the pulpous oats in a giant silver bowl.

"Good morning." I replied, sitting down near the table like I did yesterday.

"Jasper, will you be a dear and set the table for me?" she asked politely. "I'm kind of busy with this thing." she added while jerking her head to the silver bowl in her arms.

I nodded and did what she asked. As I set the last of the four spoons on each side of the four bowls, Carlisle came in and gave me a pat on the back. Even though he was just being friendly, I had a funny feeling that he knew of my sick urges for his precious daughter. I gulped down the stomach acid that's burning in my throat.

"Jasper, you alright there?" said Carlisle, sitting across from me. _"Shit, now he's going to watch my every move from there."_

I came to my senses and told him it was just a minor headache. Esme was done with the oatmeal, and began to pour it in our bowls. I wanted to vomit when I heard the slopping sound it made as it hit the bowl's inner surface. I have always hated oatmeal, but I will eat just to be polite.

"Something is missing here." Esme broke the silence by staring at the empty seat next to me. My stomach churned as I dipped my spoon in the lumpy beige goo. "Where's Alice?"

At the sound of the missing person's name, I coughed to hide my upcoming nerves. Esme strolled over to me and thumped on my back as if I were choking. I went with it and thanked her.

"You're welcome, dear." she said while walking away to take her seat next to her blond husband. "This isn't liker her. She's usually here on time for breakfast."

I twirled my spoon to get my mind off Alice's ravishing body. "_Bad time to think about that." _ my mind chastised me when I felt my cock throb in want. _"Really? You're turned on? In front of her parents? Dude, you're worse than she was when she jerked you off."_ It started to rise at the thought. _"Stop it, you asshole."_

I dropped my spoon and brought my hands under the table. In order to relieve myself from an upcoming erection, I must try to fuse both my index fingers together. I sighed as I had them both facing each other. _"Fuck, this is going to be hard."_

"She won't come out." I heard Carlisle blurt out. "She says she wants to be alone."

My erection was gone…but not from the fusing fingers.

"But Alice was all smiles yesterday." Esme cut it, spooning away at her oatmeal. "Have you asked her why?"

Carlisle shrugged and answered, "She only told me to let her be."

"She's probably under a lot of pressure from what's happening. Charlie still hasn't called yet. I hope this ends soon."

"It will, don't worry, Love." he assured his wife as he took her hands in his.

I took my first spoonful of the gooey stuff and swallowed it with thoughts of Alice locked in her room. I could picture her tiny form tucked under the covers quivering in fear from my last sexual encounter. Swallowing another spoonful, I remembered how she stared at me while I was possessed with carnal desires. Her bright eyes glistened with fear and confusion. It made me sick to my stomach. _"What was I thinking?" _ She even tried to pry me off, but I let my body force her down. _"Maybe Rose was right…"_

I shuddered and dropped my spoon at the rim of the bowl.

"Well, I better get going." Carlisle told us, finishing the last of his oatmeal before standing up. He kissed his wife good-bye, waved at me, and then left. There was a low grumbling sound from outside in the driveway.

"Oh dear," sighed Esme, staring the empty chair next to me again, "her oatmeal is getting cold. Will you do me another favor and take it upstairs to her, sweetheart?"

I scowled at her polite command but decided to do it anyways. I nodded, and pushed my unfinished bowl aside as I stood up. I grabbed Alice's breakfast and her spoon.

"Thank you so much." cooed Esme, rubbing my arm in endearment. "You're such a wonderful young man."

My mouth twitched into a lopsided smile and my head bowed in shame. _"How shitty do I feel right now? Very shitty." _With the full bowl on one hand and a spoon in the other, I carefully climbed up the stairs to face the distressed little girl.

"Alice?" I called through a soft whisper. "Alice, I brought your oatmeal."

I tapped lightly on her door. She still wasn't answering. "Hurry, it's getting cold and its going taste horrible."

Still no answer.

"Please open up. We don't want you to starve in there." I said, tracing the golden "A" engraved on her door with the tips of my fingers. I paused when I heard something shuffling from her room.

"Alice?"

More shuffling and a soft sigh were audible.

"Please take your oatmeal, Alice. I can't stay here holding it forever." I said through gritted teeth. _"Oh, come on, shrimp. Open already!"_

"Come to feel me up again?" Alice hissed behind the door. I was taken back.

"Umm…I came to deliver your breakfast." I confessed, feeling my face grow hot.

"I'm not hungry." she snarled. "Go away!"

I heard her stomach growl and it made me chuckle in delight. _That's adorable._

"You have to eat something."

"I told you I'm not hungry." Her stomach growled again.

"You little liar." I sniggered, turning the knob on her door and opened it. Alice was standing in front of me looking as adorable as ever. She had on a fluffy white bathrobe that was a little too big on her, which made her look like a ten year-old little kid. Her short dark hair was tousled in every direction; some of it slanted above her eyes. The best thing was how she glared at me. Those big brown eyes of hers radiated with hate, which seemed so foreign to her usual happy self. Her cute teensy nose was scrunched up as she pouted those kissable lips at me. Without thinking, I laughed. _"So this is her angry face? It's so cute."_

"Stop laughing at me and leave already." she snarled. _Aww! _She sounds like those bratty spoiled five year-olds. I laughed even more. She groaned in fury and slammed the door in my face. This is very entertaining.

"Alice, you forgot your oatmeal." I guffawed, rapping boisterously on her door again.

"I don't want it! I'm not hungry!" she screamed. The door shook a bit as something soft and squishy landed on the floor. It sounded like a beanbag. "_Did she just throw…no she didn't."_ I heard the door shake again and the same sound followed after it.

"Alice, are you throwing your toys at me?" I asked, smirking and raising my eyebrows at her naïve behavior.

"No, I'm not!" she lied.

"Then why did I hear something being thrown at the poor door?"

"Go away!"

"And why do you have so many toys anyways? How old are you?"

"There's nothing wrong with having dolls around my age, okay? Go away!"

"Alice, your twenty-something years old and you still behave like a hyper active kid. Don't you find that a bit odd?"

"No!" she shrieked stubbornly and then threw something else at the door. "Go away, pervert!"

That did it. My amusement disappeared and I burst her door open. I saw her standing on top of her canopy bed with a stuffed green lizard in her fists. I looked around her girlish room to see a huge mess of undressed Barbie dolls with matted hair. A pink miniature brush laid beside a Teresa doll and a tiny yellow high-heel rested next to a Christie doll. I take it before I came upstairs, Alice was playing with her dolls. _"Unbelievable."_

"Put my oatmeal on the dresser, and leave." she told me, raising her armed hand.

I smirked and did what she said but didn't leave. I slowly walked forward to her. Alice jumped off to the other side of her bed. I saw her bend over to gather more stuffed animals in her thin arms.

"I'm warning you!" she growled, grabbing an orange hippo with a blue trumpet.

"Warn me?" I taunted her, drawing closer. "What are you going to do? Stone me to death with fluffy cotton filled dolls?"

She threw the hippo at my face and the damn trumpet jammed into my left eye. "Damn it!" I yelled, snapping my hands to my injured eye. _"I thought it was made out of something soft! "_

Before she could throw something else at me, I rushed over and grabbed her around her waist, making her drop all of her toys.

Alice began to scream while wriggling in my arms. I threw her on the canopy and climbed on top of her. She still was screaming and moving maniacally which started to make me feel nervous.

"RAPE!" she screeched, still moving. "RA—"

I covered her mouth with one hand and held her struggling ones with my other hand above her head. I had to stop her kicks by pressing both my knees on each of her legs.

"I'm not going to hurt you, shut it!" I hissed at her, hoping she'll calm down. I was wrong; she still kept trying to release herself. I sighed and repeated what I said earlier, but softer this time, "I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

She wasn't convinced. Beneath my hand, I felt her open her mouth and she sank her teeth in my palm.

"ALICE!" I shouted, swiping my bitten hand away from her face. She flinched at my raised hand. _"She probably thinks I'm going to hit her." _ I lowered it and rested it on her cheek.

"Jasper, please leave." she mumbled, her lips quivering as if she were about to cry. "I can't get over what you did last night."

"I didn't do anything." I said to her, tracing her luscious bottom lip with my thumb.

Alice rolls her eyes, and raises her chin to remove my hand from her face.

"You assaulted me, you asshole." she scoffs. "Tell me that's not "anything"? It was certainly something."

"Well, you gave me a handjob while your mother was standing right in front of us. How stupid can you be? Aren't you ashamed?" I spat at her.

"Oh shut up, I saw your face. You enjoyed it."

"Even if I did...it didn't give you the right to do _that_ in front of your own mother!"

"She didn't see anything!" she shrieked, her legs were budging from under my knees. "And what you did was even better? You sicko. Get off me."

"You're the one that's sick. What if you're mother saw it? Didn't you ever think of getting caught?" I questioned, adding more pressure on her legs.

"Don't ignore my question! You didn't do any better so I suggest you get the fuck off of me!" she shouted, trying to push me off.

"Fine." I huffed, getting ready to scamper away from her. _"She's right on her part…but wait." _ I paused from what I was going to do and planned to make a quick deal with her. I locked eyes with her and opened my mouth, "Before I could let you go," I said, bringing my hand to her face again, "you promise not to say anything from what I did yesterday?"

She raised her eyebrows at me and said, "I don't know. I can't just forget about it…it was a violation after all and I must report it eventually."

"Alice, please." I begged. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I swear."

"A simple sorry doesn't help."

I sighed again as I caressed her soft cheek in soothing circles. "I promise to not mention the kitchen incident."

"Um…umm," she stammered, "let me think…umm no."

"Is there anything I could do to change your mind?" I asked, pleading with my sullen eyes.

Alice seemed thoughtful for a while. Her tiny nose scrunched up as she pouted her bottom lip and her brows were furrowed in deep concentration. My heart was racing. _"What is going on in that mind of hers?" _ I was then relieved to see her lips curving into a sly smile.

"Well..." she began, her brown eyes sparkling with menace which made me feel uneasy, "I suppose there is something you could do."

"What?" I asked, all of a sudden anxious. She was now smiling from ear to ear.

"Kiss me."

I blinked and stared at her as if she had another head attached to her neck. _"What did she say?"_

"Uh…what…I'm sorry?" I stuttered.

"Kiss me, Jasper." Alice whispered, fluttering her long lashes and biting her bottom lip seductively.

My mouth went dry and my whole body began to feel very warm.

"Just imagine that we only have a few minutes to live."

The hand that had hers pinned above her head, was loosening its grip making her hands release themselves. They now traveled up my chest, grabbing fistfuls of my shirt and then settling at the seam of my collar.

"What are you waiting for?" she uttered softly, pulling at my collar to bring me down. "Kiss me already."

Alice finally pulled me down and ran her fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes when I felt her delicate fingers send tingling sensations throughout my entire body. I then opened them to see her biting her lip again. She let out a soft sigh when I rested my hands on her small waist. I gripped it firmly and hoisted her up so her face could level with mine. My dick painfully pulsated as my lips came in contact with her blushing cheek. Her petite body trembled when my "buddy" brushed along her clothed abdomen. Cherishing her heated skin against my lips, I moaned as I began to kiss my way to her awaiting lips…but it didn't succeed.

Somehow without me noticing, Alice sought an opportunity to liberate herself before kneeing me in the balls. I was now laying on my side with both my hands attending my hurt nuts.

"That's for last night." she jeered at me, standing near the dresser where her breakfast was.

I struggled to look at her. And when I did, I saw her eating her oatmeal quite happily.

"Ew," I choked out from fighting off the pain, "how could you eat that?"

Alice picked up another spoonful and stared back at me. "Because it's good for the heart."

"I hate oatmeal," I groaned, "it's disgusting."

Alice frowns at me and then replies, "That explains why your heart is so rotten." And with that she exited her room, taking her empty bowl with her. I was left on her bed in a fetal position, completely speechless and in pain.


	13. In Deep Shit

Hey all, :( I'm afraid I have some disappointing news. Tomorrow I will be vacationing somewhere far away and it won't give me time to work on this story's later chapters. So...I'm going to write this one just to give my goodbyes until July 30th. By that day, I will come back and write more. I had to rush in this chapter because I had so little time to do finish it...I had an hour left before I had to go. Sue me.

* * *

Chapter 13: In Deep Shit

After recovering from a kick in the balls, I carefully crawled off Alice's bed and stumbled out of her room. I closed the door behind me and jumped at the sight of Emmett coming out of the bathroom. He wore an intrusive expression on his face as he examined my askew appearance and the pained look on my face.

"Dude, what the hell happened to you?" he asked, zipping up his open fly.

"Nothing." I fibbed, apprehensively running my fingers through my already messy hair. "Why do you ask?"

His beady eyes darkened as they looked past me and then back at my face.

"You look like shit." he commented, eyeing me up and down in disgust. "And you came out of my baby sister's room, why?"

"I was only in there to give her breakfast." I admitted.

"You're a liar." he said, scrunching nose as though he's smelling something horrible. "Look at you!" he points at my attire with one finger. "You're hair is fucked up…wait…it always is…" he pauses to observe my face, "you have a black-eye, your clothes look all disheveled and you're walking funny."

"I fell." I lied again. _Damn, I thought he was the dumbest of the Cullens._ Emmett folded his arms, making them even more buffer and intimidating and then throws me a menacing look.

"I wasn't born yesterday," he scoffs, taking a step forward into my face, "What exactly were you doing in Ali's room? You didn't fu-?"

"No, I didn't—"

"Don't fucking lie to me."

"Emmett, I swear I didn't touch her." I told him, taking a step back away from him. But he took a step closer and grabbed a fistful of the front of my shirt and pulled me to him. His forehead almost knocked me out when he roughly pressed it on mine.

"Listen to me," he growled, shaking me in the process, "you maybe my Fiance's flesh and blood, but it doesn't stop me from kicking your sorry ass. I swear to my mother's grave that I'll make you look like an accident if you try anything on my little sister. She's already going under some fucked up shit as we speak…and we don't need you to add another problem. Got it?"

I pushed him away and glared back at him. "_Why the hell is he threatening me for?__This guy worries too much."_

"Answer me, Whitlock." he snarled. _"What the fuck happened to the lovable giant? He's finally living up to his macho physique."_

"Emmett, I was only in there to give her the oatmeal your mother made for her. When I got there I forgot to knock and she kneed me in the balls, alright?" I confessed some of the truth but still glared at him. I waited until he relaxed his shoulders and his small temper. He still had his eyes narrowed though.

"I'll let you go on this one." he said turning half-way for the stairs. "But…" he paused, pointing a monstrous finger at me, "If I see you in that room again." I nodded and he kept on, "your ass is mine."

I only nodded my head very fast and watched him go down the stairs. I went to the bathroom to check myself in the mirror.

"Holy shit." I muttered, touching the dark mark forming on my left eye. I winced when I applied more pressure. I withdrew my hand from my hideous bruise, and examined other things; My blond shaggy hair was sprawled everywhere almost resembling a hay stack, my calloused cheeks were flushed, and my clothes were a tad out of place. _"He's right, I do look like shit."_

"Is someone in there?" Bella's smooth voice called out. I tore my eyes away from the mirror to the closed door.

"Yeah…umm…hang on, I'm almost done." I stammered, adjusting myself properly.

"Take your time. No rush." she said.

"I'll be out in a moment." I let her know. I turned on the tab on the sink and let the water run. I cupped my hands under the faucet and splashed the refreshing cool liquid on my flustered face.

"When you're done, go downstairs." she ordered, making me furrow my brows in curiousity. "My dad will be here any minute. He's got some more info."

"Okay." I replied, turning the tab off and opening the door. Bella stood there very patiently and smiled as she jerked her head to the stairs' direction.

"Just go sit in the living room."

I sighed and did what she said. Going down the stairs, I was in awe at Alice's childhood pictures. _"Has she always been so damn small?" _I wondered, staring at one, where a tiny dark-haired girl no less than seven was being thrown over her father's shoulder. _"Well, I guess she has."_

I finally made it to the living room and found everyone sitting in silence. Edward was sitting next to my sister and Emmett. There was an empty spot for Bella, who was still in the bathroom. Across them, I saw Carlisle sitting with an arm around his wife. Alice sat next to her mother, with her head on her knees which were pulled to her chest. There's a vacant spot next to her. _"Isn't there anywhere else I could sit? It will bring discomfort to the both us if we sat next to each other."_

Awkwardly, I made my way to sit on that empty spot. I almost froze when I saw the severe look Rosalie was sporting. Emmett brought two fingers up to his eyes and then pointed them at me. He just gave me the "I'll be watching you" shit. By my side, I felt Alice rocking back and forth and muttering something under her breath. I saw Esme smoothing her daughter's back in support.

"It'll be over soon, sweetie." She assured the rocking girl. We all jumped at the sound of the doorbell. Alice snapped her head up from her knees and her back was instantly glued to the comfy cushion behind her. Carlisle stood up and went to answer the door. Chief Swan has made it in.

"Everyone here?" he asked, scanning at the total of people in the living room. "Where's Bells?"

"Bathroom." answered a tired Edward.

"Oh well, she already knows anyways." said Charlie, taking his daughter's spot next to her boyfriend. Edward gulped when the chief patted his knee to move it away.

"So," began Charlie, clapping both his hands together as he slouched over, "the guys and I went by your house again," his eyes were on Alice, "and we found out that there could be more than one person in it."

"WHAT?" boomed Emmett and Carlisle.

"HOW?" shrieked Rosalie and Esme.

"Who?" asked Edward.

Alice and I remained silent while everyone else wore either shock or angry expressions. She trembled slightly beside me and I had a sudden urge to lay a hand on her frail shoulder in pity, but her mother beat me to it. Esme reached an arm over Alice's shaking body and pulled her in a protective embrace.

"But I could have sworn it was one man." squeaked Alice, clawing at her mother's arm, leaving red marred lines on the pale skin.

"I'm sorry, Alice," The chief sympathized, "it might have started with one at first. It seems as though the invader panicked and called for his supporters."

"How exactly did you find out he had accomplices?" asked Emmett, leaning forward to look at Charlie.

"Lights were being turned on and off all over the house at the same time; Upstairs near the balcony, the patio, downstairs in her living room, and even the light in her backyard. I saw the curtains swaying slowly by black gloved fingers."

"Did you see how they looked like?" uttered Alice, still clawing at Esme's embracive arms and staring into space.

"I didn't see their faces." admitted Charlie. "All I know is that they're all males."

Alice drew out a horrified gasp and shuddered. I was about to touch her to comfort her but I saw Emmett shaking his head at me. _"Fine, I won't touch her. Geesh."_

"I'm sorry, Alice." said Charlie. "I'll do what I can to get rid of them."

Alice excused herself and then trotted up the stairs. We all heard a door slam. Bella then came in and informed us that Ali had locked herself in her room. From then on, we all remained quiet for several hours until we decided to call it a night.

Esme told me earlier that it was okay if I went home, but I told her it couldn't hurt to stay another night. I was only thinking of Alice when I made that decision. _"How the hell did that happen?" _ I was on Emmett's bed for the third time, staring at the faded green stickers on the ceiling.

"What now?" I said to myself, thinking of that one person. I turned over to my side and stared at the giant's blue curtains. I sighed and let my eyes drop with sleep, but they snapped wide open instead. I felt the bed shift from the other side, and someone crawling next to me. I turned over to find the small outline of Alice Cullen.

"I can't sleep." She whispered crawling closer to me. "Can I snuggle with you? I'm scared."

"Why can't you go to your parent's room?" I asked her, too tired to be rude to her.

"Their door was locked." she shrugged bowing her head down.

"Oh." I yawned, getting on my back again. "Fine, you could snuggle with me." I lifted the sheets to allow her in. I saw a small smile forming on her pixie-like face as she nestled herself next to me. She lifted my arm over her shoulder and nuzzled her face on my side.

"Are you smelling my armpits?" I yawned again, looking down at her. She shook her head and then rested it on my chest.

"That's gross." she sighed sleepily. "Don't be silly." Alice made a purring sound as she drew her body more closer to me. "You're so comfy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said, hugging her tightly to me, "whatever, shrimp."

Instead of saying anything else, I heard her breathing softly against my chest. She's fallen asleep. I stared at her and gently brought my hands on her face. My fingers lingered on her hot cheeks. They feel very soft under my touch and a little moist. I frowned when I realized what she had been doing earlier, all locked up in her room. _"Poor girl. She's been crying._ I placed my hand back on her shoulder and gave in a light squeeze. My eyes were still glued on her as I thought about Emmett's threat, which had me shuddering in horror. _"Well, the dude is huge." _

Alice mewed in her sleep and pouted her lips, washing away my disturbing thoughts. I smiled to myself as I too, drifted away.


	14. Want?

Hello again! And thank you again for the awesome reviews ^^

Ummm I think I informed you all that I was going to be away for a while until the July... Unfortunately, I can't wait that long. I decided to just write anything that comes to mind before it escapes. Luckily for me, my Aunt Milenia has a spare computer for me to use because my so called mother ratted on me. Ugh the nerve of her -.-*

And thank you again, I am enjoying my vacation...California is very beautiful. I love it's rainy days.

* * *

Chapter 14: Want

"Shit." I groaned as feathery touches and delicious movements disturbed me from my sweet dreams. "What the hell?" I groaned again when something soft and damp swept smoothly against my stiffened cock.

"Good morning." the soft whisper caused my eyes to snap wide open. "_I forgot I had company." _I bit back a moan when I found the little minx straddling me and letting her hands wander up and down my chest. Because of how dark it was last night, I couldn't see her clearly; Her ebony hair was tousled everywhere. Some of the short loose strands hovered over her mezmerizing brown eyes and some brushed along her delicate cheeks. She was wearing a large white t-shirt that made her look even smaller than she already is. When she moved, the hem of the shirt rode up a little, giving me a tiny view of her blue flowery panties. _''Seriously. What is with this chick and flowery crap?"_

"Good morning, Jasper." Alice whispered again, grinding her hips on mine. I shut my eyes to hide the lust radiating from them as I grabbed her roughly by her waist... but I didn't throw her off.

"Alice, what-" she cut me off by rubbing herself on my morning wood again. _"Oh god." _I threw my head back and gripped her waist more firmly. I felt her stretch forward to touch my face. When she finally did, I thrusted my hardness up to her clothed center, which was saturated with her sweet arousal. I shuddered in pleasure when her soft lips landed on the sensitive spot under my jaw. As soon as she began to nip and suck, I ran both my hands all over her back while rubbing harder and harder against her.

"Mmm Jazz." she mewed, running her fingers through my hair and still nibbling at my neck. I placed my hands on each of her thighs and clawed at the tender flesh. She sighed as she brought her hands to settle on top of mine. She squeezed them lightly before sliding them under the hem of her shirt.

"Jasper?" she says while rotating her hips, almost bringing me to the edge with pure ecstasy.

"Mhm?" I moaned, holding on to her thighs for dear life. _"Fuck! This feels so fucking good."_

Alice kissed up my neck until her lips reached my ear. Strange...but pleasant tingles were soaring throughout my entire body as her hot breath blew into my ear.

"I'm so wet for you." she whispered and then pulled my earlobe between her teeth. _"Oh god." _I mentally groaned while lifting my hips up to her blocked heat as she teased me with her talented tongue. She also moved with me, dragging both my perveted hands further up her shirt. My cock throbbed in excitement when my fingertips grazed the cottony material of her panties. Her perfect breasts were pressed hard on my chest, making me feel the quick pace of her thumping heart.

"Touch me." Alice sighed, still toying with my earlobe.

"Umm..uhh.." I murmured, unable to think clearly. The only thing that was thinking properly was my other "head". Alice giggled at my incoherent response and tucked my fingers beneath the band of her undergarment. From then on, I was speechless and also motionless. I let her go on with her ministrations as I stared at the glow in the dark stickers up in the ceiling.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." she uttered, returning her face to the crook of my neck.

"Sorry, ma'am." I muttered, still transfixed on the neon stickers._ "Sorry ma'am?" _I thought, _"Where the hell did that come from?" _I blinked when her hands left mine alone by her "heaven", and now held my face to hers. My dull blue eyes bore into her milk-chocolate ones. I suddenly began to feel a little uneasy, so I shamefully ducked my head like a good Southern gentleman.

"I wanted you for so long." she confessed to me, stroking the scars on my right cheek with one hand. I forced myself to look at her alluring face as she continued speaking, "From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were especially made for me."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, slowly letting my fingers lower the waistband of her flowery garment. Alice bit her bottom lip as her cheeks turned very rosy and then bashfully tore her eyes away from mine.

"I just know you are." she said, playing with one of the buttons of my pajama top. I grinned as I managed to slip one hand down her panties. Alice shivered a little as I caressed her most forbidden and most sensitve flesh. My thumb slid between her smooth nether lips just to savor the wondrous feeling of her satinlike folds. I sighed in delight at how moist she was. _"Perfect. I could take her right now."_

"How could you be so sure?" I told her, tracing slow gentle circles on the little bundle of nerves. Her eyes fluttered and her breathing hitched as she grabbed a handful of my shirt. "How, Alice?"

"Ummm." she moaned, burying her head on my shoulder. I rubbed harder as I thrusted my hips up to create more friction. She rocked against my thumb and muffled her mews and moans on my shoulder.

"Alice?" I was still waiting for an answer.

"Hmm?" she emitted, bringing one hand to grab my shoulder. "Mmm."

"That's not a good answer." I rubbed faster and she squealed, still moving her hips along my gyrating finger. I smirked at how she's reacting.

"I...Jasper...mm." she let out, my rubs and thrusts were taking the best of her. The small hand grasping my shoulder slid down to my chest and she pulled herself up to a sitting position. I groaned in frustration when she removed both my hands away from her moist center. I stared up at her, completely dazed by her beautiful flushed stature. My hands crept back onto her thighs and held them down as my clothed erection collided up to her sacred feminine part. Alice and brought her small hands to the bottom of her white shirt and gave me nervous smile before lifting it over her head.

"Don't laugh." she whispered, covering her breasts with her hands. "I don't have that much, sorry."

I didn't say anything nor did I laugh. All I did was remove her hands. _"I want to see all of her." _I brought her hands down to her sides as my hungry eyes scanned her nude torso._ "Damn, what a great view." _I grinned in appreciation. _"How could she possibly think I was going to laugh at her? Was she that self-conscious?" _I squeezed both her hands in reassurance as her cheeks became even rosier with embarrassment. _"Why is she so embarrassed about? She's the one throwing herself at me." _My smile grew wider as I drank in her beauty; Her hair was very messy, but in a good way. The blush from her face reached the top of her well-developed breasts. I almost came at the sight of them. They were such a lovely pair. Not too small nor too big. I licked my lips with gusto as I focused on the small rosy buds hardening from the cool air. Anxiously yet longingly, I brought one of my hands up to her face. I cupped her heated cheek and ran my thumb along her soft kissable lips. She closed her eyes as her tongue ran across her plump bottom lip.

"There's nothing to laugh about." I told her, sliding my hand down to her fragile neck. Her eyes fluttered open as I traveled to the frail outline of her collarbone. "You're simply," I sighed, placing both hands on her supple milky mounds, "captivating." She giggled nervously when I fondled them.

"That tickles." she tittered as she held my wrists and took them away from her delectable bosoms.

"I thought there was nothing funny about this." I joked, as I sat up. Alice bit her lip and shook her head slowly.

"It doesn't feel nice at all." she confessed through another giggle fit.

"How about this then?" I said, ducking my head to the base of her neck. Her light laughter came to an end as I ran my tongue over the dulcet skin there. Alice trembled and mewed while I attacked her neck, completely marking it with love-bites. I sucked and nipped as I grinded into her again. Her head fell back to allow me more access.

"Hmm." she sighed, running her fingers through my hair and then tugging at it. My busy lips curled into a smug smile. Wanting more, I peppered soft kisses down the crook of her neck, collarbone, and her sternum. I let out a gutteral sound as I moved to ravish her perfect breasts.

"Oh!" she gasped, arching her back as my teeth lightly grazed one of the erected nipples. "Mmm, Jas-oh god..." she added as I sucked the rosy bud. I groaned when I tended the other breast with my right hand. The left traveled down the elegant curve of the small of her back. I growled in want when she rolled hips as I pushed her more to me.

"Take me now." she begged, arching more into me, moving along my evident arousal. "I can't wait anymore."

"You're parents are here." I warned her, still ravaging her chest. "Won't they hear us?"

"I don't think so." she said, throwing her head back as I attacked her neck once more. "Daddy's gone to work and mom sleeps like a log."

"But what if-shit, Alice!" I hissed when I felt her hands grabbing my swollen cock through my pants. I buried my face in her hair as she stroked me. _"She'll be the death of me."_

"What?" she responded, cupping my balls with one hand and tightening my thick long length with the other. "You like this, remember?"

"Holy fuck." I grunted, shutting my eyes as she pleasured me.

"You're so big..." she moaned, leaning her face on my shoulder. Alice gave me another light squeeze which almost sent me off.

"Shit!" I gasped, moving against her hands, "Al-oh, fuck!" Both my hands shot to her hips again, and held her still. Shivers trickled down my back when her lips showered my neck with wet kisses. I let out a frustrated groan when she romoved her hands away from my crotch and began to undo the buttons of my shirt. Once her fingers touched the callous scars on my hard abdomen, I pushed her off me and redid the buttons.

"Did I do something wrong?" I heard her say. There was hurt written in her voice. I looked up from my shirt and stared at her. She was on her knees by my side, clutching the sheets to bare chest. Her elfin face was flushed, and her eyes were wide with worry and sadness. "Did I?"

"No...it's just...nothing." I stammered, trying to find a good excuse for her not see anything beneath my clothes. "We shouldn't do this. It's a bad idea." _Great Excuse._

"You didn't complain earlier." she pouted her lip at me. "Come on, Jasper."

"It's a bad idea." I scolded her, grabbing her t-shirt nearby and handing it to her. She stared at it for a few minutes which made me a little impatient.

"Just take it and get out." I ordered, forcing the shirt in her hands.

"I thought you wanted me." she whispered quite sadly, slowly putting on her shirt and then sliding off the bed.

"You thought wrong." I said, feeling my erection going limp at the thought of her being frightened away by my mangled body. Alice turned on her heel and left me alone. I could've sworn I saw tears.


	15. Avoiding Is Not Easy

Hey! In a couple of weeks I will be going back my boring old home. I wish I could stay in Cali forever. It's so nice. Well...except for the snobby people, although they're very entertaining to be around. It's hysterical. My cousin is one of them. I love how we're at a restaurant and she's so picky with the menu. How superficial is that? Very. "What has less calories...like I want my prom dress to fit, I just bought it." Becca is such a %*^$&! But I lover her. -.-*

So...Wow! Thank you again for the reviews! I'm very thankful ^^ OMG 102? Woah! That's a first. And also I was surprised but pleased to be threatened...which makes me believe that this story is worth reading lol. I got Becca to read it and she's all like "OMG, Jasper so wants her! And Alice is like such a tease!" I told Becca to keep her mouth shut and her ruthless comments to herself...hers aren't that important. Just kidding. If she reads what about wrote her...she's going to color my hair green when I'm asleep. Trust me, she can and she will.

And... I've heard rumers that Eclipse has been given 5 stars. It's probably the best movie this year. I can't wait to watch it! And The Last Air Bender... OMG JACKSON! He's so hawt as Sokka! :)

* * *

Chapter 15: Avoiding Is Not Easy

Two days have already passed since Alice and I almost fucked. We both kept our distances away from each other. I just couldn't deal with her. So Anyways, I was wandering around the staircase, admiring the rest of the family pictures lined up on the wall. Just as a photo of a childish Emmett crying over a broken toy caught my interest, Esme's voice did instead. I carefully moved to the edge of the living room entrance but remained unseen.

"I just don't know what's going on." I heard her say. I waited for a second voice to speak but nothing came out.

"Maybe you're right," Esme said to an unknown stranger, "she might be stressing. I could imagine how frightening and frustrating it is to have some stranger stalking me in my own home."

I listened to a low mutter coming from somewhere near her. Then it hit me...she's on the phone with her husband.

"I know, Love," she said, "I know. I'll call you back when I get back from work."

Carlisle's muffles were issued from the phone.

"Sweetie, I'm not leaving her alone. Jasper is here with us, remember?"

My heart sunk. The event from two days ago still haunts me. There's no way I could face Alice again. More muffles broke my train of thoughts.

"She'll be fine with him." Esme assured him. "Don't fret, Love."

I could sense Carlisle's remote voice getting a bit aggresive. _"I guess someone else doesn't approve of me with Alice."_

"Relax, Dear." She told him, smiling into the phone, "Emmett lives next door. I could always give him a call to check on them."

My stomach made a sick lurching sound at the mention of Emmett.

"I trust Jasper, though. He's such a gentleman." Esme gushed, making me feel very much like a piece of shit. _"Mrs. Cullen, if only you knew what I almost did to your precious daughter."_

_"_Okay, I've got to get going now." she squealed in delight. "I love you too...okay...yes...I promise to wear it tonight...Hey! How could you think of that at a time like this?...You cheeky bastard...I've got to go..." she paused only to let out more giggles. "Honey, you're too much...sure, sure...Bye now, I love you!"

After a soft click, I heard footsteps coming closer to me. Unwilling to get caught eavesdropping, I turned around to go back up the stairs.

"Jasper?" I sucked my teeth in as I slowly turned my head to look at Esme Cullen. She was standing right behind me, dressed in a violet jumpsuit with her honey-colored hair pulled back in a neat ponytail. Her hazel eyes scanned me up and down with curiousity. "I didn't hear you coming down."

"Sorry," I choked out, sweating bullets, "I was just-"

"It's alright, Dear boy!" she beamed, swinging a turquoise sports bag over her shoulder. "You just saved me some time and trouble. I was going to go upstairs to tell you something, but I don't have to! You're right here!"

I smiled at her random enthusiasm. _"So that's where Alice gets it." _I almost shuddered at the thought of the pixie.

"So," Esme chirped, snapping me out of the thought, "I have to work today and I'm leaving you here with Alice. I need you to look after her."

I nodded as I furrowed my brows in dread._ "Damn it! I can't believe this crap. Why me? I'm no fucking babysitter."_

"I must warn you though," she said, putting on a serious face, "she's quite a handful." And then she smirked. "Just kidding, but don't give her any sugary foods."

_"Honestly, why do they treat her like she's some goddamn three-year old?"_

"I best be off now, take care." Esme said, walking towards the front door. She opened the door and turned back to look at me. "If there's anything you need, I left a list of numbers you could call on the kitchen table and Emmett is next door."

"Okay." I told her, smiling and waving at her as she left. My smile vanished when I heard an annoyed sigh. "_Damn, was that her?"_ I spun on the spot and saw the tiny pixie, at the top of the stairs, leaning against the wall. _"Shit." _She wore an unfriendly expression. Forgetting my utter shame and early discomfort, my lips twitched into a small smile at how annoyingly adorable she looked; Her hair was sticking out in different directions (as always), her white bathrobe was too big on her, and to top it all of she wore pink fluffy bunny slippers. What had enthralled me most was how her lower lip jutted out in a pout as her sparkling brown eyes glowered at me. Her angry face was so freaking cute. There's no way I could take it seriously, so I continued on smiling.

"Why can't you just leave?" she spat, now giving me a stink-eye. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you."

"I'm sorry," I jeered, making my way to the living room,"I don't take orders from spoiled three-year olds by the name of Alice Cullen."

"Ugh, I don't know why I always have to have a fucking babysitter all of the time!" she complained, trotting down the stairs to follow me. "I hate this!"

I smirked as I plopped onto a couch. "Maybe if you start acting your age then you wouldn't need to be looked after."

"Shut up." She huffed, sitting on another couch across from me. I laughed as I watched her struggle with her over-large bathrobe. The sleeves kept covering her small hands and her feet were getting tangled at the bottom seams when she tried to find a comfortable sitting position. I chuckled when I spotted her bunny slippers on the floor.

"Bunny slippers?" I asked, cocking up an eyebrow. "Aren't you too old for that crap?"

Alice threw me a dirty look as she settled herself. "No. What's it to you?"

"Nothing." I told her, laughing at her throwing me more threatening looks.

"Jasper, can we go to the supermarket?" she asked, getting to her feet, "there's nothing to eat in the fridge."

"Yes, there is."

"No, there's nothing I want nor like."

"You're mother told me not to feed you any sugary crap." I informed her. Alice widened her eyes in hope for me to change my mind. She's trying to pull that look that Puss in Boots did Shrek.

"Nice try." I said, also standing. My heart thumped fast when she quivered her bottom lip while her widening her eyes a bit more. _"Not falling for it. Not falling for it. Not falling for it. Don't give in!"_

"Okay, we'll go." I joked, stretching my arms.

"Really?" she squealed, her eyes shining with happiness.

"No." I said, chuckling at how her joy quickly succumbed to sorrow. I almost felt bad when she hung her head and covered her face with her hands. Her shoulders began to tremble.

"Are you crying?" I asked, not believing what a simple "No." could do. "Are you fucking crying?"

"Mommy's birthday is tomorrow", she sobbed into her hands, "I just wanted to buy her a quick gift." More sobs.

I rolled my eyes at her childish act. I guess it wouldn't hurt to just say "Yes."

"Fine." I muttered, running my hands through my hair and rolling my eyes again. "I'm only doing this for Esme."

Her head shot up from her hands. Her face showed no trace of tears but pure happiness. Alice bounced up and down as she giggled in amusement and then trotted up the stairs. I remained in the living room, bewildered.

"Are you ready yet?" I called out from the bottom of the stairs.

"In a minute!" she responded from her room. I shook my head in irritation as I walked to the front door. It has been nearly thirty fucking minutes and she still hasn't gotten dressed. Honestly, why do girls take so fucking long? Can't they just throw on a simple pair of jeans and a shirt? She's probably putting on make-up. That usually takes a long time to do for a girl. _"Fuck!" _She doesn't need to put all that crap on her face. She's beautiful without it. _"Shit, what I am thinking?"_

"Okay, I'm ready!" Her angelic voice came out of nowhere as I gathered my thoughts. Alice came down the stairs looking as gorgeous as ever. Her short dark hair was styled very messy but chic, dazzling her elfin-like feautures. There was a cherry hairpin clasped neatly on the right side of her head to keep a lose lock of hair from falling over her eyes. She wore a pair of off-black skinny jeans, and a white camisole underneath a semi-long red cardigan. Well, her outfit could have been very casual if it weren't for the plaid black scarf around her neck. Besides her attire, I noted the soft pink gloss on her lips.

"Can we leave now?" I asked her, tearing my eyes away from her.

"Hang on!" she chirped, running back up the stairs again.

I swore under my breath. _"Oh my fucking god. What could it be now?" _I heard her running again, this time, carrying two pairs of black boots. Once she was by my side, she slumped down on the floor and struggled to put her boots on. I drew out a low grunt.

"What's wrong?" I said, staring down at her fiddling with her boots. "It doesn't fit you anymore?"

"Umm." she mumbled, biting her bottom lip.

"It may be a sign that you're finally growing." I teased. She paused and flipped me the "bird" and then returned back to her boots. After a few failed attempts, a look of realization dawned on Alice's face. Hastily, she flipped both boots upside down and shook them. A bunch hard clay, crayons, and blocks fell out. I laughed.

"What the hell?" I guffawed, bending to touch my knees. "How could you not feel all that crap?"

Alice scowled and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know-Oh." She seemed dazed for a moment.

"What?" I choked, my laughter coming to an end.

"Claire was here." She grumbled, still dazed.

"Who?"

Alice came back down to Earth and began putting on her shoes. "Claire is a toddler who Mommy cares for from time to time."

"Oh." I said, chuckling at sudden images of a two-year old meddling with Alice's things.

"Okay!" Alice exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Let's go!"

Alice and I were in my car. She was sitting in the back seat while I was drove to the supermarket. Just as we started to get out of the car, Alice walks up to me and grins from ear to ear.

"I have something important to tell you." she said, grinning away as we walked to the main entrance where the door automatically opened.

"What?" I asked, having a look around at the place.

"I lied." she shrilled, taking a few steps away from me. "It's not really her birthday. I just wanted to get out the house."

And with that she ran away from me. I felt like an idiot. _"That conniving little tramp."_

"JAMES!" I heard her yell in utter joy. I followed her to where she ran off. I felt my jaw clench at the sight of that sleaze hovering over his deli stand to give Alice a hug.

"Hey kiddo!" he hollered, lifting little Alice off her feet. My hands balled tightly into fists when I saw his hand sliding down to the small of her back. I could've sworn the prick tried to touch her ass. I clenched my fists harder that my knuckles cracked.

"James, how have you been?" asked Alice, releasing herself from James' strong menacing arms. "And why is your forehead bandaged? What happened?"

"Oh, I was just a bit clumsy." he replied quite nervously, touching his forehead. "No worries." He then flashed her a revolting smile. His beady dull eyes examined her everywhere, but they now focused more on her hair. "What happened to you? What's with the Halle Berry hair do?"

I mouthed "Halley Berry?" around the same time Alice said, "What do you mean, Halle Berry?"

"You've seen Catwoman, right?" said James, leaning over Al, "When she cut it. Your hair reminds me of hers. It's very pretty, Al."

"Oh, thanks." gushed Alice, blushing furiously and bowing her head. "Halle Berry rocks it a lot better though."

"I guess so." added James. A frown replaced Alice's charming smile and her blush got rosier. "I prefer the long hair. I could recognize you easily." His last comment wiped his smirk off his face, and he looked down with a guilty expression as he rubbed his bandaged forehead.

_"That asshole. Alice looks incredible with either length. Don't listen to him, Ali."_

"So why did you cut it anyways?" he asked her, eyeing her with unholy lust as he licked his thin putrid lips.

"Umm...I can't say." uttered Alice, shrugging her frail shoulders.

"And why haven't you been answering my calls?" demanded James calmy, eagerness embedded in his vacant eyes. "I've reaching out for you. It's been a while since we've hung out."

"James," said Alice, her voice laced with sincerity, "things aren't going so well these days. I have to stay away from home from now on."

"Why?" His eyes sparkling dangerously. "Where do you stay now?"

That's my cue to cut in. I strolled over to where they were and wrapped an arm around Alice. James looked taken back by my random intrusion and glared at how I touched her. _"Yeah, bitch. Now you know how I feel."_

"Come on." I told her in a low whisper. "He doesn't have to know anything."

"You're with him?" asked James, his nostrils flaring in anger. "Is he your friend?"

"As a matter of fact," I spat at him, steering Alice away from him, "I'm her boyfriend." I could swear I saw fumes of hot black air coming out of his ears and nose.

"Oh." he gruffed, his eyes boring at Alice's petite form. "Okay. I guess I'll see you around, Ali-Baby."

"Bye, James." Alice whispered, her cheeks almost matching her red cardigan. And with that we left the store, with no purchase of anything kind. The only thing I got for free was my quench for James' blood on the pavement. I certainly don't want Alice near that prick again.


	16. Illusion and a Tale

Hey! ECLIPSE WAS SO AWESOME! I loved all the Jalice parts! They made me squirm in my seat...SO EFFING ADORABLE! Okay, I won't spoil anything else. Hehe! And one more thing...I'm never watching a movie with Becca again. She kept cat-calling throughout the Jacob scenes. Ugh. We were almost thrown out the theaters. :/ Right after I saw Eclipse, she and I jumped on to see Last Air Bender...it was okay. I hated that fact that Sokka's name was mispronounced. Jackson was so hawt.

* * *

Chapter 16: Illusion and a Tale

"Alice, calm the hell down." I growled, my eyes glued on the road.

"Ihop!" she chirps as we passed the blue and white sign.

I sighed while turning on a curb. After we left the supermarket, I immedately pulled my keys out of my pockets and unlocked my car doors. I forced Alice to sit in the passenger seat because I was so damn worried she'll disappear if she wasn't close to me. James had me daranged by his crude and disgusting behavior towards her. I knew it made her uncomfortable. I really don't want him near Alice, and I had to make sure of that.

"Stop!" Alice squealed, reading a "Stop" sign up ahead.

"Alice, quit it." I ordered. She threw me a playful smile and I rolled my eyes at her. Ever since we got in the car, she's been annoying the hell out of me by reading random signs and billboards when ever we drove by them.

"No!" she shouted, looking out the window, making me step on the brake. "No turn on red!"

Behind us, cars were honking their horns in anger at my sudden stop. I slowly looked at the annoying girl next to me and hissed, "Alice! Stop reading the damn signs!"

"Uh oh, you're making people angry, Jasper." she said, staring at the side mirror. "It's not even a red light yet...oh now it is!"

"Damn it, Alice!" I yelled, averting my attention from her to the traffic light. It was no longer green.

"What did I do?" asked Alice, sitting back in her seat. "You need to chill, Jazz. You're so crank-oh my God, look it's Pizza Hut!" She bounced happily and pointed at small gray building with a red roof just across the street. _"Why is she so easily amused?"_

"Why can't you ever act your age?" I said to her, driving off when the light changed. Alice lowered her arm and remained still in her seat. _"Finally."_

"I do." She retorted and then stuck her tongue out at me. I scowled at her childish act.

"See my point?" I jerked my head at her pink tongue. "Only little children do that."

"Whatever." she muttered, "You're just a moody person who doesn't know how to have fun."

"Can you be quiet now!" I snapped, staring blankly at the streets of boring old Forks.

"No, it's my nature to speak." she said, looking out the window again. She sighed as she turned her head back to look at me. "Rose, told me why you're so grumpy all of the time."

My foot almost hit the brake again. "What?"

"She told me you weren't always this moody."

"She did, didn't she?" I said, through gritted teeth_. "Damn you, Rose."_ I don't like where this is going.

"Is it all true?" she asked, her milk-chocolate eyes shining with curiousity.

I stayed quiet for a moment when the light up ahead was going to change. Once it turned red, my eyes bore into her curious ones.

"I guess." I answered, tapping my fingers on the steering as I mentally begged the light to change._ "The sooner you change," _I thought, glaring at the traffic light,_ "the faster we finally go home so I won't have to deal with this."_

"Rose also told me that the person who brought you happiness in the beginning was the same person who took it away."

My throat went dry and I felt my body lose it's ability to move. _"I fucking hate you, Rose. Why did you have to run your mouth?"_

"She didn't tell me who it was, though." Alice continued, "But I have a feeling that it's a woman because you're always refusing me."

I shuddered when _she _came in mind. Now I really can't move.

"It's a woman, isn't it?" This bitch in the passenger seat is getting on my last nerves. _"Please don't bring up my past. I honestly can't cope with any of it."_

"Jasper?"

Everything around me began to change. The cold February air became a scorching melting pot. My eyes tingled as the wild fire scratched and bit my flesh.

"Jasper, are you alright?"

I can't say anything nor coud I breathe or see. My vision was blurred by a black toxic cloud and my lungs were being filled with gaseous fiery fumes.

"Jasper!"

I turned to my right to see who was calling my name so goddamn much. "What?" I coughed.

_"Mi amor, estas bien?"_

I stopped coughing as my heart stopped beating. I heard it crumble at the sight of a familiar figure sitting beside me; her long dark hair tumbled down her back as she shook her heart- shaped head at me. Her dark almond shaped eyes glistened with malice as they bore into mine. That creamy tan flesh of hers, felt dangerously hot with deception when she touched me. The wicked smile playing on her well-defined lips tore every single part of my being. Hot boiling venom ran through my veins as though I've been bitten by deadly serpent.

_"Porque me miras asi? No me digas que usted se olvido de mi tan rapido." s_he said, frowning at the way I stared at her. I gulped in fear, swallowing an enormous ball of hot fumes.

_"Jasper, por favor, habla. No le recuerdo siendo un mudo." _

"Maria?" I finally choked out, blinking several times to make sure this wasn't real. _"Was it?"_

_"Ah, me recuerdas." _she sighs, her smile adding more wounds to the previous ones she'd given me. "_Yo siempre sabías que usted me echó de menos. Yo siempre estoy en tus pensamientos, no?"_

"What do you want?" I questioned, edging away from her. "Maria, what hell do you want?"

_"Que quiero yo?" _She raised her eyebrows. _"I can't see my boyfriend anymore? Is there someone else?"_

"No!" I shouted, dodging her hand that attempted to caress my face. "It wouldn't matter to you."

I cringed as I saw that sick spark in her eyes. The same spark when I agreed to the threesome; the night my life changed.

_"There is another?" _she hissed, leaning closer to me. _"Are you cheating on me? Me estas engañando? Quien es ella?" _

"There is no one!" I hissed back. "Leave me alone!"

"Jasper, it's a green light!" a sweet innocent voice ripped me out of my horrible illusion. I shook my head and opened my clenched eyes and noticed no trace of black fumes lingering all around me. I inhaled the fresh unscented aroma of air and thanked the heavens that smoke no longer invaded my lungs. I looked over to my right and relief swept through me at the wonderful sight of Alice staring back at me. Worry was shown in her elfin face.

"HEY JACKASS!" I heard someone roar behind us, followed by repetitive honks. "GET A FUCKING MOVE ON!"

"Jazz, please drive." pleaded Alice, staring at the side mirror. "I think he wants to kick our asses. He looks pretty big."

"Shit." I swore, realizing my whereabouts. "Why didn't you tell me I'm creating traffic?"

"I did!" Alice shrieked, her eyes locked on the big man in the black honda behind us. "You were too busy yelling out "Maria, leave me alone!"

"Yeah-what?" I snarled, glaring at this little pixie.

"Never mind that!" she squealed, bouncing with impatience."Drive, Jasper, drive!"

I put my anger aside and drove. We were almost getting to her parents home, and I sighed relief. I really needed some rest. Today was too much for me to handle; First with restraining myself from killing James and then Alice causing me to hallucinate about my treacherous ex.

"Jazz?"

I grunted to let her know that she has my attention.

"Was it Maria?"

I stiffened again. The sound of _her_ name coming out of Alice's innocent lips made it seem holy. _"Maria isn't fucking holy." _Everything bad seems to turn good around Alice. It made me feel very uncomfortable...and angry.

"Was she the one that broke you?"

_"Don't answer." _My mind warned me. _"Just ignore the question and change the subject. Don't get angry. She knows nothing of your past."_

"Did she give you all those scars?"

"Alice!" I shouted and then looked right at her. She flinched slightly as her pale cheeks turned red. I sighed as I listened to my mind again and relaxed. _"Don't get angry. She knows nothing of your past." _

"How long have you known James?" I asked her. I already knew the answer but I had to change the topic to control my temper. "You both seem to share a lot of history." _Nice one._

"Yeah, we do." she sighed. "We used to go to high school together."

"High School?" I murmured, thankful that she's going along with this topic. "That long?"

"Mhm." she said. I looked over at her; she was curled up in her seat, hugging her knees to her chest. Her red cardigan acted as a blanket as she wrapped it over her knees. Her face nuzzled the soft red material of her sleeves, reminding me of a precious kitten. Her long lashes brushed against the rosy patch of her cheeks._ "So adorable."_

"And to think," she muttered, yawing in the process,"he used to be my bully."

_"What?"_

"Bully?" I said, baffled at the idea of someone picking on such a tiny girl...especially from a male. "He bullied you?"

"Mhm. He was a junior when I started my first year. I was having a difficult time finding my classes and that's when he first saw me. At first, I thought "He's been here longer than me, so I guess he could help me", but then he tricked me into the wrong classrooms. And further in that year; he tripped me in the halls, pulled on my pigtails, and called me very mean names for no reason."

"How did you become friends?" I asked, still baffled. She giggled and continued on with her tale.

"Somewhere in March, I finally hit puberty. Don't laugh, I was a late-bloomer. So anyways...in that following month, I was wearing my first ever training bra. I felt very weird because I thought people could see the outline of it through my shirts. I said don't laugh." she paused to think for a while as I stopped laughing. "Anyways, yeah. James stopped picking on me and then started to give me lots and lots of compliments. From then on, we were always together just messing around."

"That's how you two became friends?" I said, hating James even more than I already do. _"Damn, even back then he was a sleaze."_

"Yes, he grew on me."

"Alice?"

"Uh huh?" she yawned.

"If I tell you something," I told her, nearing our destination, "you promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise."

"Okay." I parked in the Cullen's driveway. Alice uncurled herself and put a hand on the doorhandle, but didn't open it.

"Stay away from James."

Alice's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why? He's my friend."

"He's a creep." I informed her. Alice shot me a dirty look and stormed out of my car. _"Well thanks so much for keeping your promise." _I thought, also getting out.

"He's not!" she yells, running up the front steps of her parents' house. "You're just jealous cuz I have friends and you don't!"

_"N__aïve girl."_

"I think it's for your own good." I said, joining her on the steps. She scowls and pulls out a key from her pocket.

"Just think about it, Alice," I reasoned, "he only wants one thing from you."

"He already has it." she said in an as-a-matter-of- fact tone, opening the door and stepping inside. I didn't follow her, all I did was freeze in astonishment.

"Has what?" I felt the urge to get back in the car and drive off to give that fucker a piece of my mind. _"What did she give that asshole? She didn't..?"_

"My friendship and nothing else." she responds, grabbing my arm and pulling me inside. I felt light-headed at my false accusation.

"Jasper?" Alice says, following me to the livingroom. My head was on fire and I wanted to rest, so I settled on one of the couches. _"Too much has happened...must rest now..."_

"Jazz."

"What!" I snapped, wincing at how my head throbbed from my harsh tone. My elbows rested on my lap and I bent forth to place my head in my hands. "What is it?"

"I was wondering," I heard her say, "if you meant what you said earlier."

"About you staying away from James? Yes."

"No, not that." she riveled. I lifted my head up from my hands to frown at her, but didn't. I found her standing before me, nervously playing with the sleeves of her cardigan.

"Then what is it?" I croaked as that glorious blush consumed her face.

"Umm, what you said to James earlier." she replied, her eyes sparkling. "You know? About you being my boyfriend. Did you mean it?"

Instead of just answering her automatically, I only gaped at her for several minutes. My mouth was opening and closing, finding the right words to say. _"Did I mean it? I don't think I did. I said that shit because I sensed her discomfort... and also because James had me pissed."_

"So did you?" she asked again. Those milk-chocolates eyes lighting up with hope. I lowered my head into my open hands again and ran my fingers through my hair._ "Shit, what do I say? The poor girl thought I was being serious. Why the hell does she have to be so fucking naïve?"_

"Alice," I sighed, keeping my fingers in my shaggy blond locks, "there's something you need to understand."

"What?" she whispered. I whipped my head up and my eyes met hers. I sighed once more.

"Listen, Alice. " I began, grimacing as she pouted her bottom lip. _"Stop doing that!" _

"Mhm." she smiled then.

"I don't think you understood what I did back there." I paused when I noticed her smile slowly vanishing. "James was pushing you to reveal something that doesn't concern him so I had to act right away."

Alice was now crestfallen. She looked down at her feet with such sad eyes, like a disappointed child who just found out that Santa Claus doesn't exist.

"Nevermind." she mumbled. "I get it."

"Okay." I told her, happy that she now understood.

"You're still not over her." My headache just got worse. _"What the fuck did she say?" _

"Who am I kidding?" she said, taking a step back away from me. "I'm so stupid. It was so obvious." she continued to take a few steps back until she got to the living room entrance. "I'm sorry." Alice then dashed out of my sight. Fire flickered from where Alice stood, slowly taking the shape of the woman that ruined me.

* * *

I guess I have to translate :P

**Mi amor, estas bien**- My Love, are you okay?

**Porque me miras asi? No me digas que usted se olvido de mi tan rapido.**- Why do you look at me like that? Don't tell me you have forgotten me so quickly

**Jasper, por favor, habla. No le recuerdo siendo un mudo.**- Jasper, please, talk. I don't remember you being a mute

**Ah, me recuerdas**- Ah, you remember me

**Yo siempre sabías que usted me echó de menos. Yo siempre estoy en tus pensamientos, no?**- I always knew you have missed me. I'm always on your mind, right?

**Que quiero yo? **- What do I want?

**Me estas engañando? Quien es ella?**- Are you cheating on me? Who is she?

Thank you again!


	17. No Alice No Trouble

Hey! And thank you all so much for the reviews! And 93DarkRose :) Yo soy Boriqua de parte de mi mama y también Portuguésa por mi papa. Y muchas gracias ^^ Estoy muy orgullosa!

I forgot to add this in the previous chapter; um.. Happy late 4th of July for those who care! Hahaha! And thank you again!

* * *

Chapter 17: No Alice. No Trouble

Being in the Cullen house was putting me out of place, so I convinced Esme if I could leave. Because of my departure, Alice had to move in her brother's house next door, since Esme and Carlisle are always working. Alice could use Rose's company due to the fact that Rose didn't work until the week after. I don't know if anyone was angry or disapointed with me, but I didn't really care. All I cared was about the quiet and safe environment of my small apartment. I missed home.

I sighed in content as soon as I opened my door. The odorless scent of my apartment sent waves of comfort right through me. _"Finally." _I thought, settling on my sofa. _"Home sweet home."_

My eyelids began to droop down with fatigue. My head fell back and I was knocked out.

_"Jasper!" cried a scared angelic voice._

_I woke up to find myself in the middle of nowhere. Everything around me was pitch black. I couldn't see anything._

_"Jasper!"_

_I held out my hands and carefully started walking toward's the voice's direction._

_"Jasper, please help me!"_

_"Where are you?" I shouted, groping the dark air in search of the person calling me. "I can't see!"_

_"I could see you." a different voice said, forcing my arms down to my sides. Don't tell me that isnt... "Te veo."_

_"Jazz!" cried the childlike voice. "Don't let her hurt me!"_

_"Where are you?" I repeated, attempting to walk much further in the darkness._

_"Eres siego?" jeered the sick conniving one. "Estamos afrente de ti, imbecil."_

_"I can't see anything, Maria!" I hissed, balling my hands into fists._

_"Jasper, please..."_

_"You shut up and help yourself!" I spat at the other less threatening voice._

_"Is that a great way to speak to your new love, Jasper?" said Maria. I could hear her grinning with pure amusement._

_"My what?" I sputtered, furrowing my brows in confusion. "What the fuck are you on about?"_

_"Jazz, don't let her do it!" sobbed the poor unknown victim. "She's gonna kill me! Don't let her!"_

_"Maria!" I yelled, feeling sick to my stomach. "Who's there with you? Don't hurt her!"_

_"Que hice yo? La puta se acerco de ti. She should know what is coming for her."_

_"Maria, don't touch her!" I shouted, frantically waving my arms in search for the two girls. I constantly swore under my breath everytime my hands slashed through air._

_"Why?" she said, with false innocence. "I don't want Nettie all alone. Little Ali here can give her some company."_

_I froze on the spot and my heart hammered like crazy. "Who?" Did she just say what I think she just said? "Who's there with you, bitch?"_

_"No one special." Maria answered, giggling as her victim let out a pained whimper. "Just some little girl who thought she could have you. No worries."_

_"Who the fuck is with you, Maria?" I yelled, my face burning with rage._

_"You know who." she sang. "La chiquita bonita con el pelo negro como la mia."_

_"MARIA!"_

_"No me hables asi, maricon!" she screeched. "Oh la lastimo mas!"_

_"Don't touch her!" I heard more sets of small whimpers. "Maria, leave her alone!"_

_"So you do love this little one?" she said, making the girl squeal in pain again. "From the way you're acting, it's a definite proof."_

_"I don't know who and what you're talking about." I lied, beads of sweat forming on my forehead._

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about, desgraciado." she snapped, bringing more harm to the young girl close to her. "She'll have what's good for her."_

_"Maria, why are you doing this?" I asked, wincing at the sounds coming out of the poor girl._

_"Because of you." she answered, torturing the girl again. "She must die now."_

_"JASPER!" screamed the victim. I heard a sick gashing sound followed by sputtering sprays of liquid. I flinched when some of it splattered on my face. The lump in my throat grew when the random metallic stench ellicited from the warm liquid. I slowly brought my hands up to my face and gingerly wiped whatever it was off._

_"Ugh!" I grunted, feeling how oddly thick and warm it was. By the time I withdrew my hand away from my face, my jaw fell to ground at the horrific sight before me; Darkness was gone and there stood Maria standing over a bloody corpse. All around her was fire and each time the flames flickered, they grew larger and more frightening. The look on Maria's face had me motionless.; That devilish smile was playing dangerously across her beautiful face, her long dark hair swayed from side to side just like the burning flames, her eyes had an ungodly gleam to it making the hairs on the back of my neck stand, the red dress she wore had a bunch of damp dark spots, and clutched in her right hand was a bloody cutlet knife. Her arms, neck, and face had small remnants of dark crimson spots. It seemed like she slayed with great effort._

_"Maria?" I started to say, too afraid to move. "What did you do?"_

_"She's now with Nettie." The treacherous woman said, lowering her eyes. "Rest in peace, Alice."_

_My wide eyes followed her gaze and instantly regret doing so. I wanted to vomit my heart out, which jumped to my throat. The tiny corpse laying before Maria's feet was the girl who I least expected to die at the hands of my evil ex-girlfriend._

_"Alice?" I choked out, my eyes watering as my shoulders slumped over. "That's not her." It couldn't be her._

_"Jasper, no seas tonto." cackled Maria, poking at the dead girl's side with her filthy sooted foot. "She could never be with you."_

_"Stop touching her." I growled, feeling the bile rising from my stomach. "Don't fucking touch her."_

_"Porque?" she taunted me, staring at me but still poking Alice's sides. "Why can't I touch her? Did she mean something to you?"_

_"Why did you do it, Maria?" I hissed, clenching my hands until the knuckles cracked. "She's completely innocent. She didn't do you any harm."_

_All Maria did was let out a high-pitched cackle as she kicked Alice over on her back. I held my breath as stared at the tiny lifeless body._

_"Can't you see, Mi Amor?" said the crazed murderer. I watched the fresh dark red substance seep from Alice's wounded chest. "You already belong to me. No one else can have what it's mine."_

I woke up in pants and all drenched in sweat. Vigorously, my head turned left to right and relief swept through me.

"It was only a dream." I sighed, wiping the sweat from my forehead. "It was only a fucked up dream."

I haven't had the time to calm my breathing when I felt something vibrating in my pants' pocket, which scared the crap out of me.

"Hello?" I gasped, wiping more sweat off my brow.

"Jesus Christ, Jasper!" shrilled my sister's voice. "What have you been doing? Am I calling at a bad time?"

I caught my ragged breath and answered, "No, you just scared the shit out of me, that's all. What is it?"

She sighed. "Nothing. I just wanted to check if you were okay. Are you?"

"Umm...yeah...I guess." I stammered, trying to push that disturbing dream out of my head.

"Are you sure?" she questioned. "You don't sound so well. Were you sleeping? Did you have a nightmare again?"

"Rose, I swear you ask too much questions. I'm fine and no I wasn't sleeping nor did I have a nightmare. Happy?"

"Mhm, sure." she said in disbelief. I could picture biting the the inside of her cheek and raising her eyebrows at the phone. Somehow and out of nowhere I felt a jolt of guilt towards her. I suddenly remembered how much of a dick I was to her a few days ago.

"Rose?"

"Yes?" she answered. I cleared my throat. _"Here it goes."_

"Listen..." I paused in order to gather the right words to say to her. "I'm sorry for being a total jackass to you. You didn't deserve it." I closed my eyes in hope of her forgiveness.

"Jazz, it's fine." she sighed, smiling into the phone in endearment. "That's all in the past now. We were all stressed that day. Don't worry."

It's clear she has already forgiven me, but I, however, wasn't done apologizing. "I'm very sorry, Rose. I really am. Tell me what I should do to earn your forgiveness."

"JASPER!" she shrieked, but laughing at the same time. "Relax! Take a breather, geesh! I'm not mad anymore. Stop it!"

"What should I do then?"

"Jasper, I'm going to have to call you back." she said, her voice separating from the phone. "Alice and Jacob are messing around with something that shouln't be messed with."

"Please, Ro-wait, who's Jacob?" I growled at the mention of another man with Alice. _"She moved on already? Idiot, you were never together in the first place."_

"He's one of my kindergardeners-hang on, Jazz." she tore her attention from me and yelled out into the distance. "Jakey and Ali, please leave Emmett's fishies alone!"

"But they're so cool!" squealed a raspy but boyish voice. I held my head down, mentally chastising myself for becoming so irritably jealous. _"He's only a little boy. Have you no shame?"_

"Alice, stopping kissing them!" shouted Rose. "Emmett doesn't want lip-prints on the tank."

"But they kiss me right back." I heard the happiness in her chirpy voice and I shuddered at the thought of her dead body. "Look!"

"Aww, they do!" gushed my sister. "Cute but it's wrong. You're cleaning that tank, missy."

"Ugh, fine." Alice groaned. "But you're naming that one after me."

"Sure, little monster. Take Jake with you to watch some great dvds I picked out."

"You got Matrix Reloaded?" said Jacob, his voice traveling far away from where Rose was.

"Haha, that reminds me of Jimmy Fallon's "Idiot Boyfriend", good one." giggled Alice, also leaving with the boy.

"Are you still there, Jazz?" Rosalie asked, forcing me to focus on our conversation other than the joyous pixie. "Jazz?"

"I'm still here."

"If only you were here to see this. Emmett just bought himself four Siamese fighting fish. They're so beautiful!" she squealed. "And the blue one kept returning Ali's kisses. Isn't that cute?"

"I could imagine her doing some crap like that." I smirked. "That's simply Alice."

"Hang on, Jazz." she told me, again holding the phone an inch away from her ear. "Alice! Jasper says hi!"

"Rose! Stop it, you liar!" I hissed, feeling my face burn up.

"Tell him I said "hi" back!" the pixie piped up and then laughed at something amusing. "And he's missing out on the Lion King!"

"Haha, okay. Jasper, I'll call you later." Rose informed me. "I love you."

I returned the love and snapped my cellphone shut. I got off the sofa and stalked to my bedroom.

"Shit!" I exclaimed throwing myself on my bed. "I missed you so much." I caressed one of the pillows and hugged it tightly to my chest. I inhaled its cottony aroma and felt my exhaustion kicking in.

"I can't sleep now." I said to myself, now afraid go under a peaceful slumber. "What if I have that fucking dream again?" I rolled onto my back and placed the pillow behind my head as I stared at my empty ceiling. I shuddered when I pictured Maria's beautiful yet horrifying face after she took Ali's life. _"That bitch. Why would she hurt her?"_

I shook my head and assured myself that it was only a dream. It's not like any of that was true... well, the whole fire and the mention of Nettie was quite disturbing. Maria did kill Nettie in utter fury and jealousy. _"Oh shit!" _the little voice inside my head swore. _"What if she finds out about Alice. Wait...she won't find out, there's nothing going on between us. And Maria is all the way in Texas, in a fucking mental institution. I live in Washington State for fuck's sakes! We're both miles apart from each other! Thank God."_

I started to feel relieved again but then a sudden thought came in mind, disrupting my need to relax. _"What if she does find out? She'll hurt Alice just like she'd done to Nettie. We can't have that."_ My eyelids dropped and sleep was taking control. _"I must stay away from Alice. If I don't...we'll both pay."_

* * *

Umm Translate? Sure, why not? :D I'm just doing this for those who can't speak Spanish WOOT!

**Te veo**- I see you (Avatar comes to mind, doesn't it? lol)

**Eres siego? Estamos afrente de ti, imbecil.**- Are you blind? We're right in front of you, imbecile.

**Que hice yo? La puta se acerco de ti.**- What did I do? The bitch got to close to you.

**La chiquita bonita con el pelo negro como la mia.**- The little pretty one with black hair like mine.

**No me hables asi, maricon! Oh la lastimo mas!**- Don't talk to me like that, faggot. Or I'll hurt her more!

**Desgraciado**- Poor wretch, disgrace or lowlife :/

And about those Siamese Fighting Fishes; they're so beautiful! Omg! Every time me and my baby cousin pressed our faces against the glass, some of them did closed in our faces. Almost like they're trying to kiss us. It's was so cute!

Oh and the part where Alice talks about Jimmy Fallon's "Idiot Boyfriend"... it's a funny ass song! I love the part where he's like "Hey baby you like fine cooking? Cause you know what?  
I got a swanson's dinner in the freezer *whisper* With your name on it." and also "Pick up the phone!" Cracks me up. Okay, thank you again!


	18. Not Supposed to Be Here

HI! Ooh, I did mess that up the fighting fish. Damn it..but oh well, I'll try to play it off. I have ways to make things a little better. Sorry ^^ my mistake. And...the kissing on the lips will come soon, I'm just trying to tease you all :) I think it's working!

And thanks again for marvelous reviews!

* * *

Chapter 18: Not Supposed to Be Here

"Jasper, open up!"

I tossed and turned beneath my bedsheets, groaning at the sound of fists banging on my door. _"Who the hell could that be?" _I groaned again as I lifted the sheets off me and my feet touched the cold wooden floor. _"Shit, what time is it?" _I looked over at my clock to see that it was only ten in the morning.

"I know you're in there!" The pounding got louder.

"I'm coming, hang on!" I yelled, groggily walking to the living room.

"Open up already!"

"I said wait!" I shouted unlocking the door before opening it. _"What the hell ?"_ I turned the knob around and pulled it open. At first I thought it was Rosalie bothering the shit out of me, but I was wrong. It was only little Alice Cullen holding a giant brown bag of Chinese food. She gave me a friendly smile in which I didn't return.

"What are you doing here?" I barked, very surprised to see her out on her own with no protection.

"Good morning!" she chirped, letting herself in. "I hope you like Chinese for breakfast!" She sat down on the sofa and patted a spot next to her for me to sit.

"I'm not a cannibal." I grunted, rubbing the remaining particles of sleep away from my eyes while walking towards her.

"You know what I mean, dofus." she scoffs, rummaging through the bag and pulling out small white containers. "And did you brush your teeth, nasty?"

"I didn't have the time, ma'am." I retorted. "I was too busy answering the damn door, and how on earth did you get here?"

Alice bit back her lip to stop herself from laughing. "I called a cab. No more questions! Go clean yourself up while I prepare your food."

"Squirt, does anyone know you're gone?" I asked, watching her take out a fizzing liter of pepsi.

She smirked as she shook her head. I stared at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Alice, you're not supposed to-"

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" she snapped, slamming two plastic cups on the coffee table. "I'm tired of always being treated like a damn child. I'm fucking twenty-two years old and I want my goddamn freedom!"

"It's not about your goddamn _freedom_," I shouted back, snatching the bubbling bottle of soda away from her dainty small hands, "it's about your goddamn safety!"

"Jasper, please go clean yourself." she said, scrunching up her teensy nose as if she's smelling something bad. "Morning breath." she added, giggling in the process.

I loosened the cap and placed the bottle on the table before getting to my feet. "After we have our breakfast," I informed her, "I'm getting Rose on your ass. That comment was out of line."

She was giggling to herself as I darted out of her sight.

I was finally in the bathroom, glaring at the beast in the mirror as the cold water ran. I stuck my hands under the faucet without tearing my eyes off my ghastly reflection. I cupped them and splashed the cool water on my face. Feeling refreshed after my morning ritual, I returned to the living room.

"Hey!" chippered Alice, licking her index finger after nibbling on a red rib. "There's your plate!" she pointed at full plate across her half empty one on the coffee table.

"Thanks." I muttered, sitting next to her and taking my food. "So what about these new fishes Emmett bought?" I asked, stabbing a boneless chicken with a fork and popped it into my mouth.

"They're so gorgeous, Jazz!" gushed Alice, grinning from ear to ear. "These Japanese fighti-"

"Japanese? I could've sworn Rose mentioned they're Siamese fighting fishes." I interrupted, before drinking my soda.

"Oh," she sighed, smiling to herself, "Em made a mistake. He had a difficult time telling them apart."

"Hmm." I emitted, twirling my fork in a batch of noodles. "Has he always been such a goof his whole life?"

She stifled back a laugh and answered, "Pretty much, yeah."

"What about you and Edward?"

She looked taken back and cocked an eyebrow up. "What are you trying to say? Me and Edward are goofballs too?"

"No, that's not what I mea-"

"I still am." she admitted, with a sly grin. "Edward was always the serious one. His way of having fun is translating Latin to English."

"Really?"

She nodded, now nibbling on a chicken wing. "He would pms like crazy. I shit you not! Em and I would be playing a quiet game of chess and he'd complain about us concentrating too loud."

"And what about you?" I urged her. "Were you always treated like a little kid on meds?"

She scowled as she finished her wing. "I was always and still am the baby of the family," she sadly said, "everyone had to look out for me."

"And your sick of it." I told her, remembering her little rant about "freedom."

"Hell yes!" she exclaimed with serious confidence. "Dude, I'm a damn good fashion editor for fuck's sakes, I have my own house already, and I pay the damn mortage!" she then let a disappointed sigh as she hung her head. "Yet, they still can't see all that. And it's worse now due to my unknown stalker."

"Then why don't you talk to them?" I suggested, taking another sip of my drink. Alice shrugged her shoulders and also drank her soda. "It's time they stopped doing that. Back in their place, I was getting very annoyed at how spoiled you are."

Her head rapidly turned to my direction and her eyes blazed with undeniable fury.

"What I say?" I mentally slapped myself for sounding just like my father. He would always say that whenever momma chastised him.

"You think I'm spoiled?" she consulted me, with demanding wide eyes. "Answer me, Whitlock, do you actually think I'm spoiled?"

I couldn't help but smirk at her. She looks so cute when she's angry. _"I could see why people don't take her seriously."_

"Whitlock, give me an answer before I kick your ass!" she threatened, setting her empty plate on the table. I'm trying my best not to burst out laughing in hysterics. _"She's so fucking adorable! Look at her!"_

Her cheeks were a rosy color from her anger, her little nose was scrunched up adorably, her bottom pink lip jutted out into a pout, and her large milk-chocolate eyes shot daggers at me.

"Okay, you're asking for it." she growled, bunching up the sleeves of her black hoodie above her elbows. By accident a small chuckle escaped from my lips making her eyes spark with more fury and frustration.

"You think this is funny, do you?"

I felt my lips curving upwards into a smile.

"It's funny?" she shrilled, turning her body to face me. I nodded, grinning in amusement. Without another word, the pixie pounced on me. I fell hard on the cold floor when I felt her lithe fingers attack my sides. The little minx was tickling me.

"I won't stop if you take back what you said!" she shouted, laughing at how my body jerked and twisted from her torturous fingers. "Take it back!"

"Hahaha!" I laughed, trying my best to stop her juvinile torture. "No! You're a spoiled brat!"

"I'm not!" she laughed too as I turned us both around, so that I now was on top, fiddling with her busy hands. "Take it all back, Jasper!"

"You're spoiled, spoiled, spoiled!" I teased, finally getting a firm hold of her wrists and yanking them away from my sides. I held her hands above her head in order to prevent her from doing something else. I stared at her flushed face as we were catching our breaths.

"Did you take it back?" she asked, her breathing a little ragged. I shook my head as my eyes bore into hers. I saw something spark in them. "_Was it lust?_ _I'm not sure."_ Even if it was, I probably would think it's because of how close our bodies were at this moment; She was pinned under me. I was settled between her legs, but _nothing_ was touching. Her denim mini skirt was a little bunched up to her to her crotch, which was concealed by her black pantyhose. I edged a bit deeper within her legs and Alice's breathing hitched to a sudden stop. Slowly, I let go of her wrists and then placed my hands on her thighs. At that small contact, my cock sprung in my pants.

"Alice..." I gasped, pressing my hardness into her.

"Mhm." she mewed as I massaged her thighs. Her eyes fluttered closed and her bottom lip quivered. I groaned when her legs wrapped themselves around my midsection and pulled me closer to her clothed heat. I kept rubbing small soothing circles as she began to move her hips against my monstrous erection. I shuddered with pleasure as I forced my hands up her skirt. I mentally cursed the soft material covering her legs. _"Shit! Why fucking tights!" Why couldn't she go bare?" _She squealed when I cupped her firm ass and pressed her more against me to add more delicious pressure and friction.

"Oh God." I moaned out loud, rubbing myself on her. Even through our clothes, I could feel how wet she was. _"Holy hell, this is heaven."_

Just when I thought nothing could ruin this moment, my fucking cellphone started to ring.

"Shit!" I groaned, holding her hips with one hand to stop its intoxicating movement. With the other, I shoved it into my pant's pocket and pulled out my wretched mobile.

"What?" I growled, deeply infuriated with my sister on the other line.

"JASPER!" Rose shrieked, almost disrupting my eardrums. I switched the phone to my other ear as I watched Alice adjust her skirt and getting up to sit back on the sofa.

"Alice... Oh my God!" Rose continued on panting in desperation. "Jasper, she's missing! I don't know how it happened or how...shit, Em is going to kill me!"

"Rose! Calm d-" I was cut off with more of her frightful screeches.

"Help me find her! What if the stal-?"

"Rose! Stop it!" I shouted into the phone, which was a few spaces away from my pained ear. "She's... " I paused when Alice gave me a pleading look with those big eyes of hers. I think she may be begging me to not snitch on her.

"She's what?" demanded Rose, her panic-stricken voice gathering a wave of relief. "Is she okay? Is she with you?"

"Yes, she's here, relax." I huffed in annoyance.

"Don't fucking tell me to relax, you terd!" she screeched, "I almost died of a fucking heart-attack when I found the guest room empty! What the fuck!"

"ROSE!" I yelled, automatically shutting her up. I met Alice's worried eyes as I said, "I picked her up this morning for some hot chocolate. I told her to leave you a note of her absence, but I guess she must've forgotten. I'm sorry we got you freaked."

"Who the fuck leaves notes when you can text?" Rosalie shouted. I was tempted to smash the cellphone into smithereens. "This isn't the fucking 18th century! It's 2010, goddamnit!"

Alice curled up in the sofa as I continued on softning Rose's bratty attitude.

"Yes, I'll make sure she's home by seven thirty! Okay, bye!" I shut my cellphone and sighed in relief. I then settled on the sofa next to the curled up pixie, realizing that I just covered for her. _"I lied to my sister. Like that's new."_

"Well," I began to say, running my fingers through my hair, "never again will I cover for you. Ever."

I expected an answer or a childish comeback, but instead I received silence.

"Alice?" Curious, I turned to see why she was not responding. A small smile crept on my face when I saw her sleeping form; She's all curled up in a small bundle, hugging a cushion to her chest. Her long lashes brushed the soft skin of her rosy cheeks. Her black hood was pulled over her head, hiding her messy but styled dark hair. The edge of her soft plump pink lips twitched upward. Whatever crap she was dreaming about, had given her that smile on her pretty little face.

I didn't want to disturb her, so I just let her sleep peacefully as I cleaned up the discarded mess of Chinese food. After, stowing the half-full liter of pepsi in the fridge, I went back to check on Sleeping Beauty.

"She can't just sleep on this damn couch." I muttered to myself, watching Alice hug the cushion a little tighter. "This isn't comfortable at all."

An idea hit me and I went over to her and carefully took her in my arms. I wasn't surprised at how incredibly light she was. She's was fucking small to begin with. Carefully and without making any disruptive noise, I carried her to my room and placed her on my bed. I lifted the sheets and covered her with them, making sure she's completely secure and warm.

"Sleep tight." I murmured, getting ready to turn away. There was a tiny tug on my shirt as I took a few steps away from the bed.

"Don't leave." I heard Alice whisper. I turned to look down at her. Her eyes were closed and her arm was out from underneath the sheet, grabbing at my shirt.

"Go to sleep." I whispered back, trying to pry her small hand off me.

"Don't leave me alone." she added, quite sleepily. "What if he comes in and hurts me?"

"No one will, I promise."

"Please stay." she pleaded, her lip jutting out, like it usually does. "Snuggle with me."

"Alice, I-"

"Just snuggle with me until I fall asleep...again."

"You swear." I said. She nodded and a small smile played on her lips.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat, shoving her gently aside to make room for me. "I'll snuggle with you."

_"Don't act like you don't like it." _the voice in my head teased me. I ignored it and fell asleep along with the pixie.

* * *

The next chapter will be a real treat for those who've been waiting anxiously. :) Thank you again! Gracias! ^^


	19. A Simple Kiss Won't Hurt

:) HI! Okay...here it goes. And sorry about the delay, "Time of the month." Cramps had me in bed for three days. :) But I'm a little better... I'm eating Chinese food with Becca in this very moment.

* * *

Chapter 19: A Simple Kiss Won't Hurt

_The tiny orange flame danced dangerously on the tip of the worn out match in the hands of the devious but beautiful Mexican woman._

_"Maria, I swear I never cheated on you!" I shouted, backing away. __"I swear to God I didn't!"_

_"You wanted Nettie!" she spat, taking a step forward. I gasped when the small flame closed in on the front of my shirt. "I saw the way you looked at her! You cheating bastard!"_

_I gaped at her in horror when she threw the match at me. I tried to swat the upcoming flames away but it was too late; I was consumed by it all. _

_"Now you can be with Nettie." Maria slurred, watching me burn with so much fervor. "Just like you wanted." _

_"Maria..." I croaked, collapsing on the hard floor, waiting for death to finally take me._

"Jasper!"A sweet angelic voice rescued me from my nightmare and I felt my body twitch when her hands shook me awake. I groaned as my eyes started to open. _"Again with the fucking "Maria" dreams. Fuck!"_

"Alice?" I grunted, squinting as soon as the strange dim light hit my face.

"It's okay." she assured me, stroking my hair soothingly. "I'm here."

Trusting her words, I opened my eyes properly. My heart hammered when I saw how extremely close she was; She was laying beside me, both her arms hooked around my forearm, and our legs were mysteriously entwined. _"The Fuck?"_

"Don't worry," she cooed, one of her hands reaching to hold mine, "I'm right here. I'll fight those bad dreams away." Alice smiled up at me and then nuzzled her cheek on my shoulder.

"What time is it?" I asked, taking my arm away from her and sitting up. I heard Alice sigh in disappointment as she too sat up.

"It's five-fifteen." she answered with morose. I blinked several times in disbelief. _"Afternoon already?"_

I felt Alice shifting slightly on the bed and muttering a couple of incoherent words. I quizzically looked over to her.

"Stupid thing." she grumbled, holding one of her sleeves so she could slide her arm out to the inside of her hoodie. "Why won't you get off?"

"What the hell are you doing?" I laughed at her as she slid her other arm out.

"It's too hot." she replied, her fingers creeping out from the bottom of the hoodie. "It has to come off!"

"Need help?" I asked, smirking at how she's making an easy task look so difficult.

"No, I'm good." she responded, lifting it the hem up to her face. She groaned when it couldn't go any higher. "Okay, I was wrong."

I rolled my eyes as I knelt in front of her. _"Silly girl."_

"Help, I can't breathe!" she cried, wriggling her arms which made it more harder for her. I chuckled and held her still to tear the thing off of her.

"Hold still." I ordered, laughing at how she's fighting for her release. I grabbed a handful of her hooded sweater and carefully pulled it over her head.

"Oh my God!" she gasped, once her flushed face came into full view. "Thank you so much!"

"Are you okay?" I asked her, grabbing her face with both my hands to examine her. She seemed fine, but was breathing erratically.

"Mhm." Alice uttered, still gasping for air. "I'm never wearing that hoodie again."

I laughed. _"She's so fucking cute."_

"Jasper?" she said, her eyes widening at my now dazed expression.

"Huh?" I stupidly said, running my thumbs across her rosy cheeks. _"Such a pretty color." _Her succulent lips were moving but I couldn't hear the words coming out of them. My mind was somewhere else now. The pads under my thumbs felt more heat radiating from her sudden blush. I licked my lips in delectation as I started to caress her soft, mouth-watering plump lips.

"Jas-" I silenced her by withdrawing one of my hands from her face to settle on the small of her back so I could push her into me. She shivered and her eyes fluttered when she felt _me _poking her stomach.

"That's nice." I sighed, relishing the soft porcelain skin as my hand crept under her shirt. "That's very nice."

"Jasper?" she whispered, reaching behind her to stop my hand from pushing her shirt up.

"What?" I growled, instantly regretting making her flinched from my rude response.

"Umm...mmm..." she stammered, blushing harder and shaking nervously.

"What's on your mind, Ali?" I asked, controlling my harsh tone while tenderly stroking her cheek. "Tell me. I'll listen."

"Well," she began to say, looking at me with innocent eyes, "it's unfair...well, for me it is." She then hung her head.

"Hey, none of that." I told her, gently lifting her head up by her chin. "What's unfair?"

Alice giggled sheepishly as she avoided eye contact with me. "I find it strange that I let you touch me very intimately, and you still haven't kissed me." She bowed her head again and began to play with the bottom of her shirt. Again, I made her look up at me and caressed the precious heated spot on the side of her elfin face.

"You want me to kiss you?" I questioned, definitely feeling a little guiltly. _"We should've done this already...I should've done this already. A long time ago."_

She bit her bottom lip and nodded, still avoiding my eyes.

"You promise you won't knee me in the balls if I try?" I teased, remembering my last attempt.

"I promise." she whispered, finally looking at me. I could make out the obvious lust in those milk-chocolate orbs, and some other emotion that reminded me of what I used to feel about..._"DON'T FUCKING THINK ABOUT HER!" _I shook my head and focused on Alice's trembling form.

"I'll take your word." I assured her, bringing my other hand that was behind her, back to cup her face. My heart thumped at the thought of capturing her lips with mine. There was a familiar stir in my pants. I guess my _buddy_ also thought of it too.

Her hands gripped both my arms, to steady her slight shakes and trembles. This was going to be our first kiss, and I better make the best of it.

"It's fine." I soothed her, caressing her again. "I'll make sure you'll never forget this." She shuddered again.

"Shh." I uttered bending my head down until my lips settled on her forehead. They puckered and placed a small but gentle kiss on it. She dug her fingers in my shoulders at the teasing contact. Slowly, I dropped my head to the side of her face. My cock twitched madly just when my lips felt the soft flesh of her hot cheek. _"Even through the most innocent acts, I still manage to be painfully hard." _

"Jasper, what are you-?" she muttered, her breathing hitching and her heart is gently pounding against me.

"Shh." I said again, kissing up to her temple. She shook again when my mouth moved to whisper in her ear. "Just enjoy this."

She mewed as my thumb ran across her lips. I kissed my way back to her cheeks again and stopped at the corner of her awaiting lips.

Her hands gripped at my shirt when I finally captured her lips with mine. _"Oh my sweet Jesus! I died and gone to heaven." _I groaned when I parted her sweet soft lips with my thirsty tongue. She mewed as it stroked hers with ungodly affection. Her fingers were tugging at my hair as my hands settled back behind her and dove under her shirt. I moaned into her mouth at the orgasmic feel of her satiny flesh. _"Shit, she feels so fucking good."_

I tore myself away from her tentalizing, sweet, oh so sweet mouth only to gawk at her extraordinary beauty. Her eyes were fluttered shut and her bottom lip was between her white teeth. Her breathing was very rapid, making her pert, perfect breasts rise and fall beneath her fitted pink shirt. What intrigued me was that she didn't wear a bra because of her small protruding nipples. I could swear they were hardening, beckoning me to tease and taste them.

"Shit, Alice." I growled, laying her on her back. I carefully settled myself between her legs and crushed my lips on hers in desperate need to savor her goodness once more. In response to the feverish kiss, she wrapped her legs around my middle and pushed me to her already wet yet covered core beneath the bunched up denim skirt.

"Take this off." I gruffed, clawing at the annoying soft material of her black pantyhose. Alice gasped and tried to pull back when I bit her bottom lip. I kept her to me by pulling that savory piece of flesh into my mouth to suck it. She mewed at that.

My hands worked its way up her skirt and smiled against her lips when I found the elastic band of the pantyhose.

"You don't need this." I told her, gripping at her tights whilst kissing her.

"Hmm." she moaned, breaking our kiss so she could attack my neck. My eyes rolled to the back of my head when her hips gyrated on my swollen and needy cock.

"Damn it, Alice." I hissed when she added another move on my long, thick length. Her pantyhose were now past her firm ass but it was not enough for me. They had to come off. Entirely and immediately.

"Hang on." I told her, pulling away from her to yank those blasted tights off. She moaned in protest when she saw me moving from our lover's embrace. My fingers curled on the elastic waistband of the pantyhose near her boiling hot core, and slid them down her lovely little legs. _"My God, she's so tiny."_ I thought, very happy and very turned on to finally see her smooth creamy bare legs. Now that the annoying flimsy material was long gone, I could see the lacy white panties more clearly.

"Jazz." Alice moaned, bringing her arms out to reach for me. I leaned back into her awaiting arms and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. I held my head back up to admire her. She smiled at me and her legs wrapped themselves around me, locking me.

"Hi." I whispered, running my hands up her smooth legs, past her taut ass, to settle on the delectable curves of her small waist.

"Hi." she whispered back, giggling at the same time. Chuckling at her adorable giggles, I pecked her lips several times and then moved south to ravish the fair skin of her neck. She gasped when she felt me suck and bite her.

"Hmm." she sighed, as I dragged my tongue along the velvety tasty flesh. Now that I have her at ease, I slid my hands under her shirt. Her hips bucked and writhe against mine as I traced small feathery patterns on her flat tummy while still sucking on her fragile neck.

Her breasts were pressed hard against my chest and I could feel the nipples hardening beneath me. They were tempting me and I couldn't resist.

"I'm sorry." I let out an annoyed breath when leaned back from her. She stared at me, dazed with lust.

"What's wrong?" she asked, taking my hand in hers as she started to sit up. "Did I do something wrong?"

I laughed lightly at her sense of insecurity. "No. You're perfect." I told her, taking my hands back to dispose of her shirt. I watched in awe when her perfect breasts came into full view only then to be covered by her shaky hands.

"No." I said, gently removing her hands from her lovely mounds and pushing her softly on her back. "I need to see." She started to laugh when I began to fondle them.

"Stop, stop!" she laughed, squirming under me in delight. I let out a gutteral moan when her hips moved. "It really does tickles!"

"Alice." I growled, trying not to groan in pleasure when her hips bucked again from her squirming. "You're spoiling the moment."

"I'm sorry!" she cried out, her laughter and squirms dying away. "I'm really sorry." she was now still, lowering her eyes in embarrassment. _"How fucking cute was she?"_

"Don't be sorry." I assured her, still fondling her. She bit her lip to prevent another laugh from happening. "It's not your fault you're so goddamn cute." She giggled and allowed me to continue on with my ministrations.

"Mhm." she sighed, arching her back when my mouth claimed her chest. I grunted in appreciation when my tongue swirled around the taut pink bud.

"Oh, Jazz..." she moaned, her fingers lightly tugging at my hair as she grinded on my arousal.

The more I kneaded and teased her supple breasts the more she mewed and moaned my name. _"I believe I may have found my perfect lullaby." _I bit the sensitive bud and licked around it causing her to gasp in mirth.

"I need you now." I groaned, hungrily nipping up her neck from her ravaged bosoms. Her legs tightened its hold on me as I rubbed myself on her. I closed my eyes from the euphoric feeling soaring within me.

"Jasper?"

"What is is it, Sweetie?" I responded, kissing her cheeks, neck, and sternum. I heard her gasp when my teeth grazed the milky soft skin of her breasts.

"You have a condom?" she rasped, arching more to me.

"Yeah, give me a minute." I told her, groaning in frustration as I forced myself off her to fetch the tiny package on my nightstand. My chances of ever getting _closer_ with Alice was impossible because my clock reminded me that it was time for Alice to go home. It was six twenty-five. _"I did promise Rose I'd take her back by seven. Damn you, Rose. Always have to fucking ruin everything."_

Completely pissed, I grabbed one of my pillows nearby and held it front of my pants. _"I had to cover up somehow since nothing is going to happen." _

"Jazz?" said Alice, sitting up straight and covering her chest with the bedsheets. "It's me, isn't it?" She sounded disappointed.

I looked over to her and the look on her face softened my pissy mood. I picked the discarded black hoodie and handed it to her.

"Let's get you home."

Alice held her head down as she took back her hoodie. I swore under my breath for upsetting her, so I scooted a little closer to her and gathered her in my arms. She clutched the hoodie to her naked chest as I rubbed her shoulder.

"Alice?" I said, trying to get her to look at me. "Will it make you happy if I also go home with you?"

Her frowned quickly turned into a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes." I joked, smirking as she moved to put her hoodie back on. Struggling again in the process.

* * *

My kitten gave me that idea. She was trapped under my blue hoodie and tried fighting her way out. It was so cute to watch! And of course I saved her. :P


	20. Taste Your Own Medicine

So... um HI!

I'm having the worst case of Writer's block EVER! So...Feel free to leave any suggestions or ideas for later chapters, it's optional. No pressure (Do it) Hehe!

Thank you! And Twinka told me or meowed "You're welcome." If you take a look at my profile, my icon is her attempting a paw/hand-stand, but it won't last. I'll be changing it back to the previous icon.

* * *

Chapter 20: Taste Your Own Mecidine

"Alice, cut it out!" I laughed, as the pixie nibbled on my earlobe. "Not while I'm driving!"

Alice and I were on the road to her parent's house. We could've gotten there on time but we were a little caught up with some things; each other.

"You're distracting me." I groaned, swerving in the middle of the dark road because of her soft lips ravaging the sensitve spot below my jaw. My foot almost stepped on the brake when her sneaky hand grabbed my erection.

"But you like it." she giggled against my neck, sending a wave of pleasant tingles down my back. She gave my tumescent cock a light squeeze and ran her wet tongue along the crook of my neck. I tried my best not to hit the red mini cooper in front of us. _"Why can't she wait?"_

"We're going to be in an accident if you don't settle down." I said, controlling the moan that was ready to come out of me when the torturous strokes began. _"Oh God, that feels so...oh God." _My eyes fluttered and my breathing was fast.

"Alice-shit!" I shouted, pulling into a full stop when the light no longer shone green. My mind was clouded with so much pleasure, that I didn't even see it change.

"Hey, look it's Ihop!" the little distracter exclaimed, rapidly settling in her seat to stare out her window. "Can we go there?"

I'm trying to control my heart from jumping out of my chest. _"We almost crashed." _I blinked a couple of times as I turned my head to look at the one who almost had us in deep shit. I found her sitting happily in her seat, humming the "Powerpuff girls" theme song to herself. I gawked at her in disbelief. _"She's completely oblivious." _I swore under my breath as I focused on the traffic light.

"Is everything alright, Jasper?" I heard her ask. "You look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

"Shut up." I muttered, wondering why on Earth I ever agreed to go with her. My thoughts were short-lived by light taps on my window.

"Ooh!" squealed Alice, jumping in delight. "It's Officer Black!"

I felt the color and heat leave my face at her words. _"Officer? Shit. We're doomed." _I gulped as my window went down. A bright light flashed in my face, blinding me.

"What seems to be the problem here?" a husky voice spoke. I couldn't see who the hell was speaking due the fucking light blazing in my face.

"Good evening, Mr. Black!" piped up Alice. I could feel her leaning over me. The light traveled on to the Happy-go-lucky Alice Cullen.

"Alice?" the incredulous voice said. "Is that you?"

"Yes!" chirped Alice, jumpy again. I finally looked at the unknown police officer and immediately felt no need to be frightened. He didn't look very intimidating like Charlie did. Infact, he had a very friendly face and he looked somewhere around his early-forties. Judging by his leathery russet skin tone, high strong cheek-bones, and grayish shoulder length hair, he was Native American. His weary brown eyes glistened with so much knowledge and wisdom.

"What are you doing out, young lady?" he chastised her, glaring at me and then back at Alice. His forehead was wrinkled with worry. "It's not safe for you. And why on Earth are you with a him?"

"I'm on my way home." she informed him, looking over at me now. "Jasper is taking me."

The worry disappears from the man's face as his eyes settled on me.

"Jasper, is it?" he questions, holding the blasted flashlight on my face again. "Don't think I didn't notice the illegal moves you were doing out in the middle of the road."

I looked over at Alice and mentally blamed it all on her. She stared back at me with a sly grin on her pretty little face. _"I'll get you." _the voice in my head threatened. _"Somehow."_

"Have you been drinking, sir?" Officer Black asks, tapping my shoulder so I'd look at him.

"No, Officer." I answered, avoiding how my mind spewed nasty insults at the grinning pixie.

"Are you sure? Swerving and weaving is a sign of drunk driving."

"He wasn't drinking, Mr. Black." piped up Alice, nudging my side. "I'm positive. Ask him what the square root of one is. Drunk people don't answer correctly."

The officer raised his eyebrows at Alice's little quirks, and turned off his flashlight. "Alright. If you say so, Little Lady."

I gazed over at Alice when the policeman went to put his flashlight away. "This is your fault, you know?"

She threw me an innocent look and dramatically placed a hand over her heart. "What did I do? Don't blame me for your wrong-doings, Whitlock."

My mouth hung open in shock. "You're the one being all "touchy-touchy", when I specifically told you to stop."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alice said, holding her head up with dignity when the Officer came back to my window. "Why I've never! You're imagining things."

I could strangle her...but I can't because the goddamn man of the law was right there.

"Okay, Jasper." said Black, smiling down at me. "I'm going to let you go for now...but," his smile vanished so that he could be serious, "if you pull another stunt like that on my streets, I'm taking you downtown. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."I grumbled, watching my hands grip the steering wheel in anticipation.

"Good." he huffed, stepping away from my car. "Charlie was right; you are a good kid."

We finally were off to her parents house. Throughout the ride, Alice was humming happily to herself as I stared ahead, annoyed.

"We're even." she said, swaying right to left on her seat. "You saved my ass from Rose and I saved yours from jail."

I mumbled angrily when we reached our destination.

"I'll always have your back, Jazzy!" she chimed, leaning over to me. My face went hot when her delicate lips pecked my cheek. _"Damn it, Alice!"_

We finally arrived at the Cullen house around eight-thirty, too tired to deal with the people waiting for us. As soon as we entered we were bombarded with silent aggravations from Rose, Edward, and Emmett and relief from Carlisle, Esme, and Bella. Apparently, they all knew why we were a little late because Bella got a call from her father who received one from his fellow co-worker.

Esme was relieved when Alice told her that I would be staying until the whole "stalker" shit was over. She gave me a heart-warming smile when she took note of my sleepy form. I thanked her for her kindness and retreated to the room I usually slept in while I was here.

It was now past twelve and I haven't gotten a wink of sleep. Earlier, I was aware of how deeply tired I was...but how in the hell can I not fall asleep?

I stared up at the familiar glow in the dark stickers on the ceiling, counting them in hope of finally getting my nightly rest. I closed my eyes after counting to twenty, waiting for a glimpse of a dream. A frustrated sigh came out of me when nothing happened, so I turned on my side and stared off into the dark distance. I almost jumped in fright when a pinkish dim light crept from under the door. Dainty footsteps were audible from outside of my room followed by a soft click of a door. The pink light was now gone.

An impulsive jolt of excitement hit me when I realized who it was just outside this room. With a devious grin on my scarred face, I slowly got out of the bed and walked to my door. I turned the knob around and opened it carefully, cringing at the disturbing creaks. I held it still when I saw the bathroom door across from my room swing ajar. I took a step back so the dark could hide me entirely.

I saw her standing there, engulfed in an over large white robe with an electronical Hello Kitty lantern clasped in her small hands. My door budged, making that annoying sound again. I held my breath when I saw Alice stiffen in fear. She bit her bottom lip while clutching the lantern to chest as she comically looked around for the creepy sound. I almost chocked with laughter. "_How entertaining was this?"_

"Hello?" she whispered, fear embedded in her bell-like voice. "Daddy, is that you?"

An idea came in mind; only this time it wasn't perverted. What she put me through on the way here was not nice, so I felt like messing with her. She almost gave me a fucking heart-attack therefore I shall give her a taste of her own medicine. Smirking, I made the door creak again, making her squeal and hug the lantern as she trembled. _"Take it, shrimp."_

"Mommy?" she squeaked. "Em? Stop it, Em. It's not funny, go home."

_"Jesus Christ! She's like a little kid!"_ I thought, making another noise. _"That makes it more fun."_

"Jazz?" I paused, a little bummed that she's catching on. "Is that you?"

I didn't say anything nor did I make another noise. Her eyes were wide with fear as she took a few steps towards my half opened door. A wicked smile played across my lips as she drew in nearer and nearer. She lifted a shaky hand on the knob. I saw it twist around as I prepared to give her the biggest scare of her life.

"Jasper?"

The gap was getting bigger.

"Are you sleeping?" she whispered. The lantern was rattling in her hand. Just as the door opened a little wider, I seized the perfect opportunity to jump in front her. She gasped, letting the lantern fall from her hand. It shattered in front of her little feet, allowing some of the sharp fragments to scrape along the soft skin, leaving a couple ruby-red lines. One of the broken pieces bounced up from the floor and scratched her left knee. My amusement was thrown out the window at the state of her tiny frightened form. My cocky grin vanished when I saw her bottom lip quiver as if she were about to cry. _"Bravo, you Jerk! Looks like someone else needs time to grow up."_

"Alice?" I said, reaching out to touch her. She jutted her lip out and a single tear ran down her colorless cheek. Guilt was overwhelming me, and I hated it. _"Great! Congratulations! You made her cry, you asshole." _My mind spat at me. I touched her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"My grandmother gave me that lantern when I was ten." she murmured, shrugging off my hand as she stared down at the pieces of Hello Kitty. "Now I have nothing else that could remind me of her." Another tear rolled down her face and it joined the scattered mess of what used to be a lantern.

"Ali, I'm sorry." I whispered to her, placing both my hands on her trembling shoulders, squeezing them lightly. "Alice, please look at me."

She shook her head, allowing more droplets of salty water to fall from her closed eyes.

"I was only joking around...I'm sorry." I confessed, gently shaking her a bit to get her to look at me. "I didn't know you'll get too emotional."

Her head shot up to meet my apologetic gaze. I gulped when I saw the anger and sadness inflicting in her large brown eyes.

"You're an asshole." she muttered, throwing my hands off her for the second time. I watched her croutch over the scattered mess. She picked up one of the pieces and stared at it for a brief moment. I noticed the piece was one of the cat's eye and winced when I spotted a bit of Alice's blood smeared on the pupil. I stepped over the mess and also crouched down next to her. I slouched my shoulders over so I could see her face. Hoping she won't brush me off again, I layed a hand on the small of her back.

"Alice?" I said, gently stroking that spot to soothe from her upcoming tears. "I think I should have a look at those nasty cuts." I pointed out the numerous of reddish slits on her feet and the ghastly one on her knee, which was terribly bloody.

"What about Grandma?" she whispered, gripping the jaggered eye in her small hand. I brought my hand to her clenched one, and unwrapped it to prevent her from hurting herself even more. It was too late; her palm was now red. She didn't even flinch from the pain nor notice the sharp object pierce through her senstitive skin. She was lost in a daze.

"I'll clean it up." I told her, getting to my feet. "Come on." I added, bending over to gather her in my arms."Where do you keep a first-aid kit?"

With a vacant expression, Alice pointed at the bathroom.

"There?" I asked, staring down at her. She nodded in return, still staring at the broken lantern. I didn't say anything else. All I did was carry her to the bathroom to tend her wounds.

* * *

I'm currently working on the next chapter; and some smut will be featured :P Thank you all :)


	21. Don't Avoid Me, Talk to Me

Thank you all again! This is pretty long...about time! I hope you all enjoy this ^^

* * *

Chapter 21: Don't Avoid Me, Talk to Me

Alice didn't speak nor look at me while I tended her bloody cuts. She just kept humming to herself with a dazed look on her face, fiddling with her thin fingers. Once I finished bandaging her knee, she hoped off the sink and ran to her room. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration as I too left the bathroom. _"I'm so full of shit." _I thought to myself walking to Emmett's room. _"She hates me." _I froze on the spot, remembering what had shattered a few minutes ago.

I crouched down like before, and scanned the scattered pieces with careful fingers._ "Wow." _I picked up the bloodstained eye fragment. _"I fucked up." _I held up another broken piece and examined its sharp edges. _"This was her only reminder of her dead grandmother."_ I felt another pang of guilt. _"I really did fucked up."_

My tired eyes lost its worry when I noticed how the jagged edges had the same pattern as the bloody eye. _"Excellent." _An idea came in mind, completely erasing the guilt on my conscience. Soon enough, I found mysef stretching out the front of my shirt to carry all the broken pieces back to Emmett's room.

"This is going to be a long night." I said to myself, dropping the Hello Kitty remains on the bed. "But it will be worth it."

I walked over to where the light switch was and turned it on. I almost lost hope when I saw it all on the bed. _"Shit, that's a lot." _My mind said. _"But it will definitely be worth it."_

I exhaled sharply and stalked over to Emmett's old study desk in search of any type of glue._"I sure hope he had any."_

The hours passed again and I was zoned out on the hard floor with the reconstructed pink lantern in my freshly cut hands. I have spent all night fixing a three-dimension puzzle and I was drained. There's nothing else I could ever want than a quiet, peaceful nap.

"Breakfast!" I groaned grumpily at the sound of Esme's serene voice. I let my eyes close again, wanting the rest I longed for at this very moment. Again, I was disrupted when a soft knock took me away from dreamland.

"Jasper, Sweetheart," Esme said, from behind the door, "you're breakfast will get cold if you don't hurry."

"Umm...Okay...I'll be right down." I told her, grimacing as I lethargically got to my feet.

"A cold meal in the morning can upset your stomach." she kept on.

"I'll be right out." I grumbled, hearing her walk away from the door. I made a move to touch my hair but didn't. I almost forgot of what I had in my hands. The Hello Kitty Lantern was staring back at me, begging me to return it to its childish owner...and I shall. I didn't get any sleep for nothing. I felt horrible for what I did last, so I had to punish myself by not having any rest. I only hope this will make Alice happy again.

"Hey, Jasper!" greeted Carlisle as I walked into the kitchen. He was sitting by the table, unfolding today's newspaper while his meal cools off in front of him. I strode to the table and sat down where my potatoes and sausages were waiting for me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." I said, picking up my fork to enjoy my morning meal.

"You're welcome, dear." Esme replied, placing a another full plate on the vacant spot next to me. I suddenly lost my appetite when I thought back on how I scared her for my own amusement. I sighed as I stabbed one of the fat sausages.

"Good morning, Mommy."

I tore my attention away from my food and brought it to the newcomer, who was standing next to her mother by the stove. My heart began to pound hard at how tiny and vulnerable she looked right now; her once lively brown eyes were now dark and puffy, her soft cheeks were a little pink, her hair was messier than ever, the baggy shirt she wore was tattered and wrinkly. I wasn't sure if she wore anything under it, but I guess she didn't have to, since that shirt went down to her knees, which I was thankful for. It was hiding her injured knee. I also took note of her tube socks, also thanking them in silence because her feet also had a few scars.

"Good morn-You look terrible, Ali!" exclaimed Esme, grabbing her daughter's face in her hands. I saw her thumbs massage the dark shadow underneath Alice's eyes. "You didn't sleep well, Sweetie."

"I'm just stressed out." she lied, taking her face from her mother's nurturing hands. "That's all." She walked around the table until she took her seat next to me. Her arm brushed against mine causing a surge of electrity to run through my entire body. And it felt oddly good.

"If you say so, Sweetheart." said her mother, also taking her seat next to her husband. From then on, all four of us ate in silence. Not once did Alice try to look at me.

I'm not sure how today went by so fast, but I'm glad it did; It was time to face the wrath of the pixie.

"Where did I put it?" I asked myself, searching for the Hello Kitty lantern all over Emmett's room. "I know I left it here." I lifted the pillows off the bed and laughed when I spotted it tucked under the covers. I took it and walked over to the door. _"Give me strength."_

Her parents had just fallen asleep and I knew if my big feet made any sudden noises, they would soon wake up in alarm. So...I carefully crept over to Alice's room in peace. I threw on a smug smirk when I reached her door. I held the fixed lantern behind me and raised a fist to tap on the door. And once I did, my heart was beating fast when I heard a soft moan inside.

"Alice?" I whispered, making sure she was fully awake."Please open. This is important."

Another moan came out, and my throat was getting dry. _"She was awake."_

"Alice, please open." I pleaded, tapping lightly again.

"Why?" she scoffed on the other side. "What do you want?"

"I want to apolize for yesterday." I said, feeling myself go weak with dread of what happened last night. "I'm really, really sorry."

"Jasper, I'm too tired to deal with this right now." She huffed in annoyance. I heard her yawn.

"Come on." I begged. "This is worth opening the door."

"Go to sleep Jasper." she hissed, her voice traveling far. I was begining to get anxious and nervous. _"Why is she being so stubborn? I'm tired too but I'm not complaining." _I tapped a little rough this time. I heard her growl and stomp back to the door.

"Jasper." she growled. I felt a pang of excitement when I saw the knob twisting around. "This better be good for you to disturb me like this."

"It is." I proudly assured her. "Trust me." I bit my lip back from releasing a victorious laugh as the door swung open to reveal a sleepy, angry dark-haired pixie.

"What is it..." her words were cut off when I pulled her precious lantern out in front of me. Her large eyes widened and her bottom lip was pulled in between her teeth. I could see the joy in her watering milk-chocolate eyes as I held the lantern out for her to take it.

"It took me all night to put it back together." I said, watching her shaky hands extend to grab her beloved item. "But I couldn't get it to light up." I confessed.

"It's okay." she muttered, closing her eyes as she hugged the lantern to her chest. I smiled at how cute she was acting. She nuzzled the thing on her rosy cheek and a big smile spread on her face. "It's unnatural for kittens to light up."

I chuckled when she hugged it again. _"She's so adorable." _

"Thank you." she said, opening her eyes. A simple "You're welcome" would've been appropriate to say in return but I just stood there, horny and speechless. Her innocence was making me excruciatingly hard. I'm starving for a simple taste of her sweetness.

"May I come in, Alice?" I asked, my face getting hot while fantasizing about ravaging her fragile form like a ferocious lion feeding on its prey. The joyful gleam in her eyes left so curiousity could take its place.

"It's late." she said through pursed lips.

"Just for a little while." I pleaded again, my hungry eyes scanning her tiny body. My cock was suffocating in my boxers and my jeans were getting way too tight. I need a release. _Now._

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" Her cheeks were turning rosier when she noticed the savage lust radiating off of me as I continued staring at her. Alice hugged the lantern very close to her chest as if it would protect her from me.

"I can't wait- I mean, it won't take long." I stammered, desperate to feel her against me. My body was aching for her and I was willing to give it what it wants. Alice is all that it wants. I needed her. _Right now._

"Fine." she sighed in frustration, pouting her bottom lip. "Two minutes and you're ass is out." She backed away from the door and reached out for the light switch. I followed her insidde. As soon as she placed her repaired lantern on top of her pink dresser, I was already behind her, smothering soft kisses on the back of her neck. She shuddered against me and tried to move away but my hands gripped her small waist and pulled her to me to keep her still. I lifted her up so my erection could rub against her tight ass.

"Jasper, what are -" she gasped as I slipped one hand under her baggy t-shirt. I grinned against the side of her neck as my hand slid up her inner thighs. She made a sexy mewling sound as my fingers brushed along the edge of her panties.

"You want this as much as I do." I growled in her ear and continued on leaving wet kisses down her neck. I groaned when she squirmed in my arms, her firm little ass moving along my throbbing length. _"Shit, Alice." _

Deeply bothered to be standing around, I carried her over to her canopy bed and placed her on the soft white sheets. I turned her over on her back so that she could face me and I carefully settled myself between her parted legs. I moaned in pleasure when my hardness collided with her damp heat. Her hips began to move as I leaned in to claim her lips with mine.

"Alice." I moaned into our kiss, running both my hands along the rough fabric of her knee-length tube socks. "Socks again?"

Alice giggled before tearing her mouth away from mine to look down at what she was wearing. Another light blush crept on her soft cheeks while looking back at me.

"I couldn't let them see the scars." she confessed, biting her bottom lip nervously. "They'd start asking questions."

I lowered my face down to hers and pecked her sweetly on the lips before scrampling off her to kneel by her side. Her breathing hitched when my hands slipped under her shirt and grabbed the elastic band of her white cotton panties. My eyes were borig into her large ones, as I began to slide them down, enjoying how the tips of my fingers grazed along her soft skin.

She held down the bottom of her shirt to hide her most sacred area from me. I settled back between her legs and captured her lips with fervor.

"You're wearing too much, Sweetie." I said, my voice husky with want, tugging her shirt away from her hands. Alice moaned in protest as I tried to lift her shirt up. I insisted on getting rid of it anyways. I needed more of her and that baggy-ass shirt was in my fucking way.

"My God, Alice." I sighed, marveling the beautiful half-naked creature beneath me; Her short black hair was scattered all over the white comforter, some of it slumped over her closed eyes, her long dark lashes fanned across her reddened cheek as they fluttered, her succulent lips were begging for my kisses, and her perfect supple breasts were rising and falling underneath her virginal white bra.

Alice sat up while her hands traveled up my chest to undo the buttons of my shirt. My insecurities took over me and I grabbed her wrists to stop her from seeing my horrific scars. Alice looked up at me, slightly hurt but also with understanding.

"I've seen them before." she says to me, her large milk-chocolate orbs pleading.

"It doesn't matter-" I was interrupted by her soft lips crushing against mine. I let out a gutteral groan when her bare nether region gyrated along my clothed manhood. My hands let go of her wrists and then flew down to the small of her back and pressed her more to me. I groaned again, smelling her obvious arousal. It had a very intoxicationg aroma to it, making me wonder if she tasted as sweet as she smelled.

I shoved her back down and assaulted her lips, neck, and chest in wanton. I nipped and sucked anywhere where my lips could savor her dulcet flesh, as I traveled down her body. Her mews and sighs of pleasure were spurring me on. Each time my lips carressed her smooth porcelain skin, my cock pulsates even more, craving for her wet warmth.

She stiffens as my head hovers right below her flat stomach. I sensed her discomfort and then placed one hand on her thigh. I stroked the tender flesh to soothe her, letting her know that she's perfectly fine.

"Jasper..." she gasps when I continued to go lower. Inhaling her arousing fragrance made my mouth water. Just when I was about lay a kiss on the area above her nether lips, her fingers entwined in my hair and pulled me away from what I wanted. I looked up at her and found her biting her lip nervously.

"Let me." I told her, massaging her thighs to get her to relax. A small moan came out of her lips as my head settled back between her legs. With my tongue, I parted her lovely labias and teased the sensitive bundle of nerves. As soon as her sweet juices danced on my taste buds, I pushed her legs wide open so I'd drink more of her sweetness. _"She taste so good." _My tongue hungrily lapped up and down her clit and then swirled around the sensible bud. _"I could do this all day." _

Alice moaned and writhed in either discomfort or pleasure and I wonder if this was a first oral experience for her. Her legs were trying to close and her hands were trying pry me off her again, but she couldn't; My grip on her thighs grew more firm as I held them apart. I wanted more and I'm not going to let her ruin this for me. I pulled back, greedily licking my lips in the process. _"Best pussy I've ever tasted."_

"Jazz...please...hmm..." she mewed, arching her back as I sucked on her clit. I gently bit it and she squealed. _"Shit, I had no idea she was an extreme vocalist."_

"Alice, your parents are sleeping." I chastised her, now replacing my tongue with my fingers. "Please lower your voice." I watched her nod into her hands. My cock was throbbing madly at how this was affecting her; Alice's cheeks were rosier than ever, her bottom lip was a little swollen from her biting it too hard, her chest was rapidly rising and falling making her breasts more exquisite and pert.

"Hmm." she sighed, as my thumb circulated on the tiny pinkish nub. Her back arched again and she extended an arm out to grab her pillow. I chuckled when she hugged the pillow and buried her face in it. _"She's so fucking cute."_

My attention went back to her warm pussy. I watched as my thumb worked its magic on the small sensitive clit. I saw the bud swell and turn a little darker, which tells me that she was coming close. I bend my head again and dragged my tongue on the delicious delicate little bundle. Her hips wiggled slowly and a muffled moan was emitted from her.

I saw the clear liquid coming out of her entrance and I instantly got thirsty again. My thumb continued on with it's torturous stimulation, as my tongue lapped at the savory fluid. I growled in frustration when it all disapeared so I decided to plunge my anxious tongue inside of her.

She let out a small pained whimper when I probed her entrance in search for more of her mouth-watering delicacies. I drew my head back when I felt a soft thread-like muscle block my tongue from entering. _"What the hell?"_

"No." she whimpered, lowering her pillow from her face. "Don't do that."

_"Do what?" _I wondered, furrowing my brow in confusion. _"What doesn't she want me to do? She was fine a moment ago."_

I decided to carry on pleasing her and when she calmed down a little, I made a second attempt to invade her scorching hot core. She whimpered again. And that's when I realized something, but I didn't want to believe it. _"She can't be a... Could it be possible?"_

"That hurts, Jazz." she pleaded, hugging the pillow tighter. "Cut it out."

_"Oh shit." _I mentally swore, staring back down at her crotch. I lowered my head again and examined how extremely tiny her entrance was. Looking more closely and carefully, I could make out the light pinkish muscle right at the corners of the entrance; The hymen does exist.

I took my hands away from her, and quickly got to my feet. I already knew she was innocent but not _that_ innocent. _"Shit. Shit. Shit." _She could've fooled me by the way she always came on to me and fondled me by surprise. _"Virgins don't do that." _I don't know what to think now. _"A fucking virgin?"_ I shook my head in disbelief as glared down at her. _"There's no way she could still be one." _

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Alice broke my train of thoughts. She sat up, clutching the pillow close to her chest. Her cheeks were flushed in embarrassment when she noticed her nude lower body, so she set the pillow down to her lap.

I didn't say anything. I spun on the spot and walked out of her room, too afraid to sabotage her. I really need to stay away.


	22. Hands Off Mind Out of the Gutter

HOLA! Okay, there's nothing much to say but thank you for the reviews! And Prettyinblack, I ain't mad at you...everyone deserves a vacation! :D Hehe!

Sorry, I had to repost...I addressed the wrong person ^^ SORRY!

* * *

Chapter 22: Hands Off. Mind Out of the Gutter.

This was the second night that I've spent awake, completely distracted by the disturbing and unexpected discovery. _"I couldn't believe it." _I sat on the bed, with my head in my hands, just thinking about _her_. _"I really can't fucking believe it. A virgin?"_

I huffed in aggravation as my fingers ran through my hair. _"From the very begining she was so childish and n__aïve_. It was so fucking obvious! Was I really _that blunt?" _I felt something sickening bubbling in the pit of my stomach at the vivid image of her forbidden fruit. The bile rose to my throat when I remembered savoring its honey-like juices. I groaned at the thought of it feeding my parched tongue, which enjoyed the feel and scent of her moist velvety pink flesh. _"Don't kid yourself. You loved it. Every minute of it." _I gulped down the repulsive bile, silently admitting the relishing thrills of tasting her like man who hasn't eaten in three or more years. Hearing her sweet kitten-like mewlings made my head spin in euphoria whenever I touched or kneaded her. Having her near me, close to me in pure passion, stimulates every part of my being until I'm on the verge to combust. _"I did love it." _

"Fuck." I groaned out loud, again burying my face in my hands, feeling myself go hard. _"What's wrong with me?" _Everything. Just look at me...I'm an animal. No. I'm worse than an animal. A monster is more accurate.

I deserved to be nudered. Punished for what I could've taken from her. _"Just look at me." _I put a hand to my chest, feeling the ghastly imperfections through my shirt. _"I'm a worthless, hideous beast." _My hand slid down my stomach, grimacing at the other scars. I fisted my shirt as my face distorted in anger remembering what she had said.

_Alice sat up while her hands traveled up my chest to undo the buttons of my shirt. My insecurities took over me and I grabbed her wrists to stop her from seeing my horrific scars. Alice looked up at me, slightly hurt but also with understanding._

_"I've seen them before." she says to me, her large milk-chocolate orbs pleading._

I threw myself on my back to stare at Emmett's glowy stickers on the ceiling. I brought my hands to rest at back of my head. I sighed when I spotted a random rocketship, and stared at it for a few minutes.

"She's seen them before." I scoffed, my eyes settling on a neon motorcycle. _"Why would she want to see them again? They're so displeasing."_

In over a few minutes, my throat was getting dry, in need of a simple glass of cold water. I stumbled out of the room, very much fatigued by another lack of slumber. I headed down the stairs, taking careful steps to avoid falling to my death.

I heard clatters of dishes and cups coming from the kitchen. _"Hm, Esme must be making breakfast." _I though, yawning as I stepped one foot in the room.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen." I yawned, rubbing my eyes. I sensed something was wrong when I didn't hear her say anything back. _"She usually greets me. What's wrong with her? This isn't like her..."_ I rubbed my eyes a little harder as silent panics overtook me. _"Does she know anything about yesterday? Did she see anything? God, I hope she didn't."_ I took a deep breath as I let my hands fall to my sides, and slowly opened my eyes to face the kind woman. I wished my eyes were still shut because they now refused to look away at what stood in front of me. I was so wrong; Esme was never here. Alice was. _"Oh hell."_

There she was near the counter, her back to me as she waited for her meal to pop out of the toaster. Her frail shoulders were tensed at the sound of my voice when I came in. I could also hear her uneasy breaths for air. I held my breath and focused on what I was here for.

_"This is awkward." _I thought, gingerly walking to the fridge so I won't call any attention to myself. I opened it and pulled out a bottle of water. A bell came out of nowhere, which tells me that her meal was finally toasted.

"There's a note on the fridge." she said, warily picking out two strawberry flavored poptarts from the hot toaster. I scowled at the distressed tone of her voice. Taking a swig of water, I looked at the left corner of the fridge and saw a yellow piece of paper under an apple magnet. Just when I was about to check on it, Alice ruins it for me, "It's says that we have go to the supermarket and buy a gallon of milk. Emmett has been drinking it all." I looked over at her as the tips of my fingers brushed the smooth surface of the apple magnet. She was munching on her poptart, still with her back to me.

I didn't say a word, so instead I took another swig of water as I stalked out of the room. _"Thank God. We needed our space. It's just so awkward."_

Speaking of awkward... we drove together to the supermarket, obedient to Esme's neat handwritten order. To solve our discomfort towards one another, we sat far apart; Alice was in the backseat, staring blankly out the window and playing with the buttons of her chic red coat. I cursed myself for letting her catch me staring at her through the rear-view mirror. My face went hot with embarrassment when my eyes went back on the road. _"That was close."_

We made it to the supermarket within minutes. As soon as we entered the place, Alice immediately left my side and skipped to the deli section. I couldn't care less so I strode over to the cold dairy isle, grumbling at the fact that I had to search for the milk myself. It only took a couple of seconds for realization to dawn on me; that bastard works in the meat and produce area, which means that he's probably feasting his savage eyes on my Alice. _"Yours?" _

Possessed with venomous anger, I swung the milk at my side and marched to where the goddamn pixie was lurking. I almost crushed the milk's plastic handle when I heard her delightful childish giggles.

"You know you want to, Ali-baby." I heard the scum tease her. And she giggled in response. "Just taste it. It'll make you feel good."

_"What the fuck was going on?" _My nostrils were flaring and my fists were clenching. _"What is the fucker up to?" _

"James!" squealed Alice, "You're too much!"

"Come on, Al," drawled the creep, making her laugh harder, "just one little taste."

"It looks gross." she laughed some more.

"Come on. I beat this meat especially for you." he sneered, "It's tender and perfect for your gentle warm mouth. It'll hurt my_ feelings _if you won't give it a little taste. Just a teensy small lick. Open up, Ali-baby. Don't turn it down."

The hairs on the back of my neck dangerously stood up, uncomfortable with how nasty and insulting he was using his words. Can't she fucking take a hint of every pun in what he had just said? _"Of course not. N__aïve _virgin girl."

"Oh, James." Alice sighed, sounding like she's giving in to James' desperate plea. I wanted to vomit when I heard a soft "mmm" coming out of her. _"That bastard! Alice better not be doing what I think she's..." _I stopped my mental ramblings as soon as I reached the deli section.

The disturbing scene that played in my head was not playing in front of me, but my face still held the uncontrollable fury against the vile piece of shit of a man, placing a steamed sausage between little Alice's sensuous lips.

"It's delicious, isn't, baby?" he said, practically drooling as Alice's teeth sunk on the tip. She blushed when she saw him staring her strangely, and ran her tongue along the softness of her plump, pink, nectarous bottom lip. Her eyes sparkled up at him in delight.

"It's pretty good." she smirked and then bashfully fumbled with her buttons. "But I've had better."

That's when I couldn't take it.

'ALICE!" I roared, making both the maniac and her jump in their spots. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" I stormed over to them and yanked her away by her arm. She almost flew as I hurried out of the store, almost like a ragdoll because she's so fucking small and had no power to fight me off.

"JASPER!" she cried, tripping all over the place as we got to my car. "People are staring!" I grew impatient as I struggled unlocking the car doors.

"Fuck them!" I barked, shoving her in the passenger seat and fumbling to put the seatbelt on her.

"Jasper, please!" she shouted, swatting my hands away. "I can do it myself! MY GOD!"

"Shut the hell and put your fucking seatbelt on, Alice." She glared at me when I slammed the door and walked around to the driver's seat. I hastily went in and also threw on the fucking seatbelt. _"Fucking safety procedures take so fucking long." _my mind spat as I started the car.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do!" she screeched, slapping me hard on my arm. "I'll do whatever I fucking please!"

"Alice, I swear on my mother's grave," I hissed at her, driving out of the parking lot onto the streets, "if you hit me one more time, I'll chop your fucking hands off."

She shot daggers at me.

"What the hell is your problem?" she hissed right back, hitting me again. She flinched when my hands clenched on the steering-wheel. _"She actually believes I'll hit her. Stupid virgin girl."_

"My problem?" I spat, shaking with more fury as I made a left turn. "You want to know what my fucking problem is?"

"Yes." she responded, still glaring at me. "I would love to know what your fucking problem is."

I jerked the car over, causing the other drivers behind me to holler at my ruthless driving, and parked in a nearby parking spot in front of a brick house. When I was settled, I turned to face a scared but curious looking Alice. I relaxed a little but still gave her a nasty look.

"First of all, Alice." I started to say in a very serious manner so that every word could actually bring some sense into her child-like mind. "You've got to fucking grow-up already. I am sick and tired of your insolence, your nonsense, and especially your lack of experience. It may be cute and fun for you, but according to me and others... it's a pain in the ass. Don't you realize how immature you are? How easily people...especially men could manipulate you? Just by how green and undeveloped your mind is?"

Her eyes were wide in utter shock as her plump mouth opened and closed to voice out her denial.

"Apparently you don't." I answered for her and then continued. "You even said it yourself, Alice. You're sick and tired of people treating you like a child, and yet you still manage to behave like one. You're fucking twenty-two years old."

"I want to go home." she muttered, turning her rosy face away from me. "Take me home now."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." I said, grabbing her chin to force her to look back at me. Her little fingers wrapped around my wrist to release her face from my rough hand. She then gave up when it didn't budge.

"Did you understand me, Alice?" I asked, feeling her soft cheek heat up under my touch. From there, my thumb had a mind of its own, and gently stroked the beautiful blush. She lowered her eyes, letting her long dark lashes to brush the side of my index finger. Suddenly, all of my anger and discomfort towards her began to fade. She nodded in my hand and leaned back to release herself, but I wouldn't let go. I added my other hand to the other side of her face. _"There goes that spark again."_

Her pupils dialated with uncertain lust and desire as my thumbs stroked her again. I was lost in those chocolate-brown orbs, almost forgetting why I was yelling at her. In this very moment, my craving to feel her started to kick in.

"Jazz?" she whispered, attempting to pull my hands away. "Take me home."

"Not until you convince me that you understood my every word." I said, lowering my face to hers, little by little.

"You're an overprotective fool." she told me, trembling as the gap between us was slowly closing. "You only said those things because you don't want James to be my friend anymore." I paused, my lips hovering above hers.

_"Nailed it."_

"I just don't trust how he is with you." I confessed, my eyes boring into hers. "Do you see the way he acts around you? The filth that comes out of his mouth? Aren't you aware of his crude behavior, Ali?"

"I am." she says, blushing again. "He's only playing around with me."

"And you encourage his bad behavior by laughing at whatever he says or do." I said, shaking my head at her in disapointment. "You really are n_aïve,_ Ali."

"And you're an asshole." she sassed, rolling her eyes. Before I could say anything else to her, I captured her luscious lips with mine in a chaste kiss. I pulled back to see her staring back at me with disbelief.

"You're too much, Jasper." she huffed, finally pulling her face away from my hands. "Yesterday, you leave me hurt and confused. This morning you ignored me. You manhandled me and lectured me because you're jealous. And to top it all off, you kiss me as if it'll make everything better." She starts unbuckling her seatbelt. "I'm sitting in the back...away from you."

I grabbed her arm, keeping her in her seat.

"Alice, it was for your own good. I had a bad feeling about him. He's scum!" I ranted, ignoring how she pinched and poked my hand from her arm.

"And what are you?" she scoffed, opening the door with her free hand. "You haven't even paid for the milk yet, you thief!" She caught me off guard and moved to the backseat. I sat there staring ahead like an idiot. Next to me, sat the stolen gallon of milk.

_"Shit. I forgot to pay for it. Damn!"_


	23. From Sorrow to Lust to Confusion

Hey all! Well... I'm back home again. (Bore!) I miss California! :'( And I miss Becca, that pessimist. She promised she'll continue reading my abnormal stories and also reviewing. I kind of forced her to make an account, Hehe! So if you noticed a review with strange insults in them...that's her.

This chapter was supposed to be done earlier, but I did some reviewing and was not pleased. So I had to re-think, re-write, and re-type this chapter with new ideas with the help of your awesome advices and Etta James's "At Last." Some one distubing dream/flashback and smut will be featured!

You guys give really great advices! Thank you so much again. ^^ (Sorry if this seems a bit rushed.)

* * *

Chapter 23: From Sorrow to Lust to Confusion

"Mommy? Daddy?" The Cullen house was quiet as we left it and Alice was searching everywhere for her parents, in hope of not staying alone with me. I guess my lecture about "Maturity" went in one ear and out the other. When no one answered, Alice groaned angrily and stormed to her room, slamming the door behind her. I sighed to myself while I opened the fridge to put away the stolen gallon of milk. _"It maybe one of her childish antics."_

Alice remained locked in her room while I made myself comfortable in the living room. The lack of sleep had me entirely drained out of energy, so I colllapsed on a vacant couch and drifted away.

_I was writhing in pain, surrounded by wrathful flames in a familiar Southern house. An ear-splitting cackle was heard from afar, piercing my heart by its torturous betrayal. "How could she do this? After everything we've been through...why?..."_

_"BURN, BASTARD!" Maria shouted, malice and hatred inflicting from her. "BURN!"_

_"Maria!" I screamed in pain when the fire seeped inside my shirt, feeling it melt the skin away. The agonizing pain._

"JASPER!"

_I screamed more and more as the fire attacked me. I rolled around a couple of times, hoping it would destroy the angry flames, but it was no use; I was consumed by it all. Death is welcoming me with wide open arms. _

"JASPER!"

_"Maria!" I shouted again this time coughing up the poisonous fiery fumes. _

"JASPER!"

_The black smoke clouded my vision as it slowly snuck its way to my lungs. Just when I was about to pass out, a soft white shield covered me and two sets of hands pulled me away from the infernal flames. _

"JASPER, STOP IT!"

"Maria, you bitch!" I shouted, still thrashing madly and swatting away the burning flames from my body.

"She's not here!" yelled another voice, from out of nowhere. "Just wake up, Jasper!"

My eyes snapped wide open to see a concerned yet frightened Alice, right next to me. I tore my crazed eyes away from her worried face, and examined my chest, arms, and legs. I wasn't on fire after all. _"Shit." _I let out a groan as I sat up, wiping the sweat off my forehead. _"It was all a dream. Another fucked up dream." _I began to shake uncontrollably, as I slouched over and buried my face into my hands. I then started to do something that I've only done as mindless infant; cry.

l felt Alice getting a little closer. I could feel sympathy radiating from her as my tears poured into my trembling hands.

"Jazz..." she whispered, touching my slumped shoulders with her small soothing hands. Her delicate little fingers, danced around in tiny circles as her soft lips settled on my drenched forehead. They lingered there until her hands grabbed my wrists, and pulled my hands away from my face, which was terribly wet from my own tears.

I shuddered when her lips peppered my entire face with soft nurturing kisses. My eyes fluttered shut as each innocent kiss wiped away the salty remnants of tears.

"Alice..." I sighed just as those succulent lips of hers touched mine, at last. My trembling hands grabbed both her arms in desperate need to feel if she was really here, tending my pathetic vulnerable state.

"Ali-" I moaned, but was cut off when she deepened our kiss, letting our tongues brush against each other. Her hands let go of my wrists and moved to touch my face. Her fingers caressed my wet cheeks, as my hands slid all the way down to the small of her back and pushed her more closer to me, which made her mewl in our needy kiss.

Damn, I missed this feeling. I missed being wanted and taken care of whenever I get fucked up. I started to shake again as more salty water escaped from my closed eyes at the sudden thought of who I first shared the wanton feelings with. _Her. Oh God. Stop!_

Sensing my upcoming breakdown, Alice withdrew her lips from mine and stared into my eyes, which now were filled with devastation and turmoil.

"It's okay." she whispers softly to me as her hands stroked my wet cheeks with tender endearment. "I'm here. She won't hurt you anymore."

I only stared at her large milk-chocolate eyes, wanting to trust her sweet words. But I don't think I could. _"What if she's wrong?"_

"I promise she won't." Alice swore as she pecked my lips once more and went back to look at me.

"You can't promise that, Alice." I said, surprised at how husky and ragged my voice sounded. She only smiled and kissed me again,only this time letting her lips linger on more to make her promise clear and sure.

"Come on." she says after pulling away from me. Alice took my hand in hers and gave it a light tug. "Let's go upstairs. I think I got something to make you feel better."

I remained seated but my hand was still in hers. She threw me a questioning look and I shook my head at her in response. Alice, however, didn't listen and tugged again.

"Come come, Jasper!" she pushed on, tugging harder until I almost fell off the couch. "Please!"

"Fine!" I growled, receiving a bright smile from the tiny girl.

"Okay, come on!" she chirped, leading me up the stairs to her room. Alice kicked her door open and let go of my hand to dive into the giant pile of stuffed animals. If it weren't for my depression, I would've been laughing at how ridiculous she looked being devoured by the stack of plushed dolls. I ignored her noisy rummages and walked to sit on her bed.

"Where is it?" she asked herself, throwing random stuffed animals over her shoulders. "I know I left it here!"

"What are you looking for?" I dared ask, staring at her with a groggy expression. One of the corners of my lips twitched upward, forming a lopsided smile when her large eyes sparkled with joy and then sadness when she picked up a light purple gorilla with a black top hat.

"I'm looking for Mr. Bunnykins." Alice answered, still rummaging through her toys. "Ugh, where the hell could he be?"

"There's other stuffed animals all around you. Why in the hell is this specific rabbit so important?"

She shot me a dirty look before answering, "Because Mr. Bunnykins has glasses and a mini notepad in his pocket." She continued with her search, leaving me a little confused._ "What does this rabbit have to do with me?"_

"You still haven't answered my question." I said, again recieving another dirty look.

"If you must know, Mr. Whitlock." said Alice, glaring at me. "Mr. Bunnykins is a professional psychologist, who is highly appraised by his patients such as yours truly and Emmett."

I stared at her with wide eyes. _"Did she just... Oh God, I'm all alone with a crazy person."_

"Dude, don't look at me like that." she spoke, giggling at my facial expression. "I'm just saying that when you hug him, you'll feel so much better."

"Oh." I sighed, relieved that she's not actually insane. "Why couldn't you just say that?"

She shrugged and grinned at me, "I don't know. I just see things a little different than others." She continued to look for her beloved Bunnykins as I continued gaping at her random yet weird views on the simplest things.

"You have a very active imagination, Alice." I told her. Alice stopped searching, and stood up from the sea of plushed toys. She then walked over to sit on the opposite side of the bed.

"I'm sorry." she said, her bowing her head down in defeat. "I've failed you. How could I ease your problems now?"

That did it. I began to laugh. This was all too much.

"Jasper, why are you laughing?" I heard her ask. Fresh new tears were streaming down my face, as I hunched over with uncontrollable laughter. "Weren't you upset earlier? What's got you so happy all of a sudden? I guess, Mr. Bunnykins' services weren't needed for this. How odd?"

I was still laughing as she kept calling my attention. She huffed in annoyance and hopped off the bed.

"Whitlock!" She shouted, now in front of me with her hands on her hips as she scowled at me.

"Wha...?" I gasped, taking a breather as my laughter died away.

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at me. I looked into her angry brown eyes, and grinned at her.

"Not really." I said, feeling my recent depression leave my body, making room for another certain mood.

"Then why the hell were you laughing?" she demanded, pouting her bottom lip so adorably.

"You." I said, as I scanned her body up and down with lust-filled eyes.

"Me?" she sounded offended. "You were laughing at me. You're such an-"

I pulled her to me and crushed my hungry lips to hers. I forced her on her back and climbed on top of her, without tearing my lips from hers. She tried to push me off her, so I took her hands and held them above her head to keep her still.

"Jas-"

Again, I covered her mouth with mine, enjoying her exquisite taste and the way she squirmed under me.

"I need this, Alice." I growled, now attacking the tender flesh of her fragile neck . "I need you."

"Jasper, wait!" she shouted, only then to have me kiss her with fiery passion to get her to give in. I groaned in pleasure when her squirms and wiggles caused my throbbing erection to rub against her blocked heat. My hold on her wrists grew firmer, as I began to grind my hips against hers.

"Jazz, stop..." Her pleadings turned into soft mews and gasps as I rotated my hips between her legs.

I loosened my grip on her wrists as I kissed up her neck, then to her jaw, and then to her gorgeous flushed face.

"Alice, I must have you now." I told her, placing a gentle kiss on her rosy cheek. "Please, sweetheart." I gave her another peck on her plumped lips. "Help me, sweetie." I kissed her other cheek which was just as red as the other. "I need you now."

"You don't know what you want, Jazz." she said to me, bringing her hands on my arm to push me off. "You're still emotionally troubled."

"It's you I want, baby." I growled, burying my face in her neck. She gasped when I started rubbing myself on her again. "Fuck, you feel so good."

"Jazz..." she mewed, her hands gripping my forearm as I nipped and sucked at her neck.

I smiled against her sensitive skin. "Shit, sweetie." Slowly, my greedy hands traveled down her petite frame to her tiny waist. I gripped them as I drew away from her to settle on my knees.

"Hmm." Alice, sighed as I thrusted against her clothed sex. I closed my eyes, relishing this pleasuring moment. Even though we weren't naked, this shit still feels so fucking amazing.

"Yess..." I hissed, feeling her hips moving in slow, steady circles on my needy thick length. "Keep moving, baby." My eyes almost rolled to the back of my head when I felt my climax coming in. _"Fuck."_

My eyes fluttered open when I looked down to see my Alice. And what I saw made me stop my inappropriate movements; Her large hypnotizing brown eyes fluttered shut as the tips of her dark long lashes brushed the alluring blush on her soft cheeks. Her tiny fingers ran through her dark tousled hair as her back arched, so her erected nipples could poke through the surface of her white camisole. Her luscious lips were slightly parted. They were red and a little swollen from my feverish kisses and also from her biting on them.

I laid back on top of her and gently placed a chaste kiss on her ravished lips. Her hands snuck its way to the front of my chest and she pushed me on to my back. A small smile crept on my face when I saw her straddling me. I reached out to touch her hands, and when I did, I pulled her forward so she could lay on me.

I groaned as she started kissing up my neck, making my head spin like a carousel. Her lips then rested on the pinkish scar on my right cheek. My hands shot to the small of her back, when she kissed it. I began to grip at her camisole, as soon as our lips met.

"Jasper." she sighed and my smile grew even wider at the sound of my name coming out of her. She started kissing past my chin, down to my neck, until she fisted the collar of my shirt. Normally, I would push her away, but this time I really didn't give a damn. I was intoxicated by the sweet, innocent little pixie.

"Jasper?"

"Mhm." I answered, caressesing the soft skin under her camisole. "What is it?"

"Nothing." she muttered and I chuckled a little as my eyes began to close in pure bliss. She placed several kisses on my face again before sitting up. Her fingers hovered above the bottom of my shirt, and slowly reached under it to touch the disfigured skin there. At that contact, the worry hit me and my eyes snapped open as I rapidly sat up straight.

"See what I mean?" said Alice, touching the side of my face. "You're still upset."

"Sorry, Alice." I told her, shaking once again as I hung my head in shame. "I tried...but I can't...she's..."

"Shhh, it's okay." she assured me, kissing me softly on the lips. "It's fine. You're fine."

I rested my forehead on top of her head as she leaned in to wrapped her arms around me. I too, wrapped my arms around her. I stiffened when I felt her lips plant a single kiss on my chest.

Alice broke the silence as she pecked my chest again, "I think it's time you finally get this off your chest and tell me."

I held her more firmly against me as my heart thumped madly in my chest. "What?"

"You don't have to suffer anymore, Jazz." she simply said, hugging me tighter. "I promise you'll feel so much better if you tell me."

I lifted my head up and stared off into the distance, thinking of what I should do. _"Should I? Or should I not?"_

* * *

And this chapter wasn't okay... I could definitely fix it more. If you want :/

I'm currently working on the next chapter. And something will happen! :P


	24. Letting It Out

Hey all! I must say... this chapter didn't give me such a hard time. Well, I hope you all enjoy the smut. Ciao!

* * *

Chapter 24: Letting It Out

Alice laid on top of me, her bare breasts pressed against my rough chest, which was still covered. She sighed softy, nuzzling her elfin face on the crook of my neck as my fingers traced lazy cirlces on the silky smooth planes of her porcelain back.

"Whenever you're ready." she whispers to me, her warm breath caressing the side of my neck, making the tiny hairs stand on each end. I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes tightly, mentally arguing with myself of whether or not she should know _everything_. I honestly didn't want to. But then again...it would definitely lift that dreadful weight off my shoulders. _"It's time." _I opened my eyes but still gritted my teeth. _"I'm ready."_

"Alright." I groaned, clenching my jaw as her soft lips worked its way up my neck to encourage me. "I'll tell you."

_I grew up in a small wooden house in Housten, Texas. Me, my parents, and my sister were completely satisfied with what we had. Pretty much so...We had a good life there._

"Do you miss it there?" asked Alice, staring up at me as she played with a lock of my blond hair. "Do you miss your parents?"

"No to Texas, but yes to my parents." I answered, grazing the small of her back with the tips of my fingers. She shivered and giggled into my chest.

"Let me finish my story and then you could ask questions." I teased her.

"Sorry." she giggled again, cuddling against me. "I won't interrupt anymore. Continue."

I chuckled while hugging her tightly to me and continued on with my story.

_Once I turned eighteen, I thought I had the world in my hands. I was so determined to do anything I wanted because I was of age. I thought I knew everything about life; therefore I was n__aïve _and wreckless. But little did I know, something...someone was going to bite me in the ass. 

"Maria?"

"Ahem." I cleared my throat at my little interrupter who stared back at me with large curious eyes. "What did I say, Alice?"

"Oh." she said, burying her blushing face into my chest. "Sorry."

_Believing I was my own man, I didn't want to rely on my parents anymore by finally getting a job at a local grocery store. Even though I hated working there, I had to. It was quick and every penny I've gotten was going to help me for college. _

_Somewhere around the afternoon, my manager, Alejandro, tells me that my hours were over and I could leave. And so I did. _

_"I better hurry." I said, pushing my sleeves up so I could look at my watch. It was almost six-thirty and my favorite show was about to start. _

_"Shit." I swore, walking a little faster when the zero turned to one. My house wasn't far from where I worked. Thank goodness for that. __As soon as I turned to make a right, someone ran into me, knocking me off my feet. My eyes closed when I felt something long and silky hit me across my face. _

_"Dios mio!" exclaimed a very alluring female voice in front me. "Perdoname. I didn't see you."_

_That's when I wondered, "Who could obtain such a seductive voice?" Curiously, I opened my eyes and I could swear my heart was thumping uncontrollaby at the sight of her beauty. _

_"My apologies, Ma'am." I said, standing up right away, and held out a hand to her to pick her up from the ground. "Are you alright?" _

_She gave me a sweet smile as she took my hand. I pulled her to her feet, sensing myself go numb as I took in her physical appearance; She was tall and slender, her skin was a creamy shade of tan, her almond-shaped brown eyes were very mysterious and soulful, her glorious dark brown hair flowed down her back, and that bright smile could land a thousand ships even more than Helen of Troy._

___Fuck Ren and Stimpy. Rose can record that shit for me. I have better things to take care of. This mysterious woman in front of me will be mine. _

I paused to think back on those painful memories. Mostly on how painful _she _had made them. In over a minute, I came back to my senses when I felt little fingers caressing my face.

"Jazz?" Alice whispered, brushing a loose strand of blond hair away from my forehead. "Are you okay?"

I hugged her again to let her know I was fine. "Sorry, I spaced out."

"It's okay." she giggled, again cuddling against me. "Maria was extremely beautiful, wasn't she?" I frowned hearing the slight hurt and jealousy in her angelic voice. I brought a hand to the side of her face and stroked her rosy cheek. A small smile replaced my recent frown when she purred at my simple touch.

I tried to gather the best words as possible to make Alice feel better. I didn't mean to make Maria seem more superior than her. I was just telling her what I first thought of her. When the right words hit me, my fingers curled under her chin and gently lifted her face up to look at me.

"Look, Alice," I said, running my thumb across her inviting lips as I gazed into her sparkling brown eyes, "she doesn't matter to me anymore. She's a nasty stigma from my past. She was beautiful, yes...but not entirely. Underneath all that beauty, she was just a shallow, heartless, conniving, and deceitful woman, in need of never ending perfection."

Alice pouted her bottom lip at my words. I cupped her face in my rough hands, and lifted my head up so I could kiss that sexy pout away.

"Alice, you make twice the woman that Maria will never be." I told her, sighing against her dulcet lips. "So don't feel bad."

"You mean that?" she asked, blushing furiously as she bashfully looked down at her fingers, which were twirling around a button on my shirt.

"Of course I mean it." I assured her, forcing her to look back at me. "You're completely the opposite of that conniving bitch. Instead ignoring my problems, you at least try to help even if I refuse the help. You're so innocent, Alice. You reflect such purity that shouldn't be shattered by likes of me. I'm afraid to ruin that for you, but you always provoke me. And I can't help myself than to give in to you."

She bit back her bottom lip to stop herself from giggling. I grinned at her and then leaned in to kiss her. "You're so adorable." She giggled against my teasing lips and pulled away so she could lay her head on my chest. "In an odd sort of way." I added, kissing the top of her head and then laid my head back on the pillow.

"Thank you, Jazz." she gushed, cuddling even more. I ruffled her messy hair, and got back to where I left off. As soon as I reached the disturbing part of my tale, Alice's head whipped up in alarm. Her kind eyes darkened with pure hatred at what my ex had done to me.

"She's insane!" she snarled, furrowing her brows in anger. "What the hell was her problem?"

"What ever happened to "I promise I won't interrupt." I mimicked her, and immediately kept my mouth shut when she sat up to unbutton my shirt. I stopped her and gave her hands a light squeeze. I could feel my pants becoming a little tighter at the sight of her pert breasts. Those small pink nipples were already hard from the cold air.

"Don't." I told her, tearing my eyes away from her lovely bosoms. Alice pursed her lips and returned to lay on me. I bit back a moan at the feel of her perfect chest against mine. _"Control yourself, Whitlock."_

"Fine." she sighed, wrapping her arms around me. "How did you get out of the fire?"

I exhaled sharply at the horrible memory of when I almost died in the goddamn fire. "Well... I didn't exactly get out." Alice looked up at me again and raised her eyebrows. "Someone saved me."

_I don't remember ever getting out of the burning house due to the fucking black clouds of toxic gas knocking me right out...but I heard a young woman yelling my name in fear. Soon enough, b__oth my __arms and chest were all bandaged as I laid on a hospital bed, writhing and moaning from the unbearable pain. _

_"That fucking bitch!" I hissed, clenching my jaw as my chest throbbed below the bandage. My arms jerked to touch it, but they too stung and prickled. I screamed in agony, wishing I'd die in the burning fire so I wouldn't have to endure this excrutiating pain. "Damn you, Maria!"_

_The doctors informed me that my injuries would have been so much worse if Rosalie hadn't got to me in time. I guess that's pretty lucky. But having to withstand the physical damage for the rest of my life was extremely unfortunate. I'm completely broken. Mangled. Hideous. I hope Maria rots in fucking hell, receiving no mercy from the devil himself. Even though that exactly didn't happen to her, I was still quite relieved when the bitch was captured and brought to a mental institution. She deserves hell in there. She really does. She ruined me and murdered her best friend, Nettie, for no fucking reason. _

_"Jasper." _

_I turned my head to see Rosalie, momma, and pops, staring down at me. Rose and my father had fury plastered on their faces as my mother's held pity. At that moment, I really didn't want to deal with them. I __told them to let me be. I was too angry to cope with momma's worry. I was too ashamed to hear "I told you so" from my sister. And I was scared to hear my father's rampage. After what had happened earlier, I don't think I could handle what they had to say. _

"I'm sorry, Jazz." said Alice, hoisting herself up so she could rest on her elbows. I was in a daze, thinking back on that treacherous event. _"That fucking bitch."_

"That's all in the past. It's nothing now." I told her, closing my eyes as I relished her velvety skin. My hands rested on her lower back, marveling it's gentle curve. Alice shivered when I teased that one spot with small feathery circles.

"Jasper?" she sighed, playing with the buttons on the top of my shirt. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes settled on mine. I automatically felt uneasy when one button came undone. I now realize what she was trying to do.

"Alice." I gasped, as another one unbuttoned. "It's best if you don't."

While staring intently into my eyes, a third button became undone._ "Oh shit." _I wanted to throw her off me, but the pleading look on her pretty little face held me still. "Please, Alice. Don't do it."

"Let me." she whispers to me, as her tiny hands hid under my shirt and caressed the damaged skin there. I held my breath, feeling disgust bubbling in the pit of my stomach. I brought my hands over to hers and stopped it from going further.

"I've seen them before, Jazz." Alice said, smiling sweetly at me. She took her hands away from mine and continued undoing every single one of the buttons. I am now completely vulnerable to her.

I examined her cherubic face as her chocolate orbs drank in the horrible sight of my marred torso. I shuddered when her soft hands roamed all over my mangled upper body. I closed my eyes in disgust. _"How could she stand to touch me like this?"_

A gasp escaped my mouth when something soft and lush touched my ruined chest. "There's nothing wrong with you, Jasper." I heard her whisper. I groaned when it touched another marred area. "You're beautiful to me."

_"Me? Beautiful? Damn it, Alice. You're so fucking n__aïve_."

I opened my eyes, and looked down to see little Alice cleansing my revolting marred chest with her sweet, succulent lips.

"Alice." I groaned, watching her go further down. Each time her luscious lips puckered against my distorted flesh, a strange but thrilling sensation runs right through me, making me shudder in utter delectation.

"Hmm." she mewed, as her sweet kisses traveled back to my chest. I threw my head back when her hips rolled on my fully erected cock. My head was spinning with pleasure as her small hands fumbled with the front of my jeans. She gasped and pulled away when I abruptly sat up with her still straddling me.

"You want me to stop?" she asked, looking up at me, her pupils dialating with undeniable lust. Her fingers let go of the button in front of my jeans as she started to slid off me. "I could if you want-"

I silenced her by covering her mouth with mine. She moaned softly when I cupped her firm ass and pushed her more to my swollen erection. I also moaned when I felt her rub against me as our tongues caressed one another. I pulled away from her enticing mouth and attacked the savory skin of her neck. She mewed and squirmed as I sucked at her tender flesh. Her arms circled around my shoulders and her fingers ran through my shaggy hair.

"Mm..." she emitted, fisting my hair as I pulled her ravaged skin between my teeth, gently biting it. Her hips did that delicious roll that made my cock throb painfully inside my tightening jeans.

"Damn it, Alice." I hissed, hungrily kissing her lips again as I thrusted my hips up to hers. I groaned in frustration when she tore away from our kiss. She threw me an apologetic look before giving me a quick peck.

"You have a condom with you?" she asked me, and then captured my lips. I smiled in our kiss, as I reached into my pockets. _"Come on. Where is it?" _I fumbled through every pocket of my jeans; the two in the front and the two in the back. I groaned again when I found nothing. Alice pulled away again and scowled at my disappointed expression.

"Don't be upset." she cooed, stroking my flushed cheeks. "Emmett may have some in his old room."

I smirked at how anxious she really was. I shook my head at her.

"What do you mean "no"?" she shrieked. "Go check!"

"Trust me, Al." I said to her, chuckling at her ansty behavior. "When I was looking for glue to fix your lantern," I looked over at the Hello Kitty lantern standing proud on her pink dresser, "I found no condoms anywhere."

"Really?" she asked, completely disappointed and bewildered. "What should we do now?"

I cocked a brow up when I saw a blush creeping on her cheeks. She giggled nervously as she rested her forehead on my bare shoulder and then whispered, "I'm so wet."

My smile vanished from my face and my_ need _for this horny little pixie was killing me. I cupped her ass and gave it a light squeeze as her hips moved along my thick length. My throat burned with thirst and needed to be quenched.

"How _wet _are you, Darlin'?" I drawled, my mouth hovering over her ear. She squealed in delight when I squeezed her tight ass again. "Tell me. How _wet_ are ya?"

"Mmm.." she moaned, rubbing harder on me. I also moaned in pleasure when my fingers played with the frilly band of her pink panties. _"Thank heavens it's only panties she wore."_

"If you're not going to give me a proper answer," I teased, laying her on her back, "then I might as well find out for myself."

Gently, I placed my lips on top of hers, and kissed her before settling myself between her legs. I, then, tore away from her lips, to nip at her jaw, down to tease her already ravaged neck.

"Jazz.." she sighed, as I moved to knead her soft mounds. I grunted with fervor as I sucked on the little rosy bud and fondled the other neglected breast. Her back arched when I lightly pinched the erected nipple.

"Mmm." I moaned, now kissing down her sternum to the flat surface of her tummy. I ran my hands up her smooth legs to the frilly band of her panties. My fingers curled under the band as my lips neared her adorable bellybutton.

"Now to see how _wet_ you really are." I growled, making her squirm and giggle. _"Damn she's fucking cute." _I thought, looking ahead and smiled when I spotted a white pocket knife sitting on her nightstand. _"Random but interesting." _My hand reached out and grabbed it. _"Somehow this could be useful."_

I sat back to admire my little Alice's aroused form, as a devious plan came to mind.

"Darlin'?" I ran an empty hand up her thigh and it settled on her hip. Her eyes fluttered open. When Alice saw me, she smiled sweetly at me.

"Mhm?" she let out, blushing she saw me staring at her ravaged bosoms. Her loving smile slowly turned into a pout when she saw what was in my hand.

"I was wondering," I said, flicking the pocket knife around causing a small pair of scissors to slid out, "if these..." I added, tugging at the frilly sides of her pink panties, "were your favorite pair." I held the tiny scissors above the frilly band as I waited for a simple answer.

Her eyes widened a little when realizing what I was trying to imply. A different smile returned on her lips and she shook head.

"Are you sure?" I teased her, slipping the sharp end of the scissors under the band. A small snip was heard as I continued staring at her.

"I'm sure." she told me, through fits of giggles.

"Okay then." I smirked, cutting away at her panties. I held her hips still so the pointy ends won't hurt her.

As soon as she was completely bare and vulnerable, I threw the pocket knife behind me and went back to kiss down her body to where I last left off.

She squirmed and writhed in pleasure when I parted her legs even wider. My cock jumped happily down my pants at the pungent aroma of her sweet arousal. My tongue was parched and my throat was dry, therefore I must drink from her... immediately.

"Jazz!" she gasped, when I began licking my way up her small clit, kneading and teasing the tiny bud between my teeth. I sucked it into my mouth, receiving a mewl from my little pixie. I gripped her thighs more firmly to keep them from closing as I lapped at the delicious fluid seeping from the small virginal hole.

"Oh.." she moaned, slowly moving against my tongue, which kept teasing the swelling pinkish bud. Her back arched as I bit it again and then ran my hungry tongue over it.

"Feed me, sweetheart." I urged her, sucking at her sensitive bundle of nerves. "I'm still thirsty." I licked up and down her silky pink flesh, and carefully lapped the honey-like juices near the fragile hymen.

"Oh, Jazz..." she sighed, as I teased her clit some more. I held her thighs with more pressure as soon as she began to tremble, feeling her climax hitting her.

"Cum for me, Darlin'." I growled, again sucking on her tiny sensible bundle. "Feed me, baby."

"Mmm...hmm...oh...hmm..." she kept mewling louder and louder as my tongue brought her to the edge of her upcoming orgasm. When she finally came, I dipped my parched tongue, and proudly drank up her rich and nectarous juices. She writhed and trembled whenever my tongue brushed along the stimulant little nub.

"That..." I started to say as I raised my head to look at her flustered face, "was...I mean _is_..." I slowly licked my lips and then devilishly grinned at her, "certainly the best pussy I've ever eaten."

Alice's dazed eyes widened at my naughty word and threw her head back and covered her mouth to control her loud laughter. _"My God, I want her."_

* * *

I hope this was okay ^^ It's a bit long... and so is the next chapter in which I'll be editing *wink-wink*


	25. If You Ask Me I'm Ready

Hey! Sorry about the 24th chapter, I had to replace it 3 times because I suck at correcting things. And I almost freaked out when I thought that some of your awesome reviews disappeared... I hate it when this site takes forever to adjust. It drives me crazy! X_X

I was possessed by the soulful voice of Alicia Keys. While typing this chapter, "Unthinkable (I'm ready)" was playing over and over again. The lyrics were so romantic, desperate, and passionate, which made it perfect for this chapter. Besides the romance -.-* (Yada yada yada) I tried my best to make this chapter as vulgar, dirty, sick, and perverted as possible. (Though, I'm not quite sure if it is.) What can I say...I'm a freak and I love it! :D

And one more thing! Try listening to "Unthinkable" while reading this story...over and over again lol! Prepare yourselves for a long read...this is the longest one out of all the other chapters...I hope it's satisfying enough for all of you. ^^

Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 25: If You Ask Me I'm Ready

My days at the Cullen house were going by very well, but my nights were even better. When Alice's parents were knocked out, I would sneak to her room and _play_ with her until we're dead tired; Every single night, she and I would talk first and then fondle each other under the covers. As soon as things were heating up, I had to be the cautious idiot to remind her of her sleeping parents. _"Ugh, why did they had to fucking return? "_

She would groan in protest as her hips drove me mad and I'd gather all my strength to lift her off me. _"Shit, I hated doing that." _Her bottom lip would quiver in disappointment and she'd curl up next to me. I laid on my side so I could face her, and gave her a sympathetic smile as her eyes fluttered closed. _"Believe me, darlin'..." _I wanted to say as I pulled her in my arms. _"I want you too." _Fatigue was also dawned on me. _"Soon. I promise." _

As the days passed, I honestly was about to burst from not _claiming_ her already. I would've had her in a heartbeat but her family and Rose were always around. It pisses me off. _"Fucking cock-blockers." _We needed to find some place where no one could breathe down our necks. I can't wait much longer. I needed her...and fast.

"Oh, Jaaaaazzzzz?" Alice said in a teasing tone. The corners of my lips twitched into a lopsided smile as the tiny vixen beckoned me with a seductive finger while walking backwards to her bed. I walked to her until she's finally thrown on her back. I covered her mouth when she let out a loud laugh as I showered her neck with wet kisses.

"Shh." I told her. I removed my hand from her mouth and replaced it with mine. I sighed in contentment as I savored her goodness, but then gasped when she pushed me off her. _"The fuck? What did I do?"_ I stared at her and demanded an explanation.

"Nevermind." she huffed, crawling away from me and tucked herself under the bedsheets. "Nothing ever happens anyways. So why bother?"

Deeply frustrated, I joined her in bed. She turned over on her side, not wanting to face me. _"What the fuck did I do?" _I thought, reaching out to touch her. Her shoulder shrugged my hand away as soon as it landed on it.

"Come on, Ali." I whined, desperate to have her attention. I kept poking her, hoping it'll annoy her. I heard her inhale sharply but still didn't give in.

"Alice, you know we can't now." I said, finally realizing why she was upset. "Your parents are right there."

"Whatever." she murmured edging away from my disturbing touch. "Just go to sleep."

"Not until you look at me." I kept on going, moving closer to her. I smirked when I saw her trying to move again, but she couldn't. I had her trapt from behind and she was close to the edge of the bed. _"Excellent." _She tensed a little when I placed a hand on her thigh, my fingers touched the hem of her short pink nightgown.

"Come on, darlin'." I said to her, hoping my Southern drawl would appease her small tantrum. She ignored me. _"So that's how it is, is it?"_

My fingers crept under the hem and stroked the tender skin beneath it, receiving a soft _"Hmm"_ from her. My perverted hand slid past the string of her cotton panties, and settled on her hip. _"I'll give her a minute."_ I grinned, cherishing the gentle curve of her small waist with the tips of my fingers.

"Darlin'?" I said, wondering if she's aware of what I'm doing to her. "You awake?"

No response. I couldn't even hear a breath of air. My grin turned into a cunning smile. _"She wants more, doesn't she? Little minx."_ From her slender waist, my hand moved to her flat tummy, and it slowly went south. She shuddered when my fingers reached the front of her panties.

"Sweetheart?" I closed in behind her so that my turgid erection could press itself against her firm ass. I buried my face in her hair and inhaled her intoxicating scent as I pushed her tightly to me. She sighed, feeling _me_ pulsate with desire. A throaty groan escaped my lips, when my fingers slipped under the band of her underwear.

A small hand rested on my wrist, holding it from where I longed to touch._ "Finally a response." _

"Go to sleep, Jasper." she hissed. My cock throbbed hard at her harsh tone. _"There's no way I would be getting any sleep tonight."_

"No." I growled into her hair as I rubbed myself on her little bottom while pushing my hand down to her hot heaven. "I can't resist."

"Jas-oh!" she gasped, as I slipped two fingers between her nether lips, and teased her most sensitive and sacred pink flesh. She whimpered as I rubbed myself on her with more pressure. I bent my head down so my lips could hover above her ear.

"You can't stop me when I'm horny, darlin'." I drawled, chuckling when her head leaned back to rest on my chest. Her long lashes tickled her rosy cheek as her eyes fluttered and her bottom lip turned redder from her hard bite. _"My Southern roots really do pay off after all."_

"Jazz, please..." she couldn't finish her sentence because I gently pinched her tiny bundle of nerves.

"Please what, sweetheart?" I teased, marking her fragile neck with tender kisses and nips. "I didn't catch that last part." I gave her another gentle pinch, making her writhe against me.

"Hmm." she sighed, moving along my hard length as I kneaded her moist center. I wanted to fuck her brains out but her parents were in the next room. If they ever catch us like _this_...especially in her room...touching each other, we're fucked. There has to be some place we could go. Somewhere farther than here. I need her now. I want her now. _Especially now._

My strokes and thrusts were slowing when I felt stupid for not realizing something earlier. _"My apartment. My fucking apartment." _She groaned when I pulled away from her. I quickly got out of her bed, and limped out of her room to head down the stairs.

When I finally reached the living room, I saw my jacket on the coat-hanger and my shoes right under it. I went over to them and put them on. I shoved my hands inside my jacket's pockets in search for my keys. Something jingled in the left pocket, sending me a wave of relief.

"Jasper?" Her soft voice made me spin on the spot. Alice was standing a few feet away from me with a worried look in her large sparkling eyes. "What's going on?"

I grinned at her and then turned around to unhook her stylish red coat. I turned back and threw it at her. She caught it but still stood there, staring at me as if I had three heads.

"We're leaving to my place." I informed her, pulling out my car keys.

"Why?" she asked, confused as ever. "We can't leave."

"You know why." I answered as I winked, making her cheeks heat up in flames. "And don't worry. No one will know we're gone."

From then on, we were on our way to my apartment. I was proud of myself when we made it without any trouble. I found a decent parking spot near a black mini cooper and quickly got out of the car to open Alice's door. I pulled her out, threw her over my shoulder and ran inside the building. Her delightful laughter rang in the halls and one of my neighbors scorned us for disturbing the peace. We simply didn't care. That bastard wasn't going to stop us from fucking.

Alice giggled uncontrollably when I threw her on my bed. I watched her calm down as I took off my jacket and dropped it on the floor.

"So..." she began, kneeling in front of me and tugging on the bottom of my shirt, "where do we begin?"

I shrugged, admiring her angelic face. _"She's so fucking beautiful." _I brought my hands up to touch her face and I felt a weird spark hit me as soon as my fingers grazed the rosy blush on her soft cheeks. Her innocent milk-chocolate eyes grew large with lust and another feeling that I couldn't quite comprehend. I ran both my thumbs across her full pouty lips, enjoying the inviting feel of them. I felt them quiver beneath the pads when my face lowered to hers. Once our lips came in contact, the simple spark that hit me a few moments ago grew to a thunderous bolt. The way our lips were moving was not like any of our previous kisses; this one was more sensual, honest, and slow...but not for long.

Alice was now on her back and I on top, deepening our kiss in fierce passion. She moaned into my mouth as I squeezed her tight ass and pounded my hips to hers. Before I could grope any single part of her petite body, I unwillingly tore my lips away from her mouthwatering ones. Her fucking red coat was in my way. And those damn black uggs will also have to go. Pronto.

"Sweetie," I groaned, grabbing the loose collar of her coat, "I swear I'll buy you a new one." I ripped it wide open, letting all the buttons fly all over the place. She was too dazed to give a damn about her ruined winterwear. I claimed her lips again receiving another sexy moan. I placed my hands on her calves and slid them down to shove off her damn boots. I slid them back up her legs until they clawed her tender thighs under her nightgown.

"Jasper..." she sighed, as I trailed wet kisses down her neck. My cock throbbed in agony, just dying to burst from the mercy of her adorable sighs and mewls. I grinded against her while my savage hands wandered all over her; grabbing her tight ass, squeezing her thighs, gripping madly at her tiny waist...pretty much anywhere I could get my hands on.

I hummed in appreciation, feasting on the fair skin right below her jaw, instantly adding a couple of gruesome marks. Alice squirmed under me and wrapped her legs around my waist. I moaned into her soft skin when she pushed me closer to apply more pressure to our grinding lower regions.

"My darlin'..." I moaned again, shuddering in pleasure when her hips gyrated on my tumescent cock. _"Oh shit." _I swear to God I'm going to explode. Her arms snaked around my back, and her nails dug into my shirt as my hands found their way up her nightgown. She moaned when the calloused tips touched the cottony material of her undergarment. _"She clearly has too much on." _Alice shivered as I tugged at her panties.

I paused. _"Not just yet." _A sly grin played across my face. _"I should tease her just for a little while..."_

I brushed my thumb over her hot, covered center and gently massaged her. I sucked on the sensitive spot of her ravaged neck as I felt the cotton material dampening beneath my occupied thumb. _"Already wet for me."_

Alice mewed while moving along with my seducing hand, arching her back so that her supple breasts could brush against my hard chest.

"Touch me more, Jasper." she moaned, closing her eyes and arching her back again. "Please touch me..."

I ran my tongue along the flawless outline of her jaw, to nurture the reddish bite mark that I've just given her. She writhed and begged for more when all I wanted to do was tease her until she was all hot and bothered.

"Just a minute, sweetie." I told her, as I moved away from her. Alice was still dazed and completely flushed from the pleasure I was recently giving her. She pouted her bottom lip when she realized I was no longer on top of her. I laughed lightly at her and leaned over to give her a quick reassuring peck. But it didn't turn out to be very quick, so instead I lingered on the softness of her plump lips. I happily sighed, enjoying the sweetness of our kiss as I played with the hem of her gown.

"Baby..." I said, not really breaking our kiss, "wait..." she sucked on my bottom lip._ "Damn it, Alice." _I raised the bottom of her sleepwear above her hips. She deepened the kiss as I continued to raise the gown higher. I moaned into her mouth and then pulled away.

"Sorry, sweetie." I said, kissing her cheek softly, "This has to come off." She nodded and allowed me to yank it over her head. From this moment on, I couldn't do anything else but stare at her like a mindless idiot.

Alice was simply precious before me; There she was...almost bare and beautiful, laying on my bed just waiting for me to make her mine. My mouth watered at the wonderful sight of her fair supple breasts, which were hidden beneath a virginal white bra. Traveling down her pleasing petite body, I noticed that her panties matched the bra. That incredible rosy blush caressed her soft ivory cheeks...like always. _"I'll never get tired of that." _A coy smile played on her lovely fairy-like face and my heart drummed a melodious tune inside me. My lips curled into a warm smile when she nervously looked down at her tiny fingers. _"So fucking adorable and so pure." _

A pang of guilt overtook me, automatically weighing me down. I almost forgot. This was going to be her first time. I'm already guilty of what I haven't destroyed yet. _"What the hell was I thinking? It was a horrible idea to bring her here."_

I felt the bed shift, breaking my train of thought. I looked up to see Alice kneeling beside me, giving me one of her most sweetest but most alluring smiles. She placed a hand on my shoulder as her lips came in contact with mine. She pulled back slowly, watching me, concern written on her face.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, her hand on my shoulder moved to brush a blond lock away from my face. Instead of answering her, I brought a hand out to her shoulder. I massaged little circles on it with my thumb, feeling the unbelievable softness of her porcelain skin. She bit down on her bottom lip as I slowly slid the white bra strap down her shoulder. I traced the bare skin with a light touch, making her shiver.

"You're beautiful, Alice." I whispered, my fingers now tracing the silky curve of her delicate cleavage while my eyes bore into hers. "You truly are."

She blushed again, resting her head on my shoulder and then whispered, "You too, Jazz." I closed my eyes when her lips puckered against my neck. "You've always been."

I pulled her onto my lap, her legs curled on each of my sides, straddling me. I held her face in my hands and caressed her as my head bent down to kiss her.

"Are you sure you want this, darlin'?" I asked her, running my fingers through her dark tousled hair. She pulled back to look at me.

"I want you so badly, Jazz." she answered, gripping my shirt as though she'll lose me forever. "Make me yours."

I held her tightly to me and kissed her hard. She mewed softly as I bit her bottom lip and then ran my tongue over the bitten mark. _"Dear God!" _I moaned when she moved her hips on my needy cock.

"Mmm." she emitted when I began attacking her neck. I took my time sucking, nipping, licking, and kissing that irresistable area. _"Damn it, baby. You taste so good."_

"Sweetie, calm down." I told her, holding her hips still from its pleasuring movements. "Save it for later."

"Okay." she said, her eyes closing as I showered her fair cleavage with butterfly kisses. My fingers were running light feathery trails up her smooth back in search of her bra clasp. I felt nothing. My hands went back to hold her provoking hips as my lips settled between her covered breasts. I kissed down her sternum until I felt something hard. "_I found it." _I lolled my head to one side and dragged the small clear clasp between my teeth, which unclasped by an effortless bite. _"Skills."_

Her breathing became unsteady when I pulled down the other strap. I leaned in to kiss her mouth as my greedy hands ran down her satiny shoulders, until they reached the dangling white straps of her bra. She mewed when my tongue tangled with hers, provoking us to deepen the wanton kiss.

Without pulling away, I freed her perfect breasts from the unwanted garment and then tossed it aside. She whimpered in our kiss when I gently pinched her tiny pert nipples. I fisted a handful of her cropped hair and pulled her head back so my lips could lavish the lush flesh of her jaw, neck, collar bones, and finally her lovely bosoms.

"Hmm...Jazz..." she moaned, as I assaulted one of the rosy hardened nubs. I flicked it with my wet tongue and sucked it between my teeth, still swirling my tongue around it. She gasped when I bit down on it and then suckled.

Her fingers entwined in my hair as I moved my attention the abandoned breast.

"Mmm..." Alice sighed, her hips bucking on my erection. "Jasper...please..." Her fingers grabbed a fistful of my hair when I hungrily sucked and sucked on her poor little nipple.

"Stop teasing me, Jazz..." she moaned, grinding forcefully on me. "Take me now."

I crashed my lips on hers as I turned us around, so that she laid on her back. I groaned when her legs wrapped itselves around my waist. Her hands left my hair and ran down my back to the bottom of my shirt, which rose up a little. I pulled back from her to quickly take it off, just to get back to her.

"Damn it, Alice." I growled, my eyes rolling to the back of my head at the blissful contact of our bare chests. "The things I could do to you."

Alice giggled as she flipped us over. Her soft lips were all over my chest as her hands fumbled with the front of my jeans.

"Alice-" she silenced me by covering my mouth with hers. Her daring tongue explored my mouth as my cock jumped in excitement. After leaving me out of focus from her overpowering kiss, Alice sat up to resume her work.

"Ugh! I can't take this off!" she hissed angrily, struggling to undo the button. I fought back a gutteral moan when she kept fighting with the front of my jeans, unaware that she's actually jerking me off. _"Oh fuck!" _My eyes fluttered, watching her supple breasts bouncing lightly as she struggled. _"Shit, that's making it even worse.__"_ I moaned out loud this time when I noticed that she only wore white panties.

"Alice...Oh God...Alice!" I hissed, rolling us over again. My mouth found hers. Our tongues battled for dominance as she squirmed underneath me. I tore my lips from hers and smiled at her before continuing on leaving wet trails down her tiny body. _"God, she tasted amazing." _She tensed when my lips stopped on her lower abdomen. I laughed lightly at a single cherry embroidered on the front of her panties. I kissed it and then moved on to the thin waistband on her lower hip.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" she giggled, watching me tug the string down with my teeth. Still giggling, Alice lifted her bottom a little higher so her panties could easily be off. I got on my knees as I pulled it down past her thighs, clawing her skin in the process. I threw the discarded item over my shoulder as my eyes prized the precious beauty, laying naked in front of me. _"All mine." _

"Hi." she chirped, smiling at me and giggling at my appraised expression.

"Hi." I replied, returning the kind gesture. My smile was fading when I felt my erection trying to break out of my tightening jeans. It was suffocating and it needed to breathe. I got off the bed but stood beside it. Alice watched me with careful eyes when my hands moved to the front of my jeans.

My eyes were on my little pixie, whose cheeks were blushing harder when the button and zipper were becoming undone. I grinned at her as my large manhood sprang into action.

"This is all for you, baby." I told her, my voice husky with lust as I stroked the giant bulge protruding from my boxers. I groaned when it throbbed in my hand when imagining feeling her moist heat clenching around me as I thrusted inside of her. _"Oh damn."_ I moaned again, another wave of relief hitting me when I lowered my boxers along with my pants. They dropped to my feet and I stepped out of them, sucking my teeth in when my monstrous erection gave me a hard time.

"What's the matter, darlin'?" I asked her, stroking my thick long length as I watched her bite her lip nervously. "You've never seen one before?"

She stared shamefully at her legs and her face went scarlet.

"Can I touch you?" she asked timidly, still avoiding my eyes.

"It didn't stop you before, didn't it?" I joked, remembering the random hand-jobs she had given me in the past. She giggled apprehensively when finally meeting my eyes.

I withdrew my hand from _me _and took her trembling ones. Before letting her touch me, I gave her an encouraging smile and told her, "Just look at me, sweetie."

My eyeslids became heavy with pleasure as soon as her little fingers barely wrapped itselves around _me_. I held her hand firmly with mine as I helped her stroke my pulsating length in a slow, and torturous pace. _"Oh, fuck me." _I groaned when her pupils got darker and large when I tightened her hold on _me_. My eyes were fighting to close from pure bliss.

"Oh God..." I moaned, watching her warm wet tongue lick across her provocative lips. I wanted so much to feel that warmth around my cock, but I'm not going to do that to her. It would be wrong.

"Alice..." I hissed, my eyes fluttering when I reached for the tiny package on my nightstand. "On your back. Now."

She hesitated as she did what I wanted. I didn't mean to sound so forceful, but the dire need to _have_ her was immensely killing me. I crawled back over to her and settled between her parted legs. Her breath was caught in her throat when she felt the tip of my head touch her wet warmth.

I kissed her lips as I rubbed my quivering member along her heat, moaning in her mouth at how nice and moist she was for me. _"Just for me."_

"Jazz..." she sighed. I deepened the kiss when her flaming hot center caressed my painfully large cock. I felt her rub the side of the shaft, lacing it with her sweet juices.

"Oh God." I moaned, pressing her firmly to me. I bit her bottom lip, and sucked it into my mouth. _"God, she tasted so fucking amazing... "_

"Jasper..." she mewed, her wetness caressing me, but harder this time, "Now..."

I gave her a tender kiss on her parted lips, and leaned back to put on the dreaded condom. But as desperately horny as I was, I thought I'd tease her one last time. Once I got a firm hold on my stiff cock, I held it closely to her clit. My eyes met hers again as a wicked grin spread across my face.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a hint of discomfort in her angelic voice.

"Teasing you." I confessed like it was nothing. She gasped when I rubbed the head of my dick gently on her sensible pink bundle. My eyes were shut, relishing the way my cock felt on her delectable pussy.

"Hmm..."

"You like that, darlin'?" I growled, rubbing harder, enjoying her sexy mewls. "I bet you do." I threw my head back when she moved along with me. "Just you wait...I could do so much more to you until you won't want it anymore."

She bit her bottom lip as I swirled the head harder on the tiny stimulant nub. When I saw the pre-cum slowly seeping from the head, I knew it was time to put on the damn condom.

I pulled back and tore the package apart like a mad man. Suddenly, the feeling of a cool, elastic material engorged my cock very quickly, and then I was back on top of my delicate flower. I cradled her face in my hands and I bent my head so that an unforgetful kiss could be placed on her soft lips. _"You're so damn insatiable it's hard to resist you."_ I sighed at the euphoric feeling devouring my being, as our tongues stroked each other in heated passion. I savored her delightful taste, as I explored the hidden corners of her mouth. She mewed as my thumbs added pressure on the rosy patches of her velvet cheeks when I deepened our kiss. I wanted to make this last. I wanted to make this special for her. Her first time needed to be special, and I'll be willing to do my best.

I pulled back, completely dizzy from our intoxicating lip-lock and stared deep into those alluring chocolate orbs of hers. I caressed her face lovingly and asked her if she was very sure about this.

"Yes." she answered, eyes wide and innocent. "I'm tired of waiting. Take me now."

"You know there's no going back, right?" I asked her. She simply wrapped her legs around me.

"I know." she said, brushing her warmth on me. I dipped my head down again and pecked her lips several times before adjusting myself at her entrance. I was scared I might break her. I took my time, kissing her again, trying to remember her as she is. So innocent. So childish. So sweet. It will all disappear as soon as I make that one single thrust.

"Jazz, please." she pleaded, squirming under me and pulling me closer to her heated pussy.

At her command, I gently sheathed myself inside her, hissing in pleasure at the hot, tightening contact. _"Holy hell..." _I cursed myself under my breath when I felt the fragile barrier slowly tearing to allow me in. _"That must really hurt." _She trembled under me, her fingers digging into my shoulders.

"Ow." she whimpered, her nails cutting through my skin as I pushed a little deeper. "Jasper..."

"Sorry, baby." I whispered, peppering kisses all over her face to soothe her. "I'm very sorry." I wiped the upcoming tears from her eyes before kissing her lips softly. "Relax, darlin'." I told her, against her trembling lips.

I thrusted deeply into her, receiving a small cry. She begged me to stop for a little while until her small body approves of my forceful invasion.

"Shh..." I soothed her, pressing my lips to hers, for the hundreth time, "Shh, it's okay. Just relax. It will get better soon."

"Really?" she asked in a pained whisper, her eyes blinking fast to fight back another set of tears. "You promise?"

"I promise." I replied, caressing her elfin face. "Now let me make love to you." She only bit her lip in response and nodded at me in approval.

My eyes were glued on her enchanting face as I penetrated her tiny body; Her eyes were shut, her delicate flushed cheeks were stained with dry tears, and her plump lips were slightly parted. "_How cute was she?" _Alice cried softly when I pumped a little rougher.

"Mmm." she emitted, twisting under me to grab one of my pillows.

"You're not trying to hide from me? Are ya, darlin'?" I asked her, watching her holding on to it for dear life.

"No." she squeaked, burying her face when I repeated the rough thrust. I released a gutteral moan as I yanked the damn pillow away from her shaky arms and then held her hands above above her head.

"Don't hide from me, baby." I growled, madly pounding deeper as if my life depended on it. I could never have imagined how incredible she felt each time I moved within her. So soft, so wet, and so tight. _So fucking tight. _I honestly don't know how I could control myself. _"I've died and gone to heaven." _

"Fuck!" I groaned, thrusting harder, harder, and harder. "Alice.." Thrust. "You feel..." Another hard thrust. "So fucking good."

"Softer, Jazz." I heard her plead, her breathing hitching when I slammed my pelvis against hers."You promised..."

"Sorry, darlin'." I told her, slowly rotating my hips. "I can't help myself." I hoped this would give her the same pleasuring feeling she's giving me. "Please forgive me." My eyes fluttered shut, as my monstrous cock reveled at her clenched walls. I buried my face into her neck and tried to muffle my loud moans. "_Oh my fucking...so fucking amazing." _

"Is this okay for you, baby?" I asked her, through gritted teeth, trying my best not to drive into her like a maniac. In response to my now softer and gentler pace, Alice mewed and her hips were trying to meet mine. _"Sweet merciful lord..." _I sucked lightly on her neck, enjoying the euphoric feeling of her revolving hips. _"Oh fuck!" _I swore under my breath, releasing my hold on her wrists while moving with her.

"That's it, baby." I urged her, one hand reaching down between our joined bodies, as the other settled on the small of her back. "That's it. Keep going, sweetheart." She gasped when I massaged her clit, causing her to mewl and squirm at my incentive touch.

"Come on, baby." I gruffed, sucking lightly on her neck. Alice mewed as my thumb and cock worked on her. Her hands crept to the back of my head and her fingers tangled in my hair just as the light sucklings grew harder. "You enjoy neckin', don't ya, darlin'?"

"Oh, Jas-mm!" she let out, her legs curling around me, pushing me further into her. I let my lips wander up to her face, and covered her mouth with mine. She sighed into our kiss when our tongues stroked one another in a never ending dance.

"Damn it, Alice." I moaned, my lips returning to her neck. My teeth grazed the ravaged skin when my thumb continued kneading her clit. I could feel my orgasm coming when she started clenching around me.

"Jazz..." she mewed, clinging on to me as I thrusted harder inside her. "Oh, Jazz..."

"We're almost there, baby girl." I pounded into her, shutting my eyes at the rapturous sensation."Almost there...oh God..."

Her walls were definitely become smaller around me, making my head spin with unintelligible words to shout at this very moment.

"Baby...ohgodohgod...so _good_...shit..." I gasped, nearing my peak, "Alice, you're mine...all mine...damn, you're so _good_...fuck..."

"Jazz..." she moaned, throwing her head back as she trembled uncontrollably. I kept moving, moaning in pleasure, feeling her muscles convulse around my throbbing dick.

"Oh, darlin'."I grunted, digging my fingers on her hips as I sat on my knees. "Oh god, baby."

My movements slowed down just as an overwhelming rush of ecstasy soared within me. _"I'm in heaven." _I gave two final thrusts and then collapsed on top of Alice's tiny exhausted body.

"You're amazing, sweetie." I rasped, kissing her forehead, her rosy cheeks, and finally her lips. "You okay?" I peppered her with more soft kisses, as I stroked the sides of her face.

"Mhm." she sighed, still trembling under me.

"You're a woman now, darlin'." I told her, capturing her lips again. "And your mine." I added, kissing her one last time as I disconnected our sweaty, drained bodies.

I waited a few minutes for us to collect ourselves. I looked over to my nightstand and saw that it was barely eleven. _"Perfect time to be heading back."_ I thought, looking over at my little pixie; she was curled up next to me in a fetal position, her arms entwined around my right arm. A small satisfied smile played on her lips. She sighed and cuddled closer to me, allowing herself under my arm.

"Alice?" I whispered, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. I gave it a little squeeze. "Alice, we have to go. You don't want to get in trouble, don't ya?"

She didn't budge. All I could hear from her was soft sighs._ "Shit. She's asleep." _I huffed in annoyance as I played with her scattered dark hair. _"Shit. What now?"_

I looked at the small girl in my arms again, and my worries vanished. I felt the corners of my lips twitch at her peaceful state. _"Just for a little while and then we're off." _I too drifted away with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

Well...I hope this was worth the long wait... Umm I dunno. There has been so much crap going on lately. Anyways...the next chapter won't be as smutty as this one nor long (:P) but...there's going to be trouble up ahead.

And...if this wasn't hot enough...tell me. :/ Thank you again!


	26. Insatiable

Hello! What's up?

Okay, so... this week the new Twilight Spoof "Vampires Suck" will hit theaters everywhere and I'M GOING TO WATCH IT! Mostly because the spoofed Bella is prettier. (Jk...well, she is pretty.) BUT... I just gotta watch the spoofed Jasper and Alice make out in the cafeteria. It was HAWT! OMG! (Wow, I need to calm down.) Lady Gaga, Alice in Wonderland, and Jersey Shore will be made fun of too. Even though I loved them all...I JUST GOTTA SEE IT!

Ummm, Oh...Change of plans...in the next chapter, trouble will occur. Just one more smutty chapter won't hurt anyone. ^^ hehe! Thank you again!

* * *

Chapter 26: Insatiable

A pained whimper disrupted my sleep, followed by several tiny kicks to my sides. _"What the hell?"_ My eyes snapped wide open when the sheets were pulled off me, exposing my nude body. I cringed at the disturbing sight but then smiled, remembering why I was naked in the first place;

_Making love to her was simply amazing. Just perfect. __The sweet sounds she made whenever I penetrated her petite delicate body, sent shivers down my spine. The incredible feel of her around me will always have me craving for more. Everything about her was incredible. I would kill to have her again...twice...three times... or more._

My heart softened and my smile widened when realizing that I'm the only man that had touched her. _Me. Only me. _I devoured her innocence. She gave me her body without hesitation. So willing to let me have her virginity. Her sweet goodness. _I made her a woman._

A soft cry broke me out of my sweet reverie, causing me to look over at the small stirring body next to me; Alice was curled in a fetal position, muttering something in her sleep. Her adorable fairy-like face was distorted in a grimace. Her tiny fists gripped the sheets to her chest. _"She must be having a bad dream."_

"Mmm!" she squeaked, curling more into a ball. Concerned, I leaned over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice?" I shook her gently, not wanting to frighten her more than her possible nightmare. "Alice, sweetie, wake up." I brushed a couple of loose dark strands from her soft pink cheek. I called her one more time when she uttered another "Mmm!"

_"Nightmare must be horrible."_ I thought, loosening her grip on the white sheets. She trembled slightly as I slowly slid the sheets down her naked body.

"Alice-sweet baby Jesus!" I gasped, feeling my heart coming to a halt at the sight of her. _"What have I done?"_

I destroyed her completely from head to toe. _"Really...what was I thinking?"_ A tinge of pink smattered her soft cheeks and her red lips were recovering from their recent swell. I cringed at the crescent love marks on her neck and jaw, which were almost as dark as blood._"Damn it! Was biting fucking necessary? _She winced in her sleep when my fingers lightly brushed the gruesome mark under her jaw. _"You monster."_

Pinkish blemishes tainted the fair flesh above her perfect breasts. There were a couple of bite marks close to her collar bones as well. On her left shoulder, there lay a purplish hand print and it trailed down to her wrist. I sighed in morose when I remembered pinning her hands above her head. I'm sure the other arm will resemble this one. My eyes widened in horror as they wandered south; her thighs, waist, and hips were all smothered with purplish bruises. All created by me. _Me._

I swallowed hard when I focused on her inner thighs, praying for no more damage. _"Please nothing else, please nothing else..." _With a shaky hand, I parted her legs, ignoring a pained moan from the small girl.

My mouth dropped in horror at the disturbing discovery. _"You fucking animal." _Her tiny little cunt was hidden beneath a thick and dry layer of a dark red substance, which released a metallical scent. I felt disgusted with myself when realizing what _that_ red stuff was. My hand lingered on her thigh as I held my head down in shame, wondering why I couldn't control myself. I honestly thought I was gentle throughout our lovemaking. _"I'm such an animal."_

I felt her stir and my head rose to lock eyes with a tired looking Alice, laying peacefully in bed without a care in the world.

"Hi." she chimed, giggling a little. "You're naked. Hahaha."

"Alice..." I croaked as I watched her fall fast asleep. _Again. _I sighed when my eyes returned to her bloody crotch. I noticed a couple of reddish spots splattered on her thighs. _"This is the work of a total brute."_ I kept staring at her sleeping form until an idea came in mind _"Maybe a simple cleaning would help by now." _I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers before exiting my room.

I stuck my hand in the already filled tub and sighed in appreciation when the slight heat of the bubbly water touched my fingertips. _"And now to find a clean washcloth."_ I straightened up and walked over to my bathroom closet. I immediately found a fluffy white towel, neatly folded on top of a wooden shelf. Next to it, was a small package of miniature bluish towels.

"Perfect." I said to myself, placing the towel on the bathroom sink. I opened the small package and pulled out one towel. The thought of Alice's bloody little problem ran through my head as I held the cloth under the running faucet. Once the washcloth was fully drenched with warm water, I turned off the tab and left for my room.

Alice was still knocked out when I returned to her, but I was thankful she was. I didn't want her to see what I planned to do. It may be humiliating for her and awkward for me. With the damp little towel at the ready, I parted her legs and gently placed it on her "injured" area. Alice uttered a soft cry when I began to wipe away the red fluid.

"I'm sorry, baby." I whispered, carefully cleaning through her nether lips. An accomplished smile formed on my once worried face as soon as the blood disappeared from her dainty pink flesh.

"Jazz?"

I looked away from my work to the wide brown eyes of an embarrassed little pixie. She winced when she tried to close her legs but I held them apart. _"I wasn't done yet."_

"What are you doing, Jasper?" Alice asked, blushing furiously while watching me clean the crimson spottings on her inner thighs.

"Nothing." I told her, still taking care of business.

"Stop that!" she hissed, wincing in pain when I made a final wipe at her little cunt. "That's weird!"

"It's not weird if I'm takin' care of ya, darlin'." I said, chuckling at her as I folded the stained washcloth. I looked over to my nightstand and saw that it was only two in the morning. _"Great. We could've been out of here by now." _

"Come on," I pulled her tiny body in my awaiting arms, " time is wasting and your bath is ready."

"It's too early." she whined, writhing in my arms as I carried her to the bathroom. "Can't we just go la-damn it, that's hot!"

Her nails dug into my shoulders as I gently set her down in the bathtub. I laughed when she accidentally splashed water on herself when trying to get used to the hot temperature.

"Why is it so hot?" she complained, bringing her knees up to her chest. I leaned over the lip of the tub, and splashed some water down her back.

"Because the heat makes it easier to tend all those hickies." I simply answered, eyeing a couple of them on her neck , jaw, shoulders, and collar bones. She tensed when I began rubbing her back with a lilac scented soap. I've always loved the smell of lilacs. It's very refreshing.

"Okay." she sighed, resting her forehead on her knees. "I can bathe myself, you know?"

"I know." I smirked, splashing the soapy suds off her back. I watched it slide smoothly down the porcelain skin.

"Then could you leave me alone?" Her lively chocolate eyes met my depressed blue ones and I lost my ability to look away from her precious elfin face. _"My God, she's so adorable."_ I couldn't help but touch that soft rosy blush forming on her delicate cheeks. I also couldn't resist leaning forward to taste those candy-pink lips of hers.

"No." I said, before kissing her softly, "I have to make sure you're not obvious to your parents." I pecked her lips again. "They'd be devastated to know that I deflowered their precious little girl." I gave her one last kiss and pulled away.

Alice stayed quiet as I stood up to get a fresh washcloth. Once that was done, I winked at her as my boxers dropped to the floor.

"Could you make some room for me, darlin'?" I asked, smirking at how she's biting her bottom lip while staring at my turgid length.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat, but she still remained transfixed on my hard cock. "Alice." Finally she snapped out of it.

"Sorry." she squeaked, blushing harder as she moved a little to make room for me.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Besides her blushing in embarrassment, I noticed her wince in pain as she scooted over.

"I'm good." she lied, her breathing hitching when she felt the tip of my cock poke her lower back as I sat down behind her.

"Are you sure?" I drawled, dragging my hands up her arms. She nodded, trembling against my hardness, which started to dig into her skin. My hands gave her shoulders a light squeeze and pulled her back so that she could rest on my chest. _"That's better." _I thought, reveling at the silky texture of her skin as I dragged the wet washcloth up her arms.

"Are you sure?" I repeated, rubbing her shoulders with the rough material.

"Mhm." she emitted, lowering her head to her knees again. My arm snaked around her chest, and lifted her head up.

"Lean your head back, baby." I told her. She sighed as she did what I said and gasped when I pressed the wet cloth to one of the love marks under her jaw. "Trust me," I kissed the top of her head, "it helps."

I held it there for a few minutes and then moved on to tend the ones on her neck and collar bones. Every time I touched one, Alice would yelp and complain about the unbearable stings. I would chuckle and convince her that it's for her own good, but I felt bad that I was making her pain worse when I'm actually trying to make it better.

"They're almost gone, sweetie." I asserted, shoving her hands off my wrists."Stop being so childish. I'm almost done."

She gave up fighting with me and allowed me to care for the largest and reddest blemish on her left collar bone. The moment I placed the cloth on it, Alice shrieked but I held her down to prevent her from running away.

"It burns!" she shrieked, writhing in my arms.

"You big baby." I taunted her, applying more pressure on the large hickey. "Relax."

Alice sucked her teeth in when I squeezed the wet washcloth on the red mark, causing more hot moisture to seep into the stinging pores. She leaned back when I was finally finished.

"See?" I said in her ear, nibbling on her lobe as my cock slid upward against her wet lower back. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I guess..." she sighed, shivering as my hands fondled her pert breasts. Alice bit back a moan when I gave her little nipples a light squeeze.

"Darlin'?" I whisper, dragging her earlobe in my mouth. I let my hands go lower. Her hands covered mine when they rested on her thighs.

"Jazz," she mewed, throwing her head while I massaged her tender thighs, "no."

"I need you again, darlin'." I moaned, pushing her tightly to me so my erection could rub harder on her. She whimpered when my massages grew harder and desperate. "Baby, please..."

"No!" she cried, her nails digging into my wrists just when my fingers slipped between her legs. "I hurt all over."

"I'll be gentle, baby." I assured, kissing down her neck as my fingertips brushed her soft warmth. "I swear I'll be."

"Mmm...no." Alice had her legs completely shut so I won't be able to touch her. I groaned against her neck as I tried to force her legs open.

"Baby, please..." I begged, stroking myself against her. "I must have you again."

"Another time, Jazz." she hissed, cowering away from my impatient erection. "I'm very sore."

"I can make it all better, darlin'." I continued, my kisses becoming less feverish. Her hold on me loosened as I slid my hands up to her tummy. I kissed her cheek as I played with her adorable bellybutton. "I won't hurt you."

She leaned her head back on my shoulder and let out sigh of relief. I pressed my lips to her ear, as my hands went up to fondle her lovely milky mounds.

"I know I hurt you during our lovemaking." I whispered, receiving another sigh as my finger kneaded the rosy little nubs. "I'm sorry." I kissed her cheek again. "I should have been more gentle with you, sweetheart."

"It's fine." she said, caressing my arms as they hugged her more tightly to me. "Another time, Jasper."

"Can't I just make it up to you?" I asked, desperation was back in my voice. "Now."

"Jazz, I told y-"

"Without intercourse." I confirmed, curling my fingers under her chin. "What do you say to that, darlin'?" I turned her face to look up to mine. My lips twitched into a cocky smile at the confused look on her beautiful face. Her lips opened and closed as if she was trying find the right words to say back to me.

I laughed lightly at her as my lips settled on hers. Alice sighed into our kiss while leaning her head back to my chest. I let my hands roam down her body until they rested on her small waist.

"Turn around, sweetie." I groaned, tearing my mouth away from hers. "Please turn."

Alice hesitated for a minute but then twirled in my arms to face me. I grasped the thin curve of her waist and slowly began to raise her up, in order to feast on her lovely chest.

"Jazz..." she mewed as my teeth grazed her taut rosy nipple.

I groaned when her fingers tangled in my hair. I'm trying my absolute best to not mark her again; the other hickies were already fading from her porcelain flesh, so I'm going to keep it that way.

"Oh!" she gasped as my teeth sunk down on the pink bud. "Jasper..."

"Yes, baby?" I smirked, swerving my tongue around it.

"Mmm..."

"Are you extremely sore, sweetheart?"

She arched her back as I raised her a little higher. My lips now settled on her ribcage, also ravaging that area while lifting her more by her waist. _"Thank goodness she's so small."_

She stood in front of me, her hands fisting my hair as I kissed down her flat stomach until I stopped on her lower abdomen. Grinning, I looked up to see her nervously staring down at me.

"Does it hurt here?" I asked her, placing a soft kiss on her crotch. She inhaled sharply when my tongue parted her lovely labias to tease her clit. _"I'm guessing that's a yes." _I thought, as I carefully pulled her right leg over my shoulder.

"Jasper..." she shot me a warning look as she shook her head at me.

"Darlin', relax." I told her, caressing her sides in reassurance. "I'm just going to kiss the pain away."

"Hmm!" she exclaimed, gripping my hair again as my tongue licked up her clit.

Alice was trembling from sheer pleasure, causing her leg to almost fall off my shoulder. I didn't allow that to happen. One hand supported her hip as the other held her leg on my shoulder. My nails dug into her fair skin and pulled her more to me, that way I could enjoy more of her heavenly juices. Her adorable little mewls and moans were spurring me on as I sucked on her sensitive pink bundle.

"Mmm, baby..." I moaned, lapping up some of her sweet nectar that was trickling from her small entrance. "My God, baby..."

Carefully, I plunged my parched tongue in her entrance, in hope for more of her sweetness.

"Jazz...no..." she gasped, her fragile little fingers curling in my hair with more force. The hand that supported her leg, made it's way to her delicious pussy.

"I know it still hurts you, darlin'," I soothed her, my thumb rubbing small circles on her tiny bundle, "but...," my tongue went in again and her fingers tightened their hold. I pulled away and look up at her flustered face. "I have to make it better for you somehow."

My tongue dove in and this time, it lingered inside her wet warmth.

"Oh...hmm..." she mewed, as my thumb circled harder on her swelling clit. My taste buds were being laced with honey-like fluids as my tongue swirled and wiggled inside her. "Jazz...oh..."

"Let it all out, darlin'." I encouraged her, one hand caressing her hip as I slurped and slurped up her delicious nectar.

"Oh God...please, Jazz..." she moaned, moving herself along with my starving tongue and teasing thumb. "Hmm...oh..."

"Cum for me, baby." I groaned, stroking her clit fast and hard."You can do it." I thrusted my tongue in her again and I felt her trembling against me. _"Yes." _I moaned happily as I drank more of her rich sweetness.

"Jazz!" she cried, writhing in pleasure as I held her still from falling. Once her orgasm was succumbing to an end, her leg was beginning to slide off me.

"Wait, baby." I rasped, shoving her leg back up. "I wasn't done. You're so fucking insatiable."

'What are you-oh, Jazz!" she squealed, feeling me lap up the remaining juices. She shook again as I dragged her swollen clit in my mouth and sucked on it._"I have never had anything this pleasant before."_ I thought, licking up another round of her divine delicacies._"So good."_

After her second orgasm, she slowly kneeled in front of me and trembled in my arms. I kissed the side of her head as I ran my hands down her smooth back.

"You alright?" I asked her, still soothing her shakes and trembles. She rested her head on my shoulder and let out a soft "Mhm."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again but then said, "I'm just tired."

"You're still a little sore, aren't you?" I added, running my fingers through her dark hair.

"Mhm." she yawned. I chuckled at her adorableness as I pulled her away from my shoulder. I cradled her flushed face in my hands, and placed a gentle kiss on her inviting lips.

"Let's get you home."I told her, kissing one more time. "You need rest, sweetheart."

I reached held her to me as I leaned over to unplug the drain. Once the water was going lower, I reached for the sink and pulled the fluffy white towel off of it.

Alice giggled when I wrapped it around her. I laughed along with her as I carried her out of the bathroom.

* * *

I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself! I just had to! Hehe!

I promise that the next chapter something bad will happen. I MEAN IT! And about the hickey removals in this... it's true! As soon as I get one, I immediately put ice on it. And if the hickey has been there for a while, I wet a small towel with hot/warm water and press it on the painful mark. And hell yes it hurts too. It fucking burns, man. Lol!

And... ONE MORE THING! When I lost my virginity... my bf really did freak out when I started bleeding which made him have the need to clean me. It was fucking weird for the both of us...but very sweet. 0.o

He gave me this idea for this chapter though. Thank you, Henry! Umm... I love you? :P

Thank you all!


	27. Stay Away From Her

Hey... Now that I have a job any everything, I don't have much free time like I used to. So, it'll take a while for this story to be updated. Sorry.(Especially you, Becca. *Coughtrampcough*)

I never told you that because you have a loud ass mouth. So chillax, Beccs. I'll still work on this effing story. Just hang in there. And yeah.. Vampires Suck was hilarious but stupid...especially this part "You breathing is my gift" I was dying of laughter.

* * *

Chapter 27: Stay Away From Her

Alice was asleep throughout the whole ride, which had me chuckling to myself as I parked in front of the Cullen house. _"Fucking adorable."_ I looked over to her again and placed a hand on her shoulder. I shook her gently, receiving an annoyed moan from her.

"Alice," I whispered, letting my fingers run through her tousled hair, "we're here."

She sighed softly as she curled in her seat. Her arms and legs were snugly tucked under the over-large black jacket I lent her. _"I definitely owe her a new coat." _I thought back on how I savagely ripped her red coat off her.

"Hmm..no." she groaned, curling more into a little ball. "I'm not moving."

"Well...if you won't move," I said, ruffling her already messy hair, "I guess I'll have to move you myself."

"Okay." she giggled, as I got out of the car. I walked to the other side and opened her door.

"Come on, you." I said, pulling her in my arms. "Let's get you inside."

She snuggled against me as I spun on the spot. After taking a few steps forward, I noticed a faint glow on dark the green grass.

"That's odd." I muttered, holding Alice a little tighter as I searched for the light's whereabouts. My blood froze when I found it blazing from an open window in a large beige house, next door to the Cullen's. I heard a terrified gasp and also caught a glimpse of a blond strand of hair swaying behind the dark blue curtains._"Is that who I think it is...?"_ I thought, staring at the open window. I shook my head as I continued walking. _"It couldn't be."_ I paused again, remembering that Emmett and Rose lived next door. _"Shit."_

Refusing to believe it, I opened the front door and entered. With Alice still sleeping in my arms, I quietly carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. Carefully, I placed her under the white covers. I smiled, watching her curl in her usual fetal position and nestling her head on her pillow. Her bottom lip pouted adorably as her tiny hands tucked under her pillow.

"You should go before daddy wakes up." she whispered, her long lashes fluttering across her rosy cheeks. "He goes to work around six."

"Sure thing, darlin'." I said, leaning down to her as my fingers ran through her hair. "I'll see you in a little while." I added, giving her a gentle kiss on her soft cheek before departing her room. _"I'll miss her."_

"Thank god they're still knocked out." I sighed, keeping an eye out on her parent's door as I made it to Emmett's room. With a wave of satisfaction, I threw myself on the bed and spent two hours dreaming about my sweet little pixie.

"I swear I saw him, Emmett!"

I bolted from the bed at the sound of my sister's angry voice. I cursed her in silence for interrupting me from peaceful slumber. _"I was so close to make her mine again...so close." _I groaned as I felt myself go hard at the arousing dream. _"So fucking close."_

_We were back in my apartment, destroying everything that crossed our path to get to my room. My mouth hungrily attacked hers as I laid her down on my bed. She mewed softly when my teeth sunk itself on her succulent bottom lip as my hands ruthlessly tore her nightgown apart. _

_"You're simply beautiful, Alice." I told her, letting my hands wander all over her soft petite body. I replaced my hands with my lips, and trailed wet kisses across her flawless chest.  
_

_"Make love to me, Jasper." she gasped, arching her back as my tongue played with her rosy little nipples. "Please..."_

_"What ever makes you happy, darlin'." I smirked, already undoing the front of my jeans. Slowly stroking my hard meat, I climbed on top of my angel and...  
_

"What are you talking about?" Emmett's booming voice broke through my unholy thoughts.

"It was four in the morning! I saw him putting his hands all over her!"

My stiff arousal suddenly went limp as my jaw dropped in shock. _"Oh shit! That was her spying on us. Fuck. We're screwed."  
_

"Babe," I could hear disbelief forming on his face, "come on. That's impossible! Your brother is dead scared of me to ever lay a finger on Ali."

"Apparently not." Rose scoffed as I too did the same. _"Fuck no. He must be out of his mind to think that." _

"Babe, you're imagining things." Em joked, "I think your students had a bad influence on you. Especially little Jakey."

"For fuck's sakes, Emmett!" shrieked my frustrated sister. "I'm not playing around! I saw him with her! Why do you think they're still sleeping around at this time? Explain that to me."

"Rose, relax." said the oblivious giant, "You're just tired. You had a bad dream last night. I understand."

"Em-"

"No. Come on-"

"I want you to break through that door and beat his ass!"

"I can't do that, Rose." laughed Emmett. I could hear their foot steps nearing the stairs. "He's sleeping. Come on, mom already made breakfast. It's my favorite!"

I swore under my breath when their voices carried away as they moved. I ran my fingers through my untidy locks as I paced back and forth.

"Rose knows." I muttered, my heart madly hammering in my chest. "She fucking saw us and she's telling everyone."

My heart dropped when I thought about Esme, who was downstairs in the kitchen preparing the morning meals. I shuddered, thinking back on how loud Rosalie's complaints were. Surely, Esme must have heard everything she said. _"Oh shit."_

A small cry stopped my pacing._"Could that be Alice?"_ I thought, recollecting myself as opened my door. Alice was there alright, leaning against the wall, her angelic face distorted with pain. Every time she took a step forward, a silent moan would come out of her. Worried, I walked over to her.

"Still sore?" I asked, lifting her up by her waist. She gave me a small "Mhm" as her arms wrapped around my waist. I apologized by giving her a light squeeze while walking to the stairs. But before we could head down, I had something to say to her first. Or better yet...warn her.

"Alice?" I felt her lift her head up to look at me. "There's something you should kn-"

"I don't regret it." she said, her thin arms holding me tightly in reassurance. "Really I don't."

"Rose- Wait, you don't?" I stammered, completely forgetting what I wanted to say; I was lost in her large, sparkling milk-chocolate eyes. "Not just a little?" With my free hand, I caressed her lovely blushing face as I held her more firmly to me.

"I'm certain." Alice giggled at my facial expression. "You're very silly, Jazz." She giggled more and then pinched my sides. "Come on, let's get a move on! Emmett said mommy made his favorite! And whatever is his favorite...it's mine too!"

At the mention of her "mommy", I remembered what I've been meaning to tell her.

"Alice, I must warn you." I told her, slowly moving us down the stairs. "Rosalie is on to us."

"What?" she said, her brows furrowing.

"I think she and your mother knows about..." I groaned at the wonderful memory.

"You're sure?" Her eyes grew wider with fear.

"Just don't pay any mind to Rose." I cautioned her, finally reaching the foot of the stairs. "Before I put you down," I added, slowly loosening my hold on her, "try not to make yourself obvious."

She nodded and I set her lightly on her feet. Alice tried her best not to walk as if she was in pain as I followed her to the kitchen. When we got there, we saw Rosalie and Emmett eating their blueberry pancakes, topped off with whipped cream and strawberry syrup. I sensed Alice's discomfort when my sister's eyes were transfixed on the both of us as we took our seats.

"Ah, there you two are!" sang Esme, twirling away from the stove to serve us our plate of pancakes. Alice squealed in excitement when her breakfast settled in front of her. I couldn't help but smile. She was so cute when she's happy.

"Emmett, save some syrup for everyone else!" scorned Esme, smacking her son's hand away from the bottle. "You're not the only one who's eating."

"Sorry." muttered the hungry giant, stuffing his mouth. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him when he smiled at her, causing Alice to laugh at her brother's quirks.

"Alice, sweetheart?" said Esme, sitting down at the end of the table. Alice looked over to her mother, who was examining her daughter's every move and appearance very carefully.

"Yes, mommy?" chirped the little pixie, stabbing a strawberry of her plate.

"Is everything okay with you? she asked, raising her eyebrows, "You seem a little different today?"

A large lump formed in my throat and I tried to swallow it down. _"Could she really tell? Is that even possible?"_

"What do you mean?" Alice set her fork down and took a tiny sip of her milk. I slowly bit down on a piece of my pancake as I felt Rosalie's eyes on me. "I'm still the same Alice, mommy."

"Hmm...never mind then...must be my imagination." sighed Esme, tucking her honey-colored hair behind her ears. I noticed she had headphones on, which made me realize that she hadn't heard my sister's loud rampage from upstairs.

"I agree with your mother, Ali." piped up Rose, eyeing us with suspicion."You do seem a little different."

"I haven't slept well, that's all." Alice lied, now having a difficult time cutting a piece of her large blueberry pancake.

"I don't think that's it." my sister carried on, glaring at me. "Your walking was lacking its grace as soon as you stepped foot in here."

One of Alice's hands flew down to her lap and gripped a handful of her robes.

"Did something happen last night, Alice?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You don't look like yourself."

"I'm fine, Rose. Could you leave me alone?"

Rosalie frowned and then stared back at me, hatred and disgust imposing from her.

"What's going on here?" asked a confused Esme, looking at everyone around the table. "Am I missing something?"

"No, mother." replied the brooding little pixie, pushing her plate away from her. "May I be excused?"

"Sweetheart, you haven't even touched your food."

Alice shook her head as she struggled to get off her chair. "I'm not hungry anymore." She looked back at Rose, whose nose flared when Alice's hand touched my shoulder.

"It's none of your goddamn business of whatever the fuck I do, Rose. No one controls me."

At the end of her sentence, both Esme and Emmett tore their attention from their food and stared open-mouthed at their loving daughter and sister.

"Mary Alice!" gasped Esme.

"What's the matter with you?" shouted Emmett, flecks of food flying out of his mouth.

"I'll see you later." Alice whispered to me, squeezing my shoulder and left me alone to fend for myself.

"What's gotten into her?" chocked Esme, holding a trembling hand to her heart.

"Jasper has." growled Rosalie, throwing daggers at me. Emmett noticed her glaring at me, and decided to do the same. Now I felt like shit. I ruined their sweet, innocent Alice. I fucked up.

"Get the fuck out." he snarled, his teeth bare and at the ready. "Get your shit and leave."

"Emmett, don't." piped up a his heartbroken mother. "We're going to talk about this-"

"No!" shouted Emmett, slamming his fists on the table as he stood up. Everything shook again when his fists collided with the table's surface. "I want your ass," He pointed an accusing finger at me, "out of this house in no less than a minute." his finger then pointed above my head, where the kitchen's exit was. "If you don't get a move on..." his knuckles cracked as his big hand formed into a large fist, "I swear I'll chop off every single part of you and feed it to the dogs."

"Jasper, just leave." hissed my sister, slowly shaking her head at me in disappointment. I looked over at Esme and immediately felt horrible; she was just sitting there, completely torn and quiet. I couldn't help but feel torn as well. _"I've fucked up big time."_

* * *

More trouble up ahead. I'm working on it. Sorry for the wait... Beccs, shut up.

And to Olga, yea...It was also Henry's first time as well. He went a little overboard, lol. I had to fight with him. Just be sure you're ready and make him go slow. :)

Warn me if this was terrible :/

And thank you all for your advices! ^^


	28. I'm In Trouble, I'm An Addict

Hey... umm yea. Lol, sorry about the last chapter's horrible grammar. I had very little time due to how hard I have to work. Seriously, I hate waiting tables. I have to be extra, extra nice to rude customers just so they won't have to complain to my manager. LOL! Just kidding, I am a nice person...But I lose it when it comes to meanies. :( On my break, I take the liberty to write down any ideas that come in mind...that way I won't have a hard time later. So there! :D

The title for this chapter is actually a lyric from a song that Becca showed me back in Cali. I hated it because I couldn't get it out of my head. Damn you, BECCA!

And thank you for the awesome reviews! You guys are awesome! Hehe!

* * *

Chapter 28: I'm In Trouble, I'm An Addict

I didn't give a shit about going home after being thrown out by the lot of _them_._ "Fuck them." _So instead, I drove all the way to La Push, over by the Quileute Reservation, to ease my fury. My hands balled into tight fists and I ignored the sharp edges of rocks cutting my calloused skin. A lot of things were going through my mind as I continued avoiding the searing pain on my palms.

My first thought was about my dearest loving sister. _"Of all people, why did she decide to turn her back on me?" _I have always been good to her whenever she needed my help. I was always there for her. Especially since that bastard, Royce, ruined half of her. I know I helped her cope with that shit but why can't she be there for me? I don't understand that. _"That inconsiderate bitch."_

I winced as I opened my hands. Beads of blood trickled down my wrists whilst picking up a chipped gray stone. I cursed out loud as I tossed it at the giant body of water.

"That ingrate!" I hissed, watching the stone skip across the foamy tides until it disappeared under the dark water. "After everything I've done for her, this is how she repays me?" I clenched my hands again, this time alert of how badly they were hurting. "By not letting me be happy?"

_"Fuck, I do deserve a little happiness."_ I tossed another stone. From the beginning, it was Rose who complained about me being with _Maria_. She constantly bothered me about finding someone better than that deceiving bitch. So why is Alice a problem? I don't understand. It was Rose who suggested I'd give her a chance. And guess what? _I did!_ Alice was the best damn decision I have ever made. So why am I not allowed near her? _"Rose, you fucking hypocrite."_

And speaking of hypocrites, Emmett is a perfect example. He's with _my _sister for fuck's sakes! If it's okay for him to meddle with her then why the fuck can't I have Alice?

"SHIT!" I shouted, throwing a third rock at the waves. "Damn it! That pisses me off!"

I was fuming, watching the salty water nearing the tips of my shoes. My anger was overwhelmed by worry and grief when Esme's peaceful face popped in my head. _"The poor woman." _I remembered the hurt in her kind eyes when she found out what I've done with her daughter.

I sighed, stuffing my bloody hands in my pockets as I walked along the shoreline. _"She did have the right to be upset."_ I thought. She and her husband have been nothing but kind to me and I took advantage of their hospitality by messing around with Alice in their own home. My heart thumped in an alarming pace at the mention of Carlisle. _"Did he find out yet?"_ I'm sure he has._ "How will he react?_" Surely, Emmett must have inherited his aggression from his father. _"Will they both chase me down with torches and pitchforks?"_

_"Nonsense, Jasper." _the tiny voice in my head assured me. _"Emmett is most likely to do so."_

"Thanks." I muttered, still walking. "That's very comforting."

I almost jumped when something shook in my pants' pocket. I swore, stuffing my hand in there to fetch my cellphone. _"Who the fuck could be calling me?"_ I'm not in the mood to speak to anyone. My face distorted in chagrin at the unknown caller. _"Who the hell is this?" _I realized it could be _them_ just calling to piss me off some more. My hands started to shake in anger as I flipped it open to give _them_ a piece of my mind. But just as I did so, the damn phone slipped out of my shaky hand and it fell on the sandy ground.

"Hello? Jazz?" a shrill cry emitted from the phone. "Are you there? Hello?"

_"Is that...?"_ I mouthed, staring at the small device while bending over to pick it up.

"Jazz, please ans-" it gave out its last words as the foamy tides washed it off the shore. _"Motherfucker!"_

I stared at the empty spot with my mouth ajar, silently cursing myself for letting this happen._"That was her! Alice! FUCK!"_

"Really?" I spat, staring up at the gloomy sky. "Is this how it is?" I ran my fingers through my hair and quickly withdrew them at the sight of their bloody state. "Shit!"

I honestly can't believe how much shit I have to go through. _"Am I really not allowed to be near her? Or at least talk to her?"_

The clouds were getting darker and they gave off a rumbling sound. _"Unbelievable!"_ I groaned just when rain took its toll._"Just terrific!"_

Driving home under heavy precipitation was very difficult; I almost crashed into a goddamn bus, crossing children, and an elderly woman. I was relieved she didn't have a heart-attack in front of me as I skidded to a halt to let her walk. _"Thank goodness for that."_

I was very drenched, dirty, and cold, when I finally made it home. Relief swept through me at the warm environment of the vacant halls. _"Home sweet home!" _I mentally mused, as I climbed up the stairs to get to my apartment. I honestly felt sorry for the janitor who had to clean up my muddy, wet trails.

"Jazz!"

My wet hair whipped across my face as I turned my head at the sound of her chirpy voice. Alice was running towards me, joy written on her adorably gorgeous face. _"Why is she here?"_ I thought, staggering back when her thin arms wrapped around my waist. My forehead creased when I spotted a large black bag resting in front of my door. _"What in the hell-"_

"I'm so glad you're here!" she gushed, squeezing me. "Haha, you're all wet and dirty!"

I gasped the moment she looked up at me; Her hair was messier and damp from the rain, her eyes and the tip of her tiny nose were a little red, which tells me that she had been crying. Her cheeks were redder than ever but the left one seemed a little darker. She flinched when I tried to touch it.

"What happened?" I asked her, my fingers grazing the pained blemish. Her mouth opened and closed as if she's trying to find the right words to say. After finding nothing, she just shook her head and begged me to open the door.

"Alice, tell me." I pressed, shaking her shoulders gently. "Did something happen after I left?"

She nodded.

"What?"

Alice bit her lip as she played with the zipper of my wet jacket. "When I left you alone with them, " she began, her eyes avoiding mine, "I went upstairs and started packing everything I needed to leave with you, but..." she took a deep breath, " you've disappeared." She finally met my eyes and continued, "They all noticed the bag in my arms and tried interrogating me. I told them to stay the hell out of my personal life." Her bottom lip quivered and tears began to form in her brown orbs. "Mommy slapped me because I told her I hated her."

_"What? Esme? She couldn't have...did I hear wrong?"_

I ran my thumb over the red mark as I listened. "So I ran away."

"It was wrong of her to hit you," I told her, still caressing her, "but she does have the right to be angry with us. And it's too dangerous for you to be out on your own."

"I don't care, Jazz." she mumbled, grabbing a handful of my jacket. "They're ruining everything. I hate them!"

"Don't say that!" I chastised. "That's not nice."

"I told you I don't care."

"Do they know you're here?" I asked her and frowned when she shook her head. "Alice, you have to go back. We'll get in trouble."

"We're already in trouble," she growled, glaring at me, "so what's the point in going back?"

I smirked and kissed her little nose. "We'll be in deeper shit, sweetheart." I took her face in my hands and ignored her flinching away from them."But I'm really happy to see you." I placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips. "You were on my mind all day." I kissed her again.

"I want to stay with you." she purred against my lips, spurring me on. "Let me stay, Jazz."

"No, baby." I moaned, pulling her little closer. "We have to get you back home."

"But I want to stay with you." she pleaded, pulling away. Her tiny hands took mine away from her face and then let out short intake of breath.

"What the hell happened?" Alice said, examining the red gashes on my palms. "Did _they_ have anything to do with this?"

"No." I answered, trying to take my hands away but she kept a firm hold on them. I winced at the light stings. "That was all me."

She grinned. "You do need me here after all." With one hand in hers, Alice spun on the spot and dragged me over to the door. She let go of me in order to pick up her giant black bag, that rested against the door. "Open it!"

"Alice, I don't think-"

"Jasper, I made up my mind." she confirmed, with pleading eyes. "I want to stay with you until they learn their lesson."

"I can't let-"

"Please, Jazz." She pouted her bottom lip at me and her eyes grew large with hope. "This is all I ask of you. Please."

I stared at her for quite some time, wondering if this was the right thing to do or not. I really wasn't sure. If her family weren't pissed off with me, I'd keep her with me without a doubt. _"Shit." _They just had to make things so fucking difficult. _"She's not a goddamn little kid! They can't always tell her what to do!"_

"Let me stay." she pressed, still pouting adorably at me. "Please!"

I was still fighting a battle in my head. _"Should I let her in and be exposed to more trouble or should I take her back where she might have to suffer the consequences for running away?"_ I cringed, picturing her receiving another slap from her mother. I still can't believe a quiet and woman like her, would do that. It's astonishing! Because of that thought, I have fallen for more trouble. I couldn't abandon Alice.

"Fine." I told her, silently enjoying how her elfin face automatically lit up by my approval. "You could stay, but..." I raised my eyebrows at her, pulling my keys out from my pocket, "If anything happens..." I warned her, unlocking the door, "I'm taking you back."

"Okay." Alice muttered, now pursing her lips in dismay as we stepped inside my apartment. A few minutes later, we were in the bathroom; I was standing in front of Alice, who sat on the edge of the bathroom sink, nursing my wounded hands. Her legs were locked around my middle in case I wanted to run away.

"Don't argue with me, mister!" she giggled, tilting a bottle of rubbing alcohol above my open hands. "This is for your own good!" I sucked my teeth in when my hands tingled uncomfortably. _"Holy shit that burns!"_

"Does that hurt?" she cooed, lovingly stroking my wrists.

"No." I lied, observing how my palms bubbled by the antiseptic liquid. She laughed, her legs tightening their hold on me as she applied neosporin on the clean wounds.

"That should do it!" she chirped, dropping my hands on her lap when she grabbed the box of bandages that was right next to her. Her eyes lit up when she took out four large ones."What color; Green, red, or pink?" she asked, holding them up in my face.

"Red." I chuckled, enthralled on how easily amused she was.

"Okay!" she tittered as she bounced happily. "Pink!"

"No, I said-" I tried to argue but it was too late. She tore the wrapper to shreds and carefully bandaged my wounds.

"There." she gushed, bringing my hands to her face. "That wasn't so bad." I felt warm when her soft lips landed tender kisses on my nurtured palms. "How do you feel?"

"Good." I replied, kissing the top of her head. "I feel much better now." I kissed the side of her head and I heard her sigh in contentment. "Now," my lips trailed along her jaw, "let me return the favor." I growled as I took my time, sucking and biting her soft skin. She mewed and tilted her head back so I'd have better access to her delicate neck.

"Oh, Jazz..." Alice moaned, digging her fingers in my hair as I pressed her against my arousal. My mouth covered hers when her hips moved deliciously along my turgid length.

"Alice..." I sighed against her lips, savoring her sweet, sweet taste.

At the annoying ring of her cellphone, Alice and I broke apart with thwarted groans. She dug a hand inside her pants' pocket and pulled out her cellphone. The happiness from her face disappeared while staring at it. I was too hot and bothered enough to care to ask why she was upset.

"I'm not answering it." she grumbled. I smirked, burying my face on the crook of her neck. I inhaled her wonderful scent which made my eyes roll to the back of my head. "It's that woman."

"Who?" I nipped at her skin and then ran my tongue over it.

"My mother." She spat.

"Esme?" I was still kneading her flesh with my tongue. She let out a quiet "Mhm" and ran her fingers through my hair, yet again.

"They could call all they want and I wouldn't care."

"She wants you home, doesn't she?" I said, forcing myself away from her flawless skin to look into her brown eyes. They narrowed at the mention of _"Home"_.

"I don't care what she says!" she shrieked. "I'm not going back!"

"Fine."

"Fine." she huffed, getting more pissy when her phone rung again. "Great, they told him."

_"Him?" _My hard-on went limp when I realized who else was calling her. "It's your father?" She nodded. _"Shit, he knows."_ I swallowed hard, watching her give the incoming number an intense glare. She groaned in irritation just as the missed call went straight to her voicemail. _"Damn, they finally told him."_

"Jazz?"

I massaged her thighs to let her know that she has my full attention.

"Did something happen to you when I called you?"

My massages stopped and I took my time remembering my cellphone's final moments in La Push.

"All I heard was strange swooshing noises whenever I tried calling again and again." She finished, eyeing me curiously. I apologized to her and explained what happened to my cell. She bit her lip to suppress her upcoming laughter.

"It's not funny." I pouted, holding her to me as I peppered her face with tender kisses. "I had a lot on my mind."

"Aaw, I'm sorry." she cooed, returning my kisses. "I promise I won't laugh at you."

"You're forgiven." I told her, pecking her lips sweetly. "And you know what?"

"Mhm?" she sighed as my lips captured hers once again. I pulled away to admire her beautiful face in my hands. My fingers lingered on her delicate cheeks, and carefully soothed the red blemish that was slowly fading away.

"This may be the wrong thing to say after what occurred earlier," her lovely brown eyes shone with understanding and a soft smile played on her succulent lips, "but I'm very glad you ran away to be with me."

She giggled and closed the gap between our faces.

* * *

Well... their happiness will come to an end in the next chapter. Ugh! Now I'll let you criticize this while I get back to work. :/ My two hour break is over! Hehe!

Thank you again! You guys are awesome!


	29. The Culprit

Hey guys! I guess this was pretty quick, huh? Wanna know why? Okay, okay...you all pulled my leg! Lol! I called in sick! Hehe! But...I swear, that will be the last time I'm ever doing that again. Mark my words! :)

I guess they did behave like Jack and Rose in the last chapter. Hehe! That made me laugh! :D Thank you!

And... Thank you again! :)

* * *

Chapter 29: The Culprit

"Mmm, Jazz..." Alice moaned as I ravaged her supple breasts. I took one rosy nipple between my teeth and kneaded it with my tongue. She threw her head back in pleasure once I moved to the other one. Her fingers tangled in my hair and slid down to my shoulders. My hands moved up and down her sides, relishing it's incredible softness. I kissed up her sternum as my throbbing erection rubbed against her clothed heat. This feels so fucking amazing being able to do this with her now that she was with me, without anyone breathing down our necks.

"Alice..." I growled when I covered her lips with mine. I hungrily savored every single area of her warm mouth. She whimpered softly when my teeth nibbled on her plump bottom lip. Her legs wrapped around me, pushing me more to her. "Oh god, Alice..." I moaned, burying my face in her neck just as her hips revolved on my bursting arousal. Beneath her panties, I could feel how hot and moist she was for me. _"I can't hold it much longer." _She whimpered in protest at me slowly moving away from her. _"Where's that fucking condom?"_

"Jazz..." she whined, her legs keeping their tight hold. I smiled down at her as my hands caressed her milky, white thighs, making her shiver with more pleasure. "Come back to me." she whispered, sheepishly smiling back at me as her smalls hands pulled me back down to her.

"Hi." I said, kissing her softly.

"Hi." she giggled, her cheeks becoming darker. _"She was too fucking cute."_ I thought, my lips settling on her blushing cheeks, enjoying how enticingly warm they were at the gentle contact. She let out a sigh of bliss, as I trailed soft kisses from her face down to her neck. I smiled against her velvety flesh, feeling her tremble under me. _"My god I love teasing her."_ My hands escaped hers and placed themselves on her hips. She mewed when my fingers clawed at her panties.

"I must taste you again, darlin'." I moaned, nibbling my way down her sternum. She arched her back, uttering a soft cry as I teased her perfect, pert breasts. "You feel so good, baby." I grunted, loving the way she moved on my pulsating manhood. I traveled down to her flat tummy, which gave out a light grumble. _"I guess someone's hungry."_

"Sorry." she giggled. "All I ate today was breakfast."

I chuckled and planted a kiss on her rumbling tummy before settling on my knees. Alice laid on her back, blushing furiously as she giggled into her hands.

"I guess I'm going to have to feed you, darlin'." I teased, leaning down to give her a quick peck. I got off her and limped around my room in search for my shoes. Once I found them, I sat back down on the end of the bed to put them on. The mattress was shifting slightly from behind me. Her lithe arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders.

"Where are you going?" she asked me, her marvelous lips grazing the side of my neck. "You're not leaving me, are you?"

"I'm afraid I am." I admitted, going hard again at the incredible feel of her breasts on my bare back. "It'll only take a few minutes."

"Can't I go with you?" Her teeth and light tongue mingled with her lips, teasing that one spot behind my ear._"Must resist." _my mind chanted. _"Must resist."_

"Sorry, darlin'." I told her, hearing her groan in disappointment. "I want to surprise you."

I turned around and gathered her in my arms, swelling with pride and happiness because I have her all to myself. "I need you to stay here for a while until I return, okay?"

She nodded and muttered something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

Alice raised her eyebrows and replied, "Oh nothing." She shrugged. "I just didn't know I was eight."

"Alice." I sighed, annoyed with her sarcasm. "It's still dangerous for you. You know that."

She huffed as she rested her forehead on my shoulder. "This is very aggravating!"

I kissed the side of her head and rubbed small circles on her smooth back. "You just gotta hang in there." I soothed her. "It'll be over. Don't worry."

"I hope you're right." she scoffed, snuggling against me. "And you won't be long, will you?"

I laughed, hugging her to me. "I won't. I told you I'll be back in a few."

"Promise?"

I pulled her away from our bare hug and took her face in my hands. I smiled at her before capturing her lips with mine. "Yes." I answered while kissing her deeply.

"Hurry back." she moaned, her hands stroking the massive bulge on the front of my jeans. "I want to try something with you."

I couldn't wait to return to her as soon as I left for the supermarket. Despite everything we were going through, I couldn't help but grin stupidly to myself as I shopped for food. I looked in my cart and hoped everything in there would satisfy my angel. I wanted to cook something special for her, just to make it up to her.

Walking by the produce aisle, a slick idea came to mind when I saw a stack of fresh strawberries. _"Dessert." _I smirked, striding over to them. I held up one small container and briefly stared at the fresh fruit for quite some time. _"Excellent." _I felt a stirring in my jeans, imagining all the naughty things I could do to Alice's petite, mouth-watering body. _"Whipped cream or chocolate?"_

"Laurent, I told you!"

I froze, clutching the strawberries when I heard his revolting and indignant roar from his usual spot behind the deli bar. He was standing in a corner, grasping a cellphone to his ear, his dark eyes narrowed and ready to kill. It almost scared me. In fact, he did look a little frightening; His narrowed eyes were blood-shot with dark circles under them, his usual tanned skin was a sick pale-greenish color, his once cropped hair was longer, but untamed. This man looked like a crazed lunatic.

"We're not going to get caught!" he bellowed, his repugnant face burning with rage. "If you do what I say, you'll be fine!" His free trembling hand closed tightly around the wooden handle of a cutting knife. _"What the fuck was his problem?"_

Thankful that he couldn't see me, I edged a little closer, curious but mostly anxious for more reasons why Alice should stay away from this sleaze. My blood went cold when the tyrant jabbed the knife in the wall._ "Holy shit! Alice is friends with a deranged psychopath."_

"I don't care!" he snarled into his phone, "Listen, _Pepé Le Pew_, you will stay there until she decides to return!...I know it's been fucking three weeks...Just keep away from the fucking windows then, that way the cops won't see you guys..." He ruffled his hair and let out a frustrated breath as the person from the other line spoke to him.

_"What the fuck was he on about?"_ I asked myself, feeling my heart hammering in my chest. _"Who the fuck was he talking about?" _I saw his shoulders slump down in defeat._  
_

"I know, I know...Just give it a few days...She'll think we've gave up waiting..." His shoulders were tense again and his face distorted in anger. "Of course I know what she looks like...You idiot!...You saw her before...she's tiny and...oh shit, I forgot...she cut her hair too..."

_"He's talking about Alice!" _My jaw clenched tightly and my teeth were gritting with rage. I wanted to march over there and beat the bastard to a bloody pulp. _"So the sleaze was her stalker all along."_ My hands transformed into fists, crushing the strawberries. I honestly didn't give a damn about them anymore. The only thing running through my head was to make it out of here without any blood on my hands. Although, I did want to kill him. _"Something had to be done."_

"Tell Demitri and Felix to stop drawing attention to themselves...What do you mean "Why?"...They're the reasons why the cops are always around!..."

I wanted so much to jump over that deli bar and kick the bastard's ass, but that would make everything worse. So instead of that, I left my groceries behind and left for home wanting nothing more than to warn my Alice. _"She has to know, hurry!"_ my mind hissed at me, as I rushed up the stairs.

"Alice!" I shouted, barging inside the apartment with hope of her being there, safe and completely unharmed. "Alice!" I grew worried when I didn't hear her answer to me right away. So I called out to her again. This time, I was relieved to finally get an answer.

My bedroom door opened, revealing a teary-eyed little pixie, just standing there with a phone pressed to her ear. She raised her eyebrows as she mouthed something at me. I didn't catch what she said and I started to get a little paranoid as I eyed the phone in her hand.

"Who is it?" I asked, anxiously walking to her. "Who're you speaking with?" I was hoping she wasn't speaking to that fucking sleaze.

Alice looked at me strangely as she covered her phone with a free hand. "It's daddy." She uncovered it and then listened to whatever her father was saying. From the way the corners of her lips were moving upward, I could tell it was something worth hearing. But right now, that didn't matter.

"Alice, give me the phone." I demanded, holding my hand out in front of her. "There's something your father should know."

She shook her head, holding on to her mobile for dear life.

"This is important, Alice." I confirmed, towering over her small frame. Her eyes widened when she saw the manic look in my eyes. "Please."

Before she could excuse herself from Carlisle, I snatched the phone away from her tiny hands. The fear I had earlier for this respected doctor was no longer important. All that mattered now was Alice's safety.

"Alice?" I felt nerves seeping from my pores at the sound of his smooth, compassionate voice. _"Fuck it."_ I groaned, as I forced myself to ignore what was in the past and focus on my number one priority; Alice.

"D-Doctor Cullen?" I stammered, feeling my heart drumming madly in my chest. "There's something you must know." Good, the tension was slowly going away. _"Thank God."_

"There's no need to explain, young man." he simply said, his tone inflicting understanding. "I figured there was something going on bet-"

"That's not the case!" I shouted, and I cringed for doing so. "I mean..." I cleared my throat, "there's something else you should know besides our blossoming affair."

Alice was still standing in front of me, watching me with both worry and wonder sparkling in her large brown eyes. I gulped and brought my attention back to the conversation.

"It's James." I affirmed, staring back at Alice's elfin face. Her brows furrowed at her so called _friend's _name as her small mouth opened to argue. I held up my hand to keep her quiet. It's time she knew about her _friend's_ true and twisted persona. "He's your daughter's stalker."

"Jasper!" she shouted, taken back by my accusation. Her cheeks flamed up and her eyes sparked dangerously. "How dare you? You're only saying that because you hate him! That's not fair for him-"

"Alice, I swear to you he's evil!" I shouted back at her. "I heard him with my own two ears! I saw him with my own two eyes!"

"Jasper, stop it!"

"I'm not fucking making this up, Alice!"

"Hey!" Carlisle's voice also cut in from the pink phone, still in my hand. "Enough arguing! Jasper, what the hell are you talking about? Are you certain of this?"

I glared back at the angry little woman in front me and responded to her father's question. "Yes, I'm sure."

His voice lost its sincerity as he spoke again, with a harsh edge to it. "Where the hell did you see him? And are you positively certain about this? Tell me the truth, young man."

I drew the phone away from my ear and shot daggers at it. _"What the fuck? He doesn't believe me either?" _I held it back, ready to tell him everything he needed to know.

"I am not lying, sir." I told him, holding myself together from losing it as I paced back and forth. "He was there, at the supermarket, where he normally works, talking on his goddamn phone to some fucker named Laurent. I'm sure he was talking about Alice. I heard him making more plans. And Charlie is right, there are about three men inside that fucking house." I finished rambling, stopping in front of Alice, who still didn't look convinced. _"Jesus Christ! What can I do to prove it to her?"_

"Give me my phone, you lunatic!" she snarled, extending her hand out. "Now!" I ignored her and kept talking her father.

"I'm telling you the truth, Doctor Cullen." I said, desperate to have him believe me. "I heard him. It's James!"

"Fine." he snapped. "I'll consider this." he added, making me feel a little relieved. "I'm going to call Charlie to inform him about what you've found out. He'll look more into it, alright?"

"Yeah." I rasped, nodding my head in approval. "Tell Charlie. Good idea."

"I'll call you guys back as soon as he finds something, alright?"

"Yeah." I said, somehow slumping down on one of the couches in the living room. There was a soft click on the other line, telling me that our conversation was over. I leaned forward to rest my face in my hands. _"Good, I did something right." _I thought, rubbing my temples with my thumbs. _"This whole thing will be all over and Alice will be safe."_

I was knocked over by a hard blow to the head. _"What the hell?"_ I looked up to see an enraged Alice Cullen, rubbing a bruise forming on her right hand. _"Did she just hit me?" _I asked myself, too shocked to say anything aloud. _"What's the deal with these people and physical abuse?"_

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!" she yelled, slapping me across the face. _"Ow."_ I winced as I rubbed that side. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Alice, calm down." I told her, holding her unhurt hand from doing anymore damage."Calm yourself, please, sweetheart."

"DON'T FUCKING SWEETHEART ME!" she shrieked, yanking her wrist away from my hand. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"Alice, baby..." I placed my hands on her shoulders as I towered over her, "you need to calm down."

"YOU HATE HIM THAT MUCH, DON'T YOU?"

"Alice, I swear on my momma's grave-"

"OH, DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!" she cut me off, trying to release herself from my hold. "You and your sister are so fucking full of it!"

"Believe me, baby-

"Don't call me baby!"

"He's the culprit, Alice!" I shouted, shaking her by her shoulders, hoping some sense and trust would rattle in her naïve mind. "I heard him! He was on to you from the start!"

"You're lying, Jazz." she choked out, her voice a little hoarse from her yelling. "He won't do that to me. He's my friend." she shook her head in denial as her eyes watered. "He's completely harmless. James won't ever hurt me-"

"Alice..." I cupped her face in my hands, feeling her body go limp from me shaking her so hard. I wiped the tears forming in her chocolate eyes. "I'm telling you the truth." She bit her lip as she shook her head again.

"No..." she whispered, another set of tears falling down her cheeks, "not James...he would never...you're lying."

I held her face still to force her to look into my eyes. "I would never lie to you, darlin'." I told her, planting a firm kiss on her soft lips. "That's a promise."

The only response I got from her was a moment of silence. Alice just stared at me, as if searching for any traces of lies hidden all over my face. _"I swear to you I'm not."_ I held my breath when I felt her fingers lightly touching my left cheek, where she had slapped me.

"Are you sure, Jazz?" she asked, still unsure to believe me. "You're not lying?"

I nodded, feeling horrible at how pathetically vulnerable she was in my arms. One of my hands rested on top of hers, and dragged it to my lips. Without breaking eye-contact, I softly kissed her bruised hand.

"I would never lie to you." I said again, with endearment as I kissed her hand twice. "I won't ever hurt you, Alice."

"Oh god..." she gasped, her lip quivering as more tears ran down her face. "Oh god..." her whole body trembled uncontrollably all the while I held her.

* * *

This chapter was already done by the time I posted the previous chapter, I just had to fix it. :/

And just to let you all know...this story is far from being over. There's so much stuff running through my head. IT'S SICK! Hehe!


	30. Desperate Needs

Hey guys! I'm so tired and worn out! Whoo! Henry can...wow. Yeah, he inspired this chapter :P

And Becca, stop dissing my reviewers. Not cool. Uh uh! *Z-snaps* Jk...but seriously, how many enemies must you make? You have tons of them already. Love ya!

Okay... so I stayed up all night writing this chapter, because I felt like it. And now I might have to regret it because I might sleepwalk and talk at work. Oh well, it sucks anyways! :D

And thank you all for the sweet and awesome reviews. Thank you! ^^ I appreciate it! I never rock. Hehe!

* * *

Chapter 30: Desperate Needs

After hearing from her father, Alice and I headed back to my room, where we remained locked in a lover's embrace. She was still in shock to say anything as I soothed her trembling sides while whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"You're safe with me," I whispered, kissing her reddish damp cheeks, "you're fine."

Her little fingers dug into my forearms to move closer to me and then nuzzled her face in my chest. My lips settled on the top of her head, causing her to purr at the chaste contact.

"He won't ever hurt you." I promised, my hold becoming tighter as did hers. "You have me."

I continued with my ministrations, feeling her squirm in my arms whilst curling her leg around my waist, clinging on to me for dear life.

"You're safe with me." I said again, now caressing the small of her back underneath the borrowed white shirt. My eyelids were slowly drooping with sleep as the tips of my fingers traced little circles on her silky, soft skin.

"Hmm." she sighed softly, moving her hips along with my appeasing hands. I kissed the top of her head again, relieved that she was now at peace. I kept on rubbing the delicate dents on her lower back. She mewed quietly into my chest as her hips maintained their gradual pace. I curiously raised my brows at her. "_Is something else troubling her?" _

"Jazz..." she whispered, her slow movements becoming a tad desperate and heavy. My worry returned.

"Alice?" I shook her gently. "Sweetie, do you need something?" My hands followed the gentle curve of her spine, which made her shiver from head-to-toe. _"What's going on here?"_

Her hands mysteriously played with the buttons of my night shirt. _"I didn't see them move!" _Suddenly, I felt something warm touch my bare, marred chest. _"What the hell is going on?"__  
_

"Alice, what are-?" I fought back a moan when her sneaky hands, closed around my already hard cock.

"Jazz..." she repeated, her lips peppering my ruined chest, "I need..." her hands began to stroke me and I could swear I'd go mad, "you...please..."

"Ali-oh god..." I let out a pathetic moan, when she tightened her grip on my throbbing manhood. I couldn't help but thrust into her clenched hands. _"Fuck! That felt so good."_ As much as I enjoyed this, I knew I had to put an end to this before it goes any further. She was still under some stress. It wouldn't be right for me to take advantage of her vulnerability.

"Alice, no..." I hissed in pleasure as her lips suckled and nipped their way up my neck. "You have to stop..." my words were almost lost when her strokes became more anxious, "you're still upset-"

Her lips captured mine in a wanton kiss. I groaned when she finally released her firm grip as she moved to straddle me. Her tongue found its way inside my mouth and gently massaged mine, which soon mimicked hers. My hands struggled to stop her from causing more pleasuring friction between our clothed nether regions.

"Sweetie, not tonight." I told her, gasping for air after breaking away from her feverish kiss.

"But I need you..." she suckled the sensitive spot under my jaw. "I need it..." she sucked a little harder, her teeth scraping my skin. "I need you inside me..."

_"Jesus Christ!"_ I was going to burst. My cock throbbed painfully in my boxers due to her gyrating hips. _"She's going to be the death of me!"_

"Love me, Jazz..." she begged, kissing my lips softly as her hands ran up and down my chest. "Touch me. Now!" She pulled and slammed herself on me, uttering a sexy mewling sound. _"Fuck!"_

"Alice!" I shouted, trying my best to ignore the erotic way her moist pussy rubbed itself on my hard dick. "Another night, baby." I grunted, watching how her lush lips parts as her head tilts back from pure pleasure. _"Oh fuck me!"_ A cunning smile played on those tantalizing lips when she caught me staring at her, wide-eyed. The little hands that rested on my abdomen, moved to the bottom of her white t-shirt. _"Oh god, Alice..." _The shirt soon disappeared from her delicious yet provoking, petite body. _"Son of a-"_

"Take me now." she pleaded, moving on me with more heated pressure. "I'm so wet, Jazz..."

"Baby, I promise another time." I growled, grabbing her hips to stop them from sending me over the brink of pure ecstasy. "This isn't the-sweetheart, what are you doing?"

Alice stopped grinding on me as her lust-filled eyes looked down to where I held her. A devilish grin formed on her elfin face while taking one of my hands to her perfect small mouth. My dick throbbed once again, just watching her trace her plump bottom lip with my index finger. _"Oh god, she's done this to me before." _I thought, bracing myself for another orgasmic show.

_"Oh my fuck!"_ My vision clouded with pleasure the moment her wet tongue licked the tip of my finger. I could swear I felt that _somewhere else_. _"Although, it surely won't hurt to fantasize... Shit! That's the point, idiot!"_ Eventually, her warm lips closed around my finger, almost making me explode right then and there. _"Her mouth is certainly hot...wet...small...very nice." _I swore under my breath, feeling her teeth work together with her tongue, grazing and swirling around it while suckling my finger. _"Holy hell!"_

After enjoying my reaction, Alice pulled my finger out of her enticing mouth and slowly dragged it down her pleasing body; I watched in awe as it slid past her pointed chin, under her delicate jaw, down her flawless neck, between her dainty collarbones, until my whole hand covered one of her fair, supple breasts.

"Hmm..." she mewed, biting her bottom lip when I gave the little hard nipple a light pinch. She brought my other hand to play with the abandoned breast. "Oh, Jazz..."

It's hard to deny Alice when she's like this, but I can't _have_ her when she's an emotional-wreck. I do want to please her...but I just can't. It wasn't the right time. She was still too vulnerable. All I wanted was to cuddle with her. Heated, lustful sex is just like having a glass of vodka; it warms you up for hours but you'll still feel like shit.

"Alice, I'm sorry." I confessed, slightly hurt by her sad expression. "I can't do this to you."

"Why?" Alice pouted her lip at me, throwing my hands off her chest. "Why not?"

"Not tonight!" I snapped. She flinched and crossed her arms over her perfect breasts. I ran my fingers through my hair, cursing myself for talking to her that way. _"Way to go, Jackass!"_

I found her still staring at me as my hands dropped at her sides. A soft mewl escaped her lips when I mistakenly massaged her thighs as a sign of an apology. _"Shit! Wrong move, smart-ass." _Her clothed crotch began to tease my cock again and her eyes fluttered shut at the pleasant connection.

"Alice, snap out of it." I growled, shutting my own eyes at the incredible feel her grinding hips. My fingers dug into the soft skin of her milky thighs, eliciting another moan from her. _"Great." _I suddenly grew impatient and annoyed when she stopped moving against my cock. Her adorable giggles slowly opened my eyes. _  
_

"You want this as much as I do, don't you?" she gushed, running her hands up my abdomen. "Look how hard you are for me." A guttural moan escaped my lips when her small hands groped my thick length.

"Alice..." I clenched my jaw, resisting the urge to give her the biggest punishment of her life.

"What is it, Jazzy?" She asked, looking at me with false innocence. "Is this not enough for you?" She smirked as she leaned forward, away from my pulsating length. My stomach tingled when her lips landed on it.

"You little tease." I hissed, loving the way her soft lips felt against my calloused skin. Her sweet kisses traveled up my damaged torso until they settled on the base of my throat.

"No, I'm not." she giggled, her breasts touching my chest as she worked on my neck. My hands flew to the small of her back just when her warm mouth neared my ear.

_"Damn it, Alice..."_

"I'm very horny, Jazz." she whispered in my ear, her warm breath sending shivers throughout my entire body. My treacherous hands slid down to cup her tight ass and that's when I discovered that she was completely bare. _"How did she do that? I didn't even see her taking her panties off?" _She giggled again at how my hands froze on her naked bottom. _"I had no idea she was so nimble like that."_

"Alice?"

"Mhm?" She answered, nibbling my earlobe.

"You're going to sleep now?" I asked stupidly, my eyes rolling to the back of my head when her tongue licked the hard crevices of my ear.

"Yes." She whispered in my ear again, causing my cock to jump in my boxers. "After I fuck you."

_"Naughty!"_

My eyes went wide as soon as she sat up to remove my boxers, in which she did very quickly. I was too surprised to say or do anything after her interesting choice of words. _"When did she become so naughty? She was before but now..." _

"Oh, god!" I moaned, enduring the flaming feel of her hot, dripping pink flesh, rubbing the tip of my painfully large erection.

"Mmm..." she sighed, totally lacing it with her sweet juices before letting me sheath inside her tight pussy.

"Shit!" I gasped, watching her slowly move up and down my cock. _"Fuck, she was so tight!"_

"Jazz...oh..." Her hips gradually circulated around me, practically making me want to lose my mind at how fucking _good _she felt. So _wet_. So fucking _tight_. And so fucking _hot._ _"Is it possible for sex to feel this fucking amazing?"_

Her hips made another slow roll and my hands grasped her hips, holding them down as I pounded my pelvis against hers.

"Hmm!" she moaned, throwing her head while moving deliciously with me. I lessened my hold on her hips and then slid my hands to her tender thighs. I clawed at them receiving a soft cry from her.

"You like that, baby?" I teased, pumping harder into her, enjoying the pleasure-filled whimpers and mewls she uttered. "God, you feel so _good_..."

I decided to just watch and feel her having her way with me. Alice is a very captivating little monster when she's sexually driven; Her short black hair was all over the place, sticking out in every direction. Her long lashes tickled her lovely flushed cheeks as her bottom lip became slightly bruised from her biting it so hard. Her gorgeous breasts gently bounced every time she moved on my enormous cock. Her tiny pink nipples were sensitively hard from the cold air or by her arousal. I'm sure it's both.

_"She's such a beautiful little creature."_ I mused, licking my lips as my eyes focused on where our bodies met. I felt myself pulsate inside her clenching walls. I was completely mesmerized at how her tiny, pink pussy encased my monstrous size.

"Oh..." she twirled herself on me as I reached out to play with her sensitive clit. Once I touched it, I noticed something that made my heart stop; I wasn't wearing a condom! And I was so sure she wasn't on birth control.

_"Holy shit!"_

I had to pull out of her quickly before I-

"I'm coming!" she moaned, arching her back as she started clenching around me. _"Fuck!"_ I know I was nearing my peak as well.

"Alice! I groaned, closing my eyes just when her hips rotated on mine.

"Jazz!" she cried out. I felt her ready to convulse around me. "Oh god..."

"Alice, please..." I tried begging her to stop but she kept on going. "Oh, shit...Alice...oh god..." Her tight wet walls, roused madly around my cock, which was about to burst in any minute.

This would be the perfect opportunity to get her off of me, but I instead I was too weak to stop her from riding the waves of pleasure. My balls tightened quickly and I exploded within her. She began peppering my chest with chaste kisses the moment she collapsed on top of me.

Once my breathing was calmed, I heard Alice purr in content. My heart thumped hard, reminding me of why it was behaving that way. _"We didn't use a condom."_ I felt my girl snuggle against me as I wrapped my arms around her. _"Did she know we didn't use it?"_ I don't think she knew. She wasn't thinking straight._ "Wait!"_ Come to think of it...we both weren't thinking straight._ "Fuck!"_

_"I knew this wasn't the right night for this." _I thought, deeply disappointed with myself.

* * *

Well...After I get back from work, I'm going to call Henry. I _need_ him. Hehe! And OMG, I'm so wearing white today, because I don't give a F*** :D

Sorry about this chapter...needy/desperate sex is so hawt for me. But it can be overwhelming later. If you guys haven't noticed, the Lust and Vodka comparisons was inspired by the sexy Jackson Rathborne in some magazine where he, Ashley, Kellan, and Nikki were interviewed. Hehe!

Thank you again!


	31. The Detectives

Hey everyone OR girls! (Cuz it's mostly girls who love romance :P) So anyways...thank you for the lovely reviews. I know you're all sick of me always thanking you in every chapter, but... I just have to! It makes me giddy and warm when you guys tolerate my writing. It makes me not feel ashamed to reveal my vivacious sexuality. Yeah...I'm out there. (But always say NO to anal...ew!)

*Ahem* Okay and as for the Jackson comparison theory, I was wrong! He only used Whiskey for love and Tequila for lust. I only read it once...so I guess it was bound for me to forget it. Hehe. Sorry everyone! My mistake :(

Here's his interview in Glamour Magazine; Question:** Love Or Lust?**

_"Lust tastes like tequila and love tastes like whiskey," says the Jasper Hale depicter in "Twilight" and its much awaited sequel "The Twilight Saga's New Moon". He goes on elaborating, "Love burns for longer and warms you up on the inside and sometimes it makes you do stupid things. Tequila just makes you wasted."_

Well...I prefer mine better. Vodka for life! Hehe!

THANK YOU!

* * *

Chapter 31: The Detectives

It was the first morning of a new month when I awoke. My vision blurred by the sun's bright golden rays, shining through the open blinds of my window. _"Time to get up."_ I told myself, grunting while trying to sit up. _"Shit."_ I felt my muscles stretch as I flexed my arms. _"I feel great."_ My eyes finally opened and I noticed that I was fully naked, with a raging boner. _"Terrific."_ I closed my eyes again, turning my head to the person responsible for my morning wood. _"If it weren't for her...ugh...great." _I moaned, feeling my cock twitch at the pleasant memory from last night. _"She really will be the death of me."_

Still blinded by the sunlight, my hand patted the spot next to me, yearning to feel her softness beneath my bristling skin. My eyes snapped wide open when nothing fleshly met my touch. _"Where is she now?"_ I thought, wishing her cajoling, tight body would magically appear on that empty spot.

My thoughts were answered when I heard a quiet sob from outside my room. I frowned, remembering how upset she'd gotten after informing her about her so called "best friend", which then led to her outrageous behavior during bedtime. I cringed, again remembering the outcome of her desperate _need_; The missing condom.

I wonder if she finally figured it out. _Did she? _Another small sob broke through my thoughts, making me get to my feet. After throwing on a fresh pair of boxers and a plain white T, I left my room to find Alice. I found her in the kitchen, sitting on top of the counter, with a glass of water shaking in her small hands. She didn't seem to acknowledge my appearance as I walked up to her.

"They're coming." she said, her face completely blank and her tone eerie. The way she spoke reminded me of those creepy little twins in horror movies. You know? The ones that always want to play with you.

"Who's coming?" I asked, calming her tremulous hands with mine. "Alice, are you okay?"

She nodded, but her face remained blank. "Them."

"Who's them?"

I was starting to get scared. Is this some catatonic behavior? I've never seen her like this before.

"Alice?" I shook her shoulders gently. "Sweetie, what is it?"

In a matter of seconds, a soft knock disrupted the vacancy written on her elfin face.

"Open up! We know you're in there!" an unfamiliar, yet a forceful male voice roared behind the door, making Alice jump off the counter in alarm. "This is the police! You have ten seconds to open this door!"

"I saw them out the window!" Alice whispered to me, her sparkling eyes large with fear. "I think they've come to take me away. Charlie is with them!"

"How could you be so sure-?" She grabbed my arm as I turned to answer the door.

"Don't!" she hissed, her nails digging into my skin. "I know _they_ told Charlie everything! They're gonna take me away!"

"Alice, stop!" I snapped, yanking my arm from her deathly grip. "You're being ridiculous." She was about to say something but I held my hand up to stop her.

"If this door doesn't open," threatened another voice, this time it was female, "We'll have to force it down."

"I'm coming." I huffed, walking to over to it. Just when my hand barely touched the knob, Alice zoomed right in front of me. She stood with her back against the door, preventing me from opening it.

"Please don't do it." she pleaded, her fingers wrapping around the brass knob.

"Baby, you need to calm down." I told her, pulling her to my side. She fought with me for a little while until I finally opened the door to reveal a concerned Charlie Swan, and two other strangers. Alice squealed as she hid behind me.

"Hello?" I said, staring at the olive skinned, bald man and an auburn-haired woman with extreme curiosity. The bald man gave me a smug grin as his big hands dug into the breast pocket of his black jacket. The woman's keen icy eyes were observing something behind me; possibly the little person clinging on my back for dear life.

"We're detectives, Masri and Contadino." the man said, holding up a gold badge in my face. "We have a few questions to ask you." He confirmed, now stuffing his badge back in his pocket as he stared past my head. "May we come in?"

"No!" piped up Alice, slowly making an appearance by sticking her head out behind my waist. "Never! Hey Charlie!" I gave the detectives and Charlie an apologetic look and then glared down at the little pixie.

"I'm sorry." I said, drawing my attention to the offended officers before me. "You'll have to excuse Alice." I added, glaring back down at her again. "She hasn't been her usual self since last night." Alice's pale cheeks turned to flames and I cursed myself for phrasing it like that. Especially in front of strangers.

"Umm...Wh-what I meant was..." I stammered, also flushing in embarrassment at how they stared at us, "Alice still is in shock about what I told her...which is..."

Charlie cleared his throat. "It's alright, son." He muttered, his brows furrowing. "We just need to speak with you. It won't take long."

I nodded nervously as I stepped back from the door to let them in. Alice grumbled by my side while I led everyone to the living. She sat down with her arms folded across her chest.

"Okay." said Detective Contadino, taking out a notepad and a pen from her large beige handbag. "Now that we're here." She clicked the end of her ballpoint pen. "We could begin putting an end to Alice's living nightmare." With her hand at the ready, she waited for Masri to begin their interrogations.

I felt Alice shift uncomfortably in her seat. I put a hand on her shoulder to let her know I'm here to support her.

"Miss Cullen?" began the bald detective, examining the dull curtains behind the couch where Charlie sat. "Explain what happened on the night of February fourteenth of this year."

Alice uncrossed her arms and scooted closer to me. I wrapped an arm around her.

"And don't leave anything behind." he included, finally taking a seat next to the woman."We need every single piece of information."

_"Why do I feel like I'm in an episode of Law & Order?"_

I gave her shoulder a light squeeze as she took in a deep breath before filling them in about what had happened to her on that dreadful day. Contadino's pen was moving rapidly every time Alice's lips moved as Masri kept asking her more questions. I felt uneasy when all eyes landed on me by the time my named was mentioned in her story.

"You ran away after the bastard laid unconscious in your home?" he asked, raising his graying eyebrows. "Didn't it ever cross your mind to call the police first?"

I couldn't help but notice how odd his English sounded as he spoke. His accent was nothing like I've ever heard. _"Where is he from?"_ I wondered, examining his strong, warrior-like features. He almost resembled Dwayne Johnson in the Scorpion King, but minus the jet-black hair and age. He was probably around his mid-forties.

"Umm..." murmured Alice, her fingers playing with the bottom of her borrowed white t-shirt. "I thought about it, but he was stirring."

"Stirring?"

"He was almost recovering."

"If you had the time to pack your belongings then why couldn't you just make the call?"

"I was too scared to do anything, really." Alice confessed, her hands shaking slightly. "Running away was the first thing I thought of."

"Hm." uttered the stuck-up female detective, still scribbling down more notes. Her pen stopped moving and then the bitch looked right at me.

"Mr. Whitlock, is it?" she asked me, watching me taking Alice's fidgeting hands in mine.

"Yes, ma'am." I answered, squeezing her little fingers. The woman gave me an unnerving smile.

"Of all people," again her pen was at the ready, "why on earth did she go to you?"

_"What the fuck do you mean "Of all people", bitch?"_ I would have said that but I didn't want to get arrested and leave Ali all alone, so instead I replied. "Because I live closer to her."

"Oh, really?"

Okay, this bitch is starting to piss me off. Why is she staring at me like that? I'm no fucking criminal. I was helping her from the start!

"Have you ever been to her to house before?"

"No." My eyes left her piercing gaze to the tiny fingers entwining with mine. "I've never gone to her house."

"Renatta, let me take it from here." the other detective told her, also looking at me. "Mr. Whitlock, Officer Swan here told us the you have more information behind Miss Cullen's intruder, is it true?"

With bile rising to my throat, I told them about James and his persistent plan to _hurt_ Alice. I traced small circles on the back of Alice's hand when I felt her discomfort at the mention of his name.

"And did you hear him say any other name?"

I frowned for a moment, my mind settling on what James was saying over the phone. "_Shit, who the hell was he talking to?" _ All eyes were on me, waiting for my reply. _"I know I told Charlie this... oh wait!"_

"Laurent." I finally replied after the long wait. "I don't know his surname. All I know is that he's an olive skinned French man, with dark hair and eyes."

Detective Contadino's robotic hand immediately took action at the new information. I could hear her murmuring to herself as she wrote.

"You've seen this man as well?"

"Yea." I admitted, my head hanging in shame when Alice and Charlie looked over at me. "I only saw him once a few weeks ago before Alice was attacked. He works with James at the supermarket, cutting meats in the Deli section. I heard him conversing with James about Alice."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" piped up Alice, taking her hand away from mine.

I shrugged, keeping my focus on the detectives, who eyed me with suspicion. _"Great. Now I'm the bad guy."_ The woman sat up straighter and crossed her long legs.

"Do you remember what they've said?" Masri questioned me, crossing his arms.

"Umm..." I uttered, feeling a tad uneasy at what I was about to say, "it was mostly James saying some stupid shit about having his way with her. Some sick stuff."

"Jasper, why didn't you tell me?" Alice repeated. I ignored her again. _"I guess I'll have to explain it to her later. Now wasn't the time."_

"Can you describe this James character for me?" asked Contadino, gazing back at Alice and then to her notepad. Alice turned her head around from my direction, so she could describe her attacker. Once that was over, the detectives wanted to know how she knew him and everything. As soon as she answered, the silent Officer Swan finally made his way into the conversation.

"My daughter and Edward also knew this guy during their senior year in Fork High." He told us, scratching the worry lines on his forehead. "Bella said that he's had a knack for pissing girls off. Edward, however, threw in that he's only seen the bastard when they graduated." Charlie rubbed his chin as a though he were figuring something out. "But Bella also mentioned that he was dating some girl with long red hair-"

"Oh, yeah! Her!" squealed the pixie, drawing all the attention from everyone. "James was dating Victoria! She used to be in my calculus class. Vicky was the head cheerleader."

"Victoria what?" voiced Contadino, hungry for more information.

"Umm..." emitted Alice, her face in deep concentration, "Victoria Larsen." Suddenly, her lips were overwhelmed by a frown. "I don't know what happened to her though. But I used to have her number whenever she needed me to tutor her."

Masri chuckled lightly at her words before getting to his feet. The other detective looked up from her notepad to her standing partner.

"We're done, Amun?" she asked, furrowing her thin brows in confusion.

"Yes, we have what we need." he said, straightening his jacket. Charlie grunted, as he too stood up. Alice and I copied them. _"Thank God, this was over."_

"Okay, Mr. Whitlock," Masri held out his hand so I'd shake it, "thank you for your time, and if you have any questions or anything else to say," with his free hand, he gave me his business card, "feel free to call."

"Um...sure...I will." I sputtered, reading the small white piece of paper. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him shake Alice's small hand.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Miss Cull-"

"So you're not taking me away?"

I heard him laugh again. "No. What ever gave you that idea?"

"No reason." she shrugged, her cheeks slightly turning pink. "You're welcome."

Glad that this little meeting was over, I led them to the door. Just as the three of them were about to leave, Charlie turned back to Alice, who looked at him as if he had three heads. He pulled out a white envelope from his pocket and it over to her.

"What is this?" she asked, holding it to her face. Charlie only shrugged and left without a single word. Relieved about their departure, I spun on the spot to find myself facing a furious looking Alice.

"You have some explaining to do, Mister." she growled.

* * *

You know something? I was laughing throughout this whole chapter. It seems kind of funny how I used the mistrustful Amun and Aro's personal guard, Renetta, as my detectives. I don't know why. I guess I must've been on something. Or probably I just had Law & Order on my mind.

Anyways...yeah...James is going down. Sorry that I have to leave you all with this chapter...for now... I know it's not that great. :/

I'm working on the next chapter. (Psst! Alice will read her letter!)


	32. Leaving or Staying?

Hello everyone! I felt bad about leaving you guys with the last chapter. It sucks. So I thought that this chapter would make up for everything. ^^ Thank you!

Sorry, this is kind of short.

* * *

Chapter 32: Leaving or Staying?

"I can't believe you spied on me!" Alice hissed, swatting my grabby hands away from her. "You're an asshole! No! Don't touch me!"

"Alice, it wasn't my intention!" I yelled, wincing when her nails scraped my forearm as I tried to hold her still. _"Oh my god, she's impossible!"_ I thought, getting annoyed with the deranged pixie. "I just happened to see you there!"

"You didn't even say hi, you jerk!"

"Could you stop-Ow, that fucking hurt! Watch it!"

"Get away from me!" she snarled, sprinting to my room. I trailed after her but she slammed the door in my face. _"Shit! That hurt!"_ I rubbed the tip of my nose, wincing as it throbbed. _"How could such a little person have so much strength?"_

"Damn it!" I yelled, bursting through the closed door. "You almost broke my nose!"

"Good!" She threw me a dirty look over her shoulder as she sauntered to the end of the bed. "You deserve it! Where's my bag? I'm leaving!"

I gaped at her, watching her drop to her knees as she searched for her giant black bag. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Of course I am!" she snarled, the bottom of her shirt riding past her creamy thighs. _"No she's not."_ I mentally told myself, slowly walking behind her. I caught a nice glimpse of her lacy, pink panties as she bent over a little bit more so that she could look under the bed. Forgetting what had happened an hour ago, I was now focusing on how badly I wanted to punish this small, feisty girl. She sighed happily when her fingers touched the thin strap of her bag.

"There you are." she muttered, grabbing on to the strap. I felt myself go heavy with lust when her tight little ass beckoned me further to her. My mouth watered at what laid beneath those silky, panties of hers. I licked my lips, mentally savoring the delicious taste of her tiny pink flesh. _"Oh god..." _I groaned, remembering the way she tasted on my arid tongue._"The things I could do to her..."_ I continued staring at the small outline of her delicate pussy until I stood right behind her.

Alice stiffened, apparently sensing by closeness. She turned her head until her chin stopped at her shoulder. Her chocolate eyes, grew large when she saw the fiendish smile playing on my lips.

"I'm leaving." she said, dragging the black bag from under the bed as she slowly stood up. I scanned her appetizing body up and down, feeling my cock suffocating in my boxers.

'I can't let you leave." I told her, licking my lips while towering over her. "I won't allow it." Her pale cheeks turned a faint pinkish color when I licked my lips again. "You're safer here with me."

"Jasper..." she hissed through her gritted teeth, her cheeks becoming rosier when she noticed the dangerous bulge throbbing underneath my boxers. I lightly touched her arm, making her shiver.

"You can't leave me, darlin'."

I smirked, loving the way her lashes fluttered against her delicate rosy cheeks. In a matter of seconds, she gathered her self and the blush disappeared as she glared evilly at me.

"Bye, asshole." she snarled, her arm escaping my hand as she began to march away. With a raging hard-on, I limped after her and roughly grabbed her arm again. Ignoring her pointless cries of protest, I swung her over my shoulders and then threw her on my bed.

"When I say you're not leaving," I growled, pinning her hands above her head as my knees settled on her milky thighs, "you're not leaving." My starving lips started attacking the soft skin of her fair neck. "That's an order." I groaned, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh.

"Jasper! Stop it!" she shrieked, thrashing madly under me for her desperate release."STOP!"

I moaned, enjoying her writhing against my hard cock._ "Fuck..." _I sucked on the spot just below her ear, knowing that this will have a good effect on her. _  
_

"Jasper!" she whimpered, her attempts for freedom failing as I nibbled on that_ special_ spot. "Jas...hmm...oh, Jazz..." I grinned against her skin, feeling rather smug.

"I said I was sorry." I whispered, kissing under her jaw as she calmed down. "I didn't know know you were there that day." I nipped along the gentle curve of her neck. "I didn't mean to spy on you, baby." My teeth grazed her skin before sinking down on it. "I should've said hi."

"Mmm..." she uttered, shivering as my lips lingered on her ravished flesh.

"Please forgive me, sweetheart." I rasped, slowly letting go of her wrists. "I'm sorry." My hands slid down her lithe arms to rest on her small waist. She mewed softly, burying her fingers in my hair as my mouth kept kneading her fragile neck.

"So am I forgiven?" I asked, kissing my way up to her soft lips.

"Hmm...for now..." she sighed, arching into me. I smiled against her lips as she rubbed herself on my erection. Just as I was about to push the bottom of her shirt past her hips, Alice pushed me away.

"Wait." she rasped, after sensing my frustrating. "Wait...I almost forgot." Her cheeks were flushed and her brown eyes were still dazed. I leaned in to place a small kiss on her lush lips, which were slightly parted as she tried to regain her breath.

"What is it?" I asked, running my hands up her bare legs. "What's wrong? You're not leaving me, are you?"

With her erratic breathing under control, Alice shook her head at me as she crawled over to my nightstand. _"She's too fucking cute. It's insane!"_ I admired her how her pink, lacy panties hugged her cute little bottom so perfectly. _"Oh god, how I would enjoy fucking her from behind..."_ I couldn't help but give it a light smack. _"It certainly is a tight ass..."_

"Jazz, no!" she squealed, scampering off the bed. She glared at me as she stood in front of my nightstand. "First you spy on me and now you spank me?" her harsh look softened, her pursed lips transforming into a sheepish smile. "You're a naughty boy."

I returned the smile, undressing her with my lust-filled eyes. "Yes I am." I laughed, adoring how her cheeks went scarlet. "Come here." I growled, my cock twitching madly just to _have_ her. "Let me show how _naughty_ I could truly be."

"Umm..." she giggled, taking a few steps away from my anxious hands. "Maybe later."

"No!" I teased, chuckling at her moving again. "Now!"

"Sorry, Jazz..." she told me, lifting a white envelope off the nightstand. "I still didn't read this." she twirled it between two skillful fingers. "It's killing me!"

She gave me an apologetic smile when I let out a breath of frustration. I ran my hands through my hair as she tore open the envelope. I groaned when she straddled herself on my lap, very unaware of my massive boner.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, having me think that she finally _felt _me.

"My god too." I moaned, my lips attaching themselves to the silky skin of her neck.

"Jazz, stop it." she slapped my shoulder when I held her down on my swollen cock. "This is serious. Cut it out, Jazz!" I bit her, earning another hard slap. "Ow, you jerk!"

"It hurts me when you call me names." I pouted, grabbing her face in my hands. She grinned and then pecked my lips before going back to her letter. I became aware of her sudden discomfort when I carried on kissing her soft cheeks and flawless neck.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked her, rubbing her frail shoulders. She looked up from her letter, her eyes wide with melancholy. "What is it?"

"Mommy, wants me to go home." she whispered, dread embedded in her voice. _"Shit."_ I stared at her sad elfin face for a brief moment, feeling my stomach churn. I stopped rubbing her shoulders and took the letter from her small hands. Her head rested on my shoulder as I began reading the wretched letter.

"Jasper, could you pass me my phone?" she mumbled, her little fingers playing with the front of my shirt. "It's on your nightstand."

I was up to the part where Esme apologized for ever laying a hand on her when I handed her pink mobile. She thanked me in a silent whisper and her fingers quickly dialed a couple of numbers. I held my breath when I heard Esme's quiet voice on the other line.

"Mommy?" said Alice, again resting her head on my shoulder. I soothed her back in small circles as I finished the short letter. I was surprised my name was not mentioned in it. _"They're still pissed."_

"I'm fine." I heard her answer her mother. "He's wonderful, mommy...Yes, I read it...that's why I called...what is it?"

"Who's wonderful?" I teased, kissing the side of her head. She smiled at me and I kissed her the tip of her tiny nose.

"Oh my God!" she squealed, her eyes glazing over with pure happiness. "Really?"

I heard Esme laughing as Alice played with my hair. I eyed her curiously, but she kept on talking to her mother.

"Are you sure?...When did he do it?...Good...He deserved it."

"Alice, what happened?" I asked her. Alice held up a finger, telling me to wait.

"Yes, I have considered it...I'm staying...Mommy, I'm serious." Alice locked eyes with mine, grinning at me. "I'll call you later...I love you too, mommy."

Her chocolate eyes sparkled with joy when she hung up her phone. A huge smile spread across her beautiful, pixie-like face as her hands ran up my arms.

"What happened?" I asked again, returning her smile but slightly confused of why she was suddenly happy.

"They got him!" she chirped, giggling madly into my chest. "Charlie and Billy got him!"

I was really confused. "Got who exactly?"

"James!" she laughed, wrapping her arms around my neck. "They arrested James! And he's in questioning!"

I joined in with her laughter as I hugged her to me, completely enthralled by the exciting news._"It's about fucking time!"_ I pulled her back from me so I could land kisses all over her gorgeous face. She laughed all the while I kissed her.

"Jazz!" she squealed when she felt my hardness accidentally rub against her.

"Sorry." I chuckled, again rubbing against her clothed sex, only this time it was on purpose. She mewed, moving along with my stiff erection as her lips caressed the base of my throat.

"Jazz..." she sighed, her fingers digging into my shoulders when I cupped her firm ass and held her down on me. "Oh..."

"Damn it, baby..."I moaned, closing my eyes from pure bliss. Her hands traveled from my hair all the way down to the band of my boxers. I buried my face in her dark, tousled hair when she began to stroke me. _"Fuck..."_

"You're so big..." she whispered, lust engraved in her voice. "I wonder how you manage being inside me."

I felt myself throb in her small hands at her words and I couldn't help but be rather smug about it.

"It's the perfect fit, darlin'." I said, thrusting my hips in her tightening grip. I groaned loudly when she let go of me to rid herself of the baggy white t-shirt she wore. I licked my lips in titillation when her beautiful breasts came into full view.

"You're pure perfection." I told her, turning us around so I could lay her on the bed. Alice tittered softy when I fondled her supple mounds. "I'm glad you're all mine." I added, lightly pinching one of her small rosy nipples. "Oh sweetheart..." I sighed, climbing on top her, my hands moving from her lovely bosoms up to her delicate cheeks. My fingers caressed the adorable blush on them as I captured her lips with mine.

"Hmm..." she mewed as our tongues danced, her tiny body trembling with delight. I tore my mouth away from hers and kissed down her ravaged neck. Her back arched just in time for me to feast on her breasts. Her hands flew to my hair when my tongue teased the small rosy buds.

"Oh!" she gasped, feeling me bite down on the hardened nipple. "Oh god...mmm..."

Her sexy little mewls and moans made my cock quiver in anguish. It wanted her. _Fuck!_ I wanted her. _Now!_ I pulled away from her with a groan and hastily removed her damp panties. I thought I was going to spontaneously combust at the sweet aroma of her arousal._"Oh fuck me..."_

Her bottom lip tucked under her teeth when she saw me stroking the huge bulge in my boxers. My eyes clouded with ardor, watching her innocent ones widened when I whipped out my long, thick cock. Hissing in pleasure, I stroked myself in a tantalizing idle pace.

"On your knees..." I growled, pumping harder,"now..."

Alice looked confused for moment but still did what I said. I continued to please my monstrous erection as soon as I neared her. She emitted another one of those sexy mewls when I positioned myself at her moist entrance. My head fell back at the alarming contact._ "Fuck, she felt amazing!" _I mused, rubbing the tip of my cock along her wet folds.

"Mmm..." she uttered, moving along my length, covering it with her honey-like juices. _"Oh god...I really going to combust..." _

"Sweet baby Jesus..." I moaned, closing my eyes to enjoy the moment. "Alice...oh god..." Without thinking twice about a condom, I sheathed myself inside her wet warmth. My mind shouted a load of profanities at how her hot pussy hugged me so tightly. _"My god, she felt so fucking good!"_

"Jazz..." she moaned, her head dropping to her hands. "Fuck me, Jazz..."

That spurred me on. _"Anything for you, darlin'."_

Our moans were audible throughout my apartment as I rammed my entire length deep inside her.

"Oh god, Jazz!" she screamed, her fingers clawing at the bedsheets, just as mine gripped her tight ass. I threw my head back as I pulled out of her scorching hot heaven and gently rubbed the tip of my cock on her swelling clit.

"Fuck, you feel amazing." I hissed, thrusting into her again, receiving another excited scream from her. I chuckled, warning her about my easily disturbed neighbors.

"Sorry..." she sighed, pivoting her hips making me almost give off a loud scream of my own. _"That conniving little minx..." _My hands were still groping her ass as I continued moving within her.

"Oh, fuck..." I growled, smacking her tight ass with one hand, which made her squeal and tighten around my pulsating dick. _"Ohgodohgod..."_ I felt myself nearing my peak.

"Hmm...oh...mm..." she mewled, her trembling body succumbing to sheer ecstasy. I was about to make a final thrust when I remembered something important. _"I better do this before anything happens."_

"Hang on, baby."_  
_

With a guttural groan, I pulled out of her and reached out to my nightstand for a dreaded condom. _"Better safe than sorry."_ I thought, ripping the small package open with my teeth and sliding it over my bursting cock.

"What is it?" she asked, looking over her shoulder. I almost came at the wonderful sight. _"She's fucking gorgeous." _

"Nothing." I replied, leaning down to kiss her flushed cheek. "Don't worry about it." I kissed down her bare shoulder.

"Was that a condom I heard?"

"No." I lied, massaging her thighs while positioning myself at her entrance. "You're imagining things like always."

"Jazz..." she hissed, fisting the bedsheets when her pussy enclosed my hard dick. "I could have sworn I- oh!"

I silenced her by circling a finger on her clit while thrusting my quivering cock inside of her. "Shh." I told her, encouraging her to move along with me. "Just enjoy the moment, darlin'." The thrusting grew harder. "Just enjoy."

"Hmm..."

_Oh, fuck!_

* * *

Lalala! :P


	33. False Alarm!

Hello everyone! This chapter would've been up but things were going crazy. Henry had me very pissed off with idiotic trick he pulled on me. That Jerk...I'll get his ass. And I had to work overnight because some lovebirds made a dinner arrangement. Well at least... they enjoyed the Chicken Alfredo. And then gave me a huge tip! YAY!

Well, anyways... Thank you again

* * *

Chapter 33: False Alarm!

We stayed up the whole night, going at it like dogs in heat. I laid on my side behind her, holding her leg over my hip as I plunged myself between her tender thighs.

"Oh god, Jazz!" Alice moaned, her leg curling behind my hip as her fingers tangled in my hair. Her other dug its nails on my arm, which wrapped around her small waist as my cock pummeled into her scorching, tight heaven.

"Holy hell..." I growled, feeling her firm little ass pressing itself against me, causing my thrusts to become anxious. "Fuck...Alice...Oh fuck!"

"Mmm...ah...oh!" she cried out, her wet pussy convulsing around my satisfied length. I lowered my face to the crook of her neck, kissing it several times before pulling out of her.

"Had enough?" I rasped, hugging her lush body to me as I moved to lay on my back. Alice giggled and spun around in my arms. I chuckled watching her soft lips caress my scarred chest. I sighed happily, running my fingers through her tousled hair just as her head rose to look at me. Deep inside those chocolate orbs, her pupils grew larger and darker. _"Damn it, Alice..."_

"Again?" I asked her in disbelief. As much as I enjoyed making love to her... I had to refuse. I'm dead tired.

"Mhm." she purred, returning to my chest. I groaned when my already stiffened cock enclosed in her small hand. ""You want it too."

"Alice...come on." I grunted, enduring the sweet and painful strokes of her dainty hand.

"Already?" she teased, her hold tightening around me._"Sweet baby Jesus..."_ My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my fingers clawed up her smooth back.

"Just one more, please?" she pleaded, pouting her lips at me as her lust-filled eyes widened with false innocence. "One more..."

"Fine!" I growled in pleasure, rolling her onto her back. "You have to swear this is the last round, Miss Cullen."

"I promise." She chirped, wrapping her legs around my middle. "Now stop stalling!" Her nails scratched my shoulder as she pulled me down for a heated kiss.

"Yes, ma'am." I murmured, holding her hips from teasing my quivering manhood. "Alice...wait..." I broke away from our wanton kiss, avoiding her little mews of protest."Wait, baby." I told her, giving her a quick peck before leaning over to my nightstand. "Just need a condom."

"Okay." she sighed, sitting up while running her hands up my marred torso. As my hand blindly searched for any small plastic wrapper, her sensuous lips marveled at the hideous blemishes embedded on my chest. I shivered when her tongue lightly circled around my nipple. I guess _two more _rounds won't hurt. "Mmm..." she emitted, kissing her way up to the base of my throat. "Did you find one yet?"

"I...uh...hang..on..." I stammered, my vision clouded with lust by her somewhat erotic ministrations. "It's...oh god...it's somewhere around here."

"Hurry..." she moaned, taking another tight hold on me._"Damn, Alice!" _I groaned, still searching for a fucking condom. _"Oh come on! There were a batch of them!" _I almost hissed in pleasure when her thumb ran along the tip of my swollen cock. _"Where the fuck are those condoms?"_

"Jazz..." she pleaded, running her tongue along the skin of my throat.

"I can't concentrate with you teasing me, sweetie." I said, relishing the way she touched me. "Just give me a minute-the fuck?"

"Is something wrong?" she asked, still working her magic. I wrapped an arm around her as I pulled my hand out the drawer. I closed it, after finding nothing in it. _"I can't believe they're all gone."_

"What is it?" she asked again, noticing the frustrated look on my face.

"We ran out." I told her, my apologies radiating from my eyes as I watched her precious face fall in dismay. "I think we've used them all."

"No! Really?" she groaned, her gaze lowering to my chest. "Damn." Her arms wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist. "What are we going to do now?"

"Perhaps we should get some sleep?" I suggested, looking over to my clock. It was almost five thirty-five. She huffed in disapproval. I hugged her tightly to me, trying my best to avoid how nicely her breasts felt against my hard chest.

"I don't wanna!" she whined, squirming in my arms. "Can't we do something else, Jazzy?"

"Alice, I'm tired." I chuckled at her. "We stayed up all night-"

"Something else?"

"Alice..."

"I'm still horny, Jasper..." she admitted, batting her lashes at me as her bottom lip jutted out into a heartbreaking pout. _"How could I say no to that?"_ I asked myself, a grin setting on my face. _"She's too hard to let down."_

"I don't know, Ali-" she cut me off by moving her warmth along my length, causing me to let out a deep guttural moan.

"Something else..." Alice whispered, biting her lower lip as her eyes darkened with _want_. "What do you say, Jasper?"

I couldn't think straight with her moving like this. I felt my cock throb hard at the wet feel of her teasing pussy. _"Shit! I swear this girl is driving me insane!" _I growled shoving her back on the bed with me hovering over her. She gasped when my hand cupped her small crotch. My eyes lit up with fervor, feeling how _excruciatingly _wet she was.

"Sweetheart, you're dripping." I slurred, a finger slipping through her velvety folds. She bit her bottom lip to control her soft whimpers of pleasure. Smiling devilishly, I plunged two fingers inside her tight pussy, making her cry out. "Fuck, you're fucking wet." I groaned, leaning over to capture her lips with mine.

"Yes, I am..." she sighed into my mouth, moving along with my thrusting fingers. I smirked pulling away from her lips, to kiss down her neck.

I curled my fingers, finding that certain spot that could get her off. Once her hips budged, I added more pressure.

"Oh!" she moaned, writhing under me as I pleasured her. She threw her head back, giving me more access to her lovely neck. As my fingers worked inside her, my lips, teeth, and tongue feasted on her delicate flesh. Her hands found their way to the back of head, her fingers tangled in my hair.

"Jazz..."

"Mm," I moaned, nibbling down to her supple breasts, "I'm getting hungry, baby."

She arched her back and mewed as my mouth played with her tiny, taut nipples. I heard her emit a small gasp when I pulled my fingers out of her. My held her thighs wide open as I explored her body.

"Wait...Jasper!" she piped up, squirming when I kissed down her flat tummy.

"Alice..." I sighed, keeping a firm hold on her thighs, which tried to close.

"Jasper, stop!" she shrieked, pushing me off her. I was caught of guard. My dazed eyes trailed after her when she ran out of my room, bare naked.

"Alice?" I slowly got out of bed, ignoring the painful throb of my erection as I limped out the door. "Alice, is everything alright?"

A pained whimper from my bathroom caught my attention. _"What's going on?"_ I thought, walking up to the closed door.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked, knocking softly on the door.

"Umm...I feel nauseous." she answered, her voice shaky.

"Nauseous?" My brows furrowed. "You were just fine a moment ago."

"I don't know..." she groaned, and I heard her lift the toilet seat up. I grew worried at the disturbing heaving sounds she was giving off. _"Was she vomiting?"_

"Sweetie, what's going on?"

"Oh no..."

"Alice, are you getting sick?" I was getting very worried. I don't think I have any medicine or pills in my apartment. "You need some help in there?"

"Jazz, I don't I'm sick..."

"I think you may have a flu or some-" I stopped talking when I saw the door slowly open. Alice appeared behind it, completely nude with fear written in her large brown eyes.

"I'm not sick." her voice shook again, crossing her arms over her bare bosoms. "I don't understand though."

"Don't understand what?" I urged, walking to her. My hands rested on her frail shoulders and gave them a light squeeze."Alice, what is it?"

"We've been careful, have we?" she asked me, her eyes now bright with confusion as she looked up at me. "And it usually doesn't happen this fast, does it?"

I stared blankly at her. "You lost me."

Her bottom lip quivered as though she was going to cry. "Jasper, I think I'm..."

"You're what, darlin'?" I squeezed her shoulders again for support. She lowered her gaze and her hands rested on her stomach. Ignoring the pleasant view of her breasts, I focused on her hands instead. Just then, realization dawned on me. "You're hungry?"

"Yes-What? NO!" she shouted, shoving my hands off her lithe shoulders. "You're such an...an-" she excused herself and knelt in front of the open toilet.

As I watched her retching into it, my stomach began to churn with dread. _"Shit..."_ My fingers now tugged at my hair. _"She can't be..."_ I cringed hearing her trying to vomit. _"How could she be? We've been careful...oh..." _I sighed, remembering the night she desperately _needed _me. _"I doubt she remembers it. We never even talked about that incident."_

"Are you sure?" I managed to say, clenching my fists in my hair.

"I'm throwing up." she snarled, looking over her shoulder. "Isn't that enough proof for you?"

I groaned, scrutinizing myself for landing us in a deeper mess. _"Fucking great!"_ First, her ass is being stalked. Second, Her family threatens me to lay off her. And now, we're going to have a fucking kid! Another wonderful problem! Her family will definitely kick my ass! _"My God, what have I done?"_

"Jazz?"

"What?" I growled, turning around to look at her.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked me, bowing her head to hide her scarlet cheeks. I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say to her as I argued with myself. "Can you?"

"What?" I growled again.

"Can you please go buy me a pregnancy test?" Her eyes were wide and begging. "Please, Jasper?"

I shuddered at the horrible word. _"Pregnancy."_ It sounded like a threat itself.

"Fine." I muttered, snapping out of it. "I'll be on my way."

I couldn't keep myself focused when I drove all the way to the nearest Pharmacy. _"She's pregnant?"_ I almost dropped my keys at the disturbing thought. _"I can't believe this. We've only been together for a short period."_ I felt my throat go dry. _"Are we even together? Or were we in it for the sex?"_ The doors automatically opened as soon as it sensed my presence. _"Although the sex is pretty amazing. I can't lie about that."_

"Where are they?" I murmured, searching for anything that has to do with babies. _"Shit."_ That word also fucking pisses me off. I can't even see myself having any kids with Alice. She's almost like a child herself. _"Oh God, I sound like a fucking pedophile."_ I just meant that she acts like it at times.

"May I help you, sonny?"

A weary female voice brought me back down to Earth. In front of was a curious old woman, with graying red hair. I gulped before quietly asking her where I could find the dreaded pregnancy tests. At first I thought she was going rant about how careless "we young people" are, but instead a small smile lurked on her wrinkly face.

"Oh, how wonderful!" she exclaimed, her shaky hands barely patting my arm. "You and your wife must be very proud!"

"What?" I was caught off guard. _"She didn't think I was...Wait..."_ I wanted to say something but she cut me off.

"Just you wait, young man!" she was making me very nervous. "Once that child enters your life, you will love your lovely wife even more!"

_"Really? I'm not married!"  
_

"Grandma! Don't scare the customers!"

The old woman disengaged herself from me and grumbled to herself as she staggered away. Just then, a young woman with wild, fiery hair, took her grandmother's place in front of me.

"Sorry, about her." she said, her soprano voice contrasting with her fierce, feline looks. "How may I help you?"

I repeated the question that I made to her grandmother. As I did so, I glanced at her name tag, which read Victoria. _"That name ran a bell..."_

"Sir, what kind of brand are you looking for?" she asked me, her cat-like eyes boring into mine. _"Great, there are brands? Alice didn't tell me!"_

"There are different kinds? I thought they were all the same."

"Never mind, follow me." she ordered. Victoria led me to the feminine section, where the fucking tampons and pads made me cringe. The horrible memory of a younger me buying this shit for my sister played in my mind.

"I suggest this for your wife." She held out a small blue box, labeled "Clearblue".

"This one?" I took the box from her hand, and examined it._ "Hmm...Over 99% percent accurate? I'm not convinced."_

"It's highly recommended." Victoria assured me, reading my unsure expression. "Trust me."

I looked from the box to her and gave her a thankful smile. She nodded and gestured me to the register counter. Before I could pay for the test, Alice's pink phone rang in pocket. My face almost flushed when I noticed that its ringtone was "Like a Virgin" by Madonna. Alice was calling from my house phone.

"Sorry." I said to the smirking redhead, as I flipped the pink mobile open. "Are you okay, Alice?"

"I'm fine." she croaked. She sounded like she was in pain.

"Baby, what is it?"

"Umm...you're gonna be mad."

"About what?" I asked, there's nothing else that could make this worse than it already is.

"Rosalie and Emmett are in the living room."

"What?" My heart stopped for a moment. _"Oh shit. Bad timing."_

"And did you already buy the test?"

"I'm going to." I told her, my stomach churning uncomfortable. "Did you tell them?" I hope she didn't.

"Umm...another reason why you're gonna be mad."

_"Oh shit, she did tell them. I'm screwed."_

"I'm not pregnant."

_"My life is over-wait what?"_ My stomach stopped churning as the corners of my lips twitched upward.

"It turns out that it was only killer cramps. I guess mother nature switched my monthly schedule."

"So you're not pregnant?" I asked, grinning like an idiot. Victoria seemed very aggravated as her hand pulled the small box out of a paper bag.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, feeling very relieved. I heard her sigh on the other line.

"Yes." she hissed. "Why? Does that make you happy?"

My smile vanished at the harsh tone of her angelic voice._ "Why is she so upset? This is great news."_

"What ever, Jazz." she said, this time in a pained moan. "Can you just get me some advil and some maxi pads instead? I really could use them..." I heard her moan again and the phone rattled in her hands.

"Sure thing."

"And when you get home..." she told me, straining to keep her voice from breaking. "don't be angry with them. Emmett just wants to talk with you, okay?"

"Okay." I answered, swallowing the huge lump in my throat. "I'll see you then."

"Mhm." she uttered before hanging up on me. The flaming redhead gave me a hard look when I snapped the phone shut.

_"Great."

* * *

_

In later chapters, I'll reveal somethings about the mysterious Victoria and how her life had been after high school. And don't worry, nothing bad will happen in the next chapter. Just communication. :/ Oh god...

Sorry about this... :/


	34. It's Hard to Say

Beccs, you gotta stop being mean, and don't worry, You're still my number one fan. :)

Anywhoooo... I want to thank some of you for sticking with me on this story. It really means a lot to me. ^^

* * *

Chapter 34: It's Hard to Say

The heavenly aroma of chicken soup seeped from under the foot of the door as I unlocked it. Swinging the plastic bag over my shoulder, I stepped inside my apartment, bracing myself for what is yet to come.

"Good morning, Whitlock." My sister's gigantic fiancé greeted me from the living room, his feet resting on top of the coffee table as he sat comfortably on the couch in front of the window. He glared at me as I walked further into the apartment.

"Good morning." I muttered, slightly bothered by his unwelcome intrusion. I heard banging noises from my kitchen which tells me that Rose might be in there. _"Why is she there? Shouldn't she be out here with us?"_ Emmett cleared his throat to get me to focus. I looked back at him.

"Rose and I stopped by to-"

"Yeah, I know." I cut him off, ignoring the disgruntled look on his dimpled face. "Alice told me." I threw the bag on top of the coffee table and sat down on the couch in front of Emmett. "You two wanted to speak to me?"

Emmett cleared his throat for the second time and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yea...it's about my baby sister."

"You mean Alice? What about her?" I snarled. It's aggravating how these people thought of my twenty-two year-old lover._ "Jesus Christ! Get over yourselves! She's an adult for crying out loud!"  
_

"I honestly don't like it." His hazel eyes became sad as he continued his confession. "I never thought you of all people would have the audacity to _touch_ her after convincing me and Rose about your utter dislike towards her for no apparent reason. And that includes the same for Alice. She returned the hate to you."

I held my head down and brought my hands up to my unruly hair.

"I just don't understand what's going on? Is this some sort of a love/hate relationship thing? Tell me, Jasper, how long have you both put up with this act?"

"It wasn't an act, Em." I told him, daring myself to look at him. Once I did, I bowed my head again not because he was upset with me. It was mainly because he was close to tears.

"You did realize Alice was a virgin, right?"he asked me, his tough voice breaking. I nodded, remembering the night I deflowered her as my fingers ran through my hair down to the back of my neck. I don't want to talk about this anymore with _him_. It's making me feel awkward.

"When she was only ten..." he paused, his forehead creasing as he tried to recollect a precious memory, "she promised my father and mother that she'll..." there was another pause..."that she'll give herself away after her wedding."

"But she was only ten..." I tried to reason, but the look on Emmett's tear-stricken face stopped me from saying more.

"She had a purity ring too. Did she show it to you before you took advantage of her?"

_What?_

"I did no such thing." I hissed, as my face heated with rage. "Is that how you and Rose think of me? I would never do anything like that to Ali-"

"You did hate her, though." he spat, baring his teeth at me."You can't deny that."

"I did." I admitted, gritting my own teeth at him. "But that doesn't mean I forced her to sleep with me. Rose knows I would never do anything like that! I'm not that type of person. You must have me confused with someone else! Do I look like Jam-"

Something clattered in the kitchen and I heard my sister swear. I had a feeling she was listening to our conversation.

"Rose, are you done in there?" Emmett asked, his beady eyes withholding anger.

"Almost!" she answered, her voice a little shaky. "The soup is almost done!"

"Where's Alice anyways?" I asked him. I didn't hear anything else besides this two intruders.

"She's in your room." he grunted in disgust. "Rose said she's cramping."

"Oh." I leaned forward to take the plastic bag from the table. My hands fumbled inside and took out a small white bottle and a orange medium bag.

"What the hell is that?" he said, staring at the stuff in my hands. I shrugged as I shook the small bottle next to my ear.

"Painkillers and pads." I simply answered, shaking the small bottle next to my ear. "Your_ baby _sister asked me for them before I took _advantage _of her."

His eyes narrowed at my remark. I smirked deciding to mess with him some more.

"You know..." I added, throwing the bottle up in the air and catching it, "that's in my nature, right?"

"Stop talking before I kick your ass." Emmett threatened, his feet slamming to the floor. I held the bottle with a firm grip while watching his massive shoulders lose its tension. "We thought we only had one problem until you're little affair threw us over. We didn't expect it." I stopped messing with the painkillers when his eyes bore into mine. "Do you love her?"

I blanked for a minute. "_What did he say?"_

"I want an answer, Whitlock." he demanded, glaring at me. "Do you love my sister?"

"Umm..." I mumbled, not sure of how to reply.

"Because she told me she loves you more than red M&Ms." he told me, the corners of his lips tugging into a small smile.

"She does?" I stupidly said. "She loves me?"

"That's what she told me." he chuckled. "My sister is such a silly-heart." His chuckle transformed into a light laugh. "I think I was always a bad influence on her."

"Hmm." I uttered, feeling my heart pound loudly in my chest. _"She loves me..."_ Could that be right?

"Babe, I'm done."

My sister stood over my side and avoided my curious gaze.

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked her. Rose nodded at him and then turned to my direction, but her eyes refrained from mine.

"I made some chicken soup just in case Alice wants any." she told me as Emmett strolled over to her. "It's on the stove. You could reheat it for her if she doesn't feel up to it now."

"Okay." I answered, shaking the tiny bottle once again. I stopped messing with it when something touched my shoulder. I looked up to the sullen eyes of my sister's fiancé.

"Listen..." said Emmett, withdrawing his large hand from me, "Charlie told me to tell you that you and Alice are needed at the police station tomorrow morning at eight."

"We'll be sure to be there." I said, truly not happy with the message. Without another word, he and my sister left my apartment.

_"The bastard must be joking."_ I thought to myself as I stalked to the kitchen. I ignored the giant pot of hot soup sitting on the stove. I threw the bag of womanly necessities on the table while reading the instructions on the back of the tiny bottle._ Take two doses with water._ I frowned, now walking over to the fridge. _"Why should I believe him? "_ I pulled a bottle of Poland Spring from one of the cabinets. _"I'll hear this from Alice herself."_

I sighed as I poured water into an empty glass. _"What if he's right?" _I swallowed hard, grabbing the glass of water off the counter. I spun on the spot and headed straight to my room. I held my breath before going in.

"Jasper? Is that you?"

Alice was curled up in a fetal position, both her hands pressed against her small abdomen. Her cheeks were drained out of color as her eyes were tightly shut from mother nature's unbearable pain.

"Yes, it's me." I answered, sitting beside her on the bed. I carefully laid a hand on her side. "How are you feeling?"

Her eyes opened and I saw a mix of annoyance and hatred igniting from them. "My uterus is falling out of my vagina as I'm slowly taking on water and then expanding. I feel great!" She curled herself into a smaller ball and cried out in agony.

"That bad, huh?" I chuckled, rubbing her sides in soothing circles. "I got you your advil and some water. That's what the label said."

"Hmm... thank you." she grimaced while sitting up. I passed her the glass of water as I opened the small bottle. She held out her hand and I gave her two blue pills.

"You need anything else?" I asked after she gulped down the painkillers. She shrugged her shoulders as she set the half full glass on the nightstand. Her hands went back to her abdomen while laying back down. I noticed her fingers digging through the fabric of her pink pajama top.

"Perhaps a heating pad would help." I suggested. The corners of her plump lips twitched into a small smile.

"I would like that, thank you." she croaked. I kissed her colorless cheek before fetching her desired request.

"Where is that shit?" I asked myself, searching through the kitchen cabinets for a damn tea kettle. Back in Texas, Rose and momma would boil water in a tea kettle whenever they were on that time of the month. They usually stuffed a bunch of paper towels in a plastic bag and then they'd pour the hot water in the bag. And that was their homemade heating pad.

"Aha!" I exclaimed, pulling out the brown tea kettle between a frying pan and a silver pot. I carried the thing over to the sink and lifted its top to fill it with water. After it was filled, I carried it over to the stove. My nostrils flared as I took a whiff of the soup my sister made. The delicious scent of the chicken soup brought back another memory of my mother. _"God, I miss her..." _I sighed, turning on one of the front switches as I set the kettle down. _"I wonder what she and pops are up to..."_

As the water simmered, I walked to another small cabinet to fetch a plastic bag, but then I realized that I already hand one sitting on top of the table.

"Now where are the goddamn paper towels?" I stood up straight and saw that they too were on the table. I smirked as I finished making the homemade heating pad for my Alice. _"My Alice..." _I paused, thinking back on my uncanny conversation with Emmett. _"Why do I refer her as mine?" _I shook my head as I tied a knot on the burning bag. _"What wrong with me?"_

"Thank you so much, Jasper." whispered the grimacing little pixie, uncurling from her fetal stance once I came in. "You truly are an angel." she slurred, her tiny fingers signaling me to come to her. And I did.

"Still cramped up?" I handed her the hot bag and then walked around the bed. I heard her utter a soft "Mhm." and I couldn't help but chuckle softly at her. Even when she's a little crabby, she's still adorable as ever.

"I can't feel my face..." she groaned, stuffing the homemade heating pad under her shirt. She yelped when the boiling bag touched her bare tummy.

"Sweetheart, let me." I said, climbing into bed behind her. I wrapped an arm around her petite frame and took the bag from her. I saw a small smile forming on her face when she snuggled her back against me. I kissed her temple softly as my hand lifted the bottom of her pajama top.

"It's too hot." she whined, her hands locking around my wrists to prevent me from touching her.

"I got it, baby."

She nodded as she let go. I kissed her temple again as I gently placed the heating pad on her lower abdomen. She winced at the boiling contact but then relaxed as she gave it a few minutes to cool down a bit.

"Better?" I asked her, my face buried in her dark hair. I inhaled her sweet scent as I rubbed her abdomen in gentle circles.

"Mhm." she sighed, her hands covering mine. "I love you, Jazz..."

My eyes bulged as I stopped tending her cramping lower stomach. _"Damn..."_ I thought back to what Emmett said._"He wasn't joking..."  
_

"Jazz?" Alice gave my hand a little squeeze as she turned her head to look at me. "Is something wrong?"

"Umm..no." I mumbled, beads of sweat were forming on my forehead and my stomach was feeling ill. Or at least I thought I was feeling ill. All I felt was something fluttering in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you sure?" She pushed on. "You sound kind of upset."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Don't lie to me." she grumbled, her brown eyes deeply boring into mine. "Was it because I told I loved you?"

I didn't answer as I looked away from her chocolate brown orbs to the ceiling. She sighed in morose and shoved my hands away from her bloated tummy. _"Shit.." _I didn't mean to offend her. She just caught me by surprise.

"Are you really happy I'm not pregnant, Jasper? she asked, sorrow inflicting in her voice. "Right after you left, I couldn't erase your reaction from my mind. It had me thinking that you hated the idea of ever having a future with me." She paused to take a deep breath. "Is that how you feel about me?"

"Alice, we've been seeing each other for a few days." I adduced, slapping a hand to my clammy forehead. "It's too early to exchange heartwarming feelings."

I groaned when her elbow collided with my stomach.

"So sleeping with you wasn't too early?" she snarled, dragging her small body away from mine. "You're an asshole!" Her shoulders slumped over as she curled again with another pained moan.

"Alice, don't be like that..." I reached out to touch her but she moved further before I could.

"How do you expect me feel, Jasper?" she whimpered. "I thought I made it clear the night I gave myself to you."

"Alice..."

"After I called you..." her voice was breaking and I stayed quiet, "you sounded relieved. You're not interested in having a family with me, Jazz?"

"Umm...well...Alice...it's...just...no, I'm not." I stammered, but then I took back those words. "Alice, I'm sorry. That came out wrong! But don't you think it's a little too early to be talking about that?"

"How can it be a little early?" she shrieked. "You're almost thirty for crying out loud!"

"I'm twenty-five," I corrected her,"and neither of us is ready for that kind of responsibility."

Alice grimaced at the striking pain in her lower abdomen. She overcame it and then glared at me behind her shoulder.

"After this is over," she hissed, touching the agonizing area, "I'll give you a piece of my mind!"

* * *

Horrible case of pms? Ummm...maybe

I don't have a heating pad in my house so I kind of use hot water, a plastic bag, and lots and lots of paper towels... sorry, I guess I'm cheap :)

Thank you... :/


	35. Still Upset?

:/ Hi!

Well...this has been very short. During the short break, I've been giving it a lot of thought and decided that I will continue with this story. Some of you guys are right; I should carry on what I've started! And from now on, I won't let anyone (CoughHenryCoughBeccscough) tell me to stop. And... I won't overwork myself this time. So there! Thanks everyone. ^^

So... Enough talk! Lets get this show on the road!

* * *

Chapter 35: Still Upset?

I reached out to the small girl laying next to me. Her little nose adorably scrunched up as soon as the tips of my fingers lightly grazed the soft skin of her pale cheek. She mumbled a few unintelligible words while lazily swatting my hand away. It's pretty pathetic how easily fond I am of her. She's too fucking cute for her own damn good. It's a shame I can't return her affection. I honestly don't know if I should. I'm still not ready.

Sighing softly in her sleep, Alice turned to lay on her other side. I took my hand back and rested it on my chest as I stared at the boring ceiling. Right after our minor dispute, I thought about the night those three little words came out of my mouth. I cringed, remembering how... why... and who I said to. From this very moment...I take it all back.

_Her long legs wrapped themselves around my middle, forcing me further into her simmering wet flesh. Her sharp nails broke the hard skin of my shoulders as my name escaped her full lips. I covered her mouth with mine just as my body surrendered to pleasure. I buried my face in the crook of her neck and lavished the creamy tan skin. I sighed in contentment, relishing the fact that we had just made love for the first time. I have never felt this damn good. _

_"Wow..." I groaned, feeling her hips twirl around my stiffening cock. My fingers tangled in her silky black hair as I kissed up her long neck to her luscious lips. She smiled against my lips and repeated the teasing movement. "God, you're amazing."_

_"Yo lo se." she told me and then sucked my bottom lip into her hot mouth. After our heated kiss, I held her beautiful face in my hands. I brushed the dark strands away from her soft brown eyes so I could get lost in them. She smiled sweetly at me as her hands caressed my face. She has no idea of what she's done to me. I'm deeply infatuated with this gorgeous Latin woman. _

_"I love you, Maria." I whispered, leaning down to kiss her again._

_Maria giggled as she welcomed me inside her for the second time. This was certainly the best night of my life. There's no doubt about that._

"That bitch." I hissed, my nurtured wounds burning at the mere memory of her. _"I wasted all my love on that woman. And virginity. For what?" _

"Jasper?" Alice's seraphic voice extinguished the painful burn. I looked over to her again. Her innocent brown eyes were staring back at me as she nervously bit her bottom lip.

"You're still angry with me?" I asked her. After our small argument, Alice vowed that she will never speak to me again before she slept throughout the whole afternoon to recover from her feminine problems.

"Yes." She told me, the usual pink color returning to her cheeks as she lowered her gaze.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm cold."

"What do you want me to do?" I scowled at her. "You'll kill me if I touch you."

"You're hogging the covers." she whispered to me, tugging the thick white sheet from my torso. I rolled my eyes at her as I sat up to cover her small body with the large blanket. Her eyes closed while her body curled to it's previous fetal position. I smiled as I moved myself a little closer to her, but then stopped when one of her eyes popped open.

"Back off." she growled.

"Ingrate." I growled back. She childishly stuck out her tongue at me and then turned herself away.

The next day, I was in my kitchen, wondering what on earth I should do with the giant pot of chicken soup. Rosalie had wasted her time if she thought Alice was going to eat this. The grouchy pixie spent the whole day in bed yesterday and so did I. Mainly because I was watching her sleep. As I grabbed two bowls from the cabinet above the stove, I heard the rapid splatter of water coming from the bathroom followed by a satisfied moan from the little woman.

"Oh my god..." she moaned again, apparently enjoying how the hot water soothed her cramping body. I chuckled while serving us some of the delicious soup.

"Jasper, where's the soap?" she asked after I set the full bowls on the kitchen table.

"There's some in the closet." I answered, now searching for two clean spoons.

I heard her grunt as she stumbled out of the tub.

"It's not in there!"

Right after I placed the spoons beside the bowls, I walked over to the bathroom door.

"Yes, there is." I said, tapping lightly on the door. "You're not looking hard enough."

"Shut up! I don't see it."

"Alice, there's a pack right behind the towels."

"Where are the towels?"

"You can't miss them." I told her, my nails almost digging through the solid door. "They're the first thing you see when you open the closet."

"But I only see a bunch of blue loofahs. By the way, can I use one?"

"Yeah..." I grumbled, my patience wearing thin. "Alice, let me in."

She gasped behind the door. "But I'm naked!"

_"She's not serious, is she?"_

"Alice, I've seen _you_ before..." I paused for a minute, picturing her standing there...so tiny and so vulnerable. I could almost see her crossing her arms over her perfect breasts as her legs close tightly together from exposing the forbidden fruit that I am now desperate to taste. _"Fuck!"_ I shook my head in disgust when I realized that she's not ready for that yet. _"She's on her period, you dirty fiend!" _

"I don't care!" she shrieked, "You're not coming in!"

"I just want to show you where the soap is." I reasoned.

"No! You'll look!"

"You're right... I mean... Damn it, Alice!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in aggravation. "I've already told you! There's nothing new about you being naked in front of me! This won't be the first time or last..." I paused, thinking on those last words. "Alice, just open the goddamn door."  
She huffed on the other side. I put a hand on the doorknob to check if she unlocked it; She didn't.

"Let me just find the damn soap and I swear I'll be out as quickly as possible."

"You swear on you mother's life?" she asked in a menacing tone.

"I'm not going to swear on my momma's life, Alice!" I snapped. _My god, she's aggravating!_

"Then I can't let you in."

I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to control my upcoming temper.

"Alice, come on!"

"I'll find it myself." she scoffed. I jumped when I heard something fall from the closet. "Uh oh..."

"What was that?" I asked. "Alice, open this door before you hurt yourself."

"No."

Another solid item shattered on the hard floor. Once Alice let out a pained cry, I began to get worried.

"What's going on in there?"

"I'm looking for the soap." she answered, her voice breaking at the end.

"What was that sound?" I argued, curious to why she sounded so hurt. "Did something break? It sounded like glass?"

"Umm...no?"

"See? You're lying." I confirmed. "Open the door, Alice."

The doorknob rattled noisily at my command.

"Don't look at me." she squeaked before hurrying back to her hot shower.

"No wonder you can't see a thing." I said, my hands waving in front of me to clear away the foggy mist. I took a few steps forward until something cracked under my shoes. I glanced down at the huge mess. _"What did this girl do?"_ I wondered, examining a couple of empty boxes scattered all over the tiled floor, along with broken pieces of an old cologne bottle and tiny wet footprints.

"What did you do here in here?" I asked, kicking the boxes aside as I took another step closer to the closet. "It looks like a hurricane had just hit."

"You're exaggerating." retorted Alice, glaring at me from behind the blue shower curtain.

"You ruined everything." I shook my head in disappointment while searching the top self for an extra bar of soap.

"Relax, I'll clean it after we come back." the little pixie assured me. I frowned as I continued my search through the thick cloud of hot humid air. _"Shit, I can't see a thing!" _

"Turn the hot water off!" I shouted, now waving at the hot mist.

"No!" she shouted back. "It helps me!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Could you at least turn it down a notch?"

"Ugh why?"

"I can't see, Alice." I said, blindingly searching for the goddamn soap. She gave out another groan of protest and my vision grew clearer as the misty air subsided. "There it is..." I muttered, pushing a pile of neatly folded towels to the side when I spotted a pack of Dial soap. I took one and turned to the shower's direction. "Alice, I found-"

"I'm done!" she chirped. I stood on the spot, almost crushing the small rectangular box when I saw her tiny hand sticking out from the curtain for the white towel on the bathroom sink. Her wet hair clung to the sides of her face when she stuck her head out from the curtain.

"Already?" My teeth were slowly gritting in irritation. "Without soap?"

She laughed nervously as she dabbed her pretty face with the towel. "You're not going to believe this..." she laughed again, wrapping the towel around her petite body, "I forgot I had my own soap. Hehe!"

I held my breath. "So you're telling me," I took a step forward, crushing some of the scattered glass into smaller pieces, "that I wasted half of my time looking for something that you already had?"

Alice shrugged her frail shoulders and bit her bottom lip as her gorgeous brown eyes shone with mercy. I placed the box on sink as I towered over her. She clutched the towel tightly to her chest and slowly backed away behind the shower curtain.

"Stop wasting time, Alice." I told her. "We have about an hour before we leave."

"Fine." she hissed. "Please leave now. I'm still mad at you."

"Fine." I mimicked. I heard her mutter something about me while I stalked out of the messy bathroom. _"She can be so fucking irritating at times!" _

"Alice, just get in!" I yelled, starting my car's engine as the annoying pixie stomped her foot on the sidewalk like a spoiled little girl.

"I'd rather walk!" She snobbishly stuck her nose in the air and twirled to the opposite direction. I glared at her through the passenger window. I'm getting very sick of her pointless tantrums. I know she's still angry about last night but there's no reason to make my life a living hell as it is.

"For fuck's sakes!" I growled, storming out of the car. Alice's graceful steps quickened when she saw me trailing after her. "Alice, get in the damn car!" She squealed in fright when my arms roughly wrapped around her tiny waist and then whisked her off her feet. "Stop messing around! We're already late!"

"Stop it!" she screamed, wildly thrashing in my firm embrace. "Help me! I'm being kidnapped! Help-"

"Alice!" I covered her mouth with a free hand as I carried her to my car. I threw a couple of wary looks at curious passersby. I grew nervous when a middle aged woman pulled out a cellphone from her purse as she glared at me._ "Oh great..."_

"Mm!" Alice squeaked, still trying to escape from my arms."Mm mm!"

"Alice, you see that woman over there?" I whispered to her, squeezing her tiny body in order for her to remain still. "You see the lady with the fancy red cellphone?" I spoke to her as if she were an eight-year old child.

"Mhm." She uttered against my palm as her pointless struggles ceased.

"Because of you," I said, slowly sliding my hand past her soft lips, "she actually believes I'm kidnapping you."

Alice looked up at me, her chocolate orbs alight with disbelief. She shook her head as my hand settled back on her waist.

"If you keep that up, we'll both be in bigger trouble." I told her, setting her down to her feet. I looked back at the middle aged woman and gave her a small wave which made her stuff her cellphone back into her overlarge purse. "Please get in the car, Alice."

"Okay." she grumbled, shoving my hands off her waist. Just when I was about to open the door for her, Alice skipped off to sit in the backseat.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked her as I got in the car. I saw her scowl at me from the rear view mirror. "You're really not happy with me, aren't you?"

A single tear trickled down her pretty elfin face as her pale cheeks became tainted with red. I stopped fumbling with my seat belt just to stare at the crying girl behind me.

"I wanted to be." she whispered, her glistening brown eyes slowly tearing me apart.

* * *

Okay, now you could the next chapter :)

And thank you again for the support! You're all awesome!

ONE MORE THING! Did you guys see the new cast of Breaking Dawn. I must say... I'm pretty happy with the lot of them. I just hope they find Kachiri and Huilen! FAST! And is Ashley really dating Joe Jonas? I just made a bet with Beccs that she wasn't. Please say no? I don't wanna to lose my Kitty!

Thank you again! And Sorry! I'll just shut up and let you all move to the next chapter... (sigh)


	36. Too Much to Handle

(IMPORTANT) Before you read chapter 36, the previous one has been replaced. ^^ Hehe!

* * *

Chapter 36: Too Much to Handle

I haven't said a word nor did I glance back at the silly-hearted girl behind me. I honestly cannot fathom the thought of ever loving...oh I don't know. I'm just very confused right now. But I knew avoiding her profound affection was slowly driving me mad. _"What in the hell should I do?"_ I sighed, parking in front of the small police station. _"I can't just return those feelings without knowing she won't hurt me like..."_ My heart tore apart when _she_ came in mind._ "Will Alice do that to me?"_ I shuddered, unlocking the doors as I pictured the sweet, innocent pixie repeating the fiery stunt. The harsh slam of a car door brought me back to reality and out of the corner of my eye, Alice skipped off to the front door without the courtesy of waiting for me. _"She won't understand..."_ I thought, getting out of my car.

"You're both late." said Charlie Swan as soon as we stepped inside his office, which oddly reminded me of Captain Cragen's in Law and Order. Alice apologized before taking her seat in front of his wooden desk. Just when I took my seat next to her, Alice quickly moved her chair a few spaces away from mine. I shook my head. _"Is it possible to be that childish?"_

"Well..." continued the grumpy police officer also noticing Alice's immaturity, "now that you two are here..." he grunted as he got up from his chair to walk over to an old fashioned television that sat on one of the steel file cabinets,"there's something you must see." He turned it on and then the busted VCR just underneath the television.

Alice drew out a shaky breath when _his _wretched face appeared on the bright screen. I turned my head to her direction and suddenly the blood beneath my scarred skin froze at the horrified expression on her fairy-like face. _"Shit, I'm sorry, Alice..."_ It broke my heart just seeing her like this. I was tempted to take her in my arms just like I did after warning about her psychotic _friend_. _"That bastard." _Her trembling hands gripped the bottom of the borrowed black jacket as her legs fidgeted.

"Alice...: I whispered, my hand slowly reaching out to touch her. She gasped when my fingers lightly grazed her covered arm. "You don't have to see this if you don't want to."

"I'm afraid she has to, Mr. Whitlock." said Charlie. He looked upset himself, standing there next to the television as his hands tossed a remote control to one another. "This is very important."

"Don't touch me." she muttered, just when Charlie played the tape. She shrugged my hand off her and then scooted a little to the left side of her chair. I brought my denied hand back to my lap and pretended she didn't hurt my feelings. _"Great! Touchy much, Whitlock?"_ I frowned while looking back at the screen. The repulsive criminal was sitting in a small gray room, his grimy hands fiddling together on top of an off-white table while a familiar bald man bombarded him with questions. I could hear the slight shakes and trembles from Alice's tiny body at whatever crap was coming out of James' venomous mouth.

_"I'm telling you," the monster snarled at the detective, while slamming his fists on the poor table, " I don't know shit!"_

_"Oh, I believe you do." said the bald man quite calmly. "If you haven't done anything then you wouldn't be this aggressive..." He drew out a hanker chief from his breast pocket and leaned forward to wipe something invisible near James' clammy hands,"and your sweat wouldn't be washing away the white of this lovely table."_

_The purplish circles under his dark eyes became more evident when James narrowed them as his thick fingers raked through his sandy matted hair._

_"Could we skip the "I didn't do it" bullshit so you could tell me who else is behind this little scheme of yours?"_

_While glaring at the patient detective, James pushed the sleeves of this tattered prison jump-suit past his elbows. The two bulky guards behind him, quickly had their hands on their duty belts just in case James decides to commit a violation. They relaxed when he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat._

_"There's no one else." lied the deceitful beast. "Why can't you people understand that?"_

_The detective's thick eyebrows raised so high that they almost reached his hairless scalp as his lips twitched into a cunning smile. _

_"Can you tell me about __Monsieur__ Pontouf's whereabouts?"_

_"Who the hell are you talking about?" snapped the aggravated criminal, uncrossing his arms and slamming his hands again. The guards took note of his temper but Masri signaled them to not do anything yet. "How is this person relevant to me?"_

_"I thought I told you to cut the bullshit, Mr. Conner." affirmed Masri, glaring back at James who rolled his dark eyes. "The local grocery store confirmed that you and Pontouf worked together mincing animal by products."_

_"Oh him." muttered James, his knuckles becoming whiter as they cracked. "He moved back to France to be with his family."_

_"He moved?" asked Masri, suspicion inflicting in his voice. "When?" _

_"Two weeks ago. He told me it was urgent. His wife and kids were involved in an accident." _

_"You sure about that?" Masri questioned with a sly grin. James scratched his rugged chin while nodding his head. "We contacted Mrs. Irina Pontouf in Quebec right after being informed that Laurent mysterious stopped working for the past two weeks. Did you know that he and his wife were divorced for seven years?"_

_James swore under his breath at the surprising fact. _

_"You didn't know that, Mr. Conner?" asked the smug bald man. "Besides Pontouf..." he continued, "who else is in on this? And how many are there?"_

_There was a long pause between the two men until James let out a feral growl and the guards responded by walking to either side of his chair. _

_"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!" he shouted, roughly knocking the chair back as he stood up. The guards grabbed his arms to prevent him from lunging at the smirking detective. "LET GO OF ME! I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG! I WANT MY LAWYER!"_

Before the fuming bald man could say anything, the bright screen went black. Charlie huffed as he sat behind his desk. Alice and I remained silent but shocked by what we saw. Well...I don't know about her but I knew I really wanted to tear that James Connor apart. Limb from limb. _That fucking lying ass mother fucker._

"That was the day after his arrest." Charlie told us, his brows furrowing in deep concentration. "He completely completely caught us off guard with that one."

"That's not fair!" shrieked the outraged Alice Cullen. "He knows he's done it! Why should he have a damn lawyer?"

I turned to the little pixie and the furious look on her adorable face made me want to turn away; Her tousled black hair bristled as her gorgeous brown eyes sparked dangerously with pure hatred. The corners of her pouty pink lips were pulled back, bearing her white teeth, which were surprisingly sharp. Her small hands gripped the arms of the chair, her fingers digging holes into them. I have seen her angry before...but this is just beyond terrifying. Instead of a delicate little fairy, she looked more like a gremlin from hell. I gulped audibly as I kept staring at her. Once she heard it, she bared her teeth at me and then growled._ "Wow, She certainly is a frightening little monster."_ I quickly looked away.

"Why the hell is he getting a lawyer, Charlie?" she hissed. I swear I could hear the wooden arms slowly breaking from her death grip. "How are you letting this happen? That's not fair for me!"

"Trust me, Al." assured Charlie, his forehead creasing with worry as his eyes sympathized with the angry little woman. "We honestly didn't expect that." He sighed while staring down at his desk. "Everyone is allowed a lawyer." His sympathetic eyes narrowed as he brought his stubby fingers to his temples. "Even desperate criminals."

The gremlin stance disappeared when she huffed like a spoiled child denied of her favorite sweets. She crossed her lithe arms as a couple of tears assaulted her delicate pink cheeks. " But he attacked me, Charlie..." she whispered, her voice breaking as her innocent chocolate eyes widened with a mixture of fear, sorrow, and fury. "He tried to hurt me... do something, Charlie..."

I know she didn't want me to lay a finger on her, but right now she needed comfort. _My_ comfort. She needed me. Just me. For the second time, my hand reached out to her and I felt relieved that she didn't deny my condoling touch. She shivered, feeling my fingers lightly grazed the flawless contours of her jaw.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." I told her, an encouraging smile forming on my lips as my fingers marveled at her velvety porcelain skin. "He won't have it that easy. Lawyer or not. You'll see."

She sniffed a couple of times and looked me in the eyes. My heart fluttered the same way it did when we shared our first kiss which later bloomed into something more...our lovemaking. My smile slowly went to a frown, feeling an odd warmth soaring within me. _"What am I doing?"_ I ran my fingers though her choppy hair, almost fighting the urge to bury my face in it and inhale her sweet natural scent. "_What is wrong with me?"_ Her hand gently touched mine which still lingered in her hair. Her innocent eyes searched mine as her frail fingers lightly stroked my calloused skin.

"You both know I'm still here, right?"

Her eyes narrowed again as she roughly threw my hand off her messy hair. I sighed in morose turning back to the confused police chief. He cleared his throat as he straightened up in his seat, his expression switching from confusion to serious.

"Well..." he said, looking from me to Alice. "Since this James character decided to get his way around the bush...I thought of calling in one of Seattle's best lawyers."

"Really?" piped up the wide-eyed little pixie. "A lawyer? For me?"

"Yeah," answered Charlie, grinning at Alice, "if this bastard wants to play..." he leaned forward, his mustache bristling as a creepy but mischievous smile crept on his face, "we mind as well join in on his little game."

I sensed an excited giggle ready to burst out of Alice the minute those words came out of the chief's mouth. Because of her upcoming joy, I couldn't help but smile away.

"Who is it?" asked the once angry little woman, who is now bouncing in anticipation.

"Before I say anything, Alice." he chuckled at how easily amused she is. "Control yourself."

"Okay! Okay!" chirped Alice, still bouncing. "Who is it? Tell me!"

"You never change, do you?" he laughed but abruptly stopped. "Ms. Doherty is not with us today but she promised to be in by tomorrow."

"Great, that means we're going to have to come back." I grunted, but then felt bad for saying that. Alice stopped her happy bouncing to glare daggers at me. I gulped. "Sorry...I mean...why tomorrow? Why not some other day?"

I was getting sick of this whole investigation. I hated people telling me what to do and I especially hated my time being wasted. Why couldn't this Doherty woman be here on time?

"She's pretty occupied with other cases." answered Charlie, taking note of my aggravation. "Sorry but we really need this to be over, that way Alice could be safe again."

I sighed again, deeply hating James more and more. Why couldn't he keep his sick perversions to himself? That way no one would have to drive me insane with drastic directions.

"So...Umm...same time tomorrow?" I stammered, lazily scratching the top of my head as I tried to avoid the pixie's angry glares.

Charlie nodded while standing up."Yea, but try to be a little early this time."

"Sure thing." I promised, also getting to my feet to dismiss myself.

"I'm walking!" yelled Alice as soon as we stepped out of the police station. "And you can't stop me this time!" She jerked her head at the window where Charlie's office was located. I groaned, trying my best to control my upcoming temper. Her childish antics were hitting a bad nerve. It's too much!

"Alice..." I growled, my hands balling into fists by my sides as I glared at the immature little brat, "I swear to-"

"You swear to what?" she taunted me, her haughty lips forming a sneering grin. "Be careful what you say. Charlie will have you arrested..."

Paying no mind to the police station in front of us, I stalked over to her. Fear replaced the mock on her face when I roughly grabbed her upper arms.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked, struggling for her freedom. "Let go of me or I'll scream!"

"Alice, stop it!" I shouted, still not caring if Charlie or any other officer were watching. "Stop!" I tightened my firm hold on her to get her to stop kicking me. "I've had enough of your bullshit!" I shook her, ignoring the adorable way her lip jutted out as her dark pupils dilated with fear. "Damn it, Alice!" I was not going to fall for it. She really needs to act her age.

"Jasper, let go of me...please..." she whimpered, her tiny body trembling. "You're grabbing me too hard."

"I'll loosen my grip, but I won't let go," I told her, giving her one last squeeze, eliciting a small cry from her, "until you swear to end this childish nonsense. It's infuriating!" I loosened my hold as I stared into her eyes. My aggravation slowly went down hill when I saw a great deal of hurt in them. The hurt I unintentionally given her when I couldn't return the love she'd given me. "I'm sorry, Alice..." One of my hands crept up her arm to the side of her scared-stricken face.

"Let's talk somewhere else." I said, softly stroking the gentle blush on her delicate cheek. "Right here is not a good place."

Alice nodded as she chewed on her bottom lip. With a thankful smile, I let her go.

As much as I would love to return home right now...I couldn't. I didn't want to go back where our argument began. La Push beach was close by the police station and I thought it would be the perfect place to settle our problem.

"Why are we here?" asked Alice, her delicate long eyebrows raising in curiosity as she examined the Quileute landscape. "I thought we were heading back to your apartment."

I parked the car behind a massive bush, surrounded by gigantic trees.

"I just thought we could use some quiet time." I answered before getting out of the car. I saw her glowering at me through the car window as she unfastened her seat belt. I walked around the vehicle, my arms shielding my face from the annoying branches. "Come on." I said, opening her door. "Let's walk around for a little while." I held out my hand to her. She gave it an unsure look. "Please..." I urged her, encouraging her to take my awaiting hand.

"Fine." she huffed, her tiny hand settling in my large one. We remained silent as we walked among the damp beige soil. Alice's hand stuffed themselves inside the jacket's pockets while staring ahead into the distance. When we reached the shoreline, Alice created a huge space between us. I sighed to myself remembering she was still upset with me.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" I asked, looking down at my feet, wondering how on earth I could fix this._ God help me..._

"I don't know, Jasper." she said, her usual chirpy voice igniting with sorrow. "How do you expect me to let this go?" She drew out a shaky breath and her hands withdrew themselves out of her pockets to her dark hair. "After pouring my heart to you."

_Jesus Christ..._

"Alice, there's a reason why I can't-" I tried to reason but she cut me off, twirling on the spot to face me. I also turned to look at her and I officially hated how she looked right now; All the strings holding her together snipped off her fragile frame, causing her to look like a broken marionette. Her inky hair was sprawled every from her fidgety hands, her gorgeous brown eyes were red and puffy from all that crying, her bottom lip was slightly swelling from being bitten so much, the fair complexion of her soft skin was as white as a ghost, her thin shoulders hunched over as her lithe arms hugged her chest. I cursed myself for making her look like a damaged little doll._ "Fuck me..."_

"You can't what?" she snapped, tears falling freely down her gaunt face. "Love me back? Is that so hard for you, Jasper?"

I didn't say anything. All I did was stare at her. She was shamelessly crying in front of me, completely heartbroken and angry. _"What should I do?"_ I asked myself. _"What should I say?"_ I looked away for a quick minute, hoping I could find something worth to say.

"Did I do something wrong, Jasper?" she sobbed. I looked back and I cursed myself for unintentionally harming her. "Tell me! What did I do?"

I brought a shaky hand to my forehead. _"What in the hell should I do?" _I gulped down the lump in my throat. "_How did I end up in this predicament?"_ My stomach wrenched when _her_ stunningly beautiful face rendered in my head. That conniving smile made my heart turn inside out as I looked back at Alice. _"Fuck you, Maria." _I clenched my jaw cursing the woman who made it impossible for me to love again. _"Fuck, I hate you so much."_

"Was sleeping with you a mistake?"

The bitch's face became a blur when I stared at the blameless girl in front of me in utter disbelief._ "Why is she bringing that up?"_

"Do you regret making love with me, Jasper?" she asked and I looked away again, refusing to endure the anguish written inflicting from her. "Or were you thinking of someone else?"

_Oh, for fuck's sakes!_

"Alice, no!" I shouted, my face heating up with rage at her nonsense. "Give it a rest!" I ran my fingers through my hair and let out an exasperated breath. "Look..." I began, walking to her, hoping she wouldn't take a step back. I placed both my hands on her frail shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Alice, look at me."

Alice slowly lifted her head at my command. My heart throbbed painfully at the hurt igniting on her gaunt, but beautiful face. I hate myself for hurting her. I really am.

"Sweetheart..." I whispered, softly caressing her wet cheeks. Her eyes narrowed and her hands grabbed my wrists to free herself from me, but I held her still.

"Don't call me that." she grumbled, her lashes tickling her tear-stained cheeks as I continued caressing them. "Only people in love give each other pet names."

"Stop it." I told her, adding more pressure to my firm hold. "Alice, please hear me out."

She glowered at me and then looked the other way.

"I don't...I repeat... I never regretted sleeping with you." I confessed to her, which made her look back at me. "And also, " I paused, my hands cupping her face to get her to stop moving, "the only person I thought of when I touched you was you." She sniffed a couple of times when I caressed her cheeks again, which were slowly flushing darker than ever. "Only you, darlin'."

"But you didn't feel anything." she said in a tiny whisper as she lowered her eyes from mine. My fingers raked through her choppy dark locks as I took in her melancholy expression, lost for words at the wonderful reminder of the night we became one.

"Alice," I gently lifted her chin up with one finger, "that night, Alice," I paused, rethinking the right words to say without offending her, "I have to admit..." I licked my dry lips, watching her chocolate eyes spark with hope. "it was one of the best nights of my life...but..."

"But?" she urged. She bit her bottom lip as her hopeful eyes looked at me with dread. _"Shit..." _I drew out an exasperated breath before finishing my last sentence.

"But I'm afraid it was nothing more than just sex." I bowed my head in shame, sensing another wave of sadness overwhelm her small body. "I'm sorry, Alice... I can't do this with you..."

Two small hands pressed themselves against my chest, and pushed me away from the sad little woman.

"Alice, I'm sorry-" Alice held up a hand to stop me from saying anymore.

"Why didn't I listen to them?" she said to herself, shaking her head at me in utter dislike.

"Let me explain-"

"No!" she shouted, salty water streamed down her flaming cheeks as her blotchy eyes pierced a hole through my chest. "Shut up! Just shut up!"

"Alice, there's a reason why I said that!" I shouted back, trying to step closer to her but she pushed me away. "Let me explain!"

"You've said enough!" she pushed me again and I made no more attempts to tower over her. "How could I be so stupid?" she asked herself, smacking a hand to her forehead. "All that sexual tension...all those advances I had towards you...I let you touch me..." her voice broke and soon enough, her pixie-like face crumbled in despair. "I honestly thought you...oh god.."

_Oh Christ, I hate it when she cries... _

"Please don't be like this, Alice." I said, taking a few steps towards her, my hand reaching out to touch her. "You know it wasn't my intention to hurt you."

"Oh, shove it up your ass, Whitlock!" she snarled, wiping the tears from her flushed cheeks. "You knew exactly what you were in for when I gave myself to you!"

"Alice, let me explain..." I repeated only to be interrupted again.

"You already did!" she shouted, marching up to me to shove me. "You just admitted that sex is all you'll ever need from me." I was dumbstruck as I let her shove me once again. I felt horrible. "You're such an asshole! Is that what I am to you? You're fucking easy whore?"

_That's it._

"ALICE!" I yelled, desperate to have say in this. "Please! You're not giving me a chance here!"

"I've given you enough chances already when I first met you!" she yelled, stomping her tiny foot on the damp sand. Her arms crossed her chest as her head bowed to avoid my confused-stricken face. "I didn't even care if you hated me...or man-handled me..." she took a deep breath before daring herself to look at me. "I only cared about being with you."

The blood boiling in my body turned cold when I remembered the horrible times I used to make her life a living hell just for laying eyes on my goddamn "imperfection". I hated her because I feared she would mock me with either her family or anyone else. _"How manly was I back then?" _ Always calling her names, laying a finger on her when she tries to get too close to me, and even ignoring the sincere looks she would throw at me around her family._ "I was a fucking dick."_ But it was the only way I could keep myself from being ridiculed and hurt. _"I need help."_

"You don't want that." I told her, denying her sweet, heartfelt words. "You don't want me, Alice. Trust me on that."

"I did want it!" she shouted, her bottom lip quivering as if she were about to cry again. "I wanted you, Jazz."

"Oh, god." I sighed, my hand scratching the back of my neck. "Don't kid yourself."

"I would sometimes ask Rosalie why you are the way you are." she continued, her chocolate orbs boring into mine. "She told me the same exact thing you confessed to me a while back when we started to bond."

I kept my mouth shut as painful memories from seven years ago, played over and over again in my head. My healed wounds tingled, remembering the hot flickering flames consuming me.

"I thought I could make you feel safe again after what that bitch did to you." She smiled a little as a single tear leaked out from her bright eyes. "I was hoping you'd give me a chance to love you."

I looked in her innocent brown eyes, and saw sincerity in them. I found my voice again when she stopped talking.

"I've been in love once, Alice," I admitted, "and it turned out to be a total disaster." My throat went dry as my heart crumbled to tiny little pieces. "After seven years of having to deal with that kind of hell," My chest started to tighten, making me suffocate, "I just don't think I'm ready for anything else."

A look of realization dawned on Alice's elfin face. I felt completely bare and vulnerable from having to confess everything to her.

"You think I'll hurt you, don't you?" she said, pouting her lower lip as she took a step forward. "Is that why you're denying yourself to me?"

"I can't do this with you." I told her, gently grabbing her by her shoulders for the hundredth time. "I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I can't love you as much as you do for me." Instead of shoving me away, her small hands covered my large ones, which were still massaging her frail shoulders.

"I'm not Maria, Jasper." she said to me, making me cringe at the horrible memory behind that name. "You know I'll never hurt you."

My hands moved from under hers and crept up to the soft flesh of her face. "I still don't think I'm ready for another relationship." My thumbs grazed the rosy patch forming on her delicate cheeks. "I take back everything I ever did to you." A nervous smile played on her lush lips. "The constant name-calling," one hand brushed a stray dark hair away from her left eye, "the shameful ways I maltreated you," I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, making her hands fly to my wrists, "and especially stealing something extremely precious from you." I kissed the light blush on her cheek and she shivered. "I'm very sorry, Alice."

I pulled back to find her staring at me with one of the most cutest pout I have ever seen her do. I could almost feel my heart breaking in half.

"Please don't do that." I begged her. My hands settled back on her shoulders as her eyes widened adorably. "You're going to kill me."

She didn't listen and it had me worried._ "She's not going to cry again? Is she?"_

"Alice?"

"So what do we do now?" she asked, still pouting adorably at me her gentle brown eyes filled with defeat but understanding. "Now after we've talked this over?"

I shrugged, withdrawing my hands away from her and taking a step back. She frowned at that.

"I honestly don't know." I admitted, feeling stupid for not thinking about the aftermath of our brief conversation. "What do you think we should do?" I looked down at her, curious and impatient. Just when she was about to open her mouth, a low grumble appeared out of the blue. She apologized with a small smile and her hands covered her stomach through the borrowed black jacket.

"How about we handle that part after we have lunch." I suggested, deciding whether or not to chuckle right after our disturbing conversation.

* * *

Things will get partly bad and heavy but it's for the best. I almost forgot he never apologized for what he did to her back then. Jeez... What's wrong with me? :/

:) Thank you

Pontouf was the first thing that came in mind as Laurent's last name. I couldn't resist it! Watching Chocolat over and over again, had a bad influence on me. I can't help it! That movie is delicious! It makes hungry! All that chocolate! And Johnny Depp! (Calms down)) And yea... watching re-runs of Law and Order SVU did help this chapter a little. Hehe!

And FYI, like I said before...this story isn't close to the finish line. I have so many things planned. :)


	37. For the Time Being

Hi! I hope everyone had a wonderful and safe Halloween! Thank goodness is over though -.-* (The doorbell gave me tons of headaches)

* * *

Chapter 37: For the Time Being

During our leave from La Push, Alice has been driving me insane with her tiny tantrums about sitting in the back instead of the passenger seat. I rolled my eyes, mostly blaming myself and her "monthly gift" for how she was acting. Alice finally stopped fussing when I pulled into the McDonald's drive-thru. In a blink of an eye, the little pixie dove over my lap to yell out my open window. I was tempted to push her out so that she could land on her face. _"That will shut her up._"

"I would like a cheeseburger with no cheese, please?"

" Alice, what-" I sucked my teeth in when her sharp nails dug into the skin of my thighs. She snapped her eyes on to me and I held my hands up in surrender, remembering how she frightful she looked back in Charlie's office._ "Shit..."_ I shuddered at that horrific memory. _"Never again..."_

"So you want a hamburger, Miss?" said a perplexed voice of a young man inside a medium-sized speaker box.

"No!" hissed the annoyed pixie as I hissed in pain when her nails dug deeper. "I specifically asked for a cheeseless burger! Not a hamburger!"

_Lord, help me! _

"Miss, a cheeseless burger is a hamburger." corrected Mr. Anonymous. By the stifling sound of his breath, I could tell he was trying his best not to laugh in hysterics.

"Hey, lady!" yelled an atrociously large man from behind us. "Move it! I'm hungry here!"

Alice's eyes sparked with danger as she lunged half of her body out of the car window. "Why don't you come here and say that?" She then shook her tiny fist at him and I couldn't help but laugh; It was oddly adorable. "I'll shove my foot down your throat, asshole!"

The man's red puffy face slowly turned to a sick purplish color as his beady eyes glared at Alice from his navy Aerostar Ford van. Just as his grubby fingers curled under his door handle, I wrapped my arms around Alice's waist and pulled her back inside until she sat on her seat.

"Excuse me, Miss?" spoke the confused voice from the speaker. "I'm only trying to do my job..."

"That wasn't directed towards you." I assured the speaker, throwing a wary look at the fat man stumbling out of his vehicle through my side mirror.

"I'll come over there, alright!" the large man shouted, slamming his door so hard the van almost shook. "I'll show you a thing or two about respect, little girl!"

_The fuck? _I glared at the bastard who was struggling to walk as far as his feet would carry him. _"What the hell is wrong with this fucking moron?_" I felt Alice's need to lunge herself out of the window again, but I held her in her seat with one hand while I stuck my head out.

"Hey, fuck off!" I shouted, and the fat man threw me a malicious smirk. "That's no way to speak to a lady!"

"That ain't no lady!" he growled, stumbling again. "That's an inconsiderate little bitch!"

_Is this guy really serious?_

"Oh yeah? " sneered Alice, fumbling with the lock of the car door on her side. I cursed when I failed to stop her from getting out. "Come say that to my face, you blithering ball of vomit!"

"Alice! Get back in here!" I hissed, wanting nothing more than to smack some sense across her pretty little face but I couldn't; There were cameras all over this drive-thru.

"Look at you!" taunted the sassy pixie, her little finger pointing at the approaching fat man. "You can't even walk! And your broken down van is five inches away from our car!"

"Alice!" I hissed again, receiving a death glare from her. "Get in the damn car! Don't you have any decency?"

"Sir, I'm not sure what's going on out there but..." cut in the concerned voice from the black box, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to call security."

I swore again and begged the anonymous voice not to do anything rash after I take care of the two bickering idiots. Sighing, I got out of my car and walked around it until I stopped behind Alice, who looked like she was ready for the kill. Before the tiny woman could sink her sharp claws on the lethargic glutton, I wrapped an arm around her small waist and threw her back into the passenger seat. Ignoring her shrieks of protests, I stalked over to the disrespectful vermin. In his dark beady eyes, I could see "hate" plastered on my scarred face as he watched me stop in front of him.

"Listen," I snarled, my hands fisting the front of his tattered army jacket, "you uneducated swine..." His big grubby hands found their way to my shoulders to push me away, but I kept a firm hold on his disgusting jacket. "You think I'm actually going to let you insult my woman..." I shook him in aggravation as an excuse for what came out of my mouth. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Is that really how you to speak to women?"

The blithering bastard opened his mouth but he didn't dare to say anything. My knuckles made a sickening cracking sound as my hands gripped harder on his dingy collar.

"This is what I want you do." I continued, my eyes burning through his dull ones. "I want your fat ass..." I demanded, the fat man threw me an apprehensive look, "to march over there..." One of my hands let go of his jacket and pointed to my car in front of us, "and apologize to that poor defenseless girl."

The man scoffed in my face, his putrid breath provoking the remnants of my breakfast to burn my esophagus. "The hell I'm not!" he pushed me with all the strength he could muster. "That little tramp of yours offended me first!"

_PUNCH!_

"Don't insult her in front of me!" I yelled, my knuckles swelling at my sides while the bulbous bastard whimpered in pain. "I'll beat your fat ass so fucking hard you'll start urinating blood." I threatened, watching his hands uncover the bluish bruise on his right eye. "Now _get_ to that apology. That other eye is getting pretty damn lonely."

His hands flew to his face again as he staggered over to Alice's window. He bent his gargantuan body so he could speak to her. I folded my arms across my chest, feeling quite proud of myself. _"That'll teach him."_ I grinned when he stumbled back to me.

"That wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" I sneered, giving him a pat on his shoulder, causing him to flinch away. "Now get out of my sight before I beat your ass to a bloody pulp."

Scared shit by my promising threat, the enormous bruised fellow hurried back to his navy van, his heavy pants making me laugh. As soon as I turned around, the sound of screeching tires told me that he took off. _"Coward."_ I laughed again, realizing that he'll miss his chance to order his food.

"Miss, I told you for the eleventh time..." sighed the annoyed voice, "we could only serve you hamburgers!"

I opened the car door, feeling rather smug for what I've just done but also annoyed that Alice was still trying to make that impossible order.

"But I don't want a hamburger!" she whined, scooting over to the passenger seat. "I want a cheeseburger with no cheese and a nugget!"

"Alice, enough!" I snapped at her and she stuck her tongue at me. I disapprovingly shook my head at her and then faced my open window. "I'll have two number threes and..." I laughed when I heard the young man sigh in relief at my normal order, "two large cokes, please?"

"No!" squealed Alice, grabbing on to my arm. I yanked it away just when her nails stabbed me. "I want a McFlurry!" Her large brown eyes were now frantic. "With oreos!"

I chuckled as I told him to replace one of the large cokes with her oreo Mcflurry.

"Make sure you stir 'em!" Alice demanded, leaning over me like before. She huffed when I pushed her back on her seat.

"Would that be all, Sir?" asked the young man, his voice emitting contentment.

"I want a nugget!" shouted the pestering little monster, bouncing cheerfully in her seat.

"Hang on." I told the speaker box before turning my head to the happy little woman. "Alice, calm!"

"I can't help that I'm pmsing, Jasper!" she chirped, still bouncing in her seat. _"Damn it, Alice..."_ I blinked a couple of times before turning back to my window.

"Just one more thing." I said, wondering if this mental person bouncing next to me was the devil in disguise._ "The girl has knack for trouble!"_

"Mhm, what is it, Sir?"

"Throw in some chicken tenders." I smirked when I felt a surge happiness radiating from the bouncy girl.

"That'll be $12.99, Sir." confirmed the young man. "Drive up to the next window."

"Thank you." I said, following his instructions. Having already paid in the first window, I drove to the second one. By the time we pulled by it, Alice lunged over me for the final time, her small hands anxious to receive our orders.

"Alice, please!" I shouted, gently shoving her back as the kid from the speaker box handed us a large white bag, decorated with shady sketches of Ronald McDonald playing basketball and other crap. "Calm down! You'll be eating soon! Don't worry!"

The russet-skinned boy laughed at Alice's peppy behavior as his seemingly strong, toned arms stuck out of the window to hand me my drink and her oreo McFlurry.

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" she demanded, her eyes bright when I held her frozen treat in my hands. Hoping it will calm her the hell down, I quickly handed her the McFlurry. With a soft giggle, Alice began licking the white cream off the edge of the spoon with her soft pink tongue. _"Oh sweet baby Jesus..."_ I know I won't be able to control myself if I kept staring, so I forced myself to look away...immediately.

"Thank you...umm..." I stammered, focusing on the kid's name-tag, "umm...Paul?"

"Uhh...no problem." he said, his eyes darkened as he noted the way Alice enjoyed her frozen treat. He snapped back to reality when he caught me scowling at his inappropriate facial expression. "Sorry, did you say something, Sir?"

I shook my head and my mouth opened to say something but a satisfied moan erupted from the seat next to me.

"Oh so _good_!"

His eyes glazed over again as he watched the tiny woman indulge herself in a seemingly sexual manner. I also looked back at her, and instantly felt myself go hard; Her long dark lashes tickled her soft rosy cheeks as her little pink tongue swerved on the tip of the spoon, lapping and sucking off the cold white cream. Some of it trickled down the left corner of her inciting plump lips. I almost came when her tongue slowly licked it away._"Oh god...she's torturing me!"_

"That's it, baby, don't stop..."

I stopped ogling at her as Alice's cheeks became darker than blood when we both heard Paul's perverted comment. Alice dropped her spoon in her cup as I glared at the russet-skinned moron, who quickly turned from a dazed maniac to a nervous wreck.

"Sorry." he said, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he looked down at his feet. "Have a...umm...great day."

"Yeah, you too." I muttered, glaring at him as I slowly exited the drive-thru. _"Freak."_ I added once we were on the road. I could feel Alice's eyes on me as I made a right turn.

"What was that all about?" asked Alice, licking her spoon again. I focused on the road to avoid another orgasmic show. "What is it, Jazz?"

"You seriously don't know what just happened back there, Alice?" I asked her in disbelief, my foot stepping on the brake once the light turned red.

"Not really." she answered, her voice muffled by her plastic spoon. She smacked her lips together, savoring the delicious taste of her ice-cream. "I was too busy eating my McFlurry. But what happened though?"

"Nothing, Alice." I scowled, mentally accusing her of being the world's evilest tease. "Just fucking nothing."

"Oh, okay!" she tittered. "I thought it was something important though!"

I rolled my eyes at her, my foot switching to the accelerator when the light changed to green. _"Yep, she's a fucking tease..."_

"Oh my god, Jasper!" squealed Alice, excitement eliciting from her bell-like voice as she stared out her window. "Stop here! I want to see something!"

"See what?" I grunted, ignoring the angry drivers behind me as I came to a full stop in front a large brick house.

"This house is for sale!" she chirped, bouncing as she ate the last bit of her McFlurry. She set it down on the car's cup holder and looked at my face. My heart pumped harder and faster when her large eyes twinkled with joy. "Can we see it for a quick second? Pretty please?" She pouted her bottom lip at me and I huffed in annoyance.

"No." I said, refusing to give in to her adorable pout.

"Please, please, please..." she carried on, now tugging the sleeves of my gray jacket. "The realtor is right there. Please!"

"Fine!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in aggravation. I couldn't help but chuckle at her sudden squeals of delight as she skipped out of the car. Reluctantly, I followed her, silently praying that this won't take the whole day. I had a feeling it will.

"Excuse me!" shouted the happy little woman, scaring the tall blonde lady who just came out of the front door. "Excuse me!"

"Yes, dear?" said the lady, clutching her heart as her wide hazel eyes stared at the dark-haired pixie who gracefully sprinted towards her. "How may I help you?"

"I couldn't help but notice that this house is for sale." Alice said, her beautiful smile charming the once frightened real estate agent, who lowered her hand from her bosom as her own smile formed on her red lips.

"Ah, yes." She sighed, turning around to reopen the red door. "Are you willing to see the inside? It's quite lovely."

Alice's excited giggles made the woman smile wider. I could feel mine doing the same. It's really amusing how oddly contagious the pixie's happiness was. She turned to me, her brown eyes pleading for my permission. _"Ugh! Stop, looking at me like that!"_

"Fine." I sighed, nervously scratching the back of my head, feeling that familiar yet unnerving warmth bubbling in the pit of my stomach. _"Wait..."_ I stopped as soon as I took a step forward, realizing something important. _"I almost forgot."_ I saw Alice skip inside the brick house after the blonde woman. _"We still didn't finish with our little problem..."_

"Jasper, you coming?"

My eyes snapped to the small dark-haired girl, waiting for me by the red door.

"Uhh...yes." I uttered. She beamed at me when I followed her inside the house. Before she could skip off, I grabbed her by her arm. Her charming smile faded away when she saw my serious expression. "Don't forget. We still need to talk..."

The happiness vanished from her wide eyes at my sudden reminder. She ducked her head with a pout and murmured, "I know." And then she trotted away, this time without grace or joy.

Soon after we checked out the house, Alice and I decided to go to the vacant park that was right around the corner. Besides listening to what I had to say, Alice kept rambling about the brick house.

"Mrs. Weston said that the previous owners are selling it for a special price!" Alice said, lighting up with complete happiness. "I really want that house, Jasper! It's perfect!" She remained quiet as she bit into her "hamburger".

"Don't you think it's a little too big for you?" I asked, remembering the large shower in the master bedroom. It's so huge I could fit my whole apartment in it.

"I don't mind." she chirped, her eyes twinkling. "Whatever you say won't change my mind about it." She smiled at me while taking another bite. "And, Jasper?"

"Mhm." I emitted, watching her enjoy her meal.

She smiled as her famous blush tinted her pale cheeks. Her eyes locked with mine as her unoccupied hand reached out for me. "Thank you for defending me back there." I smiled at her in return, squeezing her tiny hand. Her exquisite blush turned darker when her fingers laced with mine and my heart fluttered. "It shows you really do love me after all."

"Alice?" I said, seizing the right moment to deal with our previous problem from La Push. Her lovely smile slowly vanished when I disengaged our entwined hands. She glanced back at her half-bitten burger.

"Mhm?" she uttered, taking a third bite.

"I think we should start over." I said, scratching the back of my neck as I avoided the confused look on her face.

"What?" she asked, lowering her burger onto a white napkin. "What are you saying?"

"I just think it would be easier if we start over..." I tried to explain, my hands reaching out to touch hers, which were slowly sliding off the rusty wooden table, "as friends." Her soft brown eyes glazed over and her perfect chest began to rise and fall very quickly. _"Did I upset her?"_ I surely hope not. _"I thought I was doing a good thing here."_

"Friends don't sleep with each other, Jasper." she snarled, her long delicate brows coming together on the bridge of her tiny nose. I sighed. _"Why the fuck does she have to mention the "S" word?"_

"Alice, we would be better off as friends." I repeated myself, my eyes trying to convince her. "Think it through. We could still hang out, learn more about each other that we never knew before, and other platonic shit."

"Platonic?" she repeated in a dead tone, her eyes still glazed. "After what we've done together...you want to build a platonic relationship with me?"

"Yeah." I smiled but then frowned at the mention of our meaningless affair. "Alice, I already told you I'm not ready for that...yet."

Alice sadly looked down at her hands, which were now on her lap. I swung a leg over the wooden bench to get up and then walked around the table.

"Alice, look at me." I touched her shoulder as soon as I took my seat next to her. "Please, Alice."

"I thought you were opening up to me earlier." she muttered, a couple of tears falling from her eyes. I cursed under my breath for making her cry so much. "I heard you defending me..."

_"The poor silly hearted girl."_ I thought, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She sniffed a few times before leaning into my one-armed hug. "Alice, I was defending you as a friend." I admitted, but then paused when I remembered accidentally referring to her as my woman. "And plus, the bastard needed to be taught a valuable lesson."

Alice sniffed again as my hand rubbed her fragile shoulder to soothe her. Without thinking, my face buried itself in her messy dark hair and inhaled the sweet scent of lilac and lavender that was purely Alice. _"Oh, god, I almost forgot about her intoxicating scent..." _The hand resting on her shoulder, slowly raised to run its fingers through her dark locks, enjoying how silky and soft it felt under my touch. _"Shit, Alice..."_ A familiar stir in my boxers bothered me so when her tiny body began to tremble against mine. _"My fucking god..."_

"Jasper?"

I smiled to myself, loving how sweet and pure my name sounded on her palatable lips. _"Hmm...very sweet..."_ I licked my own lips, trying to remember the last time I tasted her succulent mouth.

"Jasper?"

"What?" I finally answered, my eyes meeting her mesmerizing ones. A small smile crept on my lips as I worshiped her beautiful elfin-features; that nose of hers, was so tiny and adorable that I couldn't help but pinch it like anyone would to a toddler. Those pale high cheek bones would automatically blush whenever I touched or teased her. Her soft pink lips leave me wanting more and more of their nectarous taste. I could get lost in her alluring chocolate eyes, which always shone with undeniable innocence.

"Jasper!"

"Huh?" I stupidly uttered, still captivated by her.

"I want to go home." she announced, withdrawing herself away from my one-armed hug. "Now."

"Home?" I stupidly repeated her, my brows furrowing in confusion.

"I want to go back to my parent's house."

Reality finally dawned on me. "Really?" I eyed her curiously. "Why your parent's house?"

She shrugged, swinging her little legs over the bench and she got up to dispose of her garbage in a nearby trashcan. I followed suit, but I grabbed her arm when she started to head forth the car.

"Why?" I asked again, my hand refusing to let her go until she gives me an answer.

"Just take me home!" Alice shouted, yanking her arm away before leaving me alone next to the trashcan.

* * *

Jasper will come to his senses soon. The rude fat man was inspired by one of the customers from my job. Even though he didn't do anything to me, he still angered me. Ugh, he's so rude! He speaks as though he owns the world! (The nerve!) Well, he didn't even tip Sheila, my co-worker, who is probably the most sweetest person I've ever known. :(

When I was 13, I used to annoy my mother about the "cheeseburger with no cheese" whenever we go to either Burger King or McDonald's. It's still fun to this day. Hehe!

Anyways... Umm I have a surprise for you all on the next chapter, in which I'll explain why Alice wants that house so badly. Just give it a few days until it's ready. :/ And the James shit will come to an end (Thank goodness for that!)

Thank you!


	38. A Different Side to the Story

Hey guys :/

I meant to make this chapter longer but I didn't want to make you all wait anymore. :P The other half will be in the next one, which I'll post by Wednesday or Thursday. I hope you all enjoy this one for now. ^^

* * *

Chapter 38: A Different Side to the Story

_"Don't even bother stopping by tomorrow." I hissed at the golden-haired man, his clear blue eyes sending me shivers down my spine. "I'll have Emmett take me." A frown dawned on his handsome face as his strong hands gripped the steering wheel at the mention of my big brother's name. "I don't need you."_

_"We could talk more about this, Alice." he said in a low whisper, clearly begging for my understanding. "It doesn't have to be this way."_

_"No!" I snapped, my fingers dipping under the metallic handle of his car door. "We've spoken enough!" I grabbed my giant bag in one hand as the other pushed the door wide open. "Goodbye, Jasper."_

_My pale damp cheeks were tinged by the sudden gush of cold air as I slowly climbed up the stone-gray steps of my childhood home. When my fingers wrapped around the golden-brass knob of the beige door, I took one last look at the beautiful man who won't love me back. He gave me a reluctant wave through his window and drove away until I no longer saw him. "Oh, Jazz..." My eyes stung with fresh tears once I stepped inside my parent's humble home. _

"Jasper..." I sobbed, burying my face into my drenched pillow at the mere thought of the man who broke my heart. _"Why won't you just love me?" _My body shook uncontrollably as more tears poured onto the pillow. _"I don't understand..." _I cried harder, my trembling hands tugging on my black choppy hair. _"After everything I've done with him..." _The pain in my wounded heart intensified when my mind lost itself on that most memorable, yet more passionate night of my life.

_I shivered in utter titillation when the rough pads of his thumbs grazed the soft skin of my lips. Once his touched mine, I felt a surge of electricity running through my veins that nearly blacked me out. The sensual feel of his full lips moving with mine had me begging for more..._

_"Mmm..." I moaned, laying on my back, his coarse hands groping me as his already erected member probed me through my panties, which were totally damp from my own arousal. _"That feels so good..."_ I almost cried in protest once his sensual kisses ended. My dazed eyes fluttered open to find him glowering at the loose collar of my favorite red coat. _

_In a matter of seconds, his desperate hands rid my quivering body from my intrusive layer of clothing. For once in my life, I didn't give a damn about my beloved red coat, all I cared was to have this man possess me before I simultaneously combust. A tiny smile formed on my ravished lips as I lowered my eyes to my fidgeting fingers, feeling the blood pooling beneath my colorless cheeks while he took his sweet time admiring my half-naked body. I know he has seen "me" before, but this is different. Butterflies fluttered in my tummy when realizing that there is no turning back from what we're about to do. My body will be his for the night until forever. _

"After what I gave him that night," I muttered angrily while turning on my side, "how could he hurt me so much?" I hugged the wet pillow to my heaving chest. "I loved that man."

_By the time I looked up, Jasper was just sitting there with his back to me. I felt the throbbing muscle beneath my bosoms sink to the pit of my stomach. At that exact moment, I thought I was doing something wrong to upset him. I also thought that seeing me almost bare scared him or... _"Oh god."_ My shaky arms crossed over my chest, fearing if he hated what he'd seen. "_Could that be it?"_ My face flushed in humiliation but then was wiped away, remembering the first time he called me beautiful.  
_

_ I brought my eyes back to his broad back, frowning again as to why he was so upset. _"What's going on with him now-" _Realization dawned on me when his hand brush the front of his wrinkled button-up shirt. _"Oh..." _Deeply worried, I carefully crawled to his side and smiled sweetly at him when he looked at me. Not wanting to make him more uncomfortable than he already is, I placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. With a chaste peck on his soft lips, I let him know that he has no reason to hide himself from me. Because I loved him for him. Scars and all._

"I don't know anymore." I sighed, wiping away the salty fluid from my cheeks. "How could I love someone if he won't love me back?"

_"Are you okay?" I asked him, brushing a blond tendril away from his handsome face. I grew worried when he didn't answer me, but then that feeling vanished when his calloused hand touched my shoulder only for him to massage little circles on it. _"I loved it when he touched me..." _I bit down on my bottom lip as he slowly slid my bra strap down my shoulder, and I shivered in delight when the tips of his fingers grazed the bare ivory skin._

_"You're beautiful, Alice." he whispered to me, our eyes locked together as his fingers traveled from my shoulder to the soft swell of my breast. "You truly are."_

_I hid my horrendous blush on his shoulder and my face nuzzled the crook of his neck. "You too, Jazz." I whispered back, my words as meaningful as the tender kiss planted on his neck. "You've always been." From that moment on, we were lost in the heated throes of passion._

"Oh god..." I moaned, slapping a hand to my forehead, visualizing everything that had happened on that faithful night.

_He asked me if I was sure about my decision and I anxiously told him yes. Oh god, yes! Take me already! I wanted to belong to him. His strong arms pulled me flush against his taut chest. A kitten-like mewl escaped my mouth when his teeth sunk down on my bottom lip and his slick tongue stroked the tender mark. My head was clouded and I couldn't think of anything but the pleasure this wonderful man was giving me._ "Oh!"_ My eyes fluttered when I felt "him" poking the sensitive area between my legs, which was severely damp and ready for all of him._ "Oh, my Jasper...baby..." _He deepened our kiss when my hips kneaded and teased his obtrusive erection_. "This feels so...oh dear lord..."_ I mewed, his lips tearing away from mine to assault my neck with delightful sucks, nips, and kisses. _

_"Damn it, baby. You taste so good." he growled, his teeth biting on my ravished flesh. My panties grew wetter at the feral sound of his voice as he feasted on my sensible neck and then moved on to the tops of my breasts. I rubbed myself harder on him as his fingers caressed my lower back. I sighed, arching my back to allow him better access to my chest._ "Yes..." _I bit back a gasp when his teeth unfastened the front clasp of bra. _

_As soon as his mouth covered mine, my entire body relentlessly lit up with desire. The heat pooling between my legs intensified as his hands worshiped the choppy dark strands of my hair, my rising breasts, my small waist, my gyrating hips, and my thighs. He pulled away again, so his lips could travel down to my chest again. _

_"Hmm...Jazz..." I moaned, feeling his tongue lapping at my tender nipple. I gasped in pain when he bit it but then healed it with light sucks and kisses. "Mmm..." I grabbed a handful of his wondrous locks as he ravaged my left breast. "Stop teasing me, Jazz..." I moved against his erection in wanton receiving a guttural growl from him. "Take me now."_

_ His lips crashed with my lips as he turned us around, so I could lay on my back. He groaned when my legs wrapped around his waist. My hands left his hair and ran down his well-sculpted back to the bottom of his shirt, which he later got rid off and then settled back on top of me._

_"Damn it, Alice." he growled. "The things I could do to you."_

_"Oh, please do..." I wanted to say but instead I giggled while I flipped us over. __Fuck! I wanted him so badly!__ As my lips puckered against his muscular chest, my hands worked their way down to the front of his faded jeans. I felt him tense at my bold move, and I silenced him by devouring his mouth in a heated kiss. His stiff member twitched against my palm as I tried to undo the button. _

_"Ugh! I can't take this off!" I snarled, cursing the bastard responsible for this horrible piece of clothing. Why is the damn button being so fucking difficult? Please unbutton now! _

_"Alice...Oh god...Alice!" He savagely captured my lips while turning us back to our previous position. His kisses were so mind blowing that I couldn't help writhe underneath him. I left me gasping for air as he continued leaving wet trails down my trembling body_. "Oh!" _I went completely still when his skillful lips danced right under my bellybutton. I could feel my cheeks heat up again when I heard a silent laugh coming from him._ "What's so funny?" _My pointed chin nestled the spot between my dainty collar bones, only to see what was going on down there. _

_"Jasper, what are you doing?" I asked in hesitant giggles, watching him tug the string of my white panties down with his teeth._ "Wow, Jazz..." _I fought back a loud laugh as he threw my unwanted garment behind him.  
_

_"Hi." I tittered, loving the way his eyes lit up when he looked at me. It was almost as if I were the only thing that mattered to him. _

_"Hi." He replied, his voice a little hoarse. He grinned slyly at me while he slowly slid off the bed to stand beside it. Then next thing I knew...his hands moved to the straining bulge in front of his faded jeans. _"Oh dear..."_ I could feel the blood boiling madly beneath my blushed cheeks as his long fingers undid the button and the zipper. _"Oh..."_ A bundle of nerves nestled in my stomach when his umm...jumped out of his boxers. A look of disbelief and humiliation dawned on my flushed face. I had no idea it would be that..._

_"This is all for you, baby." Jasper drawled, pleasuring himself as his lustful eyes watched me stare at it until he groaned loudly. He stopped torturing himself and let his boxers drop along with his pants. My breathing hitched when he continued stroking his thick, long...oh god..._

_"What's the matter, darlin'?" he drawled. I looked away quickly and bit my lower lip. "You've never seen one before?"_

_"No. I've only touched." I mentally confessed. I closed my legs more firmly, asking myself if I was sure I wanted to do this. _"I don't know anymore." _My cheeks burned again at the massive size of his penis. (Ugh, there I said it!) I expected him to be around average but I was wrong._ "If I do this? Will he even fit?"_ I remember how tempting and rigid "he" felt the first time I ever touched him there. It felt so natural and good... well, perhaps maybe this time... I'd feel the same way again. _

_"Can I touch you?" I asked, in an unusual tiny voice, still avoiding his lustful gaze._

_"It didn't stop you before, didn't it?" he joked. I laughed quietly, finally meeting his eyes. He stopped touching his erect (ahem) and reached out for my hand, which nervously shook. An encouraging smile played on his lips before letting me please him. _

_"Just look at me, sweetie." he told me, his thumb caressing my thin fingers. I nodded, biting my lip as his hand instructed mine how to "touch" him. He felt so hard and so warm that it was impossible to want to let go. I couldn't help but enjoy what I was doing to him. His pleasure became my pleasure. And I loved it. _

_"Oh god..." he moaned._

_As I stroked him, I took my time observing his tumescent manhood; He was impressively hung and wider than both my wrists. The peach skin of his burly long shaft was adorned with bluish veins that reached the tip of his thick glans. His testicles were equally large as his member, but as my slow strokes advanced, they dramatically pulled together into a muscular ball. I brought my attention to the head and was oddly pleased to see a thick, transparent fluid seeping from it. I smiled to myself as thousands of bold ideas ran through my mind._ "Should I do it?" _I asked myself, my tongue running across my lips._ "Should I return the favor?" _I took a deep breath..._

_"Alice..." I looked up to see him reach for something on his nightstand. "On your back. Now."_

_"You don't have to be so bossy." I thought, pouting my lips as my back settled on the soft sheets of his bed. "This is it." I told myself, parting my shaky legs so he could settle himself between them. _"No turning back now." _I held my breath when I felt him brush against my moist folds. _"Oh my god..." _He kissed me while continuing caressing my nether region with his. "Jazz..." I sighed but then he deepened the kiss as I rubbed myself along his throbbing shaft. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter by each passing minute._

_"Oh god." he moaned, holding me tightly, my breasts pressing against his magnificent chest. He bit my bottom lip and then sucked it into his mouth. _

_"Jasper..." I mewed, rubbing harder and harder along his needy erection. "Now..."_

_He kissed me a few more times before pulling away from me. My eyes opened when I heard something fumbling in his hands. "Good, he has a condom." I thought, grateful that the lord has given me the most sweetest man on the planet. The smile on my face disappeared I felt something warm and hard against my most sensitive flesh. I looked into his eyes and saw the undeniable lust sparking in them as a devious grin played on his lips. He's up to something. And I'm not sure if it's something nice._

_"What are you doing?" I asked him, trying to edge myself away from him to close my legs._

_"Teasing you." he answered, his blue eyes twinkling. _"Oh!"_ I threw my head when he rubbed the head of his penis on my clit. _"Oh god..." _My hands cupped my breasts, savoring the sweet burning sensation of his light teasing. I've had enough of his unbearable yet pleasurable banters and begged him to take me. I'm getting fucking tired of waiting. Screw my promise to my parents about saving myself! I waited enough! The sweet, gorgeous man kissing me ever so passionately, is the man I've chosen to settle with. I wanted him. Now more than ever. _

_"You know there's no going back, right?" He cautioned me and I wrapped my legs around him, assuring him that I've made my decision. I wanted to belong to him. Only him. He pecked my lips a couple of times before adjusting himself at my awaiting hot core. I bit back a giggle when I realized this my final night as a virgin. And I was losing it to someone who cared for me as much I did for him. This will all be worth it. _

_"Jazz, please." I pleaded, my legs pushing him closer to my dripping warmth. His eyes fluttered as he slowly and gently sheathed his massive length inside me. In an instant, my nails dug into the marred skin of his shoulders feeling my whole body undergo a searing type of pain I've never known. It was like I was being pinched or poked by a thick sharp needle. I trembled because the pain was too much for me. I was being split into two and I literally began to cry. _

_"Ow." I whimpered, my tears blinding me as he forced himself deeper and deeper, stretching me completely. "Jasper..."_

_"Sorry, baby." He soothed me by kissing my wet cheeks, my clenched eyes, my scrunched up nose, and my parted mouth. "I'm very sorry." I felt a little more at ease when his lips kissed away my upcoming tears before laying them on my lips. "Relax, darlin'." _

_I cried more when he made a full thrust. "_Oh god, that really hurt!"_ My legs held him still while begging him to stop for a long while. _"Maybe, this was a mistake after all."_ My lips quivered at the painful intrusion._

_"Shh..." He pressed his lips on mine to soothe me. "Shh, it's okay. Just relax. It will get better soon."_

_"Really?" I croaked, almost wincing when I felt him move by accident. I blinked quickly to fight back another set of fresh tears. "You promise?"_

_"I promise." He swore to me, his loving caresses calming me so. "Now let me make love to you."_

_The pain and discomfort eventually subsided to pleasure when his hips rolled against mine. I held on to him for dear life as I moved with him, my eyes fluttering from total bliss._ "Oh Jazz..."_ My bottom lip tucked under my teeth when his hands explored our conjoined bodies as his lips suckled the base of my throat._ "Oh dear god..." _I mewled at the intensive feel of his thumb circling around my sensitive bundle of nerves. Shit, that feels so good!_

_"Come on, baby." he growled against my neck, and I tangled my fingers in his hair as his gentle pace grew harder and more rougher. "You enjoy neckin', don't ya, darlin'?"_

_"Oh, Jas-mm!" I cried, pushing him further into me. _"Call me darlin' one more time and I swear I'm going to burst!" _He moved harder, making me want to cry out again but his lips covered mine. _"Oh wow.."_ I sighed into our wanton kiss as he continued to please me with his cock and fingers._

_"Damn it, Alice." he moaned, attacking my neck once again. His talented fingers tantalized my clit a lot more harder and faster. I was close to the point of losing my mind. Suddenly, I began to feel feverishly warm as he kept moving inside me._

_"Jazz..." I mewed, my walls clenching around him. "Oh, Jazz..."_

_"We're almost there, baby girl." He pounded his hips against mine as his eyes fluttered close."Almost there...oh god..."_

_"Talk dirty to me again... please." my mind begged while my body ached for more... _

_"Baby...ohgodohgod...so good...shit..." he uttered, triggering my climax. "Alice, you're mine...all mine...damn, you're so good...fuck..."_

_"Jazz..." Colorful stars and other pretty sparkly things clouded my vision as my body trembled with a new kind of unknown ecstasy._ _I gasped when he kept moving, and I just laid there, enjoying the feel of him inside me. _

_"Oh, darlin'." he grunted, his fingers breaking the skin of my lower hips, pulling me with him as he sat on his knees. "Oh god, baby."_

_Through my fluttering lashes, I could see his face distorting to an rapturous expression as his forceful thrusts became tedious until he surrendered to pleasure. His exhausted body collapsed on top of mine, almost suffocating me but I didn't care.  
_

_"You're amazing, sweetie." he told me, his voice a little raspy from our lovemaking. "You okay?" he asked me and I stifled back a giggle when he placed chaste kisses all over my flushed face. _

_"Mhm." I lazily sighed, my heart's rapid pace calming down to its regular slow tempo. _

_"You're a woman now, darlin'." he told me, kissing me all over again. "And you're mine." _

_If it weren't for the my dizzying daze, I would absolutely fawn over those meaningful words._ _Once he pulled out of me, my arms instantly encircled his right arm, experiencing the sore aftermath of our amorous activity. _"Ow..."_ I kept my eyes shut as I carefully scooted closer to him. _"I had no idea I'd be this sore!" _I slowly raised his arm above my head so I could snuggle up to his perfectly sculpted body. My lips twitched to a content smile when his hand squeezed my bare shoulder._ "I've never felt so safe." _I thought as a wave of stupor overwhelmed me. _"And so loved."_ In a matter of seconds my mind drifted off to a beautiful land of smiley hearts and glittering rainbows._

I bolted from my canopy, my head pounding from the injurious trip to memory lane as I stumbled through a sea of dolls, clothes, and stuffed animals. My small shaky hand raised from my side to settle in my tousled spikes. _"What headache I have!" _I kicked a couple of Barbies aside so I could walk to my door without tripping over them. _"Ugh, I gotta clean this room soon!" _The hand ruffling my hair, reached out for the knob and carefully pulled it open.

Once I stepped one foot out the door, my eyes searched the ivory colored halls for any signs of my parents. I was hoping I did, because my mother's loving touch and daddy's overbearing compassion could somewhat heal the enormous wound of my broken heart.

"I guess I'm alone here." I sighed, crestfallen at the uncanny silence of my childhood home. My shoulders slouched over as I dragged myself to the bathroom in need of a nice calming bubble bath. "_Ugh!" _I gasped when I spotted my horrid reflection staring back at me with the same shocked expression on her groggy face. _"Ew!" _I walked closer to the sink counter just to examine my distraught self in the crystal-clear mirror.

My god I look terrible; My large eyes were puffy from crying all day long, the tip of my small nose had a red smudge on it as I kept sniffing profusely, and both my cheeks were a tad wet and blotchy. _"Ugh! Gross!"_ And lastly, my hair! It was all over the place! Each dark strand was sticking out in every direction. Some of it tickled the corners of my puffy eyes and my wet cheeks.

"Wow..." I muttered to myself, pushing the inky strands away from my weary face. "I look terri-" I paused, my strained brown eyes widened in shock when my fingers tugged at an ebony strand, which was slightly waved at the ends. _"Hmm?" _I smoothed it out against the side of my bony face and was amazed when it almost passed my pointed chin. _"Seriously?"_ my mind questioned as I curiously examined the ends of the rest of my black locks; they all had the same twirl at the bottom.

"That fast?" I withdrew my hands from my hair and eyed my reflection with uncertainty. "Should I cut it again?" The tiny girl in the mirror shook her head, making the waved ends of her growing dark hair bounce along with her movement. With an exasperated sigh, I turned away from the dreaded mirror and groggily walked over to the large porcelain tub.

"Enough dawdling, Alice." I told myself, leaning over the lip of the smooth white tub. "Just get yourself cleaned up." I turned the silver tab to the center of the blue and red arrow, so the water could run nice and warm. "Ahh..." I sighed, my small hand reveling at the soothing feel of the running clear liquid. "Now where are the bubbles?"

I straightened up and then walked over to check under the bathroom sink. "Yay!" I chirped, grabbing a medium pink bottle labeled Mr. Bubbles. I smiled to myself, remembering the good old days when mommy used to bathe me and Edward together in that large tub. I was only four that time and Eddie was about five going on six. _"Those were the days..."_ I giggled softly as I skipped back to the bathtub.

After pouring some of the gooey pink liquid into the filling tub, I sat on the edge to just watch them the bubbles form. I sighed happily, my fingers slicing through the foamy water. And that's when another vision of love took over me.

_ My body ached and throbbed from the fiery passion of the night before. The fragile area between my legs was so sore that I couldn't even walk. _"I seriously had no idea that lovemaking could leave anyone in such a horrible state." _I kept my legs tightly sealed just as Jasper's strong hands danced across the stinging bruises on my body.  
_

_"It burns!" I shrieked, writhing against his naked body when he tended the large reddish mark on my left collar bone._

_"You big baby." he teased me, applying more pressure on the hickey. "Relax."_

_I know he was doing something nice for me but it didn't stop me from wanting to rip him to bloody shreds. _"It really hurts..."_ I sucked my teeth in when the burning water seeped into my stinging pores. I leaned back, silently thanking the lord when he finally stopped torturing me._

_"See?" he said in my ear, his hot breath sending weird waves throughout my body._ "What's he doing now?"_ I asked myself when he began nibbling my earlobe as something very hard and warm poked my lower back._ _"That wasn't so bad, was it?"_

_"I guess..." I sighed, not really sure of what to say. _"Oh..." _I shivered when his calloused hands dandled my breasts. _"Oh god no..." _He then gave my already hardened nipples a gentle pinch._

_"Darlin'?" he whispered to me, and I could feel him pulling on my lobe._ "Jasper, no..." _ I stopped his perverted hands from going any further to my aching center._

_"Jazz," I threw my head just as he massaged my still hurting thighs, "no."_

_"I need you again, darlin'." he moaned and I almost squealed when he pushed me more against him. _"Oh Jasper... I'm not in the mood...oh!" _My frail center suddenly began to drip with need at the wonderful feel of his monstrous erection rubbing hard behind me._ "Jasper...please..."_ I whimpered when his massages grew harder and desperate. "Baby, please..."_

_"No!" I cried, hoping my skin-cutting nails could stop him._ "God, I was wrong." _His sneaky long fingers slithered between my legs. "I hurt all over."_

_I'll be gentle, baby." He peppered desperate kisses down my neck as I felt the tips of his fingers touched my most sensitive flesh. "I swear I'll be."_

_"Mmm...no." I shut my legs again, to prevent him from hurting me even more. But I was too weak; With a feral groan he forced my legs apart._

_"Baby, please..." he begged. I shut my eyes as he rubbed himself against the skin of my lower back. "I must have you again."_

_"Another time, Jazz." I hissed, trying to move away from his torturous hardness until I couldn't anymore. "I'm very sore."_

_"I can make it all better, darlin'." he urged, his feverish kisses becoming more passionate and slow._ "This man is driving me insane..." _Lost in the light pleasure he was giving me, I let go of his wrists and his hands were free to do what they wanted with me._ "I'm so sore though...Jazz..." _His lips pressed against my cheek as he played with my bellybutton. "I won't hurt you."_

_I leaned my head back only to feel his lips hovering next to my ear. I nearly lost it when he began fondling my pert breasts._

_"I know I hurt you during our lovemaking." He whispered and I sighed, his naughty long fingers assaulting my poor little nipples. "I'm sorry." He kissed my cheek again. "I should have been more gentle with you, sweetheart."_

_"It's fine." I assured him, caressing his arms as they hugged me tighter. "Another time, Jasper."_

_"Can't I just make it up to you?" he asked me, desperation engraved in his voice. "Now."_

_Okay, he's starting to piss me off. "Jazz, I told y-"_

_"Without intercourse." His fingers curled under my chin. "What do you say to that, darlin'?" He then turned my face to his and I couldn't find the right words to say to him when I saw a strange look on his face. _"Is he okay?" _His lips settled on mine just when I was about to ask him that._ "Mmm..." _I sighed, leaning my head back to his firm chest as his hands traveled to my waist._

_"Turn around, sweetie." he ordered, his soft lips barely touching mine. "Please turn."_

"Do I have to?" _I rolled my eyes, aggravation coursing through my veins._ "We're fine just like this." _I stopped complaining when he glared at me. _"Ugh, fine!" _I finally turned around. There was an evil twinkle in his gorgeous blue eyes when slowly raised me up by my waist._

_"Jazz..." I mewed when his teeth deliciously ravaged my right nipple. _"Oh my..."_ My hands settled on his shoulders and then slid up to his golden curls. _

_"Oh!" I loved it when he bites me. "Jasper..."_

_"Yes, baby?" His velvet tongue replaced his teasing teeth. _

_"Mmm..." The need to have him inside of me was killing me but I know I wasn't ready for that just yet.  
_

_"Are you extremely sore, sweetheart?"_

_I don't know how he did it but I found myself standing in front of him, my hands fisting his golden locks as he kissed down my tummy. I started to get worried; His face was right near my center, which was still in a lot of pain. _

_"Does it hurt here?" he asked me and I almost drew out a tiny whimper when his lips placed a soft kiss on my crotch. _"Yes...it does...don't touch me there..." _ His warm tongue parted my nether lips in search for my clit. _"Oh..."_ He then hooked my right leg over his shoulder.  
_

_"Jasper..." I shook my head at him, hoping he will control himself._

_"Darlin', relax." he assured me, his nurturing hands stroking the small of my back, the slender curve of my waist, and my tender thighs. "I'm just going to kiss the pain away."_

_Just then a surge of euphoria engulfed me when his warm, velvet tongue caressed my pained pink flesh. _"Oh yes..oh!"_ My slight tremblings and shakes caused my leg to almost slide off his strong shoulder but he pushed it back and made sure I remained standing in front of him._ "Mmm!" _My hips bucked against his mouth by the time I felt him suck on my rousing bundle of nerves. _

_"Mmm, baby..." he moaned, his gifted tongue hungrily licking the spot where I ached the most. "My God, baby..."_

_I nearly cried when he dipped his sinful yet tantalizing muscle inside me. I began to feel the same pain from last night as he savored more of me. _"Please stop..." _My hands grabbed a handful of his hair to get him to stop but he pushed me more to him. "_Jasper..." _His right hand made their way to the inside of my thighs and my cheeks began to feel hot when he licked me a little harder._

_Before I could say anything, he plunged that treacherous muscle inside my sore warmth but remained there until his thumb worked on my clit.  
_

_"Oh...hmm..." I mewed, my body giving into this profound torture. His previous oral performance could not compare to what he's doing to me right now. _"Oh, yess...hmm..." _He was making love to me with his unholy tongue; I could feel him swirling inside me and just as my hips bucked, his ingenuous tongue slipped even deeper. _"Jazz...oh..." _I threw my head as my mouth shaped into a small "o". _

_"Let it all out, darlin'." he drawled, caressing my hip as he slurped more at my arousing juices._

_"Oh God...please, Jazz..." I moaned, moving more with him. "Hmm...oh..."_

_"Cum for me, baby." he urged me, his painful strokes exceeding on my clit. His tongue joined in and I could feel myself nearing my brink. _"Oh god, this feels so good..."_ I began to tremble when his tongue curled inside me, touching a hypersensitive area. _"Mm... yes, baby..." _My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I brought my hands up to my rising breasts. _"Right there...right there..."

_"Jazz!" I cried, my roaring orgasm blinding me with sheer ecstasy._ "Oh wow..."_ I sighed, regaining control of my shivering body as my leg began to slide back down to the warm water below us.__ I almost squealed when he shoved it back onto his shoulder. _

_"Wait, baby." he rasped, pure salacity blazing in his blue eyes. "I wasn't done. You're so fucking insatiable."_

_His wonderful warm mouth latched itself on my throbbing, wet center and dragged my swollen clit between his teeth. _"So good..." _My breathing hitched as his gentle licks and sucks provoked a fiery rush of passion._ "Harder..." _I began panting as I moved against his delightful moist tongue._ "Lick me harder...oh...mmm!"_ I came harder than ever and then slowly kneeled before him. I shivered more as soon as his strong arms wrapped around me._

"What the fuck?" I shouted, my hands waving in front of me as I spit out some of the soapy white suds. Great, I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the tub overfilling with water and bubbles. I continued swatting at the bubbly foam until I found the giant tab. With a sigh of relief, I turned it off, stopping the water from running.

"Wow..." I said to myself, gawking at the enormous mountain of bubbles with utter disbelief. Some were floating up towards the ceiling. "That's a shit-load of bubbles!"

I looked down and my eyes widened in horror; On the tiled floor, my bare feet were getting soaked by a large puddle of water. _Shit! _I slapped a hand to my forehead and scorned myself for letting this happen.

"Ugh, whatever!" I huffed, now pulling my shirt over my head. "I'll clean it later!"

After stripping down to my birthday suit, I carefully stuck one foot into the tub and immediately took it right out.

"It's hot!" I shrieked, almost breaking my neck when I slipped on the puddle. While my hands held on to the lip of the bathtub, I felt like I was reliving this slippery incident.

_"First you were almost assaulted and now you almost died, life really must hate you more than I do."_

I carefully got to my feet, avoiding another flashback of the first night _he_ ever touched me. _"Jasper..."_ I sighed, gently easing my tensed body in the bubbling water. My hands skimmed through the clean water, causing the bubbles to move around me. _"I can never get you out of my head."_ I admitted to myself, scooping up a batch of bubbles and then smothered it in my hair. _"I wonder if you're thinking of me too."_ I pinched my nose and laid back to wash it off my hair. I held my breath when I felt the soothing liquid worked through my dark locks.

"I wish you were here with me..." I said to myself, imagining his hands rubbing the herbal soap all over my body instead of mine. "That way we could be happy together." My eyes were now clenched to prevent anymore tears from spilling as my fragile heart shattered to pieces. "I could make you so happy."I bit my bottom lip. "I could give you so much happiness and so much love that Maria never gave you..." I dragged my knees towards my naked chest to rest my head on them. I began mourning the loss of his gentle touch, his intoxicating scent...and everything else that was my Jasper. "God, I miss him."

* * *

I had to get into her head sometime, right? Hehe, honestly, I was getting tired with Jasper...

Thank you all!


	39. Finding Comfort

Hey! I know I said I was going to post this on either Wednesday or Thursday...I'm sorry. I was extremely busy. :/ Thanksgiving is such a hassling holiday, but it's also delicious. I just ate twice my weight! :D Kidding!

Well... I know it's too late for this, but... I want to wish you all (If you celebrate it) a very very special and safe late-Thanksgiving! ^^ From the bottom of my heart! :)

* * *

Chapter 39: Finding Comfort

"Where is he?" I growled, flinging a bunch of stuffed animals behind me. "Where's Mr. Bunnykins?"

I groaned in aggravation as my tired arms dropped to my sides._"Why can't I find my favorite toy?"_ I glared at the remaining stuffed animals in front of me. _"I know I left him there?"_ I lethargically lifted a large green tiger, hoping that my comforting plush toy was hidden under it. It wasn't.

"Ugh!" I groaned again, throwing the lifeless tiger at the flowery walls. It fell on top of a mountain of Barbie dolls, which oddly took me back to _his _words. My hands tugged the strings of my baby-blue sweater as I thought of what he said to me._ "He may be an asshole, but he has a point."_ I sighed, picking up a Midge doll. _"I really do need to grow up." _I smoothed the doll's silky red hair away from her freckled face until her lifeless green eyes stared back at me.

"Don't look at me like that, Midge." I said to her, combing my fingers through her fiery locks. "You know I have to give you up some time."

_"Brilliant!" _I scowled. _"I'm speaking to an inanimate object!" _I remorsefully placed the doll back on the pile and stood up. I gently kicked a couple of dolls to the side while walking to my door so I could search the house for any small boxes or garbage bags. _"This is going to kill me..."_ I admitted to myself as I took one last look at the sea of unwanted toys, _"but it's for the best..."_

"Alice?"

My jaw dropped when I saw the spiky tips of his auburn hair ascending from the marvel staircase. Fuck, I almost forgot about him!

"Eddie?" I squeaked. "Is that really you?" My lips twitched into a watery smile, realizing how much I've missed him. The last time I've seen him was a few weeks back when the whole family including_ him..._discussed my safety. And here he is. A shoulder to finally cry on...

"Of course it's me, silly!" My older brother threw me his famous lopsided smile while his fingers dramatically brushed through his suave reddish brown hair. "Who else do you know with gracious locks such as mine-umm...Alice, are you okay?"

His bright green eyes looked at me with concern. I just stood there, my body violently shaking with dysphoria. Since my dispute with that ungrateful bastard, I couldn't find anything to soothe me; my parents and my favorite stuffed animal were nowhere to be seen. And now my second eldest brother was here to fill in that hole in my chest.

"Pixie, what's wrong?" he asked me, slowly walking forward and extending a cautious hand. I shook my head at him, lowering my watery eyes. "Alice, what is it?" A couple of my treacherous tears fell to the polished floor and soon enough I desperately lunged myself into his arms.

"Edward, I've missed you so much!" I wailed, wrapping my arms around his waist as his cautiously wrapped around me. "Oh, Edward... hic...I think...hic...I...need help!" My crumbled face buried itself into the front of his favorite gray pea coat.

"Alice, you're scaring me." he said, his fingers tangling in my hair. "Did something happen?"

"Mhm..." I mumbled, nodding against his gray jacket. "He happened, Eddie..." I sobbed even harder when Jasper's charming face assaulted my mind. Edward's hands gripped my forearms and hastily pulled me away from his brotherly embrace.

"Alice, you're not making sense." He gave me a light shake to get me to focus. I almost felt myself rattle lifelessly in his clenched hands. "What's going on with you? Who happened?"

A whimper escaped my lips at the thought of him. Edward's eyes widened in horror, watching my mouth trying to form my ex-lover's name.

"Is Jasper here?" he questioned, a manic gleam flashing in his green eyes as his clenching grip began to mar my fair skin beneath the thick sleeves of my blue sweater. "Did he do something? Did he hurt you?"

"Mmm..." I uttered, biting my lip from wanting to cry out at the mention of his name.

"Alice, what did he do?" he pressed.

"Umm..." I uttered as a warm blush crept on my wet cheeks. Edward's death grip softened and gently pulled me back into his arms. I buried my wet face back to the front of his pea coat.

"Pixie, I know about your little _budding_ affair." he told me, stroking the side of my head. "Emmett told me."

_Of course he did._

"Are you mad at me like everyone else?" I whispered, daring myself to look up at him. I expected him to give me his usual "I'm so disappointed in you, Alice" looks whenever I did something naughty, but I was wrong. An unsure smile replaced the anger from his kind face as he started to push a few strands of stray hair from my blotchy eyes.

"Honestly, Alice..." he sighed. "I really don't know what to say about it."

"Why not?" I squeaked, slowly releasing myself from his arms. "You don't care? Is that it?"

Edward had a bewildered expression on his face.

"Of course I care, Al, it's just that...things haven't been going well with me and... Bella." he stammered, worry lines forming on his pale forehead.

The way he said her name in that distressing sort of tone, made me forget about my own personal problems.

"What happened?" I asked, wiping my cheeks with my sleeves as I mirrored the concern in his eyes. "Is she okay? You're not breaking up, are you?" My own eyes widened in horror at that horrible thought. "Oh, please don't do that! You both are perfect together! It's not fair! Where did the love go-"

"Alice! Calm!" he shouted, holding up his hand to stop me from blabbering. Once he got me to settle down, he sighed again and dropped his arms to his sides. "How about if I explain everything to you over a nice cup of hot chocolate?" He looked me up and down, his eyes judging my worn-out form. "You look like you could use some."

I brought my favorite pink mug up to my nose and inhaled the sweet chocolaty aroma of the simmering brown drink topped with mini marshmellows. _"Mmm, chocolate..." _I mused, lowering the mug to my lips. Careful not to burn myself, I took a tiny sip of the hot sorrel liquid and my toes curled at its divine taste. Thanks to this remarkable hot drink, I started to feel a little better. _"Why was I angry again?"_

"You make the best hot chocolate." I complimented my brother who sat across from me, reveling at his own cup. "Thank you, Edward."

"Anytime, Pixie." he chuckled, setting his cup on the table. I took another sip of the delicious liquid as I watched my brother's fingers nervously drum the table. I followed suit, putting my mug down and staring at him for quite some time until he broke the silence.

"So you and Jasper, huh?" he said, his long finger circling the rim of his white cup. _"Damn it, Edward! Gotta ruin my quiet moment!"_ I winced at the name and locked eyes with my brother. I hung my head in shame at the unknown look he was giving me.

"Mhm." I murmured, staring at my fingers which were nervously twitching on my lap. I heard Edward let out an exasperated sigh, causing me to look back at him.

"Well, Pixie..." he began, scratching the top of his auburn hair as his green eyes shone with morose, "I'm going to be completely frank with you."

I gulped as I stared at him, my eyes wide in fear. _"Uh oh..."_

"When Emmett told me about you and..." His strong jawline clenched as though he didn't want to spit out his name, "umm...that person," his dark brows pulled together on the ridge of his nose, "I swear I wanted to kill the both of you."

_"What?" _My stomach tightened into a knot as I gawked at my dear brother, making sure he wasn't serious. He was. _"Great, he hates me too."_ I ducked my head again, now watching my fingers flick the zipper of my sweater.

"Well, maybe just him." he corrected himself. My brows pulled together when I realized something. For the third and final time, I looked back at him, my face set with rage.

"Why didn't you?" I spat at him, wondering why he and Bella were no where to be seen. "If you were so angry at us, why couldn't you and that spineless woman of yours attack us like everyone else?" I could feel myself heating with fury, my hands balling into tiny fists by my sides as my watery eyes glared at him. "What the hell happened to you, Edward?"

"I was just getting to that!" shouted Edward, his fuming glare matching mine. "Let me finish, Alice!"

I huffed angrily, crossing my arms like a spoiled little girl. Edward straightened up and hunched his shoulders as his elbows rested on the table. The anger boiling in my blood, cooled when I watched his face go from serious to worry. Slowly, I uncrossed my arms as I kept staring at him. His forehead creased with stress and tiny beads of sweat were slowly becoming visible. _"What the hell is wrong now?"_

"If it weren't for that "spineless woman"..." he said, throwing me a hard look. "I would have given that man of yours a proper ass beating."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, you would have, Eddie."

"I'm serious, Alice, " Edward added, "I just don't approve of it. One minute you're being stalked and the next you're in a secret relationship. Don't you think it's all happening too fast?"

I shrugged and replied. "Why couldn't you say this to me earlier, Edward?"

He sighed and looked down at his hands, which were shiny with sweat. "She convinced to leave you alone. That you're not a child anymore and it's your choice to whom you fall in love with. We can't stop you." His sweaty hands scratched the back of his neck. "And if we stop you..." His lips turned into a frown, "we'll lose you. I don't want that to happen, so I'm staying out of your private business." Edward smiled at me but I didn't return the sincere gesture.

"Bella said that?" I asked, slightly irritated by how things with me and Jasper had gone. "So she wasn't upset with me?"

"Well...she was confused at first but she must have seen something I didn't see." Edward smiled to himself at the thought of his high school sweetheart. "That woman is very hard to figure out sometimes."

I didn't say anything. All I did was stare at him for a couple of minutes, wanting to know if that's all he wanted to tell me. He did mention that he and Bells had problems. From the looks of his perspiring forehead and palms, it was a horrible problem. Possibly worse than mine. I hoped it was so I wouldn't have to suffer alone.

"Is that all, Edward?" I piped up, snapping him out of his reverie. "Is that why you kept yourselves out these following weeks?"

"Not really." he confessed, nervously scratching his sweaty forehead with an index finger. "Bella and I are having some trouble at home..." He paused and took a huge gulp of air. "Ever since we've finished redecorating our new home, she's been getting very emotional about everything. Big and small."

"Is it a case of hysterics?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. "Slapping her across the face could solve the problem."

I kept my mouth shut as soon as he shot me a dirty look.

"Just trying to help." I muttered, rolling my eyes as I picked up my hot chocolate. Edward's angry glare went back to it's sullen expression.

"Alice?"

I looked up from my mug and saw the worry inflicting from his green eyes.

"I think Bella's pregnant."

The fragile mug almost fell out of my hands as they began to shake. _"She's what?"_ My teary eyes were set on Edward's worried face when a multiple rush of emotions rattled within my body. _"That's not fair..."_

"I found a pregnancy test in her purse by accident."

"She's p-pregnant?" I stammered, the unfortunate event from the day before flashing in my head. "Are you sure?"

Edward nodded as he took a deep breath. "I found the test in her purse."

"Used?"

"No." he answered. "It was still new."

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat as I tried to control myself from crying in front of him.

"I don't know whether I should be happy or shocked..." he said, running a nervous hand through his auburn hair.

"If she is pregnant..." My voice almost broke at the fucking word, "you're not going to leave her, are you?"

Edward gave me an incredulous look before shaking his head. "Of course not. Bella's my life."

My heart tore a little. _"Why is life so unfair for me?"_ I bit my lip as my watery eyes stared down at my mug of hot chocolate. _"What did I do to deserve this?"_ A single tear dropped onto my hot chocolate.

"Alice, are you crying?"

I whipped my head up from my mug and feigned a happy smile to my worried brother. "Tears of joy." I lied, fighting the urge to not fling something at him for making me feel more horrible than ever. "That means you both are heading off to the chapel after Emmett and Rosalie, am I right?"

"Chapel?" asked Edward, smiling back at me, confusing dawning on his kind face. "What are you talking about, Alice?"

"You're going to marry her soon?" I said, my fake smile cramping my facial muscles. Edward softly chuckled at me as though I said something very _naïve_ or ridiculous.

"We are married, Alice." he confessed, still chuckling while bowing his head. I scowled. _"What the hell did he just say?"_ I now glared at him.

"You are?" I shrieked, wanting nothing more than to tear my brother and my best friend to shreds. "When? How?"

"Me married in Vegas last year." he informed me. I could feel the steam coming out of my ears and nose.

"You didn't let anybody know? Not even me? Her best friend?"

Edward shook his head and replied, "You know how Bella is, Alice. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE WILL DO THAT TO ME!" I shouted, the vein in my neck pulsating as I slammed my small hands on the table. I hissed in pain when droplets of my boiling chocolate splattered on my left hand. "After everything we've been through. The sleep overs! Throwing her the best parties all year long! And practically buying her new clothes...don't take this the wrong way, Eddie, but that girl can't dress up to save her life.

"First of all, Alice, you're mostly the reason why we got married in secret." he said, triggering more of my anger. "I know you've always been there for Bella, but you sometimes go a little bit overboard with things."

"I don't know what you're talking talking about..." I murmured, knowing perfectly well what he was trying to say. "I did all those things for her own damn good!"

"Alice, throughout our high school year, you marched to your own tune every time she disapproved of your vivacious ideas."

"That was because I loved her so much." I whispered, slightly hurt from their repressed feelings about me over these few years. "She was like a sister I've never had." I jutted my bottom lip out as my eyes lowered to my fidgeting fingers. "I thought she loved me as well."

Apart from everything that had happened, I couldn't help but feel more and more abandoned; The young man I thought was my best friend in the whole wide world turned out to be insanely obsessed with me and tried so hard to dishonor me, my loving family who I thought would support me with every decision I've ever made, disapproved of my first and ever serious relationship with the man who will only accept my body but my love. And now, my so called "best friend" of five years completely cuts me off, after everything I've done for her. _"My god, I feel so alone..."_

"She does love you, Alice." he assured me, taking my hand in his clammy ones. "Don't feel bad."

"I have to feel bad, Eddie!" I squeaked, yanking my hand away. "No one cares about me anymore!"

"That's not true!" shouted Edward, forcing my hand back in his. He held it tight when he felt me trying to pull away. "If no one cared, then we wouldn't be busting our asses to keep you safe!"

"No one cares about how I feel..." I whined, ignoring his words. "They only care about controlling me like a child! Neglecting my feelings! Bossing me around!"

"Alice, that's not-"

"It's true!" I yelled, throwing him off guard.

"Ever since this whole mess began, everyone has been on my ass. Telling me what to do and where to stay! I'm not a child anymore, Edward!"

Edward was about to say something else but I held my hand up, signaling him that I wasn't done.

"It's gotten worse when they all found out about me and Jasper..." my stomach began to hurt when his name came out of my mouth like word vomit. "I have never seen them so angry! Want to know what mommy did to me? Our precious mother?"

Again, I stopped Edward from answering.

"She slapped me, Eddie!" I yelled, my cheeks in flames as my eyes stung with fresh tears. "She slapped me!"

"She did?" he asked in utter disbelief. "That doesn't sound like her."

"Afterward, I ran away to be with him." It was now impossible to breathe. "But it turned out to be a terrible idea."

"Terrible?" He cocked up an auburn eyebrow, a million questions lurking in his green eyes. "What's going on, Pixie?"

I shook my head while wiping a couple of tears off my flaming cheeks as I thought about everything I've done with Jas...

"Stop lying to me." Edward pressed. "Did Jasper do something bad to you?"

"No." I lied, trying my best to control myself. "Just never mind, okay?"

"Get it off your chest, Alice. What did he do?"

I glared at my older brother, wanting nothing more than to slap him. I don't care if he's only trying to help me, but it's really none of his concern. But then again...besides daddy and Charlie, Edward hasn't tried to to diminish my short affair the moment he found out. _"Great, here comes another fresh round of tears. I fucking hate crying!" _

"Alice?"

Edward's sympathetic emerald orbs were boring right through me, trying very hard to force the answers out of me. For the hundredth time, my face felt like it was on fire as my eyes stung with salty fluid. _"Here it goes."_ A soft sigh escaped my quivering lips while my right index finger circled the smooth rim of my pink mug.

"Umm...I...uhh..." I stammered, my throat dry as my watery eyes lowered to my shaky lap. "I love him, Edward." My voice cracked to a sob at the end of my confession. "I really do."

"That's nothing to be upset about, Alice." Edward's light chuckles made me feel worse. "It's great you found someone-"

"But he doesn't love me." I sobbed, my teary eyes staring back at Edward's confused ones. "Why doesn't he, Eddie? After everything I've done with him? We both opened up to one another and I just don't understand why he won't love me back. He promised he won't ever hurt me. That liar..." Edward's forehead creased with worry lines as I continued my hour long confession.

_Who needs sleep when I have this god of a man all to myself? I didn't care if I was tired or too sweaty, I just couldn't keep my hands off him and neither could he; His hot, talented mouthed latched onto my pert breasts. A pathetic cry escaped my parted lips, when his skillful wet tongue swirled around my taut nipples as his strong fingers made love to me. _"Mm...oh yes..."_ I arched my back, my right breast smothering his kneading lips. _"Oh god yes-hang on." _I opened my eyes when I felt a pang of nausea overwhelm my tired, naked body. _"This isn't right."

_Jasper's sweet kisses began to travel down to my stomach and that's when I felt the sudden urge to vomit. _

_"Wait...Jasper!" I gasped, squirming uncomfortably when he peppered gentle kisses around my bellybutton. My face was starting to get a little too hot and my empty stomach began to churn. _"Do I have a virus or something?"

_"Alice..." he uttered, his hands attempting to open my legs but I held them tightly shut. Now my head was spinning madly and I couldn't fight it anymore. _"What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel like I'm having a fever?"_ I've decided to put the answers to those questions aside when my chest began to heave erratically. _"Oh shit!"

_"Jasper, stop!" I shrieked. I pushed him away with all the strength I could muster and ran away from him. I didn't give a flying fuck if I was stark naked. As soon as I made it to his bathroom, I dropped to my knees in front of the open toilet and began to gag up non-existing vomit. _"What the hell is wrong with me?" _When my chest stopped heaving, I dropped the lid back on the toilet and tried to stand up. My short wobbly legs almost gave away, so I held on to the nearest wall to keep my balance. _

_"Alice?" _

_Jasper's worried voice spoke to me behind the closed door, reminding me that I did not lock it. _"Great, he's going to see me like this."

_"Alice, is everything alright?"_

_Before I could give him a sarcastic answer, my stomach began to lurch painfully, causing me to cry out. _"Ow!" _And now my head was throbbing as my vision blurred. _"Is there a flu going around that I don't know about?" _I slid back down to the floor, using the wall for support. _

_"Alice, are you okay?" he asked, knocking softly on the door. I threw an annoyed look at it as another wave of nausea hit me. _

_"Umm...I feel nauseous." I managed to say when I felt something warm and icky travel from my empty stomach to my esophagus.  
_

_"Nauseous? You were just fine a moment ago."_

_"I don't know..." I groaned as I lifted the toilet seat again._ "I honestly have no clue-wait..." _My head quickly hovered over the toilet water and I began to gag again. _

_"Sweetie, what's going on?"_

_I grew aggravated when nothing came out, so I sat back against the wall, my hand clutching my hurting tummy. I fought back another need to vomit by taking a couple of deep breaths._ "I don't know what's going on..." _My fingers poked my lower abdomen a few times and my eyes snapped wide open when I felt a strange swell._

_"Oh no..." I uttered, hoping it's not what I think it is. I couldn't be? Could I? _

_"Alic__e, are you getting sick? You need some help in there?"_

_"Jazz, I don't think I'm sick..." I said, my voice quivering as my mind traveled to our numerous rounds of lovemaking. I was pretty sure we used protection. _"Did we?"_ I began to sweat bullets when I got to my feet for the second time. _"Oh god, how should I tell him?" _I though to myself as my wobbly legs carried me over to the door. _"Shit..." _My heart started to pound hard in my chest as soon as I touched the knob. _

_"I th__ink you may have a flu or some-"_

_I slowly opened the door to find a naked Jasper, staring right at me, a look of worry and curiosity dawning on his godlike face. I silently prayed he won't be so upset with me._

_"I'm not sick." I told him, nervously covering my bare breasts. "I don't understand though." _

_"Don't understand what?" he asked as he towered over me. Once his strong hands touched me, I began feel my world tumbling down. "Alice, what is it?"_

_"We've been careful, have we?" My eyes pleaded with his, hoping for any source of reassurance. "And it usually doesn't happen this fast, does it?"_

_I scowled when he just gawked at me in response. "You lost me."_

_Shit, this going to be hard!_

_"Jasper, I think I'm..." I croaked, my eyes stinging as my heart's slow tempo sped._

_"You're what, darlin'?" he urged, giving me an encouraging squeeze on my shaky shoulders_."Perhaps showing him will give him an idea."_ I averted my eyes away from his curious ones while both my hands palmed my stomach. I felt his eyes resting on them and I just stood there waiting for his surprised response. "You're hungry?"_

_Really? What an idiot!_

_Because of his dumb ass comment, I shoved his hands off me. "You're such an...an-" I got cut off went my stomach revolted for the fourth time and I excused myself for the toilet. I held a shaky hand to my throbbing stomach and clawed at it, hoping it will prevent it from acting up again. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me as I kept heaving and gagging nothing into the toilet._ _And trust me; I have never felt so humiliated in my life.__ I must look very attractive right now._

_"Are you sure?" he asked, disbelief embedded in his voice, the idiot finally caught on._ "Jesus Christ!" _I looked over my shoulder and snarled at him._

_"I'm throwing up. Isn't that enough proof for you?"_

_I grew worried and scared just watching him struggle with himself; His fingers ran through his blond locks as a low grunt escaped his lips. His gentle blue eyes became less worried but more furious as his brows pulled together while he lost himself in his own thoughts. _

"Is he that upset with me?" _I asked myself as I kept watching him, my heart tearing in half at the man who I thought I would spend the rest of my life with._ "Doesn't he feel the same way about me?"_ He slowly turned away from me as though he couldn't bare to look at me anymore. _"Is me being pregnant that horrible to him?" _Just to make sure he wasn't thoroughly pissed with me, I decided to call on him. _

_"Jazz?"_

_"What?" he growled at me as he turned back to my direction. _"Yep, he's angry." _I immediately bowed my head and felt slightly embarrassed because I was still naked and disgusting. Suddenly, I forgot what I've been meaning to ask him so I thought of something else that will probably help us in this critical situation. _

_"Can you do me a favor?" I asked. A few minutes had passed as I sat there on the stone cold floor, just waiting for a simple answer. Until then, I got a little impatient. "Can you?"_

_"What?" _

_He was making me more nervous with that horrible tone. _

_"Can you please go buy me a pregnancy test?" I begged him. "Please, Jasper?"_

_I scowled when I saw him shudder in what seemed to me as disgust. _

_"Fine." he muttered, averting his eyes away from my fragile state. "I'll be on my way." Without waiting for my instructions, he left me alone, wanting nothing more than to crawl under a rock and rot. _

"I don't know what to say to you, Alice." Edward said, his face distorting into a grimace. "That was umm..." he cleared his throat as he scratched the back of his neck. "very detailed."

I hung my head, completely mortified.

"That's how you figured he didn't feel the same way?" he asked me, his jaw clenching. "Because of a pregnancy scare?"

I nodded. "That's not even half of it..."

"You guys never used any protection?"

"I...I think so?" I answered but then glared at him for changing the subject. "That's not the point, Edward!"

He held up his hands in defense. "Relax, I'm only concerned. No need to bite my head off."

"Whatever." I grumbled, still glaring at him. "And yes, everything was going very well until he thought I was pregnant."

Edward frowned as I furrowed my brows, remembering the horrified expression on my ex-lover's face.

"You should've seen him that day. I honestly thought he wanted nothing to do with me besides sex." I sniffed as I stopped toying with my half-full mug of hot chocolate, which was almost turning cold. "He was only in it for the sex, Eddie. Nothing more."

Edward didn't say anything, but I could see the pity eliciting from his green eyes while he paid close attention to me.

"I honestly thought he cared about me like I cared for him." I continued, only this time fury overpowering the pathetic urge to cry. "He opened up to me, Edward, which had me convinced about he's feelings for me." My fingers curled around the smooth handle of my pink mug and imagined it being Jasper's neck as I tried to grip it very hard. "He confessed to me about the painful shit that happened to him in the past..." I then imagined a stranger's face as my grip grew harder, "and I was there to catch every tear that the heartless bitch caused."

"Sounds to me like he's not ready for anything yet." Edward simply said as he stretched his arms out above his head. He lowered them and folded his hands in front of him as he shrugged his stiff shoulders. "Maybe he needs more time."

That wasn't what I expected to hear. Whose side is he on?

"WHAT TIME?" I yelled, bearing my teeth as I prepared to pounce on my treacherous brother. "I'VE ALREADY SLEPT WITH HIM!"

"Alice, calm down!"Edward shouted back. "I'm just trying to help-"

"He would've never slept with me if he needed more time!" I yelled again, slamming my hand on the table, only to cause me more harm.

"What do you expect, Alice?" he said, throwing his hands up in the air, "he's a guy! Anything that spreads their legs, he will surely go after it."

"Are you saying I'm a whore, Edward?"

"No, I'm only saying you're going too fast on this."

I threw him a dirty look as I sat back down. "I'm going too fast?"

Edward let out an exasperated sigh. "Yea, you are." he told me, ignoring another one of my glares. "I'm sorry, Pixie. It's the truth."

"But how? What did I do wrong?" I asked him, my eyes wide in disbelief. "All I did was tell him that I loved him and he hurt me in return."

"Alice, how long have you both been..." he coughed, "umm...together?"

"After my attack." I answered, blushing furiously as I nervously tugged the strings of my blue sweater.

"My point exactly." Edward said, quite smug with himself. "It was way too early. You both need more time."

There was a long silence between the two of us. I continued playing with the strings of my sweater, thinking of what Edward had just said to me. My dear brother may have a point but I knew I did as well. My mind wandered back to yesterday; I did something wrong and that's mainly another reason why I desperately wanted Jasper by my side. I don't know what to do...

"Eddie?" I whispered, my lump returning to my throat when I looked over at him. Edward raised his eyebrows to let me know that I have his full attention. I gulped down the lump and took a deep breath. "There's something you have to know."

"Is it bad?" he asked me, noting the way I was slouching uncomfortably in my seat as brought my hands to my teary eyes.

"After I tell you this..." I croaked, lowering my hands from my face once I caught every single teardrop. "You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Tell me then." he answered. I took another deep breath...

_"Fuck my life..." I groaned, standing on the tips of my toes so I could take a better look at my reflection. Not only do I feel like shit but I also looked like it; My hair was a mess, my skin was chalk-white with a hint of green, my usual pink lips were almost chapped and blue, and lastly my eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. Oh my fuck, it's like watching the Night of the Living Dead!_

_I tore my bloodshot eyes away from the ghastly girl in the mirror and dipped my hands in the sink. The fresh cold water acted as an anecdote against my feverish skin, but my stomach still felt a little queasy. _"Terrific."_ I wondered if that bastard made it to the pharmacy yet. My blood ran cold when I thought about his disturbing reaction earlier. _

_"Fucking asshole." I muttered, walking away from the sink to the bathroom door. _"Shit! Not again!"_ The minute my hand touched the knob, my stomach reacted horribly again and I ran back to the toilet. _

_"Ugh!" I moaned, my fingers clawing at my bare stomach after I finished heaving nothing for the seventh time. "This is getting way out of hand-"_

_A soft knock on the door made me lift my head up from the toilet. _

_"Hello? Is anyone in there?" said the elegant voice of the bastard's sister. "I heard something shuffling in there."  
_

_"Shit! What is she doing here?" I got to my feet and rushed to the closet to search for an extra towel. I squealed in fright when a couple of boxes fell from one of the shelves as I tugged on a white towel. _

_"Alice, is that you?" _

_"Hang on!" I shrieked, wrapping the towel around my nude body. _

_"She's in there?" _

_"Oh crap." I groaned, recognizing my older brother's booming voice. "What do they want? Haven't they messed with me enough?"  
_

_There was another knock on the door and I began to get irritated. _

_"Alice, where's my brother?" asked the curious Rosalie. "We only come by to speak to you guys."_

_"He's not here." I hissed, clutching the towel to my chest. _

_"Where is he then? This is kind of important."_

_I rolled my eyes. "He went out to get me a preg-" I clapped a hand to my mouth, realizing the trouble I could cause. "Fuck..."_

_"He's getting what?" questioned my annoying brute of a brother. _"Damn it! Why do they have to be so fucking nosy?"_ My hand went back to clutch the front of my towel while I thought of something else to say. If I do tell them the truth, there's going to be a blood bath and I sure as hell am not having any of that._

_"He...he went out to get me...umm," I stammered, ignoring the annoying pain in the pit of my stomach, "I told him to get me...hang on!" I couldn't fight it anymore, so I ran to the toilet for the hundredth time while my feeling my face burn up. _

_"Alice? Is everything alright in there?" said Rosalie, concern written in her voice. As I attempted to vomit, my hand rose up to the door's direction and flipped it the bird. _"Why is she starting to care anyways?"

_"Is she okay?" I heard Emmett ask his beloved __fiancé__. I could picture her shrugging her well-defined shoulders while mouthing "I'm not sure" to him. _

_As I continued to heave into the crystal clear water, I began to think about other bodily things that could cause nausea and discomfort. _"Shit, what could I possibly say to these people?"_ I placed a shaky hand to my stomach and my finger began to poke at it. _"Ugh! It's feels so hard!"_ I moaned when my head began to spin. _"It's like I'm on my period or something...wait..."

_"Alice, are you okay in there?" continued the curious blonde bombshell. "Where's Jasper?"_

_"He went to the pharmacy!" I yelled and I winced when my head began to pound. Trying not to fall on my ass, my hand gripped the smooth sides of the toilet as I tried to stand up. _

_"What the hell is he doing in a pharmacy?" asked Emmett. _

_Shit! Em, you're so annoying!  
_

_"I asked him to buy me a couple of pads and some painkillers..." I moaned behind my hands, which were trying to prevent me throwing up again. "I just got my period..."_

Edward's green eyes were wide as his jaw reached the smooth white floor. "You lied."

"Please, Eddie, don't judge me!" I pleaded, not bothering to wipe my tear-stricken face. "I had to! I couldn't just tell them! They'll kill me!"

"You lied, Alice." repeated my shocked brother, his jaw clenching so tightly it might break. "You lied about something serious..."

"I know!" I cried, my body trembling madly. "He...hic...doesn't want...hic...a future with...hic...me! He never has..."

"You have to tell him and everyone else, Alice." he affirmed but I shook my head in fear. "You can't hide a giant baby in your stomach from everybody, Pixie. This is serious..."

"No!" I screamed, wrapping my arms around myself. "They'll kill me! And Jasper will never want anything with me anymore!"

"Alice!" shouted Edward. He jumped out of his seat and stormed around the table to get to me. He towered over me and gently grabbed me by my arms. "Get a hold of yourself."

"This is why I can't let go of him, Eddie..." I said, looking up to his worried green eyes. "I need him." I began to tremble again when he gave me a gentle squeeze. "Just like Bella needs you. I'm not ready to be a mother, Eddie..."

"I know you're not." he agreed with me, pulling me into his arms.

"I only need him to tell me that I'm going to be okay. That he and I are in this together." I sniffed a couple of times, my own arms wrapping themselves around my brother's waist. "I need his comfort..."

* * *

Hmm...well? There had to be a good reason why Alice was so desperate for Jasper's love. But no worries...it will turn out okay! I promise ^^


	40. What to do? What to do?

Meow! I'm not dead! Sorry everyone! Things have been so hectic these days, especially since it's almost the Holidays. :/ And about the new avatar; I didn't draw it! Although I wish I did! Hehe! But if it makes you all happy... I will have some of my own pics posted on a new website that I will be working on this April. Okay? I just need a new scanner! (Sigh) Anyways... that picture was just sooo cute! :)

I leave you all with this chapter until the next one, in which I already have fresh ideas for! Ciao! ^^

* * *

Chapter 40: What to do? What to do?

Visions of babyish things swam in my head as I kept tossing and turning in my canopy bed; I would sometimes flip the pillow over to the cold side, or even fling it across the room. The covers would end up tangled between my legs or wrapped around my waist and neck until I no longer needed it. I was just so overwhelmed by my problems that I simply could not rest. Even if I tried.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered to myself, resting my hands on my tummy as I laid on my back. While my fingers gently brushed the soft skin of my abdomen, my eyes examined the tiny sparkles of my white ceiling. "What will I do?"

A lot of shit is happening to me and I honestly hated it! My life is a big fucking mess! Why is this all happening to me? Why me? I can't take any of this anymore! My obsessive stalker, my controlling family, the ungrateful bastard, and the preg-I don't even want to say it!

I sighed, withdrawing my hands away from my stomach. I turned to lay on my side and since I threw my fluffy pillow somewhere in a corner, I tucked my hands under my cheek. _"How will I ever go through with this?" _I thought to myself, now staring at the giant pile of stuffed animals by my bed. I scolded the plush toys because they reminded me of my "unplanned" problem. _"Fuck..."_ I turned to lay on my other side but then regretted it too; the mountain of Barbie dolls were there as well.

"Give me a break!" I hissed, returning to rest on my back. "Stop rubbing it in!"

My hands settled behind my head and I continued to stare at my blank ceiling, my mind contemplating on my "unplanned" pregnancy.

"I'm not ready to be a mommy..." I whimpered. A lonely tear slowly ran down my cheek unto the soft white fabric of my bedsheets. "How could I be so stupid?"

My fingers fiercely gripped the tangled mess of my inky-black hair as my body shook uncontrollably. _"What am I going to do?"_ With my eyes tightly shut, I rolled to the other side for the second time and curled my legs so that my knees touched my chest. _"How could I let this happen?"_ I hugged my knees more firmly to my chest. _"Edward was right! I went too fast!"_ I sobbed into my knees, the salty fluid damping the thin material of my Happy Bunny pajama bottoms._ "Why couldn't I keep my legs closed? That way I wouldn't be in this horrible predicament!"_

After a few minutes of self-scolding, I finally relaxed, thinking back on my older brother's truthful but also hurtful words.

_"You have to tell him and everyone else, Alice." he affirmed. "You can't hide a giant baby in your stomach from everybody, Pixie. This is serious..."_

He's right though. As much as I wanted to keep this from everyone, I have to let them know. Especially_ him_. Even if the consequences were too unbearable to handle.

"Damn it, Edward." I muttered angrily. "You have to be right about everything, don't you?"

Right after I shared my horrendous dilemma with my dear old brother, my parents finally made it home. Edward and I abruptly broke apart from our sisterly/brotherly embrace, and I immediately wiped my face clean from tears. I couldn't let them worry. I knew I wasn't ready to tell them. When Edward was about to leave, he pulled me into his arms in order to whisper something in my ear.

_"We'll make sure tomorrow morning." he said, and then left me alone all confused but frightened. I didn't bother hugging my parents because I was too ashamed with myself. I hurried up the stairs and locked myself away from them...  
_

"What does he mean by that?" I asked myself, my nose doing a couple of sniffles. "I have to be somewhere tomorrow morning..."

My heart hammered when I realized that I was going to see _him_ again. Tomorrow._ "Oh god..." _I bit my bottom lip from wanting to cry. _"Do I have to see him?"_ I curled myself into a tiny ball as his charming face assaulted my mind; Those beautiful blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean whenever his strong hands touched my oversensitive flesh. Those perfect pinkish lips of his provoke me to kiss them for a long period of time and I would never get tired. His glorious blond locks tempts my hands to run through them every time our bodies move together as one...

_Oh god! How pathetic am I now? _

Even though I'm undergoing a lot of stressful, I still can't help but fawn over the man who clearly had cut my tender heart in half. _"Jazz..."_ I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself as I curled into a smaller ball. _"How will I tell you?"_ My eyelids began to feel heavy...

_I'm alone. Completely alone. No one bothered to be there for me all the while I was in labor. Everyone I knew and cared for had abandoned. They're all angry with me and it's all my fault... _

_I chocked back a sob when my baby's little fingers tugged at my shoulder-length hair. Slowly, my own hand dragged his little one to my lips, which puckered against the soft skin of his palm. With that simple motherly kiss, I clearly forgotten about them. My innocent miracle smiled a toothless smile as his large hazel eyes locked with mine. _

_"Hi." I whispered to him, loving the adorable way his tiny fingers curled around my pinky. At that exact moment, my heart warmed. _

_"He's tiny." _

_My eyes tore away from my baby to the handsome face of his father, who was standing over by the open door. I held my breath, watching him stare at the infant squirming in my arms as though it was some sort of disease. My arms pressed my son closer to my lactating chest as my eyes narrowed at him._

_"What do you want?" I spat, my voice laced with venom. Jasper only shrugged and walked further inside the patient room until he sat on the plain white chair at the foot of my bed. _

_"I just came to see if you're okay." he muttered, completely avoiding eyes by dropping his head on his open hands._

_"Why now?" I snarled, giving him the deepest look of pure loathing. "Why couldn't you care before for the past eight months? Why now, Jasper?"  
_

_"I...I don't know..." he stammered, now gawking at our son as his nervous hands ran through his unruly mop of hair. I rolled my eyes at him as my arms continued cradling my nameless son, who was now staring back at his father. I watched in amazement when he raised his little hand as though reaching for out for the man who missed out his painful birth. I bit my lip when I looked back at Jasper.  
_

_"Would you like to hold him?" I timidly asked him, noticing how his hands twitched as the baby kept reaching out to him. His eyes became gentle when they finally met mine. "Yes" was written in his ocean-like orbs. He stood up from the plain white chair and slowly walked over to my side.  
_

_"Here." I said, my heart oddly rejoicing when his strong hands extended out to hold our tiny bundle of joy; The blameless little infant gurgled happily as soon as he was nestled in his father's strong arms. His large hazel eyes sparkled innocently as his weak little body squirmed. His tiny hands attempted to touched the tip of his father's perfect long nose._

_Jasper carefully took a seat next to me on the hospital bed as a small smile played on his dry lips. Despite the hate and hurt I had for him, I eased my weak body to my lover's side and placed a gentle hand on his arm. I saw his large hand caress our son's chestnut curls away from his soft ivory cheek. _

_"He's beautiful just like you, Jazz..." I said softly, raising myself up to plant an amorous kiss on his scarred cheek. Once my lips came in contact with his cheek, I immediately felt cold instead of warmth. An immense feeling of treachery began to flow through my veins. _

_"Jazz?" I said, pulling away from his cold cheek as my fingers touched my lips. "What's wrong..."_

_I gasped; The man before me was no longer admiring our baby. Fury flashed in his ocean-like eyes as our son began to wail. Without a single word, he thrusted our son back into my arms and marched out, leaving all alone again. Abandoned.  
_

"No!" I shouted, beads of sweat forming on my forehead as I scrambled out of bed. I was so disturbed by that horrifying dream that I almost tripped on a scattered mess of dolls. "No! He can't do that to me! There's no way in hell I'll be abandoned just like that!"

Angry tears escaped my eyes and I kicked the dolls out of my way. I wiped them away, mentally scorning myself for crying too fucking much.

"Where's my fucking coat?" I growled, stomping through the mess. _Crap! _Fume was blowing out of my ears when I remembered what that bastard did to my favorite red coat. "He owes me a new one! That asshole!"

Without making any sudden noise, I hurried out of my room and flew down the stairs. I yanked one of the spare jackets off the coat hanger and huffed out an annoyed grunt when I realized whose jacket it was. My hands balled into fists and crumbled the woolly material around the collar.

"Asshole." I muttered angrily, my eyes scrutinizing his black jacket. I huffed again as I dropped it to the floor and then childishly stomped on it as though it will solve all of my problems. After I was done, I headed out the front door, not caring that I was still clad in my thin Happy Bunny pajamas.

My teeth were chattering madly and my frozen hands swung numbly at my sides as my short legs took me five blocks away from my parent's house. It was fucking cold as hell but I didn't care. All I wanted was to tell that bastard off! I know it was only a dream but the fear of being alone bothered me. Especially since he's the one who knocked me up in the first place! He can't abandon me like that! It's not fair! There's no way in fucking hell I was going to allow that to happen. How dare he? It's his baby! If he was fucking man enough to lay with me then he definitely should be man enough to take responsibility of the consequences! That asshole!

"Finally!" I sighed in relief, spotting the large brick building across the street. I gulped, feeling the nerves boiling in the pit of my stomach when I prepared to cross. Just when I stuck a foot on the a white parallel line, a black Hummer pulls up in front of me, making me jump back on the sidewalk.

"Hey, baby! How's it goin'?" drawled a strange man, who looked old enough to be my father. I cringed in horror when his pale dry tongue licked his thin lips as his stoned-gray eyes scanned me from head-to-toe. "Looks like you're ready for bed. How about you join me in mine?"

_Ew..._

I scowled at the creep and then walked around his car until I got to the other side of the street, where it was safe. I ignored the horny moron all the while I walked to the front of the giant brick building.

"Shit." I hissed, the ball of nerves enlarging as I pushed the door open. I clenched my jaw, fearing that my chattering teeth might awaken the whole building as I crept up the hard gray stairs. _"Oh god..."_ I stopped on the fourth floor and looked around for his door. "_Where is Room 405?"_ I found it. His door was settled beside a large brown radiator at the end of the corner. _"Here it goes..." _I gathered myself before walking up to his door. Slowly, I raised a small fist but held it against the door as my mind rattled with ideas of what I wanted to tell him.

"What am I going to tell him?" I asked myself, avoiding the hard pounding of my heart. I thought back on my earlier conversation with my brother and remembered him telling me that I shouldn't keep this enormous problem to myself. He has the right to know. "But how will I tell him?"

I gulped again as my hand lowered back to my side. Fear and dread were coursing through me like dangerous volts of electricity. It made the hairs on the back my neck bristle.

"He's going to be pissed..." I whimpered, my weary eyes stinging as my arms folded across my chest. "He certainly won't want anything to do with me..." I paused for a while, a new emotion wiping away my pain and sorrow. "Wait a minute." My shaky hands balled into tiny fists again when I realized that I did not come all the way here just to mope around in front of his fucking door. Bitch, I had business to take care of...

"WHITLOCK!" I yelled, pounding my fists on the goddamn door until it hurts. "WHITLOCK, OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!"

I could hear the other tenants complaining from behind their doors at my disruptive outbursts, but I couldn't care less. Fuck them! This isn't their problem.

"JASPER!" I yelled louder as my hands throbbed in pain. "OPEN THIS DAMN-"

It opened and I chocked back a gasp at who was standing behind it; He was leaning against his half open door, a lopsided smile playing on his once kissable lips. His puffy red eyes looked me up and down as he groggily took a step forward.

"I knew it." Jasper slurred, grinning at me from ear to ear. I gulped at the sound of his ragged voice; It didn't sound like the Jasper I knew. "I knew you would come back to me."

_What?_

Before I could open my mouth, his were already on mine as his strong arms whisked me off my feet. He held me tightly to him as he stumbled backwards into his apartment with me fighting for my freedom. I gasped when his tongue invaded my mouth and assaulted my tongue. I felt his throbbing length poking my thigh when he crushed my body against his. I couldn't breathe!

"Mm!" I shrieked, thrashing madly for my release. From lack of oxygen I knew my face was gradually turning blue because of his furious kisses.

_"What's wrong with him?"_ I thought, still struggling to shove him away. He laughed against my swelling lips and I almost fought the urge to throw up. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Oh my sweetheart..." he moaned loudly into the unwanted kiss as he pushed me up against the wall. I muffled out a cry when something sharp and thin poked me from behind. Whatever it was, it began to cut into my skin when he rubbed himself on my thigh. "My darlin' sweetheart..."

_I need air!_

I tore my lips away from his by turning my head to the side. In response to that, Jasper pressed me harder against the wall.

"You can't resist me, can you, darlin'?" he drawled. I cried out again he moved his hips against mine, making the unknown object hurt me more. "That's why you came back, isn't it?"

"Jasper, no..." I whimpered, my hands gripping the front of his plaid shirt to force him off me. "Stop it! You don't know what you're doing! You're drunk!"

"Shut up." he growled and then moaned in pleasure when he felt me move against his turgid erection. I gasped, feeling him rub himself on me as his lips descended on the crook of my neck. "Fuck, you feel so good..."

"Jazz..." I sighed, relentlessly closing my eyes when his wet tongue and lips sinfully kneaded the sensitive spot below my ear. "Stop...oh god..stop it..."

"You taste so fucking amazing." he moaned, dragging my fair skin between his teeth as his arms encircled my waist. Without thinking clearly, my legs wrapped themselves around his and I felt him buck against me. "You're so damn small...I love it."

My body was melting and my mind was turning to mush when his hands slipped under the hem of my pajama top. I shivered, almost enjoying the orgasmic feel of his rough hands caressing my fair, fragile skin.

"I need you." he whispered in my ear, instantly making me hot all over. "Right now..."

A pathetic mewl emitted from me when his tumescent bulge grew harder against my clothed center, which was dampening little by little. I couldn't help but buck my hips up to his, causing him to kiss me with more fiery passing than before.

"Take this off." he growled, ripping the buttons of my pajama top as he kissed his way down from my sore lips back to the base of my neck. "You're so soft..." he uttered, his voice husky with lust as the rough pads of his finger tips traced the tops of my rising breasts. "Beautiful..." He kissed my lips, this time without any aggression. He kissed me sweetly and it made me want to cry out at the gentle contact. "So delicate..." he pecked my lips once again while slowly sliding his calloused hands up to the sides of my flushed face. "Alice..." he sighed, stroking my parted lips with his thumbs while the rest of his fingers gently caressed my tinged cheeks.

My eyes fluttered shut again as he continued his sensual caresses on my heated skin. I bit my bottom lip from whimpering in pain when he moved me away from the wall. I felt the skin of my lower back sting from whatever hurt me. I opened my eyes to find myself laying on one of his couches with him hovering right above me.

"Jasper..." I whispered, too afraid to move as his hands traveled up my thighs while he leaned forward to lay on me. Once his broad chest collided with mine, his face nuzzled the crook of my neck. "Jasper, stop it." I managed to say, finally focusing on why I came here. With my hands, I struggled to push him off as the rest of me twisted and thrashed for my way out. "Jasper, that's enough!"

No matter how hard I tried to pry him off, Jasper stubbornly held me captive between his strong built and his leather couch. All the while he feasted on my neck, I kept asking myself so many questions; Why did I come here? How could I be so stupid? Of course this is what he wanted from me, so why on earth do I even bother with him?

"I want to go home!" I shouted, my body exhausted and violated as his ceased his sexual movements. "Jasper, get off!"

He groaned in response and wrapped his arms around my bare middle.

"Jasper, get off!" I hissed, shoving his arms from me. "I mean it!"

He grunted again and held me with more pressure as his hot breath tickled the base of my neck.

"Oh my god!" I shouted, thrashing under him once more. "Get off!"

I froze when I heard a loud snore emitting from him followed by a horrible scent of hardcore liquor. How attractive is that?

I sighed in defeat. _"Great! I have to wait until his drunk ass wakes up!"_ Jasper grunted in his sleep and held me tight as though he were a child holding his favorite teddy-bear. _"Shit!" __  


* * *

_

Soooo?

It doesn't end there! Alice did go to him for a reason! In the next chapter, she'll finally tell him, there will more smut, Victoria shit, and some other crap about her dream house. Oh well, I dunno! You guys have to wait... sorry! But don't bite my head off! It's almost done! I'll be up by Monday or Tuesday! Geez! And again, I'm sorry for the long wait! And please don't send me death threats...they're making me nervous! Lol! You know who you are :P

I'm sorry again! And thank you for sticking around with me! I honestly appreciate it! Less than 3! (Cuz I can't actually write down a heart on here!) Hehe!

Ps: This site is effing glitching so much! It's so fucking ridiculous! I'm sorry, but it honestly makes me want to rip my clothes and turn to She-hulk! Argh!


	41. Tell Me You'll Be There

:/ Hey... You know something? I'm going to stop announcing when I'll be posting a new chapter because I tend to pass that certain date. Well, that's my problem. Ugh...

Well, I hope you all enjoy this one. It's my gift to you all! Merry Christmas, everyone! And a Happy New Year! ^-^

* * *

Chapter 41: Tell Me You'll Be There

I honestly had no idea I fell asleep until I found myself all cozy and curled up on a large bed with a soft red blanket draped over me. It slipped down to my middle when I sat up._ "Oh hell." _I thought, aware of where I am._ "He must have carried me here." _I was in his room and I'm surprised that nothing has changed since I stormed out; The floors were still slightly messy and the bed was remained unmade. What really bothered me most was that it still held the disturbing scent of our lovemaking from a few days back.

"I don't want to be here." I whispered to myself, the familiar feeling of sick bubbling in the pit of my stomach. I eased myself off the bed and started to walk my way out of the room where I first lost my virginity. As soon as I closed his bedroom door, I heard a light _tinkling_ sound coming from the living room. It sounded like glass. Curious, but without making a sound, I took cautious steps to where the sounds where coming from. And when I did, my breath hitched as I watched the shirtless man sitting on what looked like a sofa bed, holding a half-filled bottle up to his dry lips.

"Jasper?" I whispered, my brows furrowing together as he slowly turned his head to my direction. My fingers curled on the bottom of my Happy Bunny pajama top when I took note of the dark circles under his eyes. _"Shit."_ I mentally swore, realizing that he's just as fucked up as me. And it's all because of me. He averted his dull eyes away from mine and then leaned over on his side to place the bottle on the floor. I stared at it for a brief moment and then frowned at it's label. _Heineken._

"I fixed your shirt while you were sleeping." he said, his voice a tad hoarse. "I'm sorry."

My eyebrows shot to my hairline, as I stared back at him, confusion drawn on my gloomy-stricken face._ "What is he talking about-oh!"_ I looked down at the front of my pajamas, remembering his desperate attempt to rip me out of my clothes hours ago._ "I almost forgot..." _I ran a hand up the line where all the buttons where tightly sealed. I looked up to find him staring blankly ahead while taking another swig of his beer. _"Again?"_ I frowned, watching him almost drain the remaining liquid of the green bottle. _"I should stop him before he gets drunk again."_ I told myself, shuddering at his previous drunken behavior.

It never occurred to him that I was kneeling right next to his side. Both my hands wrapped around his wrist in order to stop from lifting the bottle to his face.

"Stop, you're scary when you're drunk." I told him, tugging the beer away from his hand. He let go, his hand dropping to his lap as his glassy blue eyes continued staring out into the distance. With the bottle in my hand, I sat quietly next to him and placed it back on the floor. I heard him sigh to himself as he moved over on the sofa-bed to give me more room. After I was settled, Jasper reached out and pulled a clean white sheet to cover the both of us.

"Jasper?" I whispered, turning myself to him, my hands almost trembling as they touched his bare arm. He sighed, feeling me trace feathery strokes on the pink crescent scars he hates so much. "I've been meaning to confess something to you..." my voice almost shook but I carried on. "But I don't know how to break it down to you."

He tensed when one of my hands went from his arm to the scar above his heart. I bit my bottom lip as my index finger traced the jagged line of imperfection. His own large hand grabbed mine, forcing it to stop its light harmless strokes.

"I'm really confused, Jazz..." I continued, resting my head on his arm. "And also scared of what you might say," he squeezed my small hand in his large one, encouraging me, "or do."

"About what?" he asked, rubbing tiny circles on the back of my trembling hand. "What's on your mind?"

_Oh, please. God, help me..._

My tummy began to hurt really badly as fear took its toll over me.

"Umm..." I murmured, my eyes blurring by the set of tears forming in them. He squeezed my hand again while his right arm wrapped around my slumping shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "You're going to be extremely angry with me..." I stopped myself from saying anymore and wiped my eyes. "Never mind, I should go...I shouldn't have come..."

Really, I shouldn't have. It's better if I kept this to myself a little longer. Forget about what Edward said. Just as I was about disengage from him, Jasper held on to my hand and forced me on his lap._ "No, I want to leave..."_ my mind whined as I rocked myself back and forth on his lap. _"I shouldn't be here..."_

"Do you know what time it is, Alice?" he asked me, shaking me by my side to get me to look at him, but I kept my head down. "I know you didn't come all the way here just to tell me nothing." He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I wanted to look away. "So tell me."

I shook my head at him, my treacherous tears falling down my face like a waterfall.

"Alice, just get it off your chest!"

_Don't yell at me!_

Like a scolded child, I started to cry...right in front of him. _"Great, I must look pretty pathetic but I just can't take it anymore!"_ I heard him swear under his breath as he watched me.

"You're scaring the shit out of me, Alice." he hissed, grabbing me roughly by the shoulders and I whimpered when his finger broke through the fair skin beneath my thin pajamas. "Alice, what-"

I silenced him by digging my own fingers into his shaggy blond hair, and slowly they formed a tight fist in them. He winced when my hands tugged.

"Tell me the truth, Jasper!"I demanded, pulling on his hair again with more strength, not caring how badly it harmed him. "Were we ever safe?" He grabbed my wrists to stop me from hurting his scalp. "Answer me, Jasper! Were we ever safe?"

He only stared at me for a minute, his brows pulling together in the middle.

"Answer me." I repeated more firmly, my dangerous brown eyes boring into his, just wanting nothing more than the actual truth of how and why I conceived a child. _His_ child.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned, confusion written all over his face. But that only made me angrier, so I withdrew my right hand away from his hair and slapped him across the face with all my might. He hissed at me and then held my right hand in case I would repeat the movement.

"You must think I've got shit for brains, don't you?" I spat, using my left to hit him again, but then he caught that one too, just in time my palm almost collided with his solid cheek. "Tell me! Did you ever use protection each time we..." I inhaled sharply, feeling myself go nauseous. "you know? Did "it"? Yes or no?"

Jasper's expression changed from confusion to full-blown realization; His weary blue eyes widened and then shot to my clothed stomach as his mouth went ajar in shock.

"Is that a no?" I pressed, trying hard not to slap him again. "Jasper, please tell me we didn't..."

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" he asked me, fear and deceit embedded in his voice as his eyes narrowed at me."You fucking told me you weren't."

It was my turn to stay quiet. I held my head down in shame, wishing I held my tongue. Just like how I envisioned; He was pissed about this.

"That's the reason why you're asking me that, am I right?"

I nodded, watching as my fingers toyed with the hem of my pajama top. I heard him swear again and then felt his legs shift under me.

"You know what?" he spat, his hands grabbing me around my waist. "I can't deal with this." I gasped when he shoved me off of him and then stumbled out of his sofa-bed. I glared at his back, feeling very wounded by his reaction.

"Wh-where are you going?" I stuttered, my voice breaking as my heart tore into two. My face crumbled in despair when he didn't bother to turn around. All he did was wave me off.

"I need a drink." he grumbled, walking out of the living room. I remained there, looking at my hands, desiring nothing more than to go back home and lock myself in my room for the rest of my miserable life.

"FUCK!"

My lip quivered as droplets of salty fluid splattered on the white blanket when I heard him curse at the top of his lungs. _"I knew it..."_ My body began to tremble uncontrollably and I was unable to keep the rest of my tears in. _"I fucking knew he would be so angry!" _My hands gripped my growing dark hair as my mind wailed in hysterics. _"He doesn't give a fuck about me!"_ I hunched my shoulders over and rocked myself back and forth. _"He never loved me at all!"_

"SHIT!" He shouted again as something smashed against a wall, into tiny little pieces. In my guess, he probably threw an empty bottle in aggravation. "Fucking bullshit!"

I bit my lip as I heard him shout out profanities in his kitchen. All the while he did that, I regained control over my depressed self and convinced myself that there is no hope for us to be together. _"I'm going back home..."_ I sighed as my feet landed on the wooden floor. _"Why on earth did I come here anyways if I knew he was going react like this?" _I held my head down as I headed for the door. _"I'm leaving." __  
_

"Where's the goddamn bottle opener?"

Amazing, he's going to drink his problems away again while I go figure out what I will do for the rest of my life. _"That bastard..."_

"Where do you think you're going?"

I almost jumped out of my skin, when he stormed back in the living room. A fresh bottle of beer clutched dangerously in his huge fist.

"I already told you couldn't go out around this time." he affirmed, groggily walking towards me. "It's too late and too dangerous."

"You're not my father." I retorted, watching him in disgust as he took a swig of his Heineken beer. "I wish you would stop doing that. It's disgusting."

"And I wish you'd tell me the truth instead of making up shitty lies about having your period!" he shouted, his blotchy eyes blazing as he took another drink of the nasty drink.

_He has a lot of nerve._ I felt myself flaring up with rage.

"I had to!" I shouted back, storming up to him. "What should I say, huh, Jasper?" I pushed him hard, making him stumble back. "What do you expect me to say in front of your fucking sister?" I shoved him again. "And my brother?" This time, I punched him in the gut only to hurt myself other than him.

"I don't care, Alice!" he yelled, now towering over me. I refused to cower away from him and glared right at him. My anger mirroring the one on his tired face. "You could've at least told me the truth from the fucking beginning!"

"I tried!" I yelled. I managed to control myself from bursting into more tears. "But you...I don't know, Jasper...I-"

"What?" he yelled at me. I choked back a sob as I averted my teary eyes from his.

"BUT WHAT, ALICE?" he pressed, scaring the shit out of me when he lunged the bottle over my head. "Tell me already! Is there something else you're hiding from me? Did you sleep with someone else?"

"NO!" I cried, horrified by that preposterous accusation. "The only man I've ever slept was with you! How could you say that, Jasper?"

"Then tell me what the fuck you're here!" he demanded, his hands extending out for my shoulders. I stepped back away from him; He looked like a monster.

"I'll tell you..." I said, holding myself for support as I stared deeply into his drunken eyes, hoping that he'll understand me. "But, please don't get angry with me...I'm just as fucked up as you are."

"Just tell me." he growled, glowering down at me. I gulped, holding myself more tightly. I took a deep breath.

"When I called you that day..." I paused, for a minute until he urged me to keep going. "I panicked." A couple of tears fell on my toes. "I just couldn't say I was pregnant in front of them...especially my brother." I forced myself to look back at him and I was glad that he seemed a lot calmer. "I know for a fact that he'll kill you, so I had to lie to them."

"But why couldn't you tell me the truth afterward?" Jasper questioned me and all I did was shrug in response.

"B-because..." I stammered, avoiding his face again. "you seemed so disturbed that day." My fingers dug into my sides as I stared at my feet. "Especially when you saw me...heaving into the toilet." My cheeks burned in humiliation when I thought about it. "It made me feel like..." I paused again when I heard him give off a soft sigh. "you were only interested in what was between my legs other than what I feel for you."

"Alice..." he said, but I cut him off.

"I convinced Emmett that I loved you." I confessed to him, daring to look him in the eyes again. "I honestly thought you felt the same way and would do anything to help me, but..."

"Alice, you know I would help-"

Again, I cut him off. Now he's showing sympathy? Give me a break.

"The way you reacted worried me." I said in a soft whisper. "You also had me very scared and confused..."

"Why?" he asked me. I flinched when his hands came in contact with my shoulders. "Why would you feel that way? What do you think I would do?"

I shrugged, bowing my head for the last time. "I kept thinking you'll hate me for lying to you." He squeezed my shoulders and I felt my knees go weak. "I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me because I ruined your life with this..." I unwrapped my arms around myself and placed a hand on my stomach as my face crumbled in despair. "I'm sorry, Jazz..." I sobbed, my fingers wrinkling my pajama top. "All I wanted was to be with you...but you won't with me!"

I lost control of myself when his arms forced my trembling form against his strong, lean torso. I buried my face into his shirt and poured out everything I had until I couldn't anymore. I wrapped my own arms around his middle as his fingers ran through my dark tousled hair.

"I'm s-s-sorry!" I wailed, clutching onto him for dear life. "I wanted to tell you...but...I'm sorry, Jazz!"

"Darlin', it's okay." he said to me, soothing my back with his strong, caring hands. "There's no need to apologize, darlin'...it's okay."

"It's not okay, Jazz..." I argued. "You hate me..."

He lifted me off my feet and crushed me to his chest. "That's not true." I ducked my head under his chin after he planted a soft kiss on my wet cheek. "I couldn't hate you for that."

"But you were throwing bottles." I pointed out. I heard him sigh in remorse and then felt his lips settled on top of my head. "You do hate me."

"I'm sorry." he said,adding another kiss on my cheek when I looked up at him. "I was just angry, Alice..."

"That didn't give you a reason to get so violent." I pouted at him, timidly running my fingers through his tangled gold hair. "Drinking is not good, Jasper. It changes you."

He only smiled at me and dragged my hand from his hair and brought it to his lips. "Why would you think I would hate you? Didn't I promise I'll never hurt you, darlin'?"

I frowned as his blotchy blue eyes grew gentler as he placed his hand on my cheek. I bit my lip when his thumb wiped away the wetness that was on it.

"You did hurt me, Jasper." I whispered, my cheeks growing hot as his hand tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "You really did..."

"How could I make it up to you then?" he asked me, kissing the tip of my nose while holding me close. I bit my lip as I placed my hand on his.

"This is the only thing I'll ever ask of you..." I said, my eyes locking with his as I led his hand to the bottom of my pajama top. I felt his heart thump loudly beneath his chiseled chest as our hands tucked under the hem until they brushed my skin. "Jasper..." I leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the scar on his right cheek as I held his hand against my flat tummy, "please be there for me?" I pecked his lips before pulling away to lose myself into his gentle ocean-like orbs. "That's all I ask."

Jasper didn't say anything. All he did was stare at me with a longing expression. I sighed, feeling his fingers stroke the sensitive skin of my stomach.

"I know you don't love me but please don't leave me alone in this. I _need_ you." I told him and I felt his heart thump harder. Almost matching mine. "Now more than ever, Jasper."

"Fine." he answered, a small smile forming on his lips. I returned it, a wave of relief replacing the overwhelming emotions I had from before. "I'll be there for you. I promise."

"You mean it?" I asked, my smile reaching my ears as he began walking us back to the sofa bed. "You seriously mean it?"

Jasper chuckled heartily as he set me down on the bed and then pulled the blanket over me. He crawled in just after I snuggled against the warm blanket. I felt myself go weary with sleep. _"Fuck, I'm tired..."_

"I mean it." he told me, laying on his back, taking me down with him. "But for now," he hugged me tighter to him and kissed the top of my head, "let's get some sleep. We only have five more hours 'til we see Charlie." I snuggled more into him, nuzzling my cheek against the scar on his heart. "We'll talk about this more in the morning, okay?"

"Mhm..." I sighed, my eyelids becoming heavy as his fingers raked through my hair. "In the morning..."

* * *

I know I mentioned in the last chapter that I was going to add some other stuff like Victoria, smut and the house...but I've decided to hurry it up, because I freaking take a long as time writing shit... :/ I'm not as fast as before. Seriously guys, sometimes I wish that effing restaurant never hired me. School itself is a piece of crap. :( My professor assigned us homework! On the Holidays! WHAT THE HELL? -.-*

So enough of that... I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy, yet safe New Years! I hope you all get what you wanted underneath the Christmas tree! ^^ That'll be all! :P Cheers! I'm gonna go sleep now... :P

PS: Did you all see the Lunar Eclipse? It's fucking gorgeous! My mom thought it was the end of the word. Hehe!


	42. Remembering

:/ Hai! I know what you're all thinking...FINALLY! *sigh* I don't know how many times I should say I'm sorry. I always say it so freaking much yet I manage to update very late! Crap. You all must hate me. Believe me, I'm starting to hate myself. (Beccs, shut it)

MOVING ON!

I hope everyone's New Years went amazingly well! Mines did not. As as soon as that arm struck 12, I fell asleep with a horrible frostbite on my right arm. (Blame it on Henry -.-*)

Speaking of that Frost-Biting Jerk...he proposed! To be honest, I was a little bummed out because we're still young. I planned to wait until I'm 25, but I guess I'll settle for now. What can I say? I love the guy with all my heart! ^^

(Ahem) Oookay... so I'll let you all get on with the reading. Enjoy this chappie for now, because in later chapters, there won't be so much smut. Gotta get to the serious stuff now, sorry :P

PS: Becca, stop sending me death threats or else you won't be my Maid of Honor. Lol, Luv you!

* * *

Chapter 42: Remembering

Something long and rough swept all over my tummy, and in curiosity, my eyelids fluttered open to find myself securely wrapped in his strong arms.

"Jazz..." I uttered, my voice a little hoarse from sleep.

"Mhm?" he replied, pulling me flush against his scarred chest. "Good morning, beautiful." I shivered as soon as his full lips touched my cheek. "Sleep well?"

"I guess..." I said, my eyes now focusing on the bottom of my pajama top, which was bunched up around my ribcage, revealing my pale stomach. "What are you doing?" My brows furrowing when I saw how both of his large hands covered the flat surface of my tummy.

"Does it bother you?" he asked, obviously taking note of my discomfort from the way my hands settled on top of his.

"Kind of..." I answered, shivering once again at the gentle feel of his lips on my pale cheek. My own lips began to curl into a smitten smile as my fingers barely wrapped around his large wrists. "Stop it. It tickles." I then giggled just when he teasingly dug the tips of his fingers into my skin.

"Too bad." he teased me, kissing my cheek for the third time as his hands continued on with their tender caresses. "Alice..." he pulled me more to him, his lips never leaving my reddening cheek.

"What?" I tittered, his golden locks tickling the undersides of my jaw as his soft lips connected with the crook of my neck. "Jasper, what is it?"

"Nothing." he said, his breath hot on my fair skin, causing me to giggle and squirm in his arms. He tightened his hold on me and kept peppering my neck with earnest kisses. "I just feel like holding you. That's all." I almost melted as soon as those luscious lips of his parted along the delicate column of my neck. "What's the matter?" he murmured, igniting a sudden warmth within every fiber of my being. "I can't hold you anymore, darlin'?"

"Hmm...I don't know..." I stammered, my mind going blank when I felt _him _against the back of my left thigh.

"Alice..." he sighed, his strong arms holding on to me for dear life as he buried his face in my neck. "I'm sorry."

Immediately, the giggles and the squirms stopped. All I could do now was lay in this man's strong arms as last night's horrific event played in my head.

"I'm really sorry, darlin'." he repeated, obviously sensing my sudden discomfort as his fingers clawed the soft fair flesh of my abdomen. "I'm very sorry." I closed my eyes, my mind still focusing on last night. His hands crept up my stomach towards my ribcage. "Turn around, sweetheart."

He kissed my cheek again but I didn't respond to his calm demand. He withdrew a hand away from my tummy and held it under my chin. Using one finger, he turned my head until my brown eyes met his blue eyes. I almost lost myself just as a small grin formed on his handsome but scarred face as his crystal blue orbs looked at me with concern and wonder. I could feel my own face burn, knowing how madly and irrevocably in love I am with this beautiful man.

"You're upset." he pointed out, leaning forward until our foreheads touched.

_"A little..."_ I wanted to say but was stopped when his lips gently landed on mine as his fingers traced idle circles on my reddening cheek.

The kiss was oddly sweet even though we're both facing each others morning breath. But other than that, I was enjoying it. This was definitely better than the drunken kiss he planted on me a few hours ago when all I wanted to do was confront him. He seriously scared the living hell out of me. If that was his inner monster...then I'm pretty sure I never want to see it again. That's why I hate about alcohol. It fucking changes people. I never want him to drink again. I made him promise me that...

There he is now. Behaving as though nothing happened as his tongue ran across my quivering bottom lip.

"I won't leave you alone, Alice." he rasped, slightly pulling away from me, the bitter sweetness of his full lips now lingering on mine. "I promise..." I nearly melted into a puddle when his hands desperately traveled down my middle, just below my pajama top which was still bunched above my ribcage. "I'll take care of you..." he pulled me closer and pressed a gentle kiss on my temple,"and the baby..."

My heart hammered and my breath caught in my throat. My hands flew upon his, which held me even closer just so they could trace small circles on my pale flat tummy. A harsh pang of guilt and shame took over me as I stared off into the distance.

_"I'm pregnant..." _I reminded myself, my hands closing around his, slowly trying to rid them away from me. _"And I don't even remember how..."_

"You okay there, darlin'?" His voice distracted me from my thoughts just as I sensed him lowering his teasing mouth in the crook of my neck, making me shiver.

"Jasper..." I croaked, my throat dry. I felt him smirk against my skin as his lower body began to hover over my petite form. "Get off me."

"No."

I shivered again; His breath was hot against my sensitive flesh. _"Oh god..." _He began planting small wet kisses down to the base of my throat, and I couldn't help but let out a soft whimper. _"That felt so nice..." _His hands traveled down my sides, apparently worshiping the smooth texture of my small waist.

"My Alice..." he sighed, his kisses becoming hotter and hotter on my flushed skin. My eyes nearly rolled to the back of my head when his hands ran up and down my legs. And that's when I realized something...

"Jasper?" I squeaked, squirming beneath his strong sculpted body, which moved ever so deliciously against me. "Where are my pants?"

"Umm...what?" he murmured, his lips nuzzling the undersides of my jaw as his massive erection rubbed against me. I nearly whimpered at that stimulating sensation.

"Mmm..." I uttered, bucking my hips up to his, releasing a pleasurable moan from him. His rough hands clawed at my bare legs, making me shiver with delectation.

"I need you, darlin'." he whispered while kissing the fair skin peeking from the front buttons of my pajama top as his fingers slipped under the elastic band of my panties. "Now more than ever."

My mind went blank when he brought his lips to mine, kissing me with so much passion he could muster. The desire to throw him off me vanished and all I could do now was dig my fingers in his hair to apply more pressure on our kiss.

"Oh!" I gasped when he cupped me through my panties, which were already dampening from all his devious teasing. I felt his lips curl into a smug little grin at my reaction. Until then, it became difficult to breathe when his thumb began to do tender strokes on my clothed sex.

"My god, you're so tiny." he moaned when he ended our wanton kiss. A pathetic mewl came out of me when his fingers bantered and kneaded the delicate flesh beneath the lacy garment. "Fuck, you're so little..."

"Oh..." I moaned, arching my back, causing my covered breasts to press tightly against his taut yet scarred chest.

"Tell me this feels good, darlin'." he drawled, his talented fingers tormenting me with more pleasurable strokes.

_It does._

"Jazz..." I mewed, my hips moving along with him as a sudden warmth traveled to the pit of my stomach. "God, Jazz..."

I whimpered when he stopped his bantering ministrations and brought his lips back to mine while both his hands flew to the front of my pajama top. I gasped in his mouth when he tore it open, revealing my breasts, which were rising and falling rapidly beneath the white frilly bra.

"Fuck!" he growled, tearing his mouth away from mine and attaching them to the undersides of my jaw. "I want you so bad..." I shivered in sheer bliss at the rough feel of his hands cupping me through the intrusive white bra. "You're mine, Alice..." he released another guttural sound as he kissed down my neck until he reach the tops of my heaving breasts, "all mine." I saw his eyes come alight with lust while gawking at my milky-white cleavage.

"Hmm!" I gasped just when he unclasped the fastener in front of my bra, exposing my bare erect mounds to him. I trembled, my eyes fluttering shut once his mouth latched onto my right nipple, which inured from arousal.

"Taste so good." he sighed, his luscious lips trailing wet kisses down my sternum as his hands opened my shirt a little wider. "You're so beautiful..." he whispered, his hot breath tickling my fair flesh while kneading my left nipple with two talented fingers. He continued taking his sweet time worshiping my almost exposed body. In an instant, the lust radiating from me vanished just when I saw him peppering sweet, sensual kisses all over my stomach as his hands soothed the gentle curves of my waist all the way down to my thighs.

"Jasper?" I said, my chin settling on the spot between my bony collarbones, my eyes glued on the golden-haired man who appeared to be loving me from below. "What are you doing?" I asked him, my voice still breathy from the minor pleasure I've just experienced. I began to feel a little uneasy when I watched him lavish my abdomen while his hands ran up and down my bare thighs.

"I promise..." he murmured, his lips never leaving the area near my bellybutton, "we'll get through this." I felt him pucker against my flesh, sending me a wave of dread and nausea. "It's my baby too." he murmured again, my heart hammering hard in my chest at the mention of the "B" word. "Don't think I would abandon you, darlin'."

_Shit..._

I just laid there, remorse and shock enveloping me as I allowed this man who denies his love for me, touch me in my most intimate and private parts. _"I'm pregnant and I don't remember how it happened." _I said to myself, shuddering at the feel of his strong hands ghosting over the front on my panties. _"How did it happen?"_ His fingers slipped under the band. _"When did it happen?"_

"Off you go." he gruffed, sitting up as he slid my undergarment past my thighs. "There's my Alice..."

_"His Alice?"_ My mind scoffed while my mouth lost its ability to speak. _"He doesn't even love me."_

His crystal-blue eyes sparked dangerously with lust as he admired the sacred flesh beneath the small patch of dark curls. The corners of his full lips curved into a devilish grin while his seemingly rough hands fumbled with the front of his jeans, where an impressively large bulge throbbed for its release. My whole body was under him in an instant; my legs were parted but barely closing around his torso, my breasts were exposed but my unclasped bra and unbuttoned Happy Bunny pajama top kept me from being entirely naked. His marred chest was pressing against mine as the tip of his thick manhood parted my nether lips. A strong surge of electricity coursed through my veins just as his throbbing cock sheathed inside my boiling hot core.

"Fuck, darlin'..." he hissed, his eyes fluttering shut as he moved further inside me. "you're so good..."

I don't know how or why, but I could swear something didn't feel right. I didn't say anything nor move a muscle while he lost himself within me. At this very moment, my mind was going somewhere else. And I was sure that it was somewhere I didn't want to be...

_I couldn't believe it. James! Of all people! How could he do this to me? I thought he was my friend. _

_"You're safe with me," I trembled as soon as his soft lips soothed my tear-stricken cheeks,"you're fine."_

"I'm not fine."_ my mind retorted, my fingers digging deep into his muscular arms while my wet face buried in his broad chest. _"Shit." _Once his lips touched the top of my head, I couldn't help but purr and hold on to him as tightly as possible.  
_

_"He won't ever hurt you." _

_My heart sang at his sweet promise as my trembling body relished his hands stroking my heated skin.  
_

_"You have me."_

"Of course I have you."_ I smiled, my need for him increasing as I curled my leg around his waist. _"I have you..."_  
_

_"You're safe with me." He whispered to me again, his scabrous hand traced idle circles on the small of my back. I purred once again, my eyes fluttering shut as my hips moving against his. My almost nude torso rubbing against his clothed one. _

_I feel so safe with him. My god, Jasper..._

_"Jazz..." I sighed, moving faster and harder. I want him so badly right now, it's so hard to control myself. I need him now. Right now.  
_

_"Alice? Sweetie, do you need something?"_

_I smiled to myself as my hands slithered in between our chests. _"I need you..."_ I shivered when his hands slid down my back. _"Oh god..." _Little by little, each button on his shirt were becoming undone. I could feel his eyes on me when I placed a simple yet loving kiss on his heart while my hands decided to travel down to his...  
_

_"Alice, what are-?" I touched him and he gasped.  
_

_"Jazz..." I said, my panties dampening at how hard and ready he was for me. I pressed my lips on his marred chest, kissing every little scar that I could reach. "I need..." he moaned when I massaged his pulsating erection, "you...please..."_

_"Ali-oh god..." _

_I tightened my hold on him and smiled when he thrusted into my death grip. _"I have you now..."_ I thought, leaning forward to attack his neck.  
_

_"Alice, no..." _

_No? What do you mean "No."? _

_I gripped him harder.  
_

_"You're still upset-"_

_I shut him up by capturing his lips with mine. I was so sure I got him where I wanted him. My eyes rolled to the back of my head once my heated sex massaged the enormous bulge throbbing beneath his boxers. I almost moaned in protest when he tore away from our kiss._

_"Sweetie, not tonight." he rasped, but I continued on kissing down his neck._

_"But I need you..." I suckled the sensitive spot under his jaw. "I need it..." my light sucklings were getting forceful, "I need you inside me..." _

_Oh fuck, I need him. Very badly!  
_

_"Love me, Jazz..." I begged, kissing him softly as my hands ran up and down his taut chest. "Touch me. Now!" I pulled back and slammed myself on him, trembling at the amazing sensation between our clothed sex.  
_

_"Alice!" _

_That's right. Say my name. _

_"Another night, baby."_

_I ignored him again and moved my hips against his. _"Oh yes..." _He felt so hard and so warm that made my eyes flutter close. _"Oh god yes..."_ I opened my eyes to find him staring at me. _"That's right. Look at me. You know you want me too." _With a sly grin plastered on my face, I slowly brought my hands to the bottom of my shirt and made it disappear. I now remain half naked in front of him, my breasts perked and anxious for him to touch them._

_"Take me now." I pleaded, my hips working on him again. "I'm so wet, Jazz..."  
_

_"Baby, I promise another time." he growled, grabbing my hips , which were still moving with more pressure. "This isn't the-sweetheart, what are you doing?"_

"Oh yes it is."_ I thought, liking the way his big hands held me down on his turgid cock. Grinning, I took one of his hands and raised it to my lips. My eyes never left his when I dragged his pointer finger inside my hot, wet mouth. I could tell he was enjoying himself by the way his light eyes grew dark every time I would run my tongue over the tip. Smitten by his reaction, I pulled his finger out of my mouth and slowly dragged his hand down my sinfully lusting body.  
_

_"Hmm..." I emitted, when he toyed with my hardened nipple. "Oh, Jazz..." His touches will always feel so good.  
_

_"Alice, I'm sorry." _

"Oh not again." _I mentally whined, my eyes watering at the feeling of being denied. _"Come on, Jasper. I really need you..."_  
_

_ "I can't do this to you." He looked at me with dread written in his once lust-filled eyes.  
_

_"Why?" I demanded, my bottom lip quivering as I threw his hands off me."Why not?"_

_"Not tonight!" He shouted at me and my eyes began to sting as my hands flew to cover my chest. He didn't have to yell at me. My desire to cry in front of him vanished when his hands began to massage my thighs. "Oh, Jazz..." I closed my eyes, my body exploding with need as I rocked against him.  
_

_"Alice, snap out of it." I heard him growl, his fingers digging into the fair flesh of my thighs. I stopped moving, earning an annoyed groan from him. I couldn't help but giggle when I watched him open his eyes. His blue ones met mine while I ran my hands up and down his lower stomach.  
_

_"You want this as much as I do, don't you?" I teased, pleased that I finally have him at my mercy. "Look how hard you are for me." he released a feral growl when my fingers encircled his thick, long, length._

_"Alice..." he hissed._

_"What is it, Jazzy?" I teased him again. "Is this not enough for you?" I leaned forward to press my lips on the pinkish scar of his stomach.._

_"You little tease." he hissed again, shivering as I showered him with tender kisses until I reached the base of his throat. As I did this, my own hands gripped the band of my annoying white panties and carefully slid them off without ever breaking contact with him.  
_

_"No, I'm not." I giggled, relieved that my dreaded undergarment was no longer in the way.  
_

_"Damn it, Alice..." he moaned, his hands traveling down my back, which arched so that my breasts could press against his well-defined chest.  
_

_"I'm very horny, Jazz." I whispered in his ear, my center proving my words.  
_

_"Alice?"_

_"Mhm?" I answered, nibbling his earlobe while hoping he wouldn't push me way for the hundredth time.  
_

_"You're going to sleep now?" he asked me. I giggled softly, licking the edges of his ear.  
_

_"Yes." I answered, craving more and more of him."After I fuck you."_

_And without a moment to lose I positioned myself over his free manhood, and lowered myself, my eyes almost closing from sheer ecstasy.  
_

_"Oh, god!" he moaned, feeling me rub myself on his swollen glans._

_"Mmm..." I sighed, enjoying the warm and wet contact of our sacred skins. _"Oh..." _I bit my lip from crying out in pain when his monstrous cock stretched me so. _"It still hurts...wait..." _The pain quickly vanished once I began moving._

_"Shit!" he swore, spurring me on.  
_

_"Jazz...oh..." _

_This felt so fucking amazing. It felt so wet and so hot. It certainly feels a lot better than the first time. I rolled my hips and I felt myself burst in flames when he grabbed my hips.  
_

_"Hmm!" I moaned, my nipples hardening more as he pounded into me. It hurt, but it was a good kind of pain.  
_

_"You like that, baby?" he gruffed, pumping more forcefully into me. "God, you feel so good..."_

_I was burning up. In a good way. I kept moving, taking him more inside me, relishing the warmth, moist, hard feel of him. My god, this was amazing. So fucking amazing. I could do this all night. I can't believe I missed out on this much. Who knew making love could feel this good? _

_"I'm coming!" I moaned, my back arching as I felt my inner walls hugging him tighter. It was starting to get warmer; my cheeks and chest were burning up and I could swear I was turning a deep shade of red. _"Fuck!" _I know I was nearing my peak as well._

_"Alice!" I heard him moan. _

"I guess he's on his way too." _I thought, biting my lip while my hips pivoted on his, receiving moan from him. _"Oh god..."_  
_

_"Jazz!" I cried out, finally reaching my peak."Oh god..."_

_Suddenly, everything around me blurred and all I could feel right now was pure pleasure. Pleasure too powerful for me to handle, and it had me shivering from head-to-toe while I helped him reach his own peak. And that was when I felt "it". I don't remember experiencing "that" during my first time, but I felt "it". It felt like something exploded inside me. It was strange. I collapsed right on top of Jasper, not bothering to ask him about it.  
_

"Alice?"

His worried voice brought me back to reality as his hands cradled my face, his thumbs gently stroking my cheeks. My brows pulled together in confusion while his crystal-blue eyes looked into mine.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, a small smile forming on his pinkish lips. "I thought I lost you for a moment."

I only stared at him, my mind still focused on "that" lost memory. _"What have we done?" _I felt his fingers raking through my dark choppy hair. _"What have I done?"__  
_

"Alice?" he called me again, his smile disappearing as he took note of my uncanny silence. "Are you alright, darlin'?"

A horrible wave of betrayal went right through me as I lay half naked under him. Everything was all coming together now; _That_ was the night I conceived and I was sure he knew about it. The bastard knew! He fucking knew! Why didn't he tell me?

"Darlin'?" he kept calling me, his hands returning to cup my face.

"I'm not your _darlin'_." I spat venomously, my hands gripping his wrists. He sucked his teeth in when my sharp nails broke through the pale skin. "You're such an asshole, Jasper." I told him, yanking his hands away from my face as my legs kicked him off me. "Why in the hell do I bother with you?"

I ignored the confused expression he gave me as he tried to reach for me, but I was too quick. I hopped off his sofa bed, pulling the blanket with me to cover up my naked shame.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" he asked me, also following suit. "Is something wrong?" I held my head down to avoid his godly nude body walking towards me, his strong arms extending out to take me back in them. I backed away from him, clutching the blanket to my bare breasts. "Alice, tell me."

"You asshole." I growled, raising my head up to glare at the naked, scarred man. "How could you?" My blood boiled at that dumb look he had on. "Why didn't you tell me?" My lip quivered as my heart hammered in my chest. "How could you do this to me?"

"What did I do?" he said, annoyance eliciting from him. "What are you talking about?"

I bared my teeth at him as my hands almost dropped the blanket just so they could tear this idiot apart.

_

* * *

_

Okay! So NO more sexy-sexy moments after James is dealt with! Okay? This may come as a shock to you all (even me) but I'm getting tired with Alice. Hehe! *Guilty* I going back inside Jasper's head in the next chapter. Just to assure you all, Jazzy is kinda fighting with his emotions...possibly confusing love with lust. He's getting there. No worries :P

PS!: Did you all see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows? Omg! It was great...until I find out it was just the first part. I was tempted to throw something at the screen. That's how pissed off I was. :( Henry kept calling Ron a "Jackass" when he was trying to suck-up to Hermione. Lol!

Thank you! Working on 43 now!


	43. What Did I Do?

I know what you're all thinking. "Didn't this bitch say she'll post this by Friday?" Yeah, I said that, until I realized that it was my day off from work and excused from school. Why not take advantage of that free time? Hehe!

For those who are reading my Fred and Angelina stories, I'm pleased to inform you that the second chapter for "My Angelina, My Angel" is almost done! Okie? Okie. And the next chapter for "Love has no color" has to wait a little while for an update...I still don't know what to add to it.

Alrighty! Let's get on with this! :D

* * *

Chapter 43: What Did I Do?

I felt a wonderful surge of electricity as I moved inside her heavenly warmth. Hissing in pleasure, I buried my face in the crook of her neck and began to knead the delicious porcelain flesh with my tongue. I hummed happily at her sweetness as her moist walls embraced my throbbing length.

"Fuck!" I grunted, my eyes rolling to the back of my skull as my hips pounded into her, her intoxicating warmth becoming more and more unbearable. "Damn it, Alice." My thrusts were anxious now. "You're so good-Alice?"

I honestly thought she was enjoying herself as much as I was from how wet she was, but when my eyes finally fluttered open, I found her staring into her space. She looked so lost; Her beautiful brown eyes were empty, her adorable little nose was scrunched up, and her inciting pink mouth was slightly parted into a small "O".

_"What's going on now?"_ I asked myself, my raging hard-on becoming limp so I could carefully pull out of her. I laid by her side while my eyes still focused on her angelic face, to see if anything changes. It didn't.

"B-baby?" I stuttered, gently removing a couple of black hairs away from her soft pink cheeks. "Alice? You alright, sweetheart?"

A sigh of relief came out of me when her eyes finally blinked a couple of times as if she just come out of a trance. Her head moved from side to side to check where she was.

"Alice?" I said, and I smiled when she locked eyes with me. I let my hands linger on the softness of her cheeks. "Are you okay? I thought I lost you for a minute."

I expected her to return the smile after what I've told her earlier, but instead, she shot me a very confused look. And now I'm confused. Did I do something wrong?

Going back to my previous words, I knew I meant every word of it. Hell yes, I did. I know I'm not ready to bring up a kid but I'm more than willing to try. Somewhere in my heart, I know I couldn't just abandon her...especially since it's my baby she's carrying. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Darlin'?" My fingers still soothed her delicate rosy cheeks to get her to respond.

"I'm not your darlin'." she finally replied and my smile quickly vanished as her hands ripped mine from her face.

_"The hell?"_

"You're such an asshole, Jasper. Why in the hell do I bother with you?"

I winced at her harsh words more than the painful kick I recieved. _"What the hell?" _Wanting an explanation for this random behavior, I reached an arm out to grab her but she already scampered off the sofa bed, dragging the blanket with her.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I asked her, also getting off the bed as I watched her conceal her arousing nakedness with the blanket. "Is something wrong?"

She bowed her head, a pink blush creeping on those soft cheeks of hers as I sauntered towards her. Obviously, I knew me being naked caused that rosy color to assault her pale skin, but I didn't care if it embarrassed her. All I cared was to have her in my arms and have her explain why she was acting this way. I was about to growl in aggravation when she took a step back to avoid my extending arms.

"Alice, tell me." I demanded, watching in awe as the annoying blanket covered her heaving bosoms.

"You asshole." she spat at me, her furious chocolate eyes piercing my beating heart. "How could you?"

I was bewildered._ "How could I what?"_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

My heart nearly broke in half when those soft lips of hers quivered in sadness.

"How could you do this to me?"

"What did I do?" I asked, suddenly annoyed because I knew I apoligized for my actions. "What are you talking about?"

What the fuck did I do? I know I said I was sorry! Everything I told her was basically my apology! I promised to be there for her, didn't I? I fucking meant every word! So why is she so angry?

"You know what?" she said, actually more to herself than to me, her eyes trailing off somewhere as her body turned away from me. "Why am I wasting my time? I'm not even supposed to be here! Oh shit! I forgot about that!"

She took off into my kitchen before I could ask her what she was just talking about. I stood there, a mixture of confusion, anger, and hurt swimming in the pit of my stomach.

"What the hell?" I repeated, still trying to figure out what just happened. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration, wishing to read and understand what is going on in that mind of hers. "What the fuck is wrong with her?" I asked myself, slowly walking over to where I had placed my boxers. "What did I do?"

A kitten-like whimper disrupted my train of thought and I quickly reacted by putting on my boxers and then hurrying to the kitchen. My heart nearly cried out for Alice when I spotted her sitting in a little corner, fresh tears flowing down her delicate elfin face as her tiny hands soothed a nasty red gash on her left ankle.

"Ow..." she cried softly, her bottom lip quivering as her innocent brown eyes examined the wound. "Stupid glass..."

"Glass?" I mouthed, wondering how on Earth she came across glass. My eyes scanned the floors and then widened when I realized the huge mess I've made last night. I had been drinking and carelessly flung a few bottles out of anger. What the fuck was I trying to prove? Come to think of it...I rarely drink in the first place.

"Stay where you are, Alice." I warned her as she made a move to get up. "This will only take a minute."

She nodded, still whimpering in pain as she slid back down, holding the blanket tightly to herself. For some odd reason, I felt like marching over there to tear that shit off of her so I could have my way with her. _"Fuck!"_ My mind scorned me for thinking of such things as the stir inside my boxers yearned to _have_ her again.

Careful to not cut myself, I walked over to the cupboards and opened one of them to pull out a broom and a black dustbin. In a matter of seconds, the broken sharp pieces of glass were gone, I walked over the kitchen counter for a napkin.

"Just hold still." I told her, kneeling in front of her, my hands already there to tend her wound. She flinched but didn't refuse my help. I dabbed at it until it was no longer bleeding and I heard her draw out a shaky breathe. "Better?"

"No." She grumbled, her eyes locking with mine. "Everything just keeps getting worse."

I gave her a small sympathetic smile as I drew my hands away from her ankle and placed them on her frail little shoulders.

"Alice." I said, soothing her with my fingers. I felt my heart break for her when that adorable pout formed on her perfect pink lips. "What is it, darlin'? What's going on? Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head, fresh tears staining her cheeks as her thin arms wrapped themselves around her middle. I sighed, hating the being the cause of whatever pain she was feeling. My hands slid from her lithe shoulders to her tiny hands, which her fidgeting with the blanket covering her tummy.

"Is this about the baby?" I asked her, gently squeezing her little hands. She nodded, her bottom lip quivering and small sob broke out. "Sweetheart, come here."

I forced her small body into my arms, and I let her shower me with her tears. Pressing my lips to her ear, I whispered sweet nothings in hope of easing her pain.

"I-I just want this t-to be over, Jazz..." she stuttered, trembling against me while her arms desperately wrapped around my neck. "I never planned on things to go wrong..."

"It's okay, darlin, you're okay." I soothed her, my cock straining against my boxers once my hands felt the silky softness of her porcelain skin as the blanket slowly slid down to the small of her back. I began to hate myself.

"I m-miss m-my house! My c-car!" she sobbed, clinging onto me as if I would leave her to fend for herself. "My m-mommy hates me...and so does daddy."

"That's not true." I told her, soothing her softly. "They love you. Don't say that."

"After what I've done?" she sniffed a couple of times, her arms unwrapping from my neck and letting them slide to my scarred forearms.

"You're twenty two, not a baby, Alice." I reminded her as she pulled away but still remained in my embrace. She was on her knees, facing me as her thin little fingers traced the jagged scars on my forearms.

"I know..." Alice murmured, as she trailed her hands up and down my arms. "I don't want to disappointment them anymore."

She looked up at me and I tried my best to keep my eyes on her face other than her breasts, yearning to have me touch them. I cursed myself again.

"What will they say once I tell them I'm expecting?"

I shrugged, my hands lowering to the small of her back to grab at the white blanket. Alice shivered as I slid the blanket up her back and relaxed when I pulled it over her shoulders, covering her beautiful perky bosoms.

"They're all going to be so angry with me, Jasper." her voice quivered at the end and her eyes watered again. "What am I going to do?"

"I already told you, Alice." I told her, taking her face in my hands. With my thumbs, I wiped at the tears travelling down her soft lips. "I will be there for you every step of the way."

She shook her head, fear swimming in the depths of her large chocolate eyes. "They're going t-to k-kill me..."

"Alice." I snarled, getting extremely tired of hearing that shit all over again. "Listen to me."

She nodded, that adorable pout of hers breaking me.

"I guarantee they won't do anything to you." I said, stroking her cheeks softly and she almost purred at the contact."You're a grown woman who knows what she wants. You can't just let them control you, sweetheart."

She tensed a little when I leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her lips. From that chaste touch, I felt something other than an electrical spark. The feeling was warm and it made my heart flutter in my chest. I pulled away but still kept her face in my hands. She sighed and worried her bottom lip as I ran my fingers through her dark short hair.

"Feeling better?" I asked her, my hands enjoying the softness of her fair skin and the choppy texture of her black hair.

"A little." she answered, her small pink tongue licking across her bottom lip and I was tempted to kiss her once more. "I just want this all to be over, you know? The whole James shit is worrying me."

"Don't worry about that." I assured her, giving her a supporting smile. "The bastard will get what he deserves, okay?"

"Okay." Alice smiled an unsure smile as she clutched the blanket to her chest. I chuckled, kissing her softly on the cheek as I gathered her back into my arms. She sighed in either relief or contentment when I carried her back into the messy living room.

"You sure you're okay, darlin'?" I questioned, concerned at her awkward silence as I placed her on the sofa bed. "Is something else bothering you?"

She shrugged, crawling over the edge of the bed while remaining covered with the blanket. She kind of looked like that kitten, Jemima from Cats, the musical.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm." she uttered, grabbing her pajamas from the floor. I was in a trance for a few in a half minutes, just watching her dress up in front of me. Apparently, she has no idea what she still does to me.

"Alice, can I ask you something?"

I gulped at the serious look she gave me as she slowly buttoned the front of her pajamas. _"Tease..."_

"What?"

My mouth almost watered when her tiny fingers worked on the buttons close to her breasts. Fuck, I want to just...

"Jasper?"

My eyes averted from her chest to her curious brown eyes, and I felt the rush of blood going to my face.

"I was wondering..." I paused, finding the right words to say after what I promised her last night. "Please don't kill me for asking..."

"Just spill it out, Jasper." she smirked.

"D-do you think I'll be a good father to our baby?" I finally asked, and I could kill myself right now for sounding like a dumbass. "Nevermind, don't answer that."

I heard the little minx giggle behind my back, and I could swear my face was as red as an apple. Her fragile fingers wrapped around my wrists and I looked down to find Alice smiling kindly at me, her large eyes sparkling with innocent happiness.

Just when she was about to open her mouth to say something, there was a hard knock on the door.

"Shit." I hissed, patting Alice's little hand to excuse myself. "Who the hell is it?"

Not caring that I was only in my boxers, I walked up to the door and opened it. I head Alice's breath hitch in her throat when we saw who stood before us.

"Alice, let's go." demanded Edward, his green eyes shooting daggers at me. "We're already late."

From the awkward silence around the three of us, I could tell something was not going to end right.

_Fuck..._

* * *

Alright guys, I know this was a little short but this is where I need help. Your help. Pathetic, right? Lol! I'm running out of ideas again! I was wondering if any of you lovely readers can give me some suggestions on what should happen next. Anything you guys want! It could be bad, good, or in between. So don't be shy about it! I love reading your opinions on my psycho stories, lol.

For the curious ones, I so glad to say that the wedding will go on in the summer! Yay! But... my chosen bridesmaids are annoying the hell out of me! They all want extra sexy dresses! I can't have that! The point is for the bride to stand out! I must be awesome! Not them! :P I'm not really that selfish...but it's MY wedding! Lol! And also we don't know where it would take place. No worries! We will settle this somehow. Hehe!

:) I want to thank you all for sticking with me and for putting up with my tardiness. Hehe! You all are awesome and I appreciate you all being awesome! Now...who wants ice cream cake? LOL

Ciao! Thankies! :D


	44. Vacant

Woah! Hey all! Thank you, thank you, thank you for the fantastic suggestions! They actually hit me hard! :D

Okay... at this point this story has to come to an end soon. It's almost over. Sorry guys :( There will be about 6 to 10 chappies left. I can't go any lower or higher than that. I have to work on this story before I could move on to the others. My head hurts! Woah!

Lol, okay! So here's 44! ( I stupidly deleted it because I thought it need a little more and also...my computer was malfunctioning! Sorry!)

* * *

Chapter 44: Vacant

_After what I told her in the park, Alice's brown eyes watered and demanded that I'd take her home. Immediately. But I didn't want to. I only wanted her to understand why I couldn't love her._

_"Don't even bother stopping by tomorrow." the angry little woman spat at me. "I'll have Emmett take me."_

_My hands clenched the wheel when she mentioned that monster of her brother._

_"I don't need you."_

_Hearing those words come out of her sweet mouth were worse than the boiling hot flames that almost killed me._

_"We could talk more about this, Alice." I pleaded. "It doesn't have to be this way."_

_I never meant for her to leave. Alice, please stay..._

_"No!" she snapped and I gulped down the lump forming in my throat. "We've spoken enough! Goodbye, Jasper."_

_The hard slam of her door opened a new wound. I watched her climb up the front stairs and felt my heart drop when she threw me one last look over her shoulder. Her dark eyes were no longer riled up with anger, but were gentle with deep longing. I couldn't take it..._

_"Damn it, Alice." I sighed, averting my watering eyes from her while waving my final goodbyes. I have never felt so confused, angry, and most of all...empty._

Slamming the door behind me, I swore under my breath at the loss of that little woman. I never wanted her to leave. We were doing just fine until the prick took her away from me. My knuckles cracked when remembering the look on his face when he saw that she was with me. So the fuck what?

Cold water splashed onto my face, refreshing the heated rage that was about to burst at the thought of Edward Fucking Cullen. But then again... Fuck her family. Fuck Rose. Fuck them all.

"Shit." I swore again, tempting to indulge myself with hard liquor, but I couldn't. Breaking that promise to Alice would make me feel more shitty than I already am.

_"That didn't give you a reason to get so violent." She said to me, that fucking pout tempting me to kiss it. "Drinking is not good, Jasper. It changes you."_

I smiled to myself at the memory but quickly frowned at what happened earlier that night when she came to confront me.

_I was so angry. So fucking pissed off._

_"Fuck!" I shouted, rummaging through the kitchen cabinets for anything that could numb my rage. Once spotting a fresh batch of unopened beers, I snatched one and bit down on the cap. It came off with a hiss and I chugged down half of the bottle. For over four hours, I remained sitting in the kitchen. Over those four hours, all the anger in me turned to self-pity and denial._

_"Alice..." I slurred, a fake laugh emitting from me as my eyes and nose began to sting. "Fuck Alice. I don't need her..."_

_I took another swig of beer. This time I started to bawl like a baby._

_"Alice, Alice, Alice..." I sputtered, running a wet hand through my hair as my eyes focused on the green bottle on my table. A hiss spat from my lips when thundering sounds of fists pounded on my door._

_"Fuck!" I barked, stumbling out of the kitchen to the living room. I came to a halt when her voice bellowed from behind the door._

_"WHITLOCK! WHITLOCK! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!"_

_"She came back for me, the little minx." I smirked, wondering what I should do to her once I opened the door. I felt myself growing painfully hard at the thought of fucking her sweet, wet pussy._

_"JASPER!" she yelled louder when I finally got to the door. "OPEN THIS DAMN-"_

_I grinned, horny as a dog at the sight of my sexy little Alice. She was so small and it made me want her more._

_"I knew it." I said, my ragged voice laced with lust. "I knew __you would come back to me."_

_Trusting the animal inside me, I forced my lips on hers and took her tiny body in my arms. Fuck! She tasted so sweet. I wanted more..._

_Her little gasps of terrors and protests were no match for me, since I was twice her size._

_"Oh my sweetheart..." I moaned loudly, loving the way she tasted as I pinned her against the wall. I nearly moaned again when I pressed myself against her thigh."My darlin' sweetheart..."_

_Fuck she was amazing! Fuck I missed her..._

_"You can't resist me, can you, darlin'?" I moved more against her, loving how she uttered those sexy little sounds. "That's why you came back, isn't it?"_

_"Jasper, no..." she whimpered. To my annoyance, her hands found their way to the front of my shirt and tried to push me."Stop it! You don't know what you're doing! You're drunk!"_

_"Shut up." I growled and then moaned in pleasure when she moved against my cock. _"That's, baby. Right there..." _I kissed my way down to the crook of her neck while I kept my cock busy. "Fuck, you feel so good..."_

_The corners of my lips twitched into a devious smirk when I heard her sigh and felt her relax as I teased that one spot below her ear._

_"You taste so fucking amazing." I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her legs around me. "You're so damn small...I love it."_

_I honestly love her size. She was so cute and so petite, I could easily toss her around... fuck...yes..._

_"I need you." I whispered to her, imagining her tight warmth around me while feeling the softness beneath her shirt. "Right now..."_

_I kissed her hard, letting her know how desperate I wanted her. I felt my need taking the best of me when I pulled away._

_"Take this off." I ripped the buttons from her pajamas and kissed my way down to her throat. Her skin felt like silk beneath my lips._

_"You're so soft..." I told her, enjoying the feel of her perfect breasts. "Beautiful..." I kissed her softly, meaning what I said because she truly is a gorgeous creature.__"So delicate..." I pecked her lips once more while gathering her precious face in my hands._

___I pulled away again to find her calm and lost in my touch. My heart warmed at the sight of those reddened cheeks. Fuck she's so beautiful and so fragile it's impossible to resist her. No wonder James wanted her so badly._  


_"Alice..." I sighed, her rosy flesh burning the pads of my thumbs as they stroked every inch of her face. I was in awe once her long dark lashes brushed against her cheeks and how red her lips got once her teeth bit down on them. I want her so bad it's killing me..._

_A small whimper emitted from her inciting mouth when I pulled her away from the wall and then placed her on the couch. I kept my eyes on this magnificent creature all the while I moved to be on top of her. From then on, I suddenly lost the ability to do anything else._

A sigh came out of me once I stepped foot inside my room, which highly reeked of her...of us.

"My god." I said, staring numbly at the bed and visualizing the night I became Alice's first. A small smile crept upon my lips at that beautiful memory. She was beautiful that night. Fuck, she was always beautiful every time I made love to her...

I scoffed at the word. It was so foreign to me. _Love._

The smile left my face when I thought of the event that followed after...

_To tell you the truth. I was pissed._

_She was indeed pregnant and lied to me about it. I don't care if her brother was going to kill me but it would have been easier if she'd been honest from the start._

_Another thing... I was scared. Not because of her family...but because I had no clue on how to raise a kid. I know my parents raised me and Rose right, but I never wanted to put myself in their shoes. I don't think I could handle that type of responsibility._

_Seeing Alice finally confess really, really hurt me. Why would she keep something like that from me? When I asked her why...the answer I received hurt me even more because it hurt her first. I was an asshole to her and then felt like a bigger one._

_To not make her feel bad, I gave her a reassuring smile and raised her little hand to my lips."Why would you think I would hate you? Didn't I promise I'll never hurt you, darlin'?"_

_I meant it. After spending so much time with her and sharing so much personal information with each other...how could I hurt her? How could I ever hate her? After everything we've done? How?_

_"You did hurt me, Jasper." Alice whispered, as if reading my thoughts. "You really did..."_

_"How could I make it up to you then?" I asked her and kissed the tip of her adorable little nose while gathering her into my arms. A pang of guilt hit me once her tiny hand rested on top of my hand. Damn her sweet touches..._

_"This is the only thing I'll ever ask of you..." she said, her chocolate eyes boring into my blue ones as her small hand led mine to the bottom of her pajama top. I could swear my heart was beating so fast once my cold fingers brushed the warm soft flesh of her belly. "Jasper..." She leaned forward, and as soon as her soft lips touched my scarred skin, I felt something so warm that it was nothing like lust, "please be there for me?" she kissed my lips and quickly pulled away to look at me. "That's all I ask."_

_I was lost for words. All I did was stare into her eyes, a new wave of emotion hitting me hard like a ton of bricks. Once my fingers caressed the soft skin under her PJs, my heart fluttered and then thumped in a gentle pace. From this moment on, we were now at ease and there was nothing to worry about._

_"I know you don't love me but please don't leave me alone in this. I need you." she pleaded and I suddenly began to worry. "Now more than ever, Jasper."_

_Love...Alice, please... Not this again._

_"Fine." I answered, forcing a smile on my lips so I won't have to put up with another set of her tears. She mirrored my smile and I held her close. "I'll be there for you. I promise."_

"A baby." I said to myself, still shocked I will be a father soon. "Shit..."

The sound of my house phone ripped me out of my thoughts and I went to go answer it without any complaints.

"Hello?" I said, my mind still lingering on Alice and the small surprise swimming in her womb.

"Hi, Jasper."

A huge smile spread across my face at the sweet sound of her voice ringing in my ear.

"Alice, how's everything, darlin'?" I asked her, a surge of emotion soaring through me. "How's your brother treating you?"

She sighed on the other end and then answered, "I'm okay. Just getting ready to see Ms. Doherty with Edward."

"You don't sound too happy. What's going on?"

"No." she muttered, obviously annoyed about something. "Everything is fine, I promise."

I chuckled at her answer. She was so adorable at times.

"I miss you, Jasper." she whispered, and I was sure she only whispered like that because her family might hear her. "I really do."

"I miss you too, darlin'." I admitted. "You can't imagine how much."

She giggled and it brought me great joy. Like I said...she was too fucking adorable.

"I miss you more." she tittered. I can almost sense her excitement.

"No. I miss you the most." I challenged, knowing damn well she can't beat that.

"I miss you the mostest!" she giggled.

"Wrong grammar, sweetheart." I teased her and I could tell she was blushing from how pitchy her giggles have gotten.

"I know." she chirped. "But I really do miss you, Jazz. I want this to be over soon just so we could be together again."

She really touched me there and my smile widened. But before I could say anything, Edward's voice cut in from the distance.

"Alice, are you ready to go?"

"Mhm, Eddie." she told him, her voice also distant.

"Be outside in ten minutes, okay?"

"Kay!" she chirped.

I was confused. Judging from the way Edward came here, I fucking thought he was going to yell at her like Emmett had done. I guess was wrong. They were thick as thieves.

"Jazzy?" Alice said, getting me to focus on our conversation. "You there?"

"Yes, darlin'." I answered. "Gotta go so soon?"

She giggled again and I admired it.

"Yeah, but I'll call you later as soon as I get back, kay?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart." I told her, anxious to have her back in my arms.

"Bye, Jazz!" she tittered. "I love you!"

"Love you too." I replied, without thinking. After the soft click on the other line, I stood there with my mouth ajar.

_The hell did I just say?_

* * *

Dun dun dun! Lol! Didn't I tell you not too worry? Hehe!

Okay, I don't have anything else to say! I gotta update my itunes! I hate re-downloading music! 14,159 songs! :(


	45. James' Trial and Victoria's Tale

Hey guys! Please don't kill me :(

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 45: James' trial and Victoria's tale

Three days have already passed, and my mind was still trying to register those three little words I accidentally uttered over the phone.

_"Bye, Jazz!" she tittered. "I love you!"_

_"Love you too." _

I just couldn't shake it off as I drove away from the apartment building. In those three days, I've been avoiding her. The more I thought about what I told her, the more I couldn't get her off my mind.

"Fuck!" I shouted, stepping hard on the breaks when a yellow school bus flashed its red lights in front of me. I sighed in relief and ran my fingers through my hair. _"Close one..."_ I thought, patiently waiting for the small group of children to aboard the school bus. A pang of guilt hit me when I watched one little girl with blonde pigtails, skipping happily to the bus while swinging her Tinkerbell lunch box. She reminded me of Alice...

Staring more at the little girl, my thoughts settled on what's growing inside of Alice's tiny body. I averted my eyes from the kid and stared off into the distance. Thousands of questions popped up in my head and I tried to my best not to lose my sanity.

_"How the hell am I supposed to bring up a kid?" _

I don't know.

_"Will I even be there for it? And Alice?"_

I don't know.

_"Did I even mean those words I told her?"_

I don't fucking know.

After recruiting the children, the school bus left my sight, giving me permission to also take off.

"I can't wait 'till this shit is all over." I grumbled, my mind now focusing on where I had to be. In the past three days, after accidentally telling Alice that I... shit, I can't even say it... Alice called two hours later, informing me that James' was to be put on trial this Thursday. She then finished off the conversation by confessing her love to me and I made sure I didn't say it back. Apart of me wanted to say it...but I just couldn't. Scary shit. Did I love her though? Oh hell!

I sighed again when I finally made it to my destination. A lump formed in my throat as I straightened my black tie, knowing damn well who and what I have to face in that fucking courtroom.

I ignored the horrifying glares from the Cullen family as I sat next to my sister, who refused to look me. Like I gave a shit. The only person that mattered in this court was Alice. Only Alice...

She was sitting between her mother and father, each of her little hands nestled in theirs. My heart dramatically thumped in my chest as I carefully observed her tiny, delicate frame; The solid black color of her dress brought out the snowy pallor of her soft skin which provoked me to touch her. Her quivering lips were as rosy as her cheeks and were practically begging me to kiss them. Her large chocolate eyes shone with hope as her tiny nose adorably scrunched up and that almost warmed my heart. The way her shapely short legs crossed over each other were tempting me to rip off those fucking tights and have her right then and there. Her hair was stylishly sprawled all over the place, giving her precious elfin features a more enticing look. I wanted to run my fingers through it as my lips ravaged hers...

"All rise for Judge Aro Simmons!" announced a stout little bailiff, completely cutting through the stream pornographic images running through my head.

The entire court stood as a tall man with black robes took his seat behind his high bench.

"You may be seated." he told us, waving a dismissive hand at us while flipping through a couple of papers.

We all sat back down in our seats until we waited for him to begin.

"Let's get down to business." he said, adjusting his glasses on the ridge of his long crooked nose. His eyes squinted when he raised the paper to his ancient face. "The case of James Allen Connor versus Miss Alice Cullen."

At the sound of his name, I looked at the two wooden tables in front of the judge's bench. The hot blood racing through my veins froze as my hatred blazed towards the back of the bastard's askew sandy hair. I looked over at Alice, to find her shaking in her seat as her thin arms snaked around her parent's arms.

_"The poor girl..."_ I thought, wanting nothing more than to take her away from this mess.

"Says here you assaulted twenty-two year old Alice Cullen," said the judge, peeking at James above the rim of his glasses as he shuffled the papers in front of him. "Is it true?" Wait...of course it is! Otherwise we wouldn't be here!" he chuckled, taking his glasses off. "I made a funny."

"It wasn't that funny." I muttered angrily, watching the back of James' head duck as the whole court laughed quietly. If that fucker gets what he deserves, then that moment is my queue to laugh. Looking over at Alice again, my angry mood came at ease once her big brown eyes locked with mine. Her luscious pink lips formed a tentative smile that almost tugged the nonexisting strings of my pounding heart._ "Alice..."_ I gave her a small smile of my own, to let her know that everything will be okay. The tentative little smile of hers grew into a confident one and I was glad I could easily ease her pain and worry.

We averted our eyes from each other when the whole court started to settle down. In a couple of minutes, Alice was called to speak first and I braced myself for whatever she had to say. On that night of her attack, I knew damn well I did not behave like a gentleman should towards troubled maiden. So much unexplainable emotions overwhelmed me as my tiny lover slid from her seat to the witness stand next to the concerned judge.

I gave her an encouraging smile when she locked eyes with mine. My heart sank when I sensed her pain. She looked so vulnerable and so tiny that made me want to gather her into my arms and cradle her until she's alright. I can't stand seeing her like this.

Annoying click-clacking sounds of expensive heels tore my attention from my sad Alice Cullen, to a small woman with soft reddish curls. Her piercing green eyes stared directly at Alice as she paced back and forth while her arms crossed her chest.

"We meet again, Miss Cullen." she said, her voice as childish and pitchy as Alice's except for the treacherous hint of manipulation.

Alice smiled nervously as a pink blush colored her creamy cheeks. "Hi, Maggie."

Even in times like this, that tiny woman always has a way to put a smile on my face. She was just too fucking adorable for her own good. I watched in fascination as her little giggles escaped her pink lips when the lawyer grinned adoringly at her.

"Miss Cullen, would you please tell the court what happened on the night of your attack?" asked the lawyer, her paces annoying me little by little.

Alice's brows pulled together and her plump lips formed into a pout as if she was recollecting her memories of that night. For what seemed like two minutes, Alice finally snapped out of it and cleared her throat to begin her story.

For every word that spilled from her beautiful mouth, I couldn't help but shoot murderous glances at the back of James' head. Hearing this story for the second time was repulsive and it took a lot of strength to stay in my seat than to pound the bastard into a bloody pulp. He tried to hurt my Alice...

Pure hatred riled within me once more as soon as the small but stout bailif escorted the vile criminal to the witness stand just after Alice was dismissed. His filthy gaunt face finally revealed itself when he sat down. The handcuffs rattled around his clammy wrists as his hands rested on his lap. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, which wrinkled with worry for whatever will happen to him.

Both my hands clenched into fists when his dull beady eyes landed on Alice. My blood boiled as his pupils darkened with lust. Alice shifted nervously in her seat, worrying her mother who gave her daughter's tiny hand a gentle squeeze. Fuck, I wanted to kill the bastard for ever hurting _my_ Alice.

Watching this small woman, called Maggie, torment James with mind-boggling questions brought a smug smile on my face. It was quite amusing how the bastard began to sweat bullets as he stuttered out his answers. Alice and I shared a smitten laugh when Maggie claimed all of his words as lies and then turned them against him. I winked at Alice, signaling her that we got this motherfucker in check.

"I swear I never hired anyone else!" yelled the scumbag, his dark eyes blazing with rage. "You have it all wrong!"

"Then why did one of them confess?" asked the lawyer, her triumphant grin almost sending James to the deep end. "Would you care to explain that to us, Mr. Connor?"

"You have it all wrong." repeated the stubborn jackass.

Maggie scoffed in either disbelief or amusement and then asked the judge if she could excuse herself. When she trotted over to where Alice and her family were seated, another lawyer stood up to interrogate James. Curiously, I watched the Maggie whisper something to Alice, whose eyes sparked with worry but then nodded in agreement. Both Alice's parents smiled encouragingly at their daughter as the small lawyer walked back to her own seat.

Just as the second lawyer finished his pointless interrogations with the smiling criminal, the tiny redhead sprinted to her feet and asked the judge if he'd allow her to show proof that James had other accomplices. The judge thought for a while until he finally gave in. The tiny lawyer smiled in mirth and waved at some guard near the exit. In over a minute, the doors flew open and three men, all clad in orange jumpsuits and hands cuffs, came in, all accompanied with security officers.

"Your honor," said Maggie as her hand gestured at the three men in orange, "these are the men who accompanied Mr. Connor." She then turned her icy glare towards James, who opened his mouth to protest. "There's no need to deny this, Connor. We've got you and you know it."

Again, Alice's eyes met mine and I knew exactly what she was thinking. Justice will be served.

The trial was over and everyone left with either complete satisfaction or disappointment. I don't know much about the disappointed ones, but I was fucking satisfied. The bastard was sentenced to five to seven years in prison for attempted rape while his accomplices faced three to four. Personally, I think they all deserved more than that but in the end, James did have it worse than the others. Five to seven years...that's a fucking long time.

I didn't go home after the trial, so instead I stayed for some alone time with Alice. I yearned to have her back in my arms and make up for the lost time without her. It's pathetic because I've only seen her three days ago. It wasn't that long for anyone else, but for me...it was like waiting for three fucking years. I really did miss her, especially after accidentally spilling my guts to her.

Speaking of that, I honestly can't believe what I told her. I seriously wasn't right in the head...well, she had been on my mind so fucking much.

I swore as I paced back and forth in front of the large brown door. Alice was in there with her family, still speaking with the one lawyer that relieved her of the whole "James'' shit.

"Hurry up." I growled, very anxious to see my Alice come out. My prayers were finally answered when the doors opened and Alice happily skipped out with her smiling parents right behind her. The smile on Esme's serene face faded when she saw me and her hands tightened their hold on her husband's.

Alice's gorgeous brown eyes shone with so much happiness as a captivating smile played on her soft lips.

"It's over!" she chirped, contaminating me with her glee. "It's over, Jazz!"

My arms wrapped around her small frame the minute she threw herself at me. My heart warmed when she giggled against my abdomen.

"I can go back home!" she tittered, bouncing excitedly in my arms. "You want to move in with me?"

Besides happiness, hope glittered in the dark depths of her chocolate eyes. I looked over to her parents, who seemed worried at their daughter's hopeful question.

"What do you say, Jazz?" the tiny woman tugged on my tie to get me to focus on her and it worked. "Want to move in with me?"

"I-I don't know, Alice..." I stuttered, the nerves settling in as her parents' concerned eyes stared at me.

"But you're always alone in that boring old apartment." she whined, her bottom lip jutting out as her eyes widened. "You don't have to be alone anymore. Please be with me, Jazz.."

"Alice..."

"Jasper." she challenged, her lithe arms squeezing my middle.

I sighed and ran my fingers through her dark hair, careful not to mess up the perfect red bow.

"You will?" Alice shook in excitement as she stared at my face. "You'll move in with me?"

I shrugged, too afraid to say yes in front of her parents.

Still smiling adorably, Alice stepped away from me and turned to her concerned parents.

"I'm going to leave with Jasper." she told them with all the confidence in the world. She then grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'll see you both around, okay?"

Carlisle nodded at his daughter and began to walk away with Esme, who seemed to be less acceptive of mine and Alice's blossoming relationship.

"Bye, mommy! Bye, daddy!" Alice waved at them until they were out of our sight.

"Alice, I don't think-"

She cut me off by pulling my head down by my tie so her lips could smother mine. I was taken back at first, but considering the fact that I've missed her for three days caused me to kiss her in return with enough passion. Desperate not to have her away from me again, I gathered her tiny body in my arms, her feet leaving the marble floor. She moaned softly into my mouth as her smooth, shapely legs encircled my waist.

"Let's get out of here." she rasped once she broke away from our kiss to ravage my clenching jaw. I moaned in euphoria at the incredible feel of her soft plump lips caressing my hard flesh. "Please, Jazz...I've missed you so much..."

"I've missed you too, dar-oh god!" I gasped just when her tiny hands grazed the bulge in the front of my pants. "Alice, not here..."

"Then let's go!" she giggled, hoping off me and running to the exit. I growled in frustration, forgetting the special effects this little minx had on me.

"Are you mad, Jasper?" Alice asked me after telling me about her family's reaction when she finally told them she was pregnant. "It's okay if you are...I should've called first.."

"It's fine, baby." I assured her as I controlled my shaky hands on the steering wheel. "Didn't I promise I'd be there for us?"

She nodded as her teeth worried her bottom lip.

"Then you shouldn't worry." I told her, and one of my hands left the wheel and took her tiny hand in mine. "We'll be fine."

"Okay," she softly said,"and just so you know..." she squeezed my hand, "my parents offered to help us."

"Umm..thanks?" I said, thinking back to Esme's facial expression. She didn't look so thrilled about it, especially when Alice asked me to move in with her. Should I?

"Can we stop here?"

Alice's sweet voice broke through my thoughts as I drove further into Port Angeles.

"Can we stop here for a quick minute, Jasper?" Alice asked me as her tiny index finger pointed at a pharmacy around the corner from where we were.

"Why?"

"Because I need to get some prenatals!"

I nodded, almost forgetting that we were "expecting". As soon as the car was parked, Alice quickly hopped out and ran to the automatic doors. She waited for me and when I finally got to her, Alice grabbed my hand and skipped inside the store.

"There's so many of them!" she squealed in amazement as her eyes scanned the small bottles on the maternity shelves. "Which one is better though?"

"They're all the same."

Alice and I jumped when the redhead named Victoria, appeared out of nowhere behind a large silver trolley. The happiness on Alice's face faltered and I wasn't exactly sure if it was about Victoria or the pills.

"Which one do you recommend?" she timidly asked the tall woman, who only rolled her eyes in annoyance.

_"What the hell was her problem?"_ I thought, my brows pulling together as I wrapped an arm around Alice's frail shoulders.

Victoria's pale hand reached for a nameless green bottle right under Alice's tiny nose and thrust it into Alice's trembling hands.

"This one." she hissed.

I glared at her. _"What the fuck did Alice do for her to be so damn rude?"_

"Thank you, Victoria." whispered Alice, her shoulders slumping over in defeat.

"Sure." growled the rude bitch, stalking out of the isle. My jaw clenched when I heard her mutter the word "home-wrecker".

I made sure the bitch was gone so I could ask Alice what the hell that was about. What ever that was, it wasn't really necessary. It was fucking rude and childish. I opened my mouth to ask her but Alice held her hand up to stop me.

"It's nothing." she said in morose. "Don't worry about it."

The usual light in her eyes vanished only to be replaced by a dark depression. I didn't like her being so upset. I hated Victoria for taking my happy Alice away from me.

"Tell me, Alice." I demanded, my voice low so the bitch won't hear me. I placed both my hands on her upper arms to stop her from walking away. "What's going on?"

She shrugged off my hold on her and promised she'd tell me later. We made our way to pay for the prenatal vitamins and I managed to control my temper when Victoria kept throwing Alice dirty looks every time Alice wasn't looking. But due to how frigid Alice was being, I could tell she was fully aware of the hurtful glares. If Victoria weren't a woman, I would definitely kick her ass. Over and over again.

"You will tell me." I told her, reminding her about her promise.

"Mhm, sure." she said, swinging the white plastic bag from side to side as we walked to where I parked my car.

By the time we got home, Alice pressed me against the wall and began to undo the front of my trousers.

"Alice, bedroom..." I groaned, my fingers curling around her dainty wrists to stop her. She ended up cupping me through my briefs. "Fuck..."

Soon enough, I was totally drained out of energy and entirely covered sweat. The air around us smelled like us and I loved it. I laid on my back with my arms wrapped around the tiny woman who had just fucked me senseless. Five times in a row. Fuck, she was incredible...

"Wow..." I rasped, kissing the top of her head as my nostrils flared at her sweet, intoxicating scent. "You're amazing, darlin'..."

"I wish I could say the same about you, Jazz." Alice said and then giggled after I shot her playful glare. "I'm kidding!"

She shieked when my fingers dug into her ticklish sides. I laughed along with her and rolled us around so that she was under me. Something kindled in my heart the moment I placed several kisses all over her face.

"So..." I began, nibbling the delicate skin of her jaw, "how about that _promise_, huh?"

She tensed under me and I moved to lay on my side next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it, Jazz." she grumbled, her brows pulling together.

"You promised." I whined, nudging the tip of my nose on her bare shoulder. "Tell me, darlin'."

Alice sighed and brought her tiny hands up to her beautiful chest. "Well..." her fingers began to toy with each other nervously,"remember when I mentioned that I used to tutor Victoria?"

I frowned, my mind wandering off to the day she first spoke of her.

"Yeah?"

"I lied. I never tutored her." she confessed, her hands shaking slightly. I brought my own hand to hers to soothe her. "I only fought with her."

I gaped at her.

"You mean like..." I balled my hand into a giant fist and lightly nudged her shoulder, "like this? A cat-fight or something?"

She laughed a little and answered, "Sort of...?"

"Why? What happened?"

I sensed her immediate discomfort and kissed her lips, letting her know I'm here for her. It helped; she took a deep breath and her big brown eyes stared intently at me.

"James happened."

I gaped at her again but remained calm as she continued.

"James and Victoria were together back in high school. They were the perfect couple, you know? The quarterback of the football team and the head cheerleader. Everything was perfect for them..." she took another deep breath, "until I came in. Victoria started to get wierdly jealous every time she sees him talking to me." Alice laughed a little but then got serious. "James and I always told her that there was nothing going on between us. She was unconvinced..."

Alice paused and her tiny hands grabbed mine. I watched in fascination as she placed my large hand on her heart. A smile broke across my face when I felt its tender hums and beats. I found it very strange that it matched my heart.

"Throughout my freshmen year, Victoria's jealousy followed me everywhere. She would take me to an empty classroom for a so called "tutoring" session but in reality..." she bit her lip and her lashes fluttered against her cheeks as she lowered her eyes, "she was threatening me to stay away from James. I was so scared of her, Jasper."

My fingers caressed the soft skin above her perfect breasts and leaned over to kiss her sweetly. Every time I get to taste her like this, I know I cannot get enough. I pulled away and urged her to tell me more of what happened. Alice smiled tenderly at me and kept going.

"It didn't get easier for me. I'd avoid James but he always finds a way to get to me. When junior year came, I was somewhat relieved that both of them were graduating that year...but I was still under Victoria's watchful eyes. That year she went completely insane. She kept arguing with James...about me. I knew I did nothing wrong but I couldn't help but feel terrible about them fighting." she bit her lip again. "Somewhere in the middle of February, I noticed Victoria was gaining a little bit of weight and to top it all off...my name no longer mattered to her."

"She was pregnant, wasn't she?" I asked, remembering the redhead's impressive expertise with baby-related crap.

Alice nodded as her thin fingers traced the horrific scars on my wrist. "I found out in April. That's explains why the both of them never bothered me around me in that month and May."

"I see..." I said.

"But in the end, James couldn't take it anymore; he was failing most of his classes, he had to work two or three jobs, and his family were falling apart. All that was because of the unborn baby. So, he came to me for help..." she pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "That was a bad move on his part."

"Why?"

Alice sighed and replied, "Because Victoria was right there. She broke broke up with him on the spot and vowed that he'll never see their baby. I knew it was just her hormones acting up but James being so young and a guy, took that to heart and moved on."

Alice's gentle brown eyes looked at me and I could feel her heart beating rapidly from that simple eye contact.

"I've been helping him cope with that loss, Jasper." she admitted to me. "I swear I didn't know he had those sorts of feelings for me. We were only friends. I thought we were..."

I stared at her for a brief moment, wondering how on Earth or why I made her tell me this. I know it was hard for her, but I was desperate to find out why Victoria and James hurt her. She was mine, and what belongs to me should not be damaged by anything or anyone. No one at all.

"Jasper?" she whispered , curiosity sparkling in her wide eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

I pressed a finger to her lips, not wanting her to tell me anything else that's too painfully pressed inside her head. All I wanted was to do something I never thought I could do again after my frightful affair with Maria.

"Jas-"

I cut her off with a gentle peck and soon those pecks transformed into open-mouthed kisses. A gutteral moan emitted from me when my scarred body molded against her tiny softness.

This was a time to celebrate. James is gone, leaving us to enjoy our happiness together. I don't want to spoil my time with her by bringing up painful shit from our past. I want to appreciate being with her as much as she appreciates being with me.

"Hmm..." Alice shivered when I began to kiss up her neck. I moaned at her alarming sweetness as my hands stroked her lush curves.

"I'm thinking..." I groaned, teasing the succulent flesh below her ear, "if it's..." I moved to suck on the sensitive spot under her jaw, "possible..." I kissed the precious blush on her pale cheeks, "to love you right now, darlin."

"What?" she gasped as my throbbing length brushed along her moist folds. "What did you say, Jazz?"

"You heard me, Alice." I told her, kissing her mouth softly while my body ached to possess her.

"Say it again, Jazz." she sighed, wrapping her gorgeous legs around my hips. "Please say it again."

It took all the strength in me not ram inside her small body as I cradled her beautiful face in my hands. I lose myself in her gaze and I swear the warm feelings stirring in my chest intensified. A foolish grin crept onto my lips when I finally came to my senses. Stroking her delicate blush with the pads of my thumbs, my lips descended on hers for a meaningful kiss.

Her body shivered beneath me when I gently pulled away only to look into the chocolate depths of her big brown eyes.

"Alice," I say to her, my heart humming happily in my chest, "I think I love you."

* * *

Ahem...oooookay lol. Took him long enough, right? Hehe!

Okay, I'm going to work on the last three chappies. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. :) Gotta go play twister now! I'm at a 5th bachelorette party! Woot! I'm gonna get drunk! Ciao!

One more thing! I just heard the weirdest thing! Is Bin Laden dead? Really? Oookay...of to party now!


	46. Sound of Settling

Helloooo! Maybe around this weekend, I'll add the 16th chappie of UD.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

Chapter 46: Sound of Settling

_"What do you say, Jazz?" the tiny woman tugged on my tie to get me to focus on her and it worked. "Want to move in with me?"_

_"I-I don't know, Alice..." I stuttered, the nerves settling in as her parents' concerned eyes stared at me._

_"But you're always alone in that boring old apartment." she whined, her bottom lip jutting out as her eyes widened. "You don't have to be alone anymore. Please be with me, Jazz..."_

My nostrils flared at the pungent odor of paint as my brush carefully stroked the remaining whites of the wall with sage paint.

"This smells horrible." I commented, grimacing as I kept painting. The grimace quickly disappeared at the sound of Alice's happy titters.

"At least it's pretty!" she exclaimed, finishing the lower part of the wall that she could only reach. I chuckled lightly at her, wondering why I chose to move in with her.

By the time we were done, Alice and I took a step back to examine our work. Personally, I didn't care, but what only mattered was Alice's opinion. Looking over at her, a smile broke across my face when I saw that adorable grin playing on her sweet lips.

"I take it you like it." I assumed, deeply in awe at how her chocolate eyes lit up with sheer joy.

"Mhm." she uttered, the brush shaking in her small hands as she took pride in our work. Alice then turned away from the wall to face me, her smile as bright as her eyes. I mirrored the sweet gesture as she wrapped her lithe arms around my middle, the dirty brush careful not to splatter me with paint. "Thank you so much, Jasper." she gushed, nuzzling her beautiful face in my shirt. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Also careful not to dirty her with my brush, I wrapped my own arms around her, my heart warming as I bent my head down to kiss the top of her head. "I should be thanking you, darlin'." I told her and she lifted her face to look up at me. It took all the power in me to not laugh when I saw little specs of sage paint on the tip of her tiny nose. "Fuck, you're so beautiful as you are adorable."

A soft pink blush crept upon her cheeks as her teeth bashfully worried her bottom lip. She never ceased to turn me on, but I couldn't do anything to her now due to some of our guests helping us redecorate the house Alice and I bought together.

"If I could have you right now, Alice..." I groaned, my hands wandering down her back. I swore under my breath at the tattered clothes she wore. "Can't we just excuse them so you and I could get very well accustomed to this house?" I dipped my head to the crook of her neck and kissed the tender flesh that made my cock throb with need.

"Jasper, you know better." she chastised, pushing my head away from her delicate neck. I grinned at how dark her pupils had gotten from my teasing. "My parents are here." I scowled, my hard cock numbing beneath my trousers. "After we're through with everything," she smirked devilishly as her little hand dug into my tangled curls and lowered my head so that her succulent mouth would hover next to my ear, "I promise you'll have me in more ways you can't even imagine."

That's all it did to get me rock hard again and I hissed in pleasure when that little hand cupped me through the front of my pants.

"Christ, Alice..." I moaned, my eyes heavy with lust as they glared at the little woman who was smiling innocently at me.

"If you behave yourself for now," she whispered, stroking me in a manner that shouldn't be legal, "I'd be willing to reward you later." I nearly busted a load when the little pink tongue slowly seeped from her perfect plump lips and slowly licked across that inviting pink flesh.

I groaned when she let go of me.

"You're a naughty little girl, aren't you?" I asked her as my eyes still lingered on those sweet lips of hers, which were now moist and so inviting. So fucking inviting. Those inviting lips curled into a sexy grin as the arm around my middle withdrew from me.

"Maybe..." she teased, her cheeks turning a bright red while she swung the paintbrush back and forth, little droplets of sage splattering the tips of my worn black boots.

"Maybe?" I challenged, taking a step forward to have her back in my arms. "You really don't know what you do to me, do ya?"

Alice tittered in my arms when my lips began to attack the delicate column of her neck. I smiled against her fragrant skin when the paintbrush she held, dropped to the wooden floor. _"She can't resist this."_ I thought, my teeth grazing the porcelain flesh.

"Jasper..." she giggled, her fingers digging into my arm while she wriggled in my strong embrace. "Control yourself.." she gasped when I bit down on her and then ran my tongue over the blemished flesh. "Or else you won't ever be rewarded."

Groaning in frustration, I let her go and smirked at how dazed she seemed to be. _"Seriously..."_ I thought, staring at her beautiful flushed face, _"how could I possibly control myself when this little minx is always tempting me?"_ The lust diminished as soon as her right hand rested on the premature bump beneath her tattered flannel shirt. My heart thudded softly just when her tiny hand began to caress it as though it was worth all her life. _"It's worth my life as well as hers. And I'm completely lucky for it."_

"Alice." I sighed, my heart swelling with so much feeling as kissed her softly on her lips. My own hands covered the tiny hand on her belly, which carried the only thing that binds me and this small woman together. "Baby, I love you." I kissed her lips again, this time it was sweet and full of my undying affection for her and the precious creature inside her.

"I love you too, Jasper." she whispered to me, our lips still demonstrating our fateful words.

Unfornutately, this happy moment had to be fucking interrupted by her annoying big brother.

"Aww so cute." gushed Emmett, descending from the large staircase, all covered in paint and dust as he swung a hammer at his side. "But it's wrong. Stop wasting time and get your horny asses back to work! We've got a lot of shit to do!"

Alice giggled softly at her big brother, who threw her a dimpled grin.

"Squirt, I'm gonna have to borrow this douchebag, is it okay?" he asked her, his hammer scaring the living shit out of me as he pointed it at me.

"Why?" squeaked Alice, her brown eyes widening with horror like a little girl would do when her favorite toy was about to be taken away from her. "Will I get him back?"

Emmett and I laughed at her cuteness but she continued staring at her brother in fear, especially at how deadly the hammer looked as it pointed at me.

"Of course you will." he answered, I stopped laughing when he glared at me. "After I'm done speaking with him."

I scowled at him but then smiled tenderly at Alice when I gazed over at her.

"I'll be back." I assured her and kissed her softly before heading out the front door with her giantic brother. April's soft breeze billowed through my untangled curls when I shut the door behind me.

"What do you want with me?" I questioned, as soon as we stood on the front steps of Alice's dream house. "Are you gonna threaten me or somethin'? Because you know damn well I love your sister for there's no reason I should hurt her-"

"Relax, bitch." he laughed and I blinked at the unnecessary insult. "That's not even close to what I have to say to you."

He large beefy arms stretched above his head and I made a face when I heard a couple of bones crack. He then cracked his thick neck before dropping an arm around my shoulder. I will need a massage after this.

"Rose and I have been doing a lot of thinking for this wedding." he said, the dimples on his cheeks deepening as a smile spread across his childish face. "As you know. The wedding is next month."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well..." he paused for a moment to thump me roughly on the back. "Even though I am totally against it, Rose and I are appointing you as the best man."

I gaped at him for a minute, ignoring the uncomfortable pain on my back muscles. "What?"

"Did I stutter?" he scoffed, thumping me harder. "You." he pointed the hammer at my chest. "Best man. Understand? Ha! That rhymed."

"Really?" I asked, my brows furrowing in confusion. "I thought you both hated me."

"I still do." he admitted, smirking at me as he gripped harder on the hammer. "Rose said she made that promise to you long ago."

"She did?"

"I wouldn't know." joked Emmett. Everything felt lighter again once his large arm lifted off my shoulders, which ached for Alice's soft and gentle massages. "Yeah, since you're the best man, Alice will be the maid of honor."

I felt my heart rejoice at the sudden vision of my Alice, all beautiful and radiant, walking down the isle as I waited at the altar so anxious to have her in my arms...

"I would wipe off the fucking grin off your face." cut in Emmett, watching me with utter disgust. "It's making me sick."

"Oh my god!" gasped Alice the minute I snuck behind her in an empty room upstairs. "Jasper!"

"Miss me?" I crooned, kissing the side of her neck as my hands settled on the tiny bump on her belly.

"Don't scare me like that!" she hissed, but then giggled when I nibbled on her porcelain skin. "And...of course I missed you."

"I've missed you." I told her, spinning her around so I could kiss her sweetly on her lips. She returned the kiss and escaped my embrace so she could examine the boring white walls, which were almost chipping from age.

"What are you doing, darlin'?" I asked her, walking behind her again as I too examined the chipping white paint.

Alice sighed before shrugging her frail shoulders. "Nothing...it's too early."

"Too early for what?"

"Nothing." she repeated, slowly turning around to face me. I grinned at how pink her cheeks got when she bashfully bowed her head as her hands rested on her stomach.

"Liar." I teased, taking her face in my hands and kissing her all over her face.

"It's gonna sound stupid." Alice groaned. She bit her lower lip and stared at her foot.

"Try me."

She took a deep breath before looking at me and then looked around the vacant room. "I was wondering if this should be the baby's room." Her brown eyes locked with mine as her thin fingers fidgeted with one another. "It's right across from our bedroom."

"Sure." I told her, grinning at her enthusiasm for our baby's rightful place in our home. "Of course it should be the baby's room."

Alice smiled softly at me as she walked into my arms, which opened to welcome her in. We stood there for about a couple of minutes until she broke the silence.

"Did Emmett give you a hard time?" she asked me, gazing up at me. I shook my head at her as I tucked a dark strand behind her ear. "What did you guys talk about then?"

"Wedding crap." I replied, grinning when I saw the sage mark still on the tip of her nose. "God, you're so adorable."

"Wedding?" she said, her eyes shining with wonder. "Tell me more."

I chuckled at her delightful response.

"You and I are to play important roles in their wedding."

"What roles?" she urged, her eyes growing with excitement and curiosity. "What? Tell me!"

"Calm." I laughed when she pouted her lip at me. "Don't freak out on me, okay?"

Alice nodded, that adorable pout transforming into a dazzling smile.

"Emmett assigned me as his Best Man."I began, grinning from ear to ear from the reaction I was going to get from her after I inform her of the other half of the wonderful news, "And you my dear...don't freak out yet." Alice bit her lip again but her body shook uncontrollably with joy. "Will be Rosalie's Maid of Honor. I get to escort you."

In a matter of seconds, Alice threw herself at me as her happy laughter echoed all over the empty room, which was soon to be the baby's. I couldn't be happier.

The rest day was going slow. There was too much to get done; some of the walls still needed to be painted a certain color, the pipes needed to be re-adjusted, the carpets and tiles needed to replaced by new ones, and the new furnitures needed to be set in place. So much shit to do in so little time. Especially since there was a baby and a wedding on the way. To make it all easier for us, Alice and I had help from her family and my sister. Apart from all that shit, I couldn't focus on anything. I wondered if it was me being extremely anxious to live a happy life with Alice or... was it because I get to have her later as soon as we're left alone. Probably both.

"Bella, you can't lift that!" yelled Edward at his wife, who was also carrying a child in her womb as she made an attempt to lift up a wooden crate filled with heavy tools.

"I'm fine, Edward." she hissed, her hands on her hips as her dark eyes glared at her husband . "You're gonna get old soon if you keep worrying too much."

"The doctor said you'll miscarry, woman!" he yelled again, shoving the crate away from the young mother-to-be.

I laughed to myself but then stopped when I caught Alice trying to climb up a latter to add the finishing touches on the lounge's ceiling. Like Bella, Alice did seem upset after I told her what Edward had yelled at his wife.

"You see that." I told her, pointing the latter as I snatched the paintbrush away from her hand. "No."

"I was just-"

"You'll hurt yourself, darlin'." I reasoned, touching her stomach to make my point. "I would hate myself if something happened to you."

Alice sighed and let me take care of the ceiling.

As we all furthered into the afternoon, I couldn't help but feel so relieved at the remaining chores left, which were the pipes, the floors, and the new furnitures. Well of course, we couldn't finish the whole thing in one day, so we had to save some energy for the next day.

"Everything is starting to look wonderful!" gushed Esme, her honey curls falling from her neat bun from the day's hard work as she twirled around in her worn out overalls in the middle of the beige dining room. "I could see the whole family gathering here so perfectly!"

Carlisle grinned adoringly at his amused wife right after hugging his tiny daughter and patting me on the back.

"Come on you." he said to her, grabbing Esme's hand and dragging her towards Alice and me. Esme beamed at us and hugged Alice first and then me. I was surprised. I thought she couldn't stand me.

"I'm so proud of you..." she gushed in my ear. I frowned, my hand gingerly patting her back until she finally pulled away. I was relieved.

After everyone left, the entire house was quiet and reeked of drying paint and plastic. I heard Alice yawning softly beside me and I grinned as I looked over at her.

"Tired, sweetheart?" I asked her, my eyes trailing after her as she sauntered up the rickety old stairs.

"Mhm." she sighed, running her tiny hands through her hair. "It's been a long day, Jazz..."

"I'll take out the mattress then." I told her, following her up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Our bedroom.

"Will the paint dry out tomorrow?" she yawned, flicking the light switch. I watched her walk carefully beside the newly painted walls, her thin fingers lightly grazing the bone-white paint. "It's almost dry." she muttered, walking away from the wall to the door. "I'll go clean myself up now."

By the time I finished adding a blanket to the neatly made mattress, Alice came in looking all clean and gorgeous with a towel wrapped around her nudity. I licked my lips at her, remembering the promise she made to me earlier. There was a stir in my pants as I watched her walk over the boxes on the other side of the master bedroom to fetch some of her comfortable clothes.

"There was nothing but cold water running." she grumbled, dropping her towel to her feet when she finally pulled out a fresh pair of panties and a large white shirt. My shirt.

"At least it's clean." I pointed out, getting extremely hard at the magnificent sight of this sexy little woman, who prepared to put on her panties first.

"Why doesn't our bathroom work?" she asked, now putting on the large shirt to my disappointment. "I hate using the one downstairs."

"Stop complaining." I told her, tempted to rip those clothes off her tiny supple body. "And get over here."

Alice laughed when I lunged at her but then moaned softly when my lips attacked hers. I growled into her sweet mouth as I laid her gently on the soft mattress, my greedy hands wandering all over her lush curves.

"How about that promise you made me, darlin'?" I drawled kissing down her neck, making her shiver in pleasure. "I'm dying to see what you'll do to me."

"I'll show you..." she rasped, her pert breasts heaving when I pressed my hard erection against her soaking panties, "after you shower first."

"What?"

Two small hands shoved at my chest and my lips detached from the moist skin of Alice's throat so that my eyes could level with hers.

"You stink." She said to me, scrunching up her little nose in disgust. "Go take a shower."

"But I don't wanna." I whined, grabbing her hand and giving it small kisses. "I wanna to make love to you first."

"When you get back, you might get lucky." Alice winked seductively at me and then scampered away from my arms to tuck herself under the blankets.

"I'll hold you on that." I told her, now getting off the mattress with the world's worst raging hard-on ever.

"Hurry back." Alice whispered as soon as I made it out our bedroom.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

There were no more traces of filth as I hurried back to our room. The excitement built up inside me once the door swung open, allowing me to see the cause of my excitement.

"Alice, darlin'." I called, my eyes hungrily roaming over her tantalizing physique through the blankets. "Baby, I'm back."

"Mhmm..." she uttered and curled on her side as she held the blanket up to her chin. A couple of soft sighs emitted from her while I joined her under the blankets.

"Alice?" I closed in on her until her back collided with my bare chest. "Are you sleeping?" I kissed her shoulder as my arm snaked around her small waist.

She groaned and elbowed my gut. I chuckled and slipped my hand under the shirt she wore, so I could _touch_ her properly...

"I'm tired, Jazz." she groaned and took my hand from her heavenly warmth between her thighs. "Not tonight. I'm sorry."

"Okay." I grunted in frustration, but respected her wishes. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

She only purred in response and instantly fell asleep. I was tired too. Ever since we moved here about a week ago, we've been doing nothing but fixing this damn house until we're out of it. These days have been hell because I haven't been able to touch her. Even if I tried, she either teased me or fell asleep on me. It's frustrating, but it wasn't her fault. She was pregnant after all. Pregnant women tire easily.

Not to bother her or myself, I took my pillow and placed it between her taut ass and my raging boner. She squirms a lot in her sleep, and all that squirming doesn't do it for me, especially in the condition I'm in. Fuck, I'm so horny.

I hissed in pleasure when her bottom moved in on me as she mewed in her sleep.

"Fuck." I swore under my breath, shifting on my back. I cursed again at the knots straining my upper and lower back muscles. The fucking mattress wasn't making it better as much as the tiny woman mewling softly in her sleep. I was both sore and horny. What the hell am I supposed to do now? I was too tired to please myself and it would be rude and desperate if I do it right next to her. I'm going to fucking die of blue balls tonight.

"Maybe another cold shower would help." I suggested to myself, my eyes rolling once Alice's leg curled around my waist as her hand rested on my chest. My cock throbbed harder at the feel of her inner thigh rubbing against me. "Fuck, Alice..."

"Jasper?" she suddenly said, her thigh driving me insane with lust as she moved closer to me.

"Yeah?" I croaked, my hand grabbing her thigh. I squeezed it gently, reveling at the pleasing sensations she was giving me.

"I'm hungry. I want some tacos."

As I scowled my hard-on finally went limp. "You want what?"

"Tacos." she repeated, sitting up beside me. "Go get me some please, Jazz."

I sat up too, my eyes never leaving the hungry woman next to me. "Where the hell am I going to find tacos, darlin'?"

She stared at me as if I had three heads. "Taco Bell. Duh, Jasper."

Rolling my eyes I replied, "I'm not sure if there are any open around here, Alice."

"How can you be so sure? Get out and check." she demanded, pouting adorably at me as she crossed her arms. "I'm so hungry."

"How about if I make you a sandwich?" I suggested, too tired to drive out in the middle of the night just for tacos. "Would that be okay for you?"

Alice sighed in disappointment but then nodded in agreement. "I guess..."

"You're lucky I love you so much." I told her, kissing her before stalking out of the bedroom.

I prepared her a bologna and cheese sandwich with a glass of orange juice, carefully I carried both up the stairs. As soon as I reached her, Alice only stared at the sandwich and juice with her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"What the hell is this?" she grumbled, pointing at the bologna and cheese sandwich.

"A sandwich." I answered, annoyed and gesturing her to take her food. "You said you were hungry."

"No, I didn't." she said stubbornly, tucking herself under the blankets. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I glared at her and raised the sandwich and the juice a little higher. "Then what the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"You eat it." She giggled, cuddling into the soft blankets.

"Ugh." I grunted, getting up to set the sandwich and glass of juice in a nearby corner. I was too tired to go back downstairs.

"Move over." I growled, once I made it back to the mattress. She giggled more as I tucked myself under the blanket next to her. "Goodnight, Alice. I'm tired."

"I'm not." Alice tittered, now cuddling closer to me.

"Alice, don't do that." I told her as her hand slipped under my shirt. "I hurt all over, please stop."

"Aww, poor baby." she cooed, nuzzling her cheek on my forearm. "Is there something I could do for you, Jazzy?"

"Sleep."

She laughed. "Would a quick massage help?"

I opened my eyes at the sound of that. My shoulders, upper and lower back were aching for a quick relief. "Sure."

"On your stomach." she ordered as she giggled.

With a pained grunt, I followed her orders and groaned when she straddled my lower back. It's a good thing she's so tiny.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked, running her small hands up and down my back, which tingled at her soft touch. "Does it hurt here?" I groaned in appreciation once her fragile fingers gently kneaded the knots on the lower half of my back.

"That feels nice..." I sighed, enjoying her soft hands. "Baby, you're amazing..."

She giggled in response and I smirked, imagining her blushing at the compliment. I groaned loudly when her hands worked higher, soothing the aches and pains of my shoulders.

"Fuck, Alice..."

I felt her shift and something light landed on my side. My body tensed when her lush breast pressed against my soothed back. In an instant, I was hard and ready when her lips began to pepper kisses all over my shoulders.

"Happy ending, Jasper?" she whispered, giggling afterwards while she ran her hands up and down my arms.

"Hmm?" I moaned, enjoying the feel of her silky skin on mine.

"Turn around and I'll show you." She kissed my shoulder one last time and crawled off me until I settled on my back. Her eyes were bright with lust once she saw how rock hard I was. With a teasing little smile, Alice straddled me once again and captured my lips. I groaned as her tongue coaxed mine. My hands ran all over her bare back and she tore her lips away to tease and nibble on my neck.

Fuck, I'm so turned on right now.

"Someone's been a good boy today..." she purred against my neck.

"Yes, I have..." I moaned, lowering her hips onto my throbbing erection. "Fuck, baby..."

"Are you ready for your reward?" she asked me, rubbing herself on me and I threw my head back in pleasure.

"Fuck yes I am." I hissed once she began to trail kisses all over my chest. She purred as I moaned her name all the while she continued going south. My eyes rolled as soon as her hand stroked my turgid length beneath my boxers. "Keep going, darlin...fuck..."

I sensed her discomfort once she stopped working her magic on me.

"What's wrong?" I rasped, my eyes too unfocused from the pleasure she gave me.

Alice nervously bit her lip as she stared at the massive bulge protruding from my boxers. "I don't know how..."

"Know what?" I asked her, confused as I watched her cheeks tinge with pink while she kept staring at my swollen manhood.

"Can you teach me, Jazz?"

"Teach you what, baby?"

She bit her lip harder as she freed my cock from my boxers and my eyes widened when her tongue licked across her bitten lip as her eyes stared at my monstrous length.

"You don't have to do anything, baby." I told her, noticing her slight trembles. "It's fine-"

She cut me off with the use of her dainty pink tongue slowly licking the tip of my cock, which jumped in excitement. She pulled back and giggled at my dazed expression.

"How was that?" she asked me.

"Good, but why did you stop?" I was blazed with lust and the feel of her warm breath and wet tongue hovering over my dick, was enough to drive me insane.

"I-I don't know..." she answered, her cheeks growing darker. "Teach me."

I said nothing but stare at her kneeling between my legs, where my cock yearned to be suckled and teased by her hot mouth. If she wanted me to teach her then I sure as hell will.

"Give me your hand." I said softly. Once she gave me her hand, her fingers wrapped around me and I urged her to stroke me very slowly. "Just keep doing that first, okay?"

"kay." she smiled bashfully as she pleasured me with her small hand. I groaned when she tightened her hold as her sweet lips hovered over the tip.

"You ready?" I rasped, sitting up a little as my hand tangled in her dark hair.

I bucked my hips with a groan when she kissed the engorged head. Her tongue then slipped from her inticing lips and began to lap at the transparent fluid seeping from the tip.

"Christ, baby..." I moaned, watching her give the shaft tentative licks. "Take me in your mouth, sweetheart."

Hesitantly, her plump lips parted and soon my eyes rolled at the immense pleasure that her tongue and lips gave me.

"Fuck." I grunted, loving the way she sucked me and how her tongue swerved around the head. "That's it, baby..." The hand that tangled in her dark hair, tightened its hold as my hips carefully bucked again, causing me to go a little deeper in her sweet mouth. "Fuck, you're amazing..."

She mewed softly when I tugged too hard on her hair.

"I'm sorry, baby..." I moaned, stroking the spot where I hurt her. "Sorry...oh god, Alice..."

She sucked harder, this time her teeth grazing me and I swear I was going to bust right then and there.

"Don't stop, baby...oh god...don't stop." I panted and she giggled around me, sending me more to my brink.

She pulled away, only to lick up my shaft as her hand cupped my balls which began to tighten, hinting my release. I moaned loudly when she took me back in her mouth, her slick tongue teasing me with more orgasmic licks.

"Alice...baby..." I panted, already nearing my peak as I tried hard not to fuck her hot wet mouth. "I'm coming, baby... oh dear god..."

She sucked me deeply and I nearly lost it. Fuck I wanted to ram into her throat but I didn't want to scare her. This just felt so fucking good.

"Oh god, Alice..." My hand slid from her hair to her shoulders, "keep sucking me, baby..." I caressed her skin and she mewed again. "You feel so fucking good..."

Before I knew it, I exploded and Alice quickly scampered to my side. I regained my breath as Alice eyed the mess I made all over the blanket.

"You're cleaning that up."

I glowered at her, too tired to actually do anything else.

* * *

Lol, My best friend Daniella used to be so annoying when she first got pregnant. She inspired the "Taco" part. That girl would piss everyone off! Making us buy shit for her and then she wouldn't want it later. Lol! And another thing... I love that song! I love Death Cab for Cutie! Hen-hen hates it...well fuck him. (I get to do it of course *Wink-wink*) Hehe!

I'm gonna watch Glee and eat some strawberry shortcake now. Thank you!


	47. One Month Later

Hi! For my being gone for so long, I thought I give you all a treat. Omg! Did you guys see Breaking Dawn? What kind of question is that? Of course you guys did! Omg, I loved Alice's new hair! And Bella is gonna be a hot vampress...it's kind of sick how her chest just popped out like that. Eww, it made a snapping sound. And Nessie is the cutest thing in the world...besides my cat! That's all I have to say for now, thank you!

* * *

Chapter 47: One Month Later...

I watched with bated breath as my lovely little Alice trotted gracefully behind my sister, who was dazzled in white and with her arm looped around the withering ones of our aging father. A smile broke across my face when the bride and her company finally arrived the altar. I couldn't stand being away from Alice, even for a second. What can I say? She's _everything_ to me. If something happened to her, I don't know if I could carry on.

Anyways... my eyes were set on Alice all the while her brother and my sister gave their wedding vows to one another. My smile faltered, noticing the jealous longing igniting in my sweetheart's eyes when Emmett slid the delicate golden ban onto Rosalie's left ring finger while declaring his undying love for her.

Smiling sadly to herself, Alice looked away from the soon-to-be wedded couple, and met my eyes instead. My heart broke, seeing the desperation and love written all over her beautiful face. Her soft pink lips quivered as her eyes glistened with hope. Hell, I could even feel her tender little heart beating for me. My mouth began to get dry and my stomach started to churn uncomfortably. I knew exactly what she wanted from me, but I don't know if I should give in.

Don't get me wrong. I love my Alice. I'm excrutiantingly desperate for her, both emotionally and physically, but to ask for her hand in marriage...I don't know. I mean, it would make sense for us to get married, since we both care for one another and have a baby on the way, but what if something goes wrong? We don't want to live a life of regrets.

"You may kiss the bride."

Snapping out of my thoughts, I clapped along with the guests soon after Emmett and Rosalie became man and wife. Alice, on the other hand, didn't clap. She smiled a sad smile as her delicate little hand gently rubbed the tiny bulge beneath her silvery satin dress. I stopped clapping, once I saw those unforgiving tears sliding down her flustered cheeks.

"Fucking hell." I muttered, my eyes mostly focused on my fragile angel, as our friends and family followed the bride and her groom out of the church.

"Alice, sweetheart?" I said, my hands reaching for her, wanting nothing more than to have her small lush body in my arms. "Are you alright?"

She said nothing when I began to approach her.

"Come here, baby." I told her sofly, pulling her into my arms, where she buried her face in my chest. A small sigh emitted from her as her arms wound around my torso. My hands traveled down her flawless back where her dress couldn't fully cover. I caressed her smooth skin and kissed her dark hair. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Everything will turn out for the better. You'll see."

She nodded against my chest, her quiet little sobs not mending the broken remnants of my heart. I gently pulled her away from me, so I could look at her. I literally felt my whole world collapse when I noticed her teary brown eyes, which were usually large with happiness. I hated seeing her cry, especially during shit like this.

"Hey, none of that now." I said to her, carefully wiping away the remaining tears with my thumbs. Her eyes were downcast. "Alice, please look at me, darlin'."

Alice obeyed, her teeth worrying her luscious bottom lip. Fuck me, she looks so good right now. But right now, I'd rather not think about that.

"Alice," I began, gazing deeply into her gorgeous brown eyes,"you know you're my world, right?"

She nodded, a bashful smile tugging at her pink lips.

"You know how much I love you?"

Her smile widened, forcing me to give her a smile of my own.

"I know. I love you too, Jasper." she giggled, her tears no longer dwelling in her eyes, giving me the Alice who I truly loved.

"I love you so much, Alice." I repeated, lowering my head to place several kisses all over her beautiful face. "So fucking much, baby..."

"Jasper!" she gasped against my lips, as one of her little hands swatted my arm that wrapped around her small waist. "No cursing! We're in a church!"

"Well..." I chuckled, pecking her sweet pink lips once more, "looks like I'm going to hell anyways."

She laughed and withdrew herself from my arms, only to grab me by the hand and lead me out of the church.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Alice downed an entire bottle of lemonade in a matter of seconds and I couldn't help but smile with pride that this magnificent little creature belonged to no one else but me. Unaware that she was being watched, Alice bit her enticing bottom lip and placed her empty bottle next to a plate, where two large burgers had once been. I chuckled heartily, clearly amazed how such a tiny girl like her could take on a meal twice the size of her fists. But then again...she was eating for two. That made me love her even more.

"What's so funny?" she asked, staring at me with worry as her dainty little hand rubbed tender circles on the small mound beneath the smooth silvery satin of her bridesmaid dress.

"Nothing, sweetheart." I told her, my heart heart warming when I smiled at her.

"Are you laughing at me because I'm fat?" she said sadly, the soft depths of her beautiful brown eyes watering as she continued caressing her baby bump.

_Not this shit again..._

I groaned in frustration and then swore under my breath when I heard her stifle back a sob.

_Fuck! Not the crying crap..._

Ever since she got pregnant, she's been raving all the time on how fat she's getting. I would always disagree and reassure her that she's my perfect little Alice.

"You don't have to say anything..." she whispered, a couple of tears ruining the soft fabric of her satin dress. "I'm such a fat pig!"

"Aww, baby, please don't start that again." I moaned, leaning over my chair to take her small hands in mine.

"You laughed..." she whimpered pathetically, her gentle eyes avoiding my penetrating gaze.

"I did but it wasn't because you're fat-"

Her eyes flashed dangerously at me and she quickly took her hands away.

"So you admit it then!" she hissed and I winced for not thinking straight on how my words came out. "You agree that I'm as big as a house!"

"Alice, that's not what I meant-"

"Of course that's what you meant!" she shouted, causing the other guests to look at our table.

Great, she's making a scene...

"Alice-"

"No!" she yelled, snatching her arm away from me when I tried to grab her. She jumped off her chair and glared at me. "I'm through with this! My fat ass will be somewhere else...away from you!"

I tried calling her back, heck even following her as she marched through a crowd of people in the middle of the dance floor, only to be stopped by her gorilla of a brother.

"What the hell is going on, bro?" Emmett demanded, the front buttons of his tuxedo bursting open as he puffed out his monkey chest like he owned the place. "You tryin' to ruin my wedding?"

I rolled my eyes and gave out an exasperated breath. I really can't deal with him right now. Alice was my main priority.

"Your wedding already ended, Emmett. This is just a reception."

Emmett narrowed his eyes at me and then turned his head towards the dance floor when a loud pop song started to play.

"My favorite song..." he growled, returning his eyes on me as his foot slowly slid back towards the dance floor, where an unknown woman was dancing provocatively with my happily married sister, "I'll talk to you after this is over. Oh, Rosie! Tik tok on the clock..."

I shook my head when he jumped behind Rose and started dancing like a tasered fool while singing on the top of his lungs.

"Right..." I muttered, ignoring them as I made my way through the noisy crowd of vivacious dancers.

"Alice!" I called out, my eyes darting all over an empty room, just far from the party. "Alice, sweetheart, where are you?"

I heard some glass clinking together from afar. Hoping it was her, I ventured towards the sound and sighed in relief when I found my pregnant lover sitting in a chair in a corner with a cup of apple cider in her small hands.

"There you are, Alice." I said, my lips curving into a huge smile while walking to her.

Alice lifted her eyes from her cider to glare at me.

"What the hell do you want?" she growled, her large eyes flashing dangerously at me.

I sighed, pulling a nearby chair and sitting beside her, my eyes never leaving hers.

"What do you think I want, Alice?" I growled back, watching her grumble under her breath while she rubbed her slightly swelling tummy.

"To make fun of me some more because calling me fat wasn't enough, right?" she snarled.

_Fucking hell._

I let out an exasperated sigh while running my hands through my neatly trimmed curls.

"Alice," I began to say, getting off of my seat to kneel in front of her, "how many times must we go over this?"

She didn't say anything but continued to glare at me while drinking her cider.

"Listen, Alice."

"Fuck off." she snarled.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" I asked her. Jesus, why is she being so fucking stubborn?

"No."

"That's it." I said, getting to my feet to tower over her. "You leave me no choice."

"You piss me off-hey! Gimme that back!" she shrieked when I took her drink and finished it for her. I smirked at the stunned look on her face. "Why would you do that? That was mine!"

"Shut up."

I easily picking her up from her chair. My arms tightened around her as she tried her best to wriggle free.

"Jasper! Stop! This isn't funny! I'm really mad at you!"

"Alice, come on. Cut it out!" I snapped at her, holding her tightly to my chest, ignoring her pathetic attempts at fighting me off. "I really don't know what the hell is going on with you, but it's really starting to piss me the hell off."

"What's it to you?" she yelled, slapping me hard on my shoulder, although I didn't feel it because of how tiny and fragile her hand was. "You don't appreciate me anyways since I started to get bigger!"

I swore under my breath and regretted it quickly when she heard me.

"See?" she shrieked, slapping me again, her large brown eyes frantic as they stared at me. "You don't care at all! Because of me getting bigger, you don't love me anymore..."

"Alice, that's not true-"

"It's the damn truth!"

"Alice! For the love of God! Shut the fuck up!" I yelled, practically shaking her in the process. She finally was quiet, but her body began to tremble in my arms. She looked at me, completely hurt. I felt like shit for raising my voice and mandhandling her, but she was being so fucking ridiculous. I sighed, loosening my hold on her small body and settling her back down to her feet.

I really did start to feel more like shit when I heard her light sniffles, indicating that she was crying again. Why do pregnant women have to be so damn emotional? Damn, I hated mother nature. Fucking bitch. Fucking hormones.

"Alice..." I whispered, lifting my hands to carefully caress her damp cheeks, "I'm sorry I had to yell at you, but you must understand that I love you so much. I always tell you that, sweetheart. You're my perfect little angel, Alice. There's no way in hell I'd leave you for any stupid ass reason."

She didn't say anything nor did she move. All she could do was whimper delicately at my words and under my gentle touch.

"You're not fat, Alice." I said to her, placing one of my hands on the slight bump on her once flat tummy. "How many times must I tell you?" I bent my head down and kissed the smooth alabaster skin of her forehead. "You're only blessed with a baby. Our baby."

My tiny angel shivered when I softly kissed her wet cheeks.

"That truly makes me love you even more." I told her, pulling her lithe body toward me. "And I could never be satisfied, Alice. Everyday I pine for you, even though you've given me everything I could ever wish for."

I felt her thin arms slowly wrapped around my middle as she lifted her head so I'd be able to lose myself in those big expressive eyes.

"You've given me so much, Jasper." she said, her voice soft with emotion. "I love you."

I smiled at her, my heart fluttering as my head bent lower enough for my lips to hover over hers. "I love you."

Sparks flew once our lips connected. The same sparks I've experienced whenever any part of me touches her. Everything we do together takes me back to our many firsts; The first time I held her, kissed her, caressed her, and even when I first made love to her. Always when I have her in my posession, a wave of electrical fire burns my entire being, and strangely... I love it. I love how it burns me, how she burns me. My previous lover has burned me with hate and pain, but not Alice. My darlin' little Alice, burns me with her innocent love, and I crave more of it.

A wave of desire washes over me as I tease the sweet lips of my perfect angel. Her nails were digging into my forearms, practically ripping the rough fabric of my suit. I smiled into our wanton kiss, immensely happy that I've got her just as aroused and needy.

"Fuck, Alice..." I groaned when her tiny hand rubbed my obvious erection. "So fucking good..."

"I want you now, Jazz." she mewed, stopping her torturously sweet ministrations to unbutton the front of my dress pants. "Please, Jazz. Let's make love right here. Right now."

"Anything you want, baby." I moaned, my eyes rolling when my cock sprung out of my boxers at the soft touch of her delicate hands.

"I want you so badly." she said, her voice laced with pleasure as she carefully knelt before me, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Then take me, baby." I growled, fisting my hands in her dark locks. I hissed in pleasure when her dainty wet tongue teasingly licked the head of my tremulous cock. "Take all of me."

I swore, feeling her wet tongue lick lazy little patterns on the engorged tip before taking me in her small hot mouth. Her soft pink lips wrapped around me so nicely, I couldn't help but give off a loud moan. Having her suck me off like this felt so fucking amazing. I swear to god she has an amazing mouth. It was so fucking small, the head itself could rarely fit. I mean, I have to ram myself between her plump lips to make myself fit. And fuck was her mouth wet.

"Fuck..." I moaned, holding her head still as I pushed more of me in her sweet wet mouth. "You suck me so good, baby..."

Her light suckles and mewls made me throw my head back. God, the vibrations were incredible.

"Shit, Alice... keep doing that...oh fucking hell, keep sucking, darlin'...that's it...don't stop..."

With her tongue, she swerved it around my throbbing head as her light sucklings intensified. This time, I couldn't control the words coming out of my mouth while my body had a mind of its own.

"So fucking good!" I thrust more of me into her amazingly wet mouth, and kept repeating the action when I felt myself nearing my peak. "Oh shit...oh shit... Alice, baby... don't stop...please don't stop... fuck!"

I held her perfectly still when I spilled my seed in her mouth, riding out my high as I did so. I felt her tense a little, but she didn't move away like she did when she first went down on me.

"Fuck, that was amazing." I rasped, tucking my limp cock back into my trousers, once she stood up, biting her lower lip while avoiding my gaze at the same time, probably a little frightened that I literally fucked her mouth. "Alice, you okay, darlin'?"

She nodded, still avoiding my gaze. I began to feel guilty. Why couldn't I control myself? The last thing I wanted to do was to scare my Alice.

"I'm so sorry, Alice." I said, my breathing still a little raspy from our recent activity as I moved in to touch her. She didn't flinch away from me. Taking that as a good sign, I pulled her into my arms and began to kiss her all over her face, whispering my apologies again and again.

To my utter surprise, she giggled. She fucking giggled after what I have done to her. The little minx liked it.

"It's okay, Jasper." she said, a knowing smirk playing on her devilishly pink lips. Her cheeks turned crimson as her eyes lowered. "It was kind of hot..." she giggled again and buried her face in my chest, hiding her obvious embarassment.

I blanked for a moment, still repulsed for what I've just done yet amazed that my innocent little Alice is kinkier than I ever expected her to be. Shit, I think I just received another boner.

"No, no, no..." chastised Alice, pulling away from me when she felt my second arousal. "There will be more of that later when we get home."

"But, Alice..." I whined, trying to pull her back to me, "didn't you want to make love?"

She did say it. I know I'm not hearing things. Fucking hell, I'm desperate horny.

"I did." she laughed at my confused facial expression as her hand reached for mine. "But that craving is gone. Right now, I'm hungry and there's no way in hell I'm missing out on that damn wedding cake!"

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

An euphoric grunt surpassed my lips when I gave one final thrust into my woman's tight warmth. She shuddered delicately under me, a soft mewl of a whimper emitting from her sweet mouth. Her small hands tenderly caressed the burnt scars on my shoulders while my own gently stroked her quivering thighs. There was a small tug on my heart strings once my eyes observed the effects of our lovemaking; her eyes were closed, her long dark lashes tickling her cheeks, which were tinged with scarlet patches of exhaustion. Her lips, slightly parted, were bruised from my fervorous kisses. Some strands of her dark hair were plastered on her cheeks, forehead, and neck, tempting me to brush them away with my fingers.

My Alice was beautiful.

She was still in her orgasmic high, because she refuses to open her eyes and her brows were creased with concentration. I smiled to myself, knowing that I'm the only one who can do this to her.

With my lips, I lightly captured hers, ruining her high but also relishing her insatiably sweet taste. She sighed into my mouth as her rosy pink lips slowly responded to mine. I ran my tongue along the contours of her plump bottom lip, causing her to mewl and buck her hips. I groaned, kissing her fiercely as my length hardened inside her.

"Jazz, again..." she pleaded between kisses, her movements more suggestive as her legs curled around my middle while arching her back, her blossoming breasts pressing firmly against my scarred chest.

I silenced her, answering her needy body with mine. We both moaned in pleasure as I plunged deeply inside her tight heat and slowly sliding out only to thrust harder into her again. She tore her mouth from mine, and threw her head back as she cried out.

"Oh, Alice..." I moaned, holding her hips down as I rammed more of me in her, making her breath hitch each time I hit that one spot that made her walls tremble and moisten around me. "Oh god, darlin'..."

"Oh my god, right there!" she screamed, her legs tightening their hold on me while her hips kept meeting my thrusts. "Right there! Right there!"

Teasing her, I stopped and grinned at her sexually driven state.

"Why'd you stop? Keep going!" she yelled, her body still writhing beneath me.

"Right where?" I joked, continuing where I left off.

"Shut up! You're ruining the moment...oh my god..." she moaned, arching her back, her gyrating hips creating a delicious friction between her tight pussy and my throbbing cock. "Mmm..."

I chuckled but soon stopped once I carried on moving quickly and harder into her. My eyes rolled when I felt myself nearing my release. Just a couple of long hard thrusts, and I will be riding the planes of pure ecstasy.

"Fucking hell, Alice!" I shouted, shooting my load inside her convulsing walls. I collapsed on top of her, but not so much. I didn't want to crush her or our unborn baby.

"Wow..." sighed Alice, staring at the ceiling with a dreamy expression. "That was great."

I laughed quietly and then kissed her softly on her lips before gently sliding out of her. I laid beside her, pulling her to me so we could cuddle. She loved doing that shit. And so did I. Who am I to complain?

Alice giggled to herself, snuggling her back closely to my chest as I wrapped an arm around her.

"We're sweaty and the air smells like sex." she commented through fits of giggles.

"Stop complaining." I said, holding her slick small body to me while resting my chin on the gentle curve of her neck. "You know you like it."

I could almost hear the smile forming on her lips.

"You're right." she admitted, arching her back as her arms stretched above her head. She then emitted a yawn.

"Tired, darlin'?"

"Not really." she answered, her voice just a mere whisper.

"You sure?"

"Mhmm..."

"Are you up for round three?" I asked, kneading the back of her shoulder with my lips. I smiled against her skin when I heard her adorable bell-like giggles.

"Sorry, Jazz, I just want to lay here and think."

_"Damn it. Got hard for nothing." _I thought, deeply disappointed but happy enough just having her in my arms.

"What are you thinking about?"

She shrugged and said "Nothing much."

"You're thinking about nothing?" I chuckled. "That's doesn't sound like you, darlin'."

Alice laughed and playfully nudged my chest. I kissed her neck in response.

"Fine." she sighed, her laughter dying away while taking my hands in her small ones. "I'm just thinking about us. By us, I also include the baby, not just you and I."

"Worried?"

She nodded, resting both our hands on the small bump of her abdomen.

"You shouldn't be." I added, nestling my face in the back of her neck, not caring if her dark hair was tickling me. "We'll do great. You'll see."

"I guess so..."

"Guess? You don't believe in us?" I gasped, hoping that my joking would lighten up her mood. "I'm offended!"

"Of course I do, Jazz." she sighed, her shoulders slumping over as her small fingers traced random patterns on the back of my hands. "It's just that... I dunno..."

"What is it, Alice?"

"Never mind."

"What is it, Alice?" I repeated. "What could be more important than you, the baby, and I?"

"Jasper, leave it alone." she grumbled, slighly pulling away from me, but my arm remained locked around her, keeping her in place. "Jasper, really, it's nothing."

"Tell me what's bothering you, sweetheart." I urged.

"I'm tired now." she yawned and stretched again, stating her point.

"Alice, come on, tell me." I begged. If something was troubling her, I didn't want it stressing her or the baby. I heard that can lead to a miscarriage. I will not allow that to happen.

"Goodnight, Jasper." she said curtly, silencing me.

I swore under my breath, my good mood going away by the second. I lay there on my side, my arm still wrapped around Alice, who quickly fell asleep. All I could do was rest my forehead on her bare shoulder, wondering what on earth I'd done to get her so upset with me.

I honestly don't understand. One minute, we were making love and the next minute, she's mad at me. What the hell did I do? I'm doing all I can to make her happy for fuck's sakes! I forced myself to move with her in this damn house and got my degree as a History teacher at Forks High only to provide for the two of us and our unborn baby. I didn't even want to be a teacher in the first place! How am I supposed to know what she wants if she won't tell me what's bothering her? She knows I can't read her mind!

Alice tells me that it's just her pregnancy making her act this way and I'd believe her. But as the days went by, I was becoming less convinced. Something else is bothering her and I want to know what it is and why.

She was moody last month, but she would mostly complain about little things such as food, clothes, weight, squirrels, and other nonsense. Like any other man involved with a pregnant woman, I'd brush it off and blame her hormones for her behavior. But now, things are different. Especially when we were helping my sister with her wedding. I noticed my Alice's dazzling smiles disappearing everytime Rosalie flaunts her engagement ring, and even turning away when Rose's dress was bought. Normally Alice is all smiles when it comes to celebrations.

I sighed, rubbing the ridge of my nose along the soft skin of her shoulder when I remembered the look on Alice's face at Rose's and Emmett's vow exchange. She looked like she wanted to curl up into a ball and bawl her eyes out. I was actually hurt, watching her eyes water when the priest announced my sister and her brother as man and wife.

"Fuck..." I groaned, also remembering the longing dwelling in Alice's big brown eyes as she watched the bride and groom place their golden rings on each other's fingers.

From then on, I knew what she wanted. I knew what she craved for. And I chose to forget it by satisfying my sexual needs. How selfish could I really be? Then again, how selfish could _she_ be, if she expects me to spend a fortune on a diamond ring, drop on one knee, and ask to entwine our lives together just because we were at a damn wedding? I already told her I loved her, isn't that enough? I changed my career and moved in this stupid house JUST for her. Isn't that enough? And hell...we're even having a baby together. A baby! Tell me that's not enough.

I was pulled away from my thoughts when I felt Alice stir in my arms. In her sleep, she turned on her other side and rested her forehead on my chest.

"Alice." I sighed, my eyes drawn on the beautiful creature breathing lightly in my arms. I kissed the top of her head, murmuring my "I love you" as I held her close, my mind still rattling with disturbing thoughts of marriage.

* * *

I could imagine what you all might be thinking now. Lol, don't worry, I won't get mad. Only a few chapters to go and then I have to get started on "Desperate". But as for right now, I gotta go make my lean cuisine. All that typing makes me hungry. And I've been missing a lot of Vampire Diaries episodes... I am so not happy with myself.

Until next time!

Ps: You know, I've been working kind of hard on my stories just to please you all. So if you're going to read, can you at least leave a little review? If not...then don't bother reading because there will be no point in carrying on with any of the stories without any support or feedback. It kind of makes me feel a bit bad(coughangrycough) that 3 out of 150 people comment. (I'm grateful for the 3 comments though, they were lovely, thank you. And great to be back!) Seriously, do I suck or something? Are any of my stories worth getting some love? I know I don't ask for much, but please review. It doesn't have to be big or anything, just write "good chapter, or I like it, or needs improvement", any of those would actually encourage me to write a bit faster. Don't make me delay again, cuz I will do it. :)

Wait... you know something? I think I might have to send **previews** to those who are nice enough to leave me some love. How does that sound? I know I may sound like an annoying bitch, but I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. I felt like I was wasting my time writing. Maybe I am. Oh well. I'll shut up now. Okay... now to work on those damn previews.

You guys know I rarely ask for much. Thank you. :/


	48. Eight Months Later

**Hi! WELL HERE IT IS! About time, right? Hehe!**

* * *

**Chapter 48: Eight M****onths Later...**

Another tiring day from work flew by really quickly as I drove my way back home. The corners of my lips quirked up at the thought of home...well in truth, I thought about my Alice. She was my home. As soon as I parked my car in our driveway, I got out and sprinted inside the house, anxious to see my woman's beautiful face.

I lit up like a kid receiving his Christmas gift when I saw my little angel just sitting in our sofa with her laptop right on the armrest. She was too busy working on one of her amazing designs that she didn't notice me walk over to her. I dropped my suitcase next to her on the sofa to get her full attention, and it worked. She gasped and snapped her laptop shut.

"Jasper!" she squealed, her eyes wide when she looked up at me. "I didn't expect you home so early. Crap, you scared me!"

I apologized and leaned over to kiss her sweet luscious lips. The kiss was supposed to be a quick hello, but I guess it turned out to be more than that. Her lithe arms wrapped around my neck as I deepened our kiss. I detached my lips from hers to kiss down her delicate neck and smiled against her flawless skin at the adorable sound of her soft mewls.

"Didn't expect me so early, huh?" I teased, my cock wanting to fuck her senseless.

"You usually come back from work by 3." she answered, her breathing becoming more like pants.

"Early dismissal." I informed her, my desire taking over as I continued to ravage her.

She giggled and then pulled on my tie to bring my mouth back to hers. Just when things started to get intense, Alice broke away from me.

"Oh my god." she gasped as she rubbed her belly, which was now ready to explode at any given moment. "He's kicking way too much."

Although disappointed by the disruption, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of having a son. I couldn't be happier. Somewhere in the month of June, Alice and I went to our ultra-sound appointment. I remember how nervous I was that day. She took my hand and told me it was going to be okay. Once the technician showed us an alien looking figure in the screen, my breath got caught in my throat. I couldn't believe that inside my tiny Alice, is an actual living person. And then learning that it was a boy...shit, I was fucking happy. As soon as we left the clinic, I took Alice home and worshiped her all night long. The next day, I took her out to a very nice (expensive) restaurant, and then brought her home to worship her again.

"He's jealous his beautiful mommy is getting all the attention." I joked, kissing her more chastely while massaging her blossoming belly. My heart swelled with joy when I felt the little slugger kick. "Yep, he is jealous."

Alice giggled adorably and raised a delicate hand to me.

"Help me up, Jazz?" she said, her voice innocent as the first night I made her mine.

I took her little hand and brought it to my lips. I kissed her palm before carefully pulling her to her feet.

She smiled sweetly at me and walked out of the lounge to the kitchen. I followed her, desperate to not have her out of my reach. Even though today at school was an early dismissal, I couldn't bare to be separated from my angel.

"Are you hungry, Jazz?" Alice asked, standing in front of the open fridge. "I can make you something."

"I'm okay, baby." I told her, walking behind her. "All I want to eat is you."

I wrapped my arms around her so that my hands rested on her swollen stomach. I placed a couple kisses on her neck once she leaned her head back against my chest.

"Jazz..." she sighed, her hand tugging at my hair as I continued to nuzzle her neck.

"The things I want to do to you, darlin'..." I groaned, inhaling her intoxicating scent as my hands decided to move from her stomach to somewhere a bit more needy and promising.

I heard her gasp. I took that as a good sign and continued to move my hands south until hers stopped them.

"Jasper, something is wrong." she said but I didn't listen, the head between my legs needed relief.

"I know." I groaned. "You're still wearing clothes."

"Jasper!" she shouted. "Stop it!"

I grunted in annoyance and took a step back from her. She turned around to face me, and the look on her face had me very worried. Her gorgeous brown eyes were wide and her flawless skin was a bit pale.

"What is it, Alice?" I questioned, reaching out to touch her shoulders. "What happened?"

Still wide-eyed, she answered, "My water just broke."

"What?"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Jasper, you're not fucking speedracer!" screamed Alice, in the backseat as I drove like a maniac. "Slow down!"

"Fuck!" I shouted, stomping on the breaks when the light quickly turned red. I swore again when I realized that I didn't have my seat belt on and then checked to see if Alice was alright in the rear view mirror.

"Alice, are you okay?"

She stopped her frantic breathing and glared at me as one of her hands massaged her belly.

"Do I look like I'm okay, Jasper?" she retorted. "Jesus! The father of my baby is a fucking idiot!"

"What the hell, Alice?"

"Oh, shut up and drive the damn car!"

"It's a red light!"

"Make it green, you ass!"

"Why are you acting this way?"

"I'm in pain! Let's switch places and see how you like it-Ow!"

"Contraction, darlin'?"

"No shit!" she yelled, and then winced when another one hit her so bad she started to cry. "I'm sorry I'm being a bitch, Jazzy. This hurts so much, make it stop..."

"I'm sorry, darlin'." I lamented, wishing I could be back there to help her, but I couldn't. "Just hang in there. I believe in you, baby."

The light finally turned green and I took off. I will not stop for anything as long as Alice is safe in the hospital.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

After the second most painful hours of my life ended, I welcomed my newborn son with open arms. He was so beautiful, just like his mother, who passed out right after he came out of her. Poor Alice, her tiny body couldn't handle so much of the pain. I whispered words of adoration once she collapsed out of exhaustion.

"Darlin', I love you so much..." I said to her, kissing her sweaty brow and flushed cheeks.

I sat next to Alice's bed with the baby in my arms. Because she was resting, I took my time admiring the little bundle of joy his mother and I created.

"Hey, little guy." I said to him, smiling from ear to ear once his tiny fingers wrapped around my index finger.

As I continued to stare at my son, I noticed just how much he had of Alice and I. He does look like his mother when he pouted his lips, and he kinda looks like me when his brows pulled together. His eyes and hair were the only things that were different. His hair was light brown while his eyes were a little gray from birth, but I could make out the little specs of hazel. That didn't matter though. He's a little piece of me and Alice.

I chuckled heartily when he slowly dragged my finger to his mouth.

"You've been out of the womb for for 5 minutes and you're already demanding food." I joked, deeply enamored by this tiny miracle. "Just wait for your mother, okay, buddy?"

Right on cue, I heard Alice sighing and stirring in the hospital bed. I tore my gaze from my son over to the amazing woman who's given me everything I never could have dreamed of having.

"Hey, darlin'."

She lifted her hand and waved lethargically at me whilst a tiny smile on her face.

"Did I wake you?"

She nodded, her smile widening when she saw our son in my arms.

"Wanna hold him?"

She nodded again, love emitting from her as she slowly sat up, her eyes never leaving the baby.

I chuckled and brought our baby over to her. I kissed her cheek and whispered words of love once I carefully placed him in her awaiting arms.

"My baby." she sighed, her beautiful eyes tearing when she cradled him. "My baby."

"Hey, he's mine too." I teased. "I helped make him."

Alice giggled and kissed me. It was a simple kiss, but it held passion.

"Thank you, Jazzy." she told me, kissing me again and then kissed the baby's cheek.

"I should be the one thanking you, darlin'." I confessed, staring at her lavishing our son with soft little pecks.

"You are my little angel." she cooed, tapping his nose lightly. We both laughed when he responded by opening his mouth.

"Alice?"

"Mhm?" she answered, very much distracted by the baby.

"What should we name him?" I asked, my mind rattling with so many names that could possibly be suitable for the baby.

"I dunno..." she replied, giggling when the baby began to nuzzle Alice's left breast. "I think he's hungry."

I frowned, wondering if we ever bought baby formulas or if the nurses prepared a bottle somewhere.

Alice laughed at my confused facial expression. She then carefully pulled the baby's head away from her chest, and took out her left breast from behind her hospital gown. I was shocked by this and urged her to make herself decent until we got home. She only laughed and placed her rosy nipple in the baby's mouth. I raised an eyebrow when the soft sucklings began.

"That's mine, buddy." I growled playfully which made Alice laugh in amusement.

"There's no need for jealousy, you silly man." she teased me. "This is called breastfeeding."

"I know, but still-"

"What should we name him?" she interjected. I frowned at her for cutting me, but let it go to think back at some names that swam in my head.

"Umm.."

"That's a horrible name, Jasper."

"Not funny, darlin'. I'm still thinking."

"Hehe, I know."

I kissed her for the hundredth time and continued thinking about the perfect name for him.

"I like your name." she said, looking up at me with hopeful eyes. I smirked and kissed her nose.

"Sure, that can be his middle name."

She beamed and stared back at the baby, who was still happily sucking my woman's breast milk.

"What about something that begins with an A?"

"Why?"

"Because it's not fair that he has my middle name. Shouldn't he have a name that involves his mother's as well?"

"Don't be silly, Jazzy." Alice scoffed, nudging my side playfully."He's already my son. That should be enough for me."

"But it's not good enough for me, is it?" I challenged, wiggling my eyebrows at her, earning a small blush from her.

"I guess so..."

"So it's settled then!" I exclaimed, causing the baby to stop feeding and to look up at me. "His name should be Al or something."

Alice shuddered in disgust while the baby scowled and returned to her breast.

"I thought you agreed?" I asked, slightly hurt.

"I do agree, but I don't like Al." she confessed. "It's weird."

"Don't people call you Al?"

"Ew. It's usually Ali."

I stayed quiet for a while, still thinking of a name we could agree on. So far, we both agreed that it should begin with the letter A, and that it should start of with Alice's name. Shit, who knew naming a baby was this hard?

"Jazz?"

"Yes, darlin'?" I answered.

"What about Allen?" she suggested.

I raised an eyebrow at the mention of it and stared directly at the baby who was in his own little world.

"Allen?" I repeated, watching my son intently as he turned his head away from Alice's chest.

"Yes, Allen." she said, adjusting the front of her shirt right after the baby was done feeding. "I kind of like it."

"Well, if you like it..." I sighed, softly touching my son's light brown hair, "then I like it. Allen it is."

"Yay!" she cheered, kissing me first and then the baby's forehead.

"Excuse me!" shouted a nurse from outside our room. "Only two visitors at a time!"

"Joyce, it's okay." said a voice that sounded a lot like Alice's father. "They're with me."

"Oh sorry, Dr. Cullen."

The baby began to cry as soon as Emmett's booming laugh neared the doorway, followed by Bella's, Esme's and Rosalie's "awws". They all came in pairs, one by one. First was Dr. Cullen and his wife, my sister and her husband, and Edward with both Bella and their recently born daughter.

I swore under my breath at the people who made my son cry. Alice got Allen to quiet down by "feeding" him again.

"Where's my nephew-oh shit! Alice put that away!" yelled Emmett, making Allen cry once more.

Alice's eyes narrowed at him while Rosalie slapped him upside the head.

"What did I do?"

"You're an idiot." she replied and quickly smiled at Alice and I. "What's his name?"

Alice and I grinned at everyone and happily responded. "Allen Jasper Whitlock."

* * *

**Just two or three more chapters to go! I'm about to finish something, everyone! Yay!**

**Sorry! I couldn't think of a good name...I'm not good with that! So I chose something related to both his parents, kay?**

**Until next time... now off to write Chapter 20th of "Undisclosed Desires"!**

**Ciao!**

**- Penny!**


End file.
